Lion of God
by MonsterSlut
Summary: She used to be an archangel before she was throw out of Heaven for her participation in the war in Heaven. In an effort to atone for her past she is born again in human form as Lily Winchester, the only sister to Sam and Dean. Follow the familiar story Winchester story from a different point of view.
1. The Middle Winchester

**One**

Dysfunctional.

That was the only way to describe her little family of society's misfits.

They never settled down for too long, always moving, going where the work went. By the time she was eleven she'd already been to seven schools in four different states. But that's the way it was. It was always just the Winchesters against the world.

It wasn't uncommon for John Winchester to go out on hunts leaving the kids alone to go to school and live basically whilst Dean did the best that he could to look after his two younger siblings. He wanted nothing more than to have a normal life for his children but after what he'd seen the night that Mary was killed haunted his every moment.

She tried to tell him that everything would be alright and that they would get the thing that killed their mother but all he would do was look at her and tell her to go back to her school work. She wanted him to know that everything would be ok but by all rights, she shouldn't even be there in their little family.

The Tapestry of Fate had only read that John and Mary Winchester would have two sons, Sam and Dean Winchester. They were descendants from the bloodline of Cain and Able with great and grand futures ahead of them as hunters. They would save hundreds of people and even save the world along the way. One year after Dean was born, Mary Winchester found herself pregnant again, with a girl instead of the fated boy. Destiny ruled that Mary would lose this child before it was even born; she however found herself an opportunity.

She had been on the run from her brothers and sisters for hundreds of thousands of years. Cast out of Heaven for allying herself with her brother Lucifer, she had been on the run away from those who wished to kill her. Her brother refused to allow her to follow him and so she was left alone to her own devices and slowly became something that wasn't angelic but not demonic.

When word reached her that Mary was pregnant with a girl child she saw an opportunity to be reborn again. She took the child's body early in her development, there was no soul attached it was still just an empty vessel. She didn't need permission from someone who didn't exist yet.

And so she became Lily Winchester, the bratty middle sister with their mother's blonde hair and the strangest blue eyes that came from neither mother nor father. The blue eyes were the only sign she showed of the connection to the Grace of Heaven.

After Mary died, it was just the four of them. John Winchester raised his children as warriors but they were always together because a Winchester always looks after their own.

Sam was nineteen when he left them.

Dean and Lily just sat and listened as Sam and their father got into a heated argument with each other. Sam wanted a normal life; he'd got accepted at Stanford University for a scholarship, their father refused to let him go. As Sam stormed out, Lily chased after him, they were always so close, with only a year of age between them.

After Sam left, Lily decided to leave after a week. In the middle of the night she packed her things and left. They'd just been in a hunt so Dean and their father were crashed out tired so it was easy to go unnoticed.

The following morning when she had just stopped for breakfast she got a missed phone call and an angry text from her father and Dean demanding to know where she was. She ignored them

Lily called Sam and asked if she could crash with him for a while whilst she figured out what she wanted to do. She stayed with Sam for three months before she left, she could feel a stirring in her Grace that prevented her from staying in one place for too long.

She travelled the world.

The best thing about being a fallen angel was that she could travel the world on Angel Air. She went to Brazil, China, Australia, Egypt, she went to so many places and fought every kind of evil creature in every kind of culture. It was liberating not to have to hide her Grace and her wings all the time. Even though her wings were no longer the white of an angels but more like a shimmering metallic black, she was still immensely proud of them. Evil things feared her when they saw her with her wings.

Not quite human, not angelic and not demonic either.

Four years went by so quickly.

She was in New York, admiring the view of the city from the torch of the Statue of Liberty when her old phone rang. Lily always kept it charged in case someone needed her badly.

It was Sam, there had been an accident and Dean was in a coma. Apparently he had started hunting again in her absence.

As much as it killed her, Lily had to give it a couple of hours before she appeared in the hospital. They would have questioned her sudden appearance as was the hunter's way. They may have been human but they were her family.

Her father actually cried when she arrived, that sort of emotion was hard for a man to display. Every fibre of her being twitched, she could feel her Grace pulling her. She wanted to badly to heal Dean but it would drain her and she would have to explain why so all she could do was wait and hope.

For the first time since she had been cast out, Lily found herself preying to Him.

It hit her harder than it should have when their father died.

She withdrew into her shell and stayed there whilst they sought refuge at the home of a close friend Bobby Singer's home. Dean buried himself in fixing his car, Sam researched any case he could find and Lily just withdrew. She didn't eat, couldn't sleep, Sam tried his best but in the end he gave up.

She got better after a few months and started hunting again, promising to keep in touch. She was used to hunting solo these days and didn't want to hinder Sam and Dean in anyway-at least that's what she told them.

Truthfully she'd gotten used to just smiting any evil thing that came her way with her Grace.

It was her life, yeah it was a little messed up but she had her family.

But she knew more than anyone that peace doesn't always last.

A few months after Dean's soul was dragged to Hell by the demon Lilith, Lily was in Brazil watching the running of the bulls from one of the buildings when she felt the earth shake. The humans wouldn't have felt it but any angel that walked the earth would have.

She couldn't believe it.

An angel had just raised a soul out of Hell.

The shit was about to hit the fan.


	2. Meet Castiel

**Two**

Lily waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She waited for what seemed to be like days before she made herself go back to America. Whoever the angel had raised from Hell had risen in America and Lily knew just the old drunk who would help her find out who.

When she arrived she knocked casually on the door and left herself in. "It's just me Bobby!" Lily called out when she closed the door behind her. She took her jacket off and dumped it on the couch. "Just grabbing a beer because obviously you're starting up your own liquor store," she frowned when she noticed the empty bottles everywhere.

The house was a mess, like there had been a fight recently which Lily confirmed when she came into the study.

She dropped the beer on the floor when she saw Dean standing there holding a garbage bag. She could feel the touch of an angel on his very soul as he stood there staring at her with that stupid look on his face.

Why would an angel drag Dean Winchester out of the pit and back into the frying pan?

"Dean-?" Lily spoke in a strangled whispered. "Oh my God-Dean!" She ran over to him and crashed into him, the last time she'd held him was when she cradled his dead body after Lilith's Hellhounds had dragged him away.

She hugged her brother so tightly she could feel herself losing her control on her Grace as she cried. Whoever had brought Dean back she would find them and give them whatever they wanted. Lily had grown attached those boy-her brothers.

She pulled away and found she was unable to stop herself from slapping him. "No more deals!" she snapped. "Any of you! No more deals with any crossroads demons or anything! First dad, than Dean, out of you Winchester's I'm the only one that hasn't offered my soul for a price. No more!"

Sam laughed.

Lily threw him a filthy glare. "Oh don't think I don't know what you've been up to this whole time Sam Winchester! I know you tried to deal but no demon would bite!"

"Oh the full name," Bobby laughed.

Lily hugged Dean again. "How?" she asked, pretending to not know.

"Angels," Sam answered.

"Angels?" Lily asked. She decided to get the warning out now. "You don't cross angels, even on a good day. They smite first and ask questions later."

"And since when are you the expert on angels?" Bobby asked her.

Lily ignored him. "Who was it?" she asked. "Who did it?"

"His name is Castiel," Dean answered.

Lily growled under her breath.

The three hunters watched her with curiosity.

She knew Castiel's reputation, she had fought with him on many occasions. He was a low level soldier which meant that someone was pulling his puppet strings. She spun around and grabbed her jacket as well as the keys to the impala. "I'm taking the car," she told Dean before he could stop her.

Lily got into the impala and started it before she reversed dangerously outside the salvage yard. She couldn't help but smile when she pictured the look on Dean's face when he saw her drive his baby like that.

Sam, Dean and Bobby called her several times before she found what she needed to find. It was a clearing far enough away from any population centre to be a danger in case something happened.

"CASTIEL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "CASTIEL GET YOUR ANGEL ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"You yell too loud," came a raspy voice from behind her.

Lily spun around. She wasn't going to show her powers just yet, she'd gotten good at keeping herself out of the hands of other angels. "What the hell is your game Castiel?" she asked him. "What are you and the others doing with my brother?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Lily," she answered. "Lily Winchester. I'm the middle one."

Castiel stared at her. "The Winchester boys don't have a sister."

Lily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You can go and play the Patron Saint of Tax Accountants with someone else. Dean is my brother, not some tool in your apocalyptic plans." She punched him in the jaw, "you and the rest of you stay away from my brother."

Castiel continued to stare at her. "Interesting…fate didn't determine that the brothers would have a sister…who are you really?"

She let him go. "You've been warned angel wings. Stay away from my brother." She went to walk away but Castiel placed his hand on her back.

When he touched her, her Grace bucked underneath the purity of his Grace. It had been too long since she felt anyone with a Grace so pure. Her Grace was twisted and different from the rest of them.

The angel pulled away from her. "Impossible. I see you in there Ariel."

"Of course you do!" Lily snapped. "Don't you understand the concept of personal space angel wings? And for the record, I'm not possessing this body, this body is mine."

Castiel watched her. "I will have to report this."

"Go ahead," Lily scowled as her wings spread out behind her. "I do not want the brothers to know. Do not tell them." Her wings were larger than his, the colour of shadow with a metallic shimmer, they looked like they had been injured and hadn't properly healed. They appeared solid but both angels knew that if they tried to touch them they would just touch nothing.

Castiel's jaw parted a little. His eyes were narrowed in on a single white feather in amongst the feathers of shadow. It shone a little brighter than all the rest.

The wings vanished as she turned her back on him and started back towards the impala.

"Why don't you want me to tell the brothers?" Castiel asked her.

"They're my brothers and I love them," Lily answered. "They don't turn their backs on family unlike the rest of them." She waved her hand out to him before she stuck her hands in her pockets. "See you around angel wings."


	3. The Specialist

**Three**

After a week and almost no leads on the situation with Lucifer, Sam and Dean decided to head out on the hunt. A man in a small town a few hours away had died when he'd eaten candies spiked with razor blades and they wanted to check it out.

Lily opted to stay behind and continue researching with Bobby, dropping hints for the old hunter to use when he wasn't looking. Growing bored in Bobby's house it didn't take long for her to ditch the research and go help her brothers in hunting whoever was killing people.

When she arrived at the Moonlight Motel, Lily found the impala parked out the front of room 126. She parked her car in the vacant spot beside the impala before she knocked on the door and let herself in. "Peace brothers I bring beer," she grinned when she came in.

The smile vanished off her face when she found Castiel standing in the hotel room with the angel Uriel beside him. They had been talking to Sam and Dean, the air thick with tension.

Uriel immediately scowled at her when he saw her.

Lily had almost been foolish enough to allow her wings to be showing as a warning to other creatures. She dropped the box of beer at her feet. "Oh I see you have visitors…angel's right?" she asked.

"Hello Lily," he spoke in a calm voice. "Castiel told us you had a sister, we were not aware that you even had a sister."

"Lily are you alright?" Sam questioned. "You're looking a little pale."

"I am talking to her," Uriel said, holding his hand up in annoyance. "Be silent mud monkey," Uriel scowled at him. "Or I will shut you up."

"Hey!" Lily snapped. "That's my brother!"

"This mud monkey is not your brother," Uriel scowled. "He had a demon blood addiction. Any normal person, a hunter, would put him out of his misery."

Lily punched him. "Don't you ever say that to me again!" she snapped. "What would you know you pigeon? Nothing! You're a soldier just following orders. You lay a finger on my brother and I will kill you."

"Control yourself Lily," Uriel warned her as he stepped aside. "The rising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals," he told her. "If Samhein walks the earth again this town will need to be cleansed."

"Great!" Lily snapped. "Tell me where the witch is then we'll gank her and everyone goes home."

"We are not omniscient," Castiel replied. "This witch is very powerful Lily, she's cloaked even to our methods."

Sam cleared his throat. "Ok well we work together."

"We don't work with humans," Uriel replied.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. "Who are you?"

"This is Uriel," Castiel answered. "Uriel is what you might call a specialist."

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asked. "What are you going to do?"

"You need to leave town immediately," Castiel warned.

"Why?" the three of them asked.

Castiel didn't seem at all phased by his next choice of words. "Because we're about to destroy it."

"So that's your plan?" Lily asked him. "You're gonna smite the whole town? She threw her arms up in the air, "unbelievable. Bloody angels, don't know when to keep their noises out of things."

"We're out of time," Castiel informed her. "The witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are thousands of people here," Sam objected.

"One thousand, two hundred and fourteen," Uriel corrected him.

"So you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This is not the first time I have purified a city," Uriel smiled.

"This situation is regrettable," Castiel spoke.

"Regrettable?" Dean laughed.

"We have to hold the line," he told the hunter. "Too many seals have already been broken.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean growled.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion," Castiel informed him. "There's a bigger picture here."

"Right because you're bigger picture kind of guys," Dean said sarcastically.

"Lucifer cannot rise," Castiel answered. "He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

Lily turned heal and headed for the door only to be thrown back when Uriel grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed.

"You do not leave this room until we are done with you," he said in a calm voice.

"I was going to find the witch!" she snapped when she got up. "We mud monkeys will stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die."

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel scowled.

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized, "but we have our orders."

"No you can't do this!" Sam objected as he came forward. "You're angels. I mean-" He started stumbling. "You aren't supposed to-you're supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?" Uriel asked him.

"We have no choice," Castiel spoke, his voice was almost sad.

"Of course you have no choice!" Dean snapped. "I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?"

"Have faith," Castiel replied. "The plan is just."

"How can you say to have faith?" Sam asked him. "How can you say that the plan is just?"

Lily knew her brother. Sam Winchester was a faithful man who believed in angels and God and all the rest. She got up off the bed, silently and using just a touch of her Grace to keep herself out of watchful eyes.

When she slammed the door closed behind her with a scowl on her face.

She was not going to let these angels get the best of her. She was Ariel, one of the archangels and Lucifer's little sister. She was part demon, part angel, part human. She was going to stop the summoning of Samhein.

And she knew exactly where she had hidden her archangel blade.


	4. Discovery

**++++++ A/N: the reason I am uploading so quickly is because I've already got this story up and mostly written on my computer. I'm fixing the chapters up, changing some names and information, then uploading. Please enjoy, don't worry about telling me what you think, I'm always open to some constructive criticism. BTW I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Lily/Ariel ++++++**

**Four**

By the time Sam and Dean eventually found Samhein at the cemetery in the mausoleum they still didn't have a plan apart from Ruby's knife and praying for the best. As they made their way up the pathway a line of teenagers ran out screaming about a monster.

Dean and Sam drew their guns and rushed forward, ready to fight off whatever was coming their way. The only problem was that there was a locked grate standing in between them and Samhain…and their sister.

"Lily!" Dean yelled as he slammed his fists against the grate.

Sam pulled at the grate but it didn't do anything. "Lily!" he yelled.

Lily ignored them.

Sam and Dean knew that their sister had an uncanny ability to know exactly when and where the monsters would be, it stood to reason that she would also know where Samhein would be.

She had some sort of silver blade in her hand and her other arm hung limply by her side, her blood dripping on the marble floor. Samhein and Lily had already engaged in a fight, it was surprising that she was still standing against a demon as known and powerful as Samhein.

"Lily!" Sam and Dean yelled.

"Stay back!" Lily told them calmly.

The brothers looked at each other, they had never seen her so calm before.

"Lily what are you doing?" Dean demanded to know.

"Taking the choice away from you," Lily answered. "If you were left with the decision you wouldn't be able to not use your powers Sam. I can't let the angels kill you."

She twirled the blade in her hands casually. "The seal is already broken, we failed, Samhein is free. If I allow you to fight him something bad will happen. I cannot allow this to happen."

The lights in the mausoleum started flickering and then started shining brighter than ever. Sam and Dean's eyes grew wide as they watched a set of large metallic black wings flexed out behind her body, the wing span was as large as the room but they both knew that it would probably be larger if she had enough space to flex them out properly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "Which one of you bastards is riding my sister!" he yelled.

"There's an angel inside Lily?" Sam whispered.

Samhein took the chance to start moving towards them, Lily held her ground. She stepped aside when the demon lunged for her and stabbed the blade down straight through his head.

Once the demon stopped moving Lily walked over to the grate and she pulled it open without even unlocking it.

Sam and Dean raised their guns and aimed at her.

"Which one of you sons of bitches is riding my sister?" Dean snapped again.

"Angels can't possess someone without asking for permission," Sam spoke up. "So Lily asked for this didn't she?"

"Ariel," she spoke. "My name is Ariel."

Sam's eyes were frozen on her wings. He always pictured an angels wings to be white not black like shadows.

"Ariel?" Dean scowled. "Get out of my sister!"

Lily looked at her hands before she looked at Dean, she wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words.

There was the sound of rushing feathers and she was gone.


	5. Confessions

**Five**

"Found it!" Bobby declared as he picked up one of the many books he and the Winchesters had been pouring through.

Sam looked up from the book he was flicking through and Dean woke up with a snort and a line of drool running down his face. "What did you find?" Sam asked.

It had been five weeks since they had seen Lily and with every moment the brothers were getting anxious about the angel that was riding their sister.

"Ariel," Bobby answered. His face fell, "oh this sounds bad."

Sam snatched the book off Bobby and paused to read. "I don't get it. Ariel's all over the place. One moment the angel is starting orgies at convents-"

"Orgies at a convent?" Dean asked him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Next Ariel's getting rid of a town full of demon problems," Sam continued to read.

"I thought you said he was a bad guy?" Dean asked Bobby.

"_She_ started at least a hundred wars between peaceful nations and that's just what she admitted to," Sam replied. "Burned down hundreds of churches, started witch hunts where there weren't any witches, was responsible for the breaking of Henry VIII's break from the Catholic Church, started the Spanish Inquisition, several holy wars. They call her Ariel the Malevolent. She let humans kill each other off, introduced them to demons-Guess we know who was responsible for introducing humans to cross road demons-oh," he stopped.

Bobby and Dean both stared at Sam.

"Oh what?" Dean asked.

"Ariel doesn't need permission to enter a host," Sam spoke. "She's is a fallen angel, thrown out of heaven for helping Lucifer in the rebellion. The text says that there is enough demon inside Ariel to not need a host to say yes."

"Crap," Dean frowned. "Maybe, maybe we can talk to Cass."

Sam frowned. "Castiel wouldn't help us. Not if this Ariel is riding Lily. He'd more smite her than help us."

"Cass couldn't smite Ariel even if he wanted to," Bobby frowned. "Ariel was an arch-Lucifer's little sister. Cass is just a soldier. Ariel is _the_ soldier. Wings, holy fire, the whole nine yards."

"But still," Dean said in a serious tone, "orgies in a convent?"

"Man that was fun," came a voice from the side of the room.

The three of them spun around and found Lily sitting on the edge of the desk, legs crossed. She was filthy, covered in blood and grime, her skin was a pale kind of grey and her blue eyes were dull. She held her hands up in a defensive possession. "I'm unarmed relax!" she objected.

"Where the bloody hell is my sister?" Dean snapped as he raised the shotgun at her. "Get your angel ass out of there."

She lowered her hands. "My angel ass was always in here," Lily answered. "I hitched myself along to your unborn sister to make sure she would survive. Fate determined that Mary Winchester would lose your unborn sister before she was born. Fate and I don't agree with each other, I just made sure she didn't."

"You've been here all this time?" Sam asked her.

Lily nodded. "Yes. I have. I had planned to live out my human life, try it on for size."

Dean kept the gun raised at her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you away right now?"

Lily held her hand up, there was a deep cut in it, bleeding harshly. "I'm still your sister Dean. This body wasn't given a soul because fate knew that it was going to die so I jumped in. I needed a host so I became your sister. It's blood Dean."

Dean slowly lowered the gun and dropped it down on the table beside him. "So if you didn't possess Lily, she'd be dead? It would just be Sam and me?"

Sam cleared his throat. "She is Lily Dean," he told his brother. "Ariel is Lily."

Lily hugged him. "I wanted so badly to tell you both but I thought you would hate me."

"We could never hate you," Sam spoke into her hair.

"Only when you steal my pie," Dean replied when he hugged her.

"I'm sure you have some questions," Lily smiled as she helped herself to a beer.  
"Lots," Sam answered.  
"An orgy in a convent?" Dean asked with a smirk.  
Lily took a swig of her beer with a huge grin. "I was bored. And that nun...Samantha was so easy to possess. She was there because she liked women and wanted to repent for her sins." She sat down in the arm chair. "And to be fair those churches were empty when I burnt them down."  
"Holy Wars?" Sam asked. "Witch hunts?"  
"I was bored?" Lily answered with an awkward smile in her face.  
Bobby cleared his throat. "Was John aware of this?"  
"No," Lily answered. "He was not. He probably would have killed me if he knew."  
"We need to talk," came the familiar voice of Castiel as he appeared in the house.  
"God damn it!" Bobby hissed. "I need to God damn angel proof my house. You idgits can use the front door like everyone else!"  
"Go away Cass," Lily frowned as she sat back.  
"You've been feeding on demons and ghosts to taint your Grace. You're easy to find Ariel," Castiel replied.  
Dean stated at her. "You've been feeding on demons?" he asked. "Damn it Lil!"  
"Hey I'm cut off from heaven here!" Ariel growled. "It's not easy to find power anymore, I've gotta feed from somewhere. Found out I could do it on my first hunt when dad pulled us out of school and left Sam at Bobby's."  
Castiel shifted in his stance. "I've come to warn you that Uriel and the other's have caught on that you're around. They think you're the one that's killing angels."  
"Someone's killing angels?" Sam asked.  
"Yes," Castiel replied. "With an angel blade.  
"So what if I am?" Lily asked him.  
Castiel stared at her. "I heard what they did to you when you tried to return. The damage that they caused. I can see your wings Ariel. And your Grace. I can see the demonic energy that you've tainted yourself with. Do you honestly think this time they won't just kill you? You're no better than the demons we kill."  
Lily stood up. "You're right. I am no better but I don't pretend to be. I just sift on through life, my connection from heaven gone, no one wants me up there and Lucifer doesn't want his little sister following him around. If I don't feed I will get weaker and weaker. Human food doesn't cut it-doesn't strengthen me enough. A demon's like having a fine rare stake, ghosts are kinda like a caffeine rush, vampire's are junk food. Get the picture?" She threw the empty bottle at Castiel, missing him by just centimetres. "All the good I do means nothing does it? You only judge me on my sins-well if you want to be like that its fine. How about I lay all my sins to bare whilst you judge me?!" she snapped.  
Castiel stared at her.  
"You said you've seen my Grace," Lily scowled, "then you know I will do just about anything to go home again. I loath myself for what I did. Given the chance I would gladly end it all. All of it. Hell I got so desperate a few years ago I even tried to rip out my Grace. I was frightened and I stopped just in time to keep New Orleans on the map. You have no idea! You're just a soldier! I lead the army of Seraphs side-by-side with my brother whom I love more than anything!"  
"You're angry," Castiel said with a blank face.  
"You're damn right I am!" she snapped before she vanished.  
Den breathed out, realizing that he had been holding his breathe that whole time. "That wasn't necessary Cass," he frowned. "Lily only just came back. She'll take forever to come back. We didn't even know where she was."  
"Brazil," Castiel answered. "The Crystal Caves. I found her a week ago. She made me promise not to tell you."  
"Damn it Cass!" Dean snapped.  
"Was I supposed to tell you where she was?" Castiel asked him with a confused look on his face.  
"Yes!" both Sam and Dean shouted.  
"I don't get humans," he replied. "I shall bring Ariel back."  
"Before you do Cass," Dean interrupted before the angel left. "Why was she thrown out?"  
"Of heaven?" Castiel asked. "Ariel was Lucifer's baby sibling. She toppled armies of angels for him just because they refused to bow down to humans. Then he rejected her and she tried to come back."  
"Lucifer's sister?" Sam asked. "So like a big deal?"  
"Very bad," the angel answered. "I served with Ariel a very long time ago, before she was cast out. A very efficient soldier and the object of Lucifer's affection. Did everything and only had to ask once. Then He created humans, many angels became jealous. Ariel didn't. She was just following her brother. Lucifer, Michael and Ariel were very close. Her time on earth has made her mellow, she appreciates things more and she loves you both even if she is only occupying your sister's body."  
"I have a question which I'm sure is on everyone's mind but needs sayin'," Bobby cut in. "I know Lily's your sister and all but we need to know if she's helping Lilith break any seals."  
"She is not," Castiel answered.  
"How can you be so sure?" Dean questioned. The hunter was torn in two and he needed to know what to do, Castiel would help...he hoped.  
"I have seen her Grace," he answered. "It's not angelic or demonic but something different. Angels may lie however they cannot lie when it comes to their Grace. I will go and find her."  
Castiel was gone.


	6. Touched By An Angel

**Six**

She was floating.

It had been a while since had felt so carefree and weightless.

With everything that was going on in the world Lily felt selfish that she was just enjoying being so carefree.

"Where are your clothes?" Castiel questioned suddenly, his voice echoing through the Crystal Caves, disturbing her silence.

Lily opened her eyes and spied Castiel standing on the edge of the water beside her dirty clothes. "You're standing next to them Cass," she told him before she swam over to the edge and walked out.

Castiel looked up and away from her. "Would you please put some clothes on?" he asked her.

"Making you nervous am I?" Lily asked him with a laugh. She walked up to him, naked as the day she was born. "What are you doing here?"

"Dean and Sam would like you back," Castiel told her.

Lily lay down on the sand with a yawn. "I think I will bask in the grace of the Crystal Caves for a while," she told him. "You should speak to Sam and Dean about finding out who is killing angels. I'd pretend to be remorseful but I'm not."

Castiel sat down beside her. "I don't understand how an angel can become so embittered with everything. You hate angels, you hate demons, you even hate humans. The only ones you love are Sam, Dean and Bobby."

"They're family," Lily shrugged. She sat up beside him, sand stuck to her back but she didn't care. "More family then I have ever had before angel wings. Lucifer, Raphael, and Michael were always at each other's throats over this and that. I mean we've had our moments the boys and I but they're my family."

"I need to ask you something," Castiel frowned. "When did you discover that feeding on demons would help you?"

"I was weak and desperate," she replied. "I dunno, I was in a fight, I was losing. There was so many demons and I drew on the last of my Grace but when I did I absorbed that energy. I was sick for days after wards, trying to force the darkness out of my Grace but it wouldn't go. Feeding on demons and ghosts became and addiction."

"May I?" Castiel asked. He reached out and before Lily could object he reached straight into her body and latched onto her Grace.

Lily screamed as the pain tore through her body. She grabbed a hold of Castiel's arm and tried to yank him away but he was keeping a tight grip on her Grace. Her wings slung out behind her, straining as the pain grew into every feather. "LET ME GO!" she screamed. "PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

Castiel didn't remove his hand but he ran his free hand through her wings.

Lily fell back on the ground, the scream was stuck in the back of her throat. She'd never had anyone touch her wings before. "What are you doing?" she managed to ask him before she moaned.

"When I first met you I could sense there was still purity in your Grace," Castiel told her. He was unaware of what he was doing to her. "I'm searching to see if I can find it. If it comes into contact with another angel then perhaps it will start a cleansing process and rid you of the demon toxins."

His hand was still in her left wing.

"Cass," she mumbled. "My wings are pretty sensitive. You should stop that."

"But it calms you down," Castiel answered with his hand in her Grace.

"Cass I'm naked with your hand in my Grace and touching my wings," Lily answered.

The angel stopped speaking as he found what he was looking for. He gripped it tightly and tried to pull, only to stop when she screamed in pain. Her scream echoed through the caves, Castiel was sure someone would hear her no matter how far away from civilisation they were. .

He pulled her up so her face was level with hers, "it's a two way process Ariel. You have to touch my Grace."

"NO!" she screamed. "I will not taint you!"

"You won't taint me," Castiel argued. "I promise."

Lily shook her head. "NO! I won't let you fall Castiel. I won't let you fall because of me. Just rip my grace out, make me human just please don't make me taint you." She tried to pull away but Castiel wouldn't let her go. "Your Grace is so pure, so good, kind, so white…please don't."

His hand left her wings and he grabbed hers to bring up to his chest. "Your Grace is till pure. It's just hidden underneath layers of demonic poison." Castiel leant forward and kissed her.

Lily's eyes widened and after a moments silence she closed her eyes and let herself sink into Castiel's Grace. She was pretty sure what they were doing was the angel version of sex, it felt like it was incredibly wrong but she wouldn't lie it, it felt really good as he ran his hands through her wings again.

She let his arm go and reached out for his wings.

Castiel's whole body shuddered when he felt her touch him. In the back of his mind he could feel the mind of his host shouting at him, he want Castiel to stop what he was doing. The feel of the two powers touching overwhelmed him.

Lily cried out against his lips before her wings spread out with a snap. She couldn't help but think this was what a human orgasm felt like. There were some things that she had gotten a grasp at regarding the human body, when her body needed sleep she would wonder around the astral plane, when her body needed food she would eat, she hadn't even bothered about sex, she could read anyone before they even approached her.

High school had been like sitting in a bath of hormones every day.

Castiel groaned as he spread his wings out behind him before they wrapped around both him and Lily. "That was unexpected," he mumbled in her ear after he had moved his hand out of her chest.

"You kissed me," Lily answered before she pulled her hand out. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to expose yourself to my Grace. I'm causing you to commit sin by association."

"You don't get to make choices for me," Castiel told her.

Both their wings had vanished leaving Lily curled up in Castiel's arms.

"I told Dean I would bring you home," the angel told her after half an hour of blissful silence. "You should dress yourself."

Lily clicked her fingers and found herself wearing a blood red shirt and a pair of jeans with no shoes. "Ruin my fun," she mumbled. "You should probably clean yourself up least Dean spot's what happened between us. He'll never get over making touched by an angel jokes."

Castiel was silent. "Human bodies are embarrassing," he finally spoke.

"Tell me about it," Lily laughed when she stood up and brushed herself off. Her hand settled on her chest with a soft smile. "You didn't get the taint out Cass but thank you for trying. Before I go back can you tell Dean and Sam that I'm gonna go do some stuff before I come back. I'll call them in a few days. Don't worry."

Castiel nodded at her when she vanished.


	7. Supernatural Methadone

**Seven**

"This better be good!" Lily snapped as she appeared beside Dean and Bobby with her archangel blade in one hand and a knife in the other. "I was in the middle of smiting some of Lilith's demons. What's wrong?" she asked.

"We've got a problem with Sam," Dean replied. He and Bobby were standing out the front of the boiler room where Sam was inside screaming and slamming his fists against the walls. "Did you know Sam was drinking demon blood?"

"Well I was in the middle of coming back from a scouting run against Lilith," Lily answered as she stared into the boiler room. "She mentioned something to me about it, was kind of a kin to gloating. Bitch left me alone with thirty demons to contend with. I love it when they think I'm human."

"We tried calling your cell," Bobby answered. "Almost couldn't get him in the panic room."

Lily paused. "You built a ghost proof panic room? Bobby, you're awesome."

Bobby laughed. "Dean said the same thing."

"Where have you been?" Dean asked her. "We tried calling, Cass said you would be alright and you'd come back. When you didn't come back I decided that if Cass would come on a prayer maybe you would too."

"I've never had someone prey to me before," Lily laughed as she sheathed her blade she pocketed her knife.

"Yeah it was weird for me too," Dean grumbled.

"How long's he been like this?" Lily asked. She looked into the panic room to see Sam fidgeting like a drug addict coming down from a high. "I've been feeding on demons for a long time-I went fifteen years without energy and I was never like this."

"Ever since Cass raised me from Hell," Dean answered. "Probably started when that demon bitch Ruby got her claws in him."

The three of them made their way back up into the house. Bobby asked if they wanted some beers as the two of them sat down in their usual seats at the kitchen table.

"Ruby?" Lily asked. She nodded her thanks to Bobby for the beer. "Yeah I heard Sam say something about her once or twice after you died. Where's Cass?"

Dean took a deep breath and started telling her everything that had happened when Castiel's host Jimmy reclaimed his body and Castiel was taken back to heaven for punishment for rebelling. Lily felt a pang of guilt as she felt responsible for what had happened. Jimmy had agreed to be Castiel's host once more and now the angel was an obedient soldier once more.

"So Castiel won't be helping us," Bobby finished.

Lily stared into the bottleneck of her beer with a sigh.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You ok there sis? You look a little disappointed."

"I kinda liked Cass," she shrugged. Lily sat the beer back down, "I had high hopes for him. Poor guy thought he could fix me. It was cute in a child-like way." A shiver ran down the back of her spine as she remembered that night her and Castiel had been together. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue over her lip ever so slightly with a slight moan before she realised where she was.

When she opened her eyes Dean was staring at her with his beer almost to his mouth. "Ok what the hell was that?" the eldest Winchester asked her. "Did you and Cass bump uglies or something?"

Lily blushed.

Bobby choked on his beer. "With an angel?"

"It's not like that!" Lily objected.

"So you got together with an angel who is wearing the body of a married man with a child?" Bobby asked her, a hint of anger in his voice. "Girl you are nine different types of stupid."

"Fuck of Bobby!" Lilly snapped. "It's different. He was trying to fix my Grace like I said. It fucking hurt like you wouldn't believe. He grabbed my wings to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself-when you touch an angels wings its sort of the same feeling you get when foreplay is involved."

"Ok you can stop!" Dean laughed.

"You asked!" Lily replied, her eyes wide with annoyance. "I'm still pure in body Dean Winchester so don't you forget that!" she told him. "I may have to lie and cheat and steal in this line of work but I certainly have not given it up."

Dean roared with laughter as Bobby disappeared into the next room to answer his phone.

"You're impossible Dean!" she growled.

As Dean and Lily sat in silence listening to Sam yelling for them to let them out, Bobby came back from his call with a frown on his face.

"News?" Lily questioned.

"Rufus said it ain't good," Bobby answered when he sat down. He handed Dean a newspaper and the elder Winchester studied it deeply.

"This is what Rufus called about?" Dean asked once he was done. "Key West sees ten species go extinct?"

"Yep," Bobby replied. "Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it, they're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"How many are left?" Lily asked.

"Who knows?" Bobby admitted. There was a look of worry on the old hunters face. "Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

Lily shrugged. "You tell me. And Bobby-they're not my pals."

"I'm just wondering," he sighed.

"What?" Dean inquired. He hoped that Bobby would have some kind of an idea cause he was running out of them.

"Well with apocalypse being nigh and all-" he started.

"Nigh?" Lily teased. "Watching too much daytime TV?"

Bobby ignored her. "Is now really the right time to be having this little domestic of ours?"

Dean paused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't like this any more than you do," he started to say, "but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"Am I chopped liver?" Lily asked.

They both ignored her.

"So what?" Dean snapped. "Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"

Bobby frowned. "Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Lily cleared her throat, grabbing Dean and Bobby's attention from their stare fest. "I'm going to speak with Sam. Than I'm going to have a shower. I have demon blood in places I didn't even know I had. Once I'm done I'm going to have myself some food and then I'm going to go and gank myself a Ruby. Is there a problem with that?"

"Be my guest," Dean laughed.

Lily placed her weapons on the table before she went back down into the basement where the panic room was. She didn't bother opening the door in case he tried to escape so she just phased in through the wall like an X-Man.

"Hello Sam," she spoke as she walked over to him.

Her younger brother sat on the floor with his legs crossed, looking like he was trying to meditate or something. When she walked around to his front Lily stumbled back into the wall with a small gasp. His face was covered in slightly glowing red veins. "Jesus Sammy what have you done to yourself?" she asked him.

His eyes snapped open and he stared up at her. "Let me out Lily."

She shook her head. "Not gonna happen little brother."

"Don't call me that!" Sam snapped. He jumped up to his feet and cross the room until she was pinned against the wall. "You are not my sister! You're a parasite!"

Lily frowned. "I would hardly call me a parasite, more like a glowing ball of black light-think a ball of smoke."

Sam wrapped his hands around her throat. "You're a parasite! Dean thinks you're a parasite too. Whilst you were off killing demons we spoke about ways to get you out of her. Maybe using your own angel blade against you. You deserve to be locked up. Not me. YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER! GET OUT OF HER!"

Sam's attempt at choking her wasn't doing any damage to her, just her vessel. It was a curious feeling choking.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head before she forced herself back up into the kitchen coughing. She was fighting so hard for air as she collapsed on the ground.

"What in blazes happened?" Bobby questioned when he pulled Lily to her feet.

"He tried to strangle me!" Lily cried. She rubbed her throat, Sam's words running through her head. She looked sideways at Dean, "it's what you think of me isn't it?" she questioned. "You think I'm a parasite and that I'm not your sister. Did you really speak to Sam about killing me with my own blade?"

"That's not true!" Dean argued.

"When Sam's detoxed enough to understand the damage he's caused tell him I'm gone," she answered. "Although you might want to get this body to a hospital. The moment I'm gone the body's gonna slip into a coma. Probably die if you don't."

"Lily no!" Dean shouted seconds before a bright red light filled up the room, forcing them both to close their eyes. He opened his eyes when they heard her body crumple to the ground.


	8. The Past and the Present

**Eight**

What had been her body for twenty five years was now nothing but an empty vessel.  
It felt odd floating around without a vessel but as she thought about it, Sam didn't want her there anymore. If she could have sighed, she would have.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Come meet your baby brother Lily," came the voice of Mary Winchester as she sat in the hospital bed. "This is Sammy."  
She as a few weeks off being three years old as she reached out for her brother with wide eyes and a stubby hand. Up until then she hadn't been one to form words of any kind, her human parents always knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. Getting this body to articulate thought and movement was a lot harder than the fallen angel thought it would be.  
"Sammy," she spoke in one, outright, loud tone, startling her parents and Dean who was too busy playing with his GI Joes to care. "Sammy," she said again in a quieter voice.  
Mary laughed as she kissed her tangled mass of blonde hair. "My gorgeous girl I love you Lily."  
She finally took Sam's hand and her eyes grew wide in wonder. Never had she felt a new born soul in a human body before. This was so new to her. "I'll look after you Sammy," she smiled, forcing her body to speak.  
John picked her up and she hugged him. John Winchesters soul was kind and gentle, she felt pains for what was going to happen to them all but who would believe a three year old when they someone was gonna kill mummy? She muzzled into his neck as the nurse came and took Sam away so Mary could rest.  
"I'll take the kids home, feed them and get them to bed," John told her.  
"Take care of your sister Dean," Mary smiled as she waved them goodbye.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She screamed out in frustration.  
WHY SAM?! DAMN IT! IM STILL YOUR SISTER SAM!  
She wanted to find this demon Ruby and put the fear of God right into her. A fucking demon had gotten his claws into Sam and she hadn't seen it.  
She didn't know what ticked her off more was that she didn't notice or that Sam had been stupid enough to let this happen. She knew she should have been there when Dean died but she was too busy dealing in with her own grief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What had started off as a great day finished off as the very, very worst. The whole neighbourhood were standing out in the streets watching the firefighters as they put the fire out in the Winchesters house. A gas main had burst, setting the house on fire-that's what the police said.  
The whole days she'd been quiet, playing with Dean and sitting in Sam's nursery with her stuffed rabbit watching time go by. Mary had taken her out several times but each time she would check on Sam she would be there watching and waiting.  
She wasn't as attaches to the strings if fate anymore but she could still see Mary's growing shorter and shorter with each hour.  
Her parents had fought about sending her to see one of those child psychologists but John wouldn't hear it. She was a Winchester and a Winchester always looked out for family. _

_If only he knew.  
Dean kept a firm hold around her waist as she sat there, her eyes flickering through the shadows every now and then. She stopped looking when she saw a man standing there staring at them. He looked like everyone but she could see the evil floating around him like a virus.  
She squirmed against Dean's hold, shaking in fear. If the demon knew that there was an angel here stuck in the body of a fragile human child he wouldn't waste time killing everyone in the area just to get to her.  
Dean hugged her closely, resting his chin on her head. "It'll be ok Lily. I'll look after you."_

_She looked up at her John as he sat there in the back of the ambulance, holding Sam and not letting anyone get close to his children. _

If she had a body to cry with, she would have.

Had Sam and Dean really discussed killing her with her own blade or was she letting Sam the Blood Addict getting into her head?

Maybe she should go and crawl back into her body like the coward she was.

_"You suck Lily," Dean frowned as he watched her aim the crossbow and hit the target for the tenth time in a row. _

_"You're just jealous cause I'm a better shot then you," she grinned. "Hey Uncle Bobby check this out!" she called as she waved out to Bobby and their father. She loaded the crossbow again and fired, splitting the first bolt in two. _

_"Good girl Lily!" John smiled. _

_It was getting harder and harder to get the man to smile these days. _

_"Normal kids get to go and play at Chucky Cheese for their birthdays," Sam pouted from behind them. _

_"Well it's my birthday," she replied. "And dad said we could learn. Wanna go?" she asked him as she watched the adults talking away from them. _

_Sam hesitated. "Alright." He dropped the book he was reading and came over to them, "shouldn't dad teach me?"_

_She shook her head and put in another bolt. She gave him the heavy crossbow then stood behind him. "Spread your legs apart and steady yourself," she told him. _

_Sam fiddled around, trying to copy his sibling's stance. _

_"Aim through the scope," she smiled, trying her best to mimic her father. "When you fire it's gonna recoil a bit so relax your muscles."_

_Sam aimed and closed his eyes when he fired, hitting in the outer rim of the circle Bobby had set up for them. When he opened his eyes he grinned. "That was awesome."_

_"And still a better shot then Dean," she laughed, making sure to stay out of distance from Sam. _

No it wasn't Sam's fault.

She was just angry that he had said it. She was still their sister even if they hated her. She had missed everything running around trying to earn redemption when she should have been trying to look after them. If she had stayed around when Dean died, Ruby wouldn't have tricked Sam to drink demon blood, she could have looked after her.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

_Silence. _

_Knock, knock, knock. _

_"Just a minute!" yelled a voice inside. _

_She heard footsteps coming down the apartment hallway followed by someone sliding a lock back. A blonde woman wearing a nurse's costume opened the door whilst she was trying to put her earrings in. _

_"Can I help you?" she asked._

_"Sam in?" she asked her. "Yo Sammy!" she shouted around her. _

_Sam stuck his head out from the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth. His eyes lit up when he saw her, "Lily!" he grinned. "Jess that's my sister Lily."_

_Jess stood aside with a smile. "Sam's told me all about you."_

_She laughed. Hopefully not. "Did he tell you about that time I dacked him in school?" she laughed. _

_"He did not," Jess laughed. _

_Sam glared at her. _

_"Come on Sammy!" she laughed when she hugged him. "I come for a visit and you're all Captain Grumpy Pants now. I've come for Halloween."_

_"Our whole childhood was Halloween," Sam complained when Jess was out of earshot. _

Their whole childhood was Halloween.

Their whole life was Halloween.

She laughed.

Back when she was paying back the universe for her mistakes, she helped created the concept of Halloween.

She sighed.

What was Dean doing?

_"Well it's about time!" Dean growled. "I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now."_

_Standing in front of him was Castiel. The angel didn't look impressed to be there. "What do you want?"_

_"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois," Dean told him. _

_Castiel cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"_

_"Cut the crap!" Dean snapped. "You were going to tell me something."_

_He nodded as he caught on. "It was nothing of importance."_

_"So you got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not important?" Dean joked. _

_"Dean I can't," Castiel informed him. "I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"_

_"And Lily," Dean added. _

_"What about Ariel?" Castiel asked. _

_"She bugged out of her body," Dean answered. "Bobby's looking after her back at the house but it's not looking good."_

_"I'm not a search and rescue dog Dean," Castiel frowned. _

_Dean scowled at him. "She's my sister."_

_"She's an incursion," Castiel replied. "My superiors know Ariel is running around. It will only be a matter of time before they find her. What do you want to know about Sam?"_

_Dean frowned. "You bump uglies with her Grace and now you ask questions about Sam? Jesus Cass you really are a guy."_

_Castiel just stood there staring. _

_"Can Sam kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked, he knew full well Castiel would speak nothing of his sister. _

_"Possibly, yes," Castiel answered. "But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."_

_"Crank up the hell-blood regimen?" Dean laughed. _

_"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever," Castiel told him. "Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have come to pass Dean. We believe it's you, not your little brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."_

_Dean was quiet. "If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"_

_"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Castiel replied coldly. _

_"God you're a dick these days," Dean scowled as he turned to walk away. A few steps later he stopped. "Fine, I'm in."_

_"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel questioned._

_Dean threw his hand up. "Yeah, exactly."_

_"Say it!" Castiel ordered. _

_Dean took a deep breath. "I give myself wholly to serve God and you guys."_

_"You swear to follow His will and His word as swiftly and obediently as you did you own fathers?" Castiel asked. _

_"Yes, I swear!" Dean growled. "Now what?"_

_"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time," he replied before he vanished. _

Bloody Winchesters.

There are too many deals running through the families blood, first Mary, then John, then Dean…again Dean had no idea what he was getting himself into.

She sighed.

She'd seen enough.

Hopefully Bobby was taking good care of her body.


	9. Arguements About Family

**Nine**

"Are you done with your Bridget Jones moment Dean?" Lily questioned as she walked down stairs for the first time in days.

She had been incredibly ill when she had first woken up but she stayed long enough to hear about Sam's escape from the panic room and his fight with Dean. Sam was all sorts of things but ten kinds of stupid wasn't one of them. She'd offered to go after him but Dean wasn't in the talkative mood.

Dean registered that she was there but he didn't move.

"So Sam got out and went to Ruby," Lily frowned. She crossed the room and sat down beside Dean to hug him, "we're Winchesters Dean."

"Dean?" Bobby called out. "Dean! You been listening to a word I said? Call Sam."

"Yeah I heard you," Dean finally spoke. He turned to look at Lily his face riddled with guilt. "I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get me my gun," Bobby growled.

Lily grinned.

Dean glanced over at Bobby. "We are damn near kick-off for Armageddon. Don't you think we have bigger fish at the moment?"

Bobby sat down across from Dean, he had that same parental look on his face that he always had when it came to the Winchester siblings. "I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologise for what he's done, but he's your-"

"Blood!" Dean snapped. "He's my blood, is that what you were going to say?"

"He's you're brother," Bobby finished. "And he's drowning. You forgave Lily for being a fallen angel."

"Leave me out of this," Lily answered.

"Bobby I tried to help him, I did," Dean objected. "Look what happened?"

"So try again," Bobby replied in a calm voice. That man had an endless amount of patience when it came to the three of them.

"It's too late," Dean answered.

"No such thing as too late," Lily told her brother.

"No!" Dean growled, facing Lily. "We've gotta face facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated his life growing up. Ran way to Stanford first chance he got. Now its like déjà vu all over again. I'm sick and tired of chasing him, he can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that," Bobby told him.

"Yes I do Bobby!" Dean snapped. "Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother any more. If he ever was."

Bobby scowled as he leant against the table. If it was possible for someone to have steam coming from them Lily was sure Bobby would have. He slammed his fists against the table and swept everything off before he turned back to advance on Dean who was very quick to stand up.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" he growled. "Well boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

Dean stared at him. "I told him '_you walk out that door, don't come back_' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice."

"Whoa dad much?" Lily frowned.

"You sound like a whiny brat!" Bobby continued. "No, you sound like you're father. Well, let me tell you something Dean, your dad was a coward!"

Dean glared at Bobby like he was going to attack him. "My dad was a lot of things, Bobby," he agreed. "But a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away then reach out to him," Bobby answered. "Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favour and don't be him."

Dean turned back to the window with a frown whilst he tried to let everything sink in.

Lily sighed. She had definitely missed out on a lot. She shifted so she could see Dean fully but one moment he sat there and the next he was gone. She jumped up, her mind turning the conversation she had heard between Castiel and Dean.

"Where in the name of hell did he go!" Bobby growled.

"The angels took him," Lily replied coldly. She turned to look at Bobby, "and I'm gonna go get him back."

Bobby watched as she vanished from site. He didn't know how much more he could take.


	10. The Green Room

**Ten**

Dean groaned inwardly when he realised that he was no longer in Bobby's house.

The room that he was standing in was lavishly appointed with large white painted walls, gold trim and accents, a white marble table stood in the centre of the room and Castiel was standing on the other side of the table with the same blank look on his face.

"It's almost time, Dean," he spoke.

Dean ignored him as he poked around the room looking for a way to escape. There were an all manner of paintings on the wall, one of them was a picture of an angel with huge flaming wings and a sword in their hands, golden hair flew out behind her as she sat on top a serpent. Underneath it read the name _Ariel_ in gold leafing. He laughed to himself thinking Lily didn't look like that.

When he turned back around to start questioning Castiel, sitting on the table was a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, as well as a large platter of hamburgers. Dean picked up a beer bottle with a frown.

"Hello, Dean," came a second smug voice. "You're looking fit."

Dean scowled as he sat the beer bottle down. "Well how 'bout this? The suite life of Zach and Cass." He stared at the two angels, slightly irritated by their lack of humour. "It's a-never mind. So what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call it a green room," Zachariah answered. He folded his arms in front of him. "We're closing in on the gran final, here. We want to keep you safe before show time. Try a burger Dean. They're your favourite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were eleven I think."

"I'm not hungry," Dean scowled.

"No?" Zachariah asked. "How about Ginger from season two of _Gilligan's Island_? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

Dean paused. "Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free," Zachariah grinned.

Dean raised an eyebrow but shook his head to knock some sense into himself. "No. No. Let's bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

Zachariah laughed. "You let us worry about that. We want you focused, relaxed."

"Well I'm about to be pissed and leaving so start talking, Chuckles," Dean snapped.

Zachariah sighed. "All the seals have fallen. All except one."

"That's impressive," Dean told him in a sarcastic tone. "That's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate?" Zachariah demanded to know. "Do you? Considering you started all this? But the final seal, it'll be different."

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Lilith has to break it," Zachariah replied. "She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night, midnight."

"Where?" Dean asked, trying to gleam as much information as he could out of the ass.

"We're working on it," Zachariah lied.

"Well work harder!" Dean snapped.

"We'll do our job," Zachariah assured him. "You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah and what is that exactly?" Dean asked. "If I'm supposed to be the one to stop her, how do I do it? With the knife?"

"All in good time," Zachariah smiled.

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean yelled. He was starting to lose his temper.

"Have faith," Zachariah told him.

"What?" Dean laughed. "In you? Give me one good reason why I should?"

Zachariah walked over to Dean, he was just inches away from his face with a sickly smirk. "Because you swore your obedience. So obey."

Dean glared at Castiel before he turned back to Zachariah. "Let me out of here!" he snapped.

"Too dangerous out there," Zachariah grinned. "Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year and now you're sweating my safety?" Dean laughed. "You're lying! I want to see my brother."

"That's ill advised," Zachariah informed him.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face!" Dean growled. "What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

Zachariah sighed. "You're not…going to ice Lilith."

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal," Zachariah smiled. "Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me and Sam we can stop-" Suddenly it dawned on him. "You don't want to stop it do you?"

Zachariah shook his head. "Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming kiddo. To a theatre near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean asked.

"Our grunts on the ground-we couldn't just tell them the whole truth," Zachariah replied. "We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean demanded to know.

"Well you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs," Zachariah smiled. "In this case...truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." He stopped speaking when he noticed Dean eyeing the statue off to his right. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

Dean scowled. "What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

"Sam...has a part to play," Zachariah replied. "A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean demanded to know.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Zachariah mimicked. "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just...omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just...not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?" Dean frowned.

Zachariah pointed to a painting on the wall of two angels fighting. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it over, when you're won, your rewards will be unimaginable. Peace, happiness, two virgins and seventy sluts. Trust me, one day we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something," Dean frowned. "Where is God in all this?"

"God?" Zachariah laughed. "God has left the building!"


	11. Change of Heart

**Eleven**

With the last amount of hope that Dean had he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to dial Sam again. When he put the phone to his ear he only got static.

"You can't reach him, Dean," Castiel spoke. "He's outside your coverage zone."

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean demanded to know. He was on his last legs, Sam was off doing God knows what with Ruby and Lily was probably ripping the world apart looking for one of the two.

"Nothing," Castiel confessed. "He's gonna do it to himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked before Castiel looked away. "Oh right, right, got to toe the company line. Why are you hear Cass?"

"We've been through much together, you and I," Castiel replied. "And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I ended it like this.

"Sorry?" Dean whispered. He scowled and punched Castiel. "It's Armageddon, Cass! You need a bigger word then sorry!"

"Try to understand," Castiel pleaded, "this is long foretold. This is you-"

"Destiny?" Dean growled. "Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan. It's all a bunch of lies, you poor stupid, son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line. You know what's real? People, families, that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving?" Castiel questioned. "I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

"You can take your peace...and shove it up your lily-white ass!" Dean told him. "Because I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cass! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it."

Castiel turned away.  
"You know it!" Dean told him. "You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me-now. Please."

"What would you have me do?" Castiel asked him.

"Get me to Sam!" Dean pleaded. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"If I do that we will all be hunted," Castiel warned him. "We will all be killed.

"If there is anything worth dying for," Dean whispered, "this is it."

Castiel looked down at the floor.

"You spineless, soulless, son of a bitch!" Dean snapped. "What do you care about? Dying? You're already dead! We're done!"

Castiel glanced up at him. "I care about her, you know that?"

Dean frowned. "Come again?"

"Ariel," he answered. "She has your attitude. She cares about you greatly which is why I like her. It tells me that anyone can have the redemption that they deserve and she does deserve it." He grabbed the knife off the table and slammed Dean against the wall, they stared at each other before Dean nodded slightly.

Castiel cut into his arm but didn't get as far as he would have liked before Zachariah appeared in the room.

"Castiel!" he snapped. "Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the green room started to tremble and shake like an earthquake was rolling on them. He looked around, his face full of concern and annoyance that something was happening so close to the kick off.

The angels behind him were mumbling in a panic and Castiel felt a familiar sweep of energy float through every crack in the green room.

The large set or ornate double doors behind Zachariah cracked with a sickening crunch, the cracks started to glow before the doors exploded altogether revealing a large foggy white nothing.

Dean's eyes grew wide when he watched Lily walk in through the door. She looked like she was about ready to rip apart anyone who got in her way.

"This is a private party," Zachariah told her.

"You shut up!" she snapped as she held her angel blade at him. "You've got something that belongs to me Zachariah and I've come to collect."


	12. Beginning of the End

**Twelve**

Zachariah stared at her with a frown on his aging face. "And who would you be?"

"The middle sister," she growled before she stabbed an angel in the back of the head. The angel's body glowed brightly before it crumpled to the ground along-side the second guard. She ripped the angel blade out with a scowl on her face. "It's three against one Zachariah and I don't think you even have anything close to my power."

Her wings flicked out behind her in a display of power and dominance.

The first thing Castiel noticed was that there was six white feathers in amongst the black compared to the one that had been there a few months ago. "What?" he mumbled. "Her feathers are whiter."

Zachariah grimaced when he saw the wings. "Well, well, well. I never would have thought you'd be the one to be saving humans, Ariel. Not after everything you did when Lucifer rebelled. I had imagined that you would be with Lucifer on this."

Lily laughed. "I highly doubt it. My name is Lily, by the way. Lily Winchester. I'm here to take my brother home and find Sam to stop all this before it gets out of hand."

Zachariah laughed at her. "Lily Winchester? The sister that wasn't supposed to be but was born anyway? Well that explains why you were born in the first place. I'd heard a lot about you, you've got some balls. I didn't even dream that you would be inside a human female."

Lily punched him, sending the angel flying across the room. She looked up at Castiel, "the sigil Cass!" she yelled out. "Do it!"

More angels appeared in the room as Castiel busied himself with drawing a symbol on the wall in his own blood.

"NO!" Zachariah yelled. He glared at Lily, "who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing but a thing that's not angelic or demonic. You don't belong anywhere."

"I'm a Winchester," Lily told him before she stabbed another angel. "And Winchesters look after their own." She kicked his body aside before she slammed Zachariah into the table without moving from her spot. "I'm human. Human's looked after each other when the odds are against them. Most importantly I am a fully-fledged member of Team Free Will," Lily growled as she lifted Zachariah up out of the marble wreck. "The sigil Cass!" she yelled.

Castiel stared at Zachariah with that same blank look her always had before he slammed his hand against the bloodied sigil on the wall.

She instantly felt the pull of the magic that the sigil created. Her Grace slid along a huge wall that was only expanding, searching for a crack or something in Castiel's flawless banishing spell. She grinned when she found a crack, pushing herself through the crack Lily fell to the floor of the green room, blood running from her nose and her eyes, exerting a pressure that she hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

"He won't be gone long," Castiel told Dean. "We have to find Sam now."

Dean tucked an arm underneath Lily, supporting her weight her glanced at Castiel. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," the angel admitted. "But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's going to break the final seal," Dean argued.

"Lilith is the final seal," Castiel replied. "She dies, the end begins."

With a nervous grin on his face and a phone in his hand, Prophet of the Lord, Chuck Shurley, paced his home as he tried to negotiate prices with an expensive escort service.

The woman speaking on the other end of the line made him grin. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "At the same time? Really? Wow, that-that sounds moist."

Chuck glanced over at his computer screen and frowned. "What are your rates?"

"_We can get you one girl, an hour-one thousand dollars_," the speaker replied.

"Okay. Then I'll take twenty girls for the whole night," Chuck told her in a slightly more confident tone.

"_I'm not sure you can afford that_," she laughed.

"Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's not tomorrow," he told her just as he found himself no longer alone. He glared at Dean and Castiel as well as the woman he'd only ever seen in his visions of the Winchesters. "Wait! This isn't supposed to happen. I'll call you back!" Chuck hung up the phone, "what are you doing here?"

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked as he sat Lily on the lounge to clean up her bloodied face.

"Saint Mary's," Chuck answered. "Is this the angel Ariel?"

Lily waved slightly. "Don't mind me, Cass almost banished me into oblivion. You must be Chuck Shurley?"

"You know Chuck?" Dean asked her.

"All angels know who the prophets are and will be," Lily answered. "Even the fallen ones."

"So Saint Mary's?" Dean frowned. "What's that? A convent?" He cast a sideways look at Lily who had a sheepish grin on her face when she heard the word convent.

"Yeah," Chuck answered. "But you three aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story."

"Yeah, well," Castiel spoke with a slight smile as he watched Dean. "We're making it up as we go."

Chuck was going to say something when the screen on his computer started to flicker and the ground started to tremble. A blinding white light started coming through the windows as it had when Lily had charged into the green room.

"Aw man not again!" Chuck objected. "No!"

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel warned them. He turned to Dean, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off. You and Lily just go and stop Sam."

"No!" Lily argued. "Dean can stop Sam, I'll stay with you and help fight!"

"Don't argue with me!" Castiel yelled as the rumbling grew louder.

Lily sighed. "Fine." She grabbed the collar of his trench coat and pulled him in to kiss him.

Castiel placed his hand on the small of her back whilst using the other one to hold her right hand in his. He pulled away, "make sure you come back."

The ground spun out from underneath Dean and Lily before they came to a stop in an abandoned area of a very old, stone and marble convent.

Lily glanced at Dean, her hand resting on her lips. "Come on," she frowned as they made their way down the empty hallway.


	13. Hello Again

**Thirteen**

The two Winchester siblings ran down the hallway of the convent just in time to see Ruby standing in the doorway of the room where Lucifer was sealed. The fallen angel looked around in wonder, she had never actually known where Michael caged Lucifer, she would have never guessed a convent for the life of her.

Ruby smirked when she saw the two of them, with her hand she slammed the doors shut to prevent them from getting in.

"Can you get in there!" Dean yelled out as he tried to slam the door with his shoulder.

Lily shook her head. "No. There room is littered with seals preventing me from zapping myself in! We have to bust the door down!"

Dean looked around, he was on his last straw. He stopped when he spotted the large candelabra against the wall in the hallway. "Will this do?"

"Maybe I should have learnt to bust down doors," Lily answered. She drew her angel blade and waited whilst Dean slammed the candelabra against the heavy double doors. She slammed her fist against the door. "Sam!" Lily yelled. "SAM OPEN THE DOORS!

Dean hit the door again.

It wouldn't budge.

"SAM!" Lily yelled again. Inside her Grace she could feel Lucifer as he started to rise out of his cage in hell. There was that familiar touch of the one angel she truly loved in all of heaven and earth only for him to betray her and push her away.

She clutched at the wall, Dean too focused on getting to Sam didn't notice.

Once more Dean slammed his body and the candelabra against the doors and they burst open like large floodgates.

Lilith's body was lying against the alter, blood running like liquid rubies away from her body towards the centre of the floor. All the bravado Sam had shown the last time they had seen him was gone and replaced with fear as he sat on the floor, his eyes stuck on Ruby.

Ruby turned around to greet them. "You're too late," she laughed

Dean drew the demon knife out of his jacket and Lily clutched her angel blade tightly. "I don't care," Dean snapped when Sam grabbed Ruby from behind.

Dean stabbed the knife straight into her stomach, her whole body flickered with white light before it collapsed in a pile on the floor.

Sam stepped around Ruby with a broken and defeated form. "Dean, Lily, I'm sorry!" he begged.

The three Winchester siblings watched as Lilith's blood finished its circular pattern on the floor.

The ground underneath them started to rumble and quake just as it had when the archangel started to descend.

"Sammy, Lily, let's go!" Dean ordered.

Sam grabbed Dean's shirt, "he's coming!"

"And you're going!" Lily told them. Underneath the power of Lucifer, the fallen angel could feel something else, something older and so familiar. It wrapped itself around her brothers and desperately pulled at them.

They didn't even get to speak before the two brothers were whisked out of the convent.

Lily closed her eyes and smiled.

_Hello again._


	14. Them's the Rules

**Fourteen**

Dean looked at the devastation around him with a frown on his face.

Whatever had happened in Chuck's house between Castiel and the archangel was evident all around the room. There was broken furniture everywhere and paper strewn all over the place.

The elder Winchester turned just in time to see Chuck jump out of the shadows and hit Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. It wouldn't get him anywhere but Dean admired Chuck's balls.

"Geez!" Sam groaned.

"Sam!" Chuck gasped.

"Yeah?" Sam frowned, rubbing his head.

"Hey Chuck," Dean waved.

"So…you're ok?" Chuck asked, hugging his toilet plunger close to his dishevelled chest.

"Well my head hurts," Sam informed him.

Chuck shook his head. "No. I mean-I mean my last vision, you went like, full-on Vader." He stared at Sam, "your body temperature was one-fifty, your heart rate was two hundred, your eyes were black."

"Your eyes were black?" Dean questioned.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean. "I didn't know."

"Where's Cass?" Dean asked, searching for the angel.

"He's dead," Chuck sighed. "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

Dean's jaw dropped. "You're sure?" he asked, thinking about Lily wherever she was. "I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

Chuck laughed nervously. "Oh no, he, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Sam leant in, his eyes stick on Chuck's face. He pointed to his own ear with a grim line on his face. "You've got a-" he stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

Chuck groaned before he reached back and pulled something out of his messy hair. It was a tooth. "Is that a molar?" Chuck squealed. "It is! Do I have a molar in my hair?" He groaned, "this has been a really stressful day."

"Cass you stupid bastard," Dean frowned, shaking his head.

"Stupid?" Sam asked. "He was trying to help us."

"Exactly!" Dean growled.

Chuck looked around with a frown. "You're missing your sister. Where is Lily?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. I think she sent us away or something. One moment we were in the convent, the next moment we were in a plane about the convent and there was this bright white light. We tried to call her when we landed but she's not answering."

"Or she can't," Sam added.

Dean glared at Sam. "We're not thinking like that!"

Castiel and Lily couldn't both be dead. His sister hadn't spoken much about Lucifer but the books told them that in the end Lucifer and Ariel were just as much against each other as they were together.

And Castiel…? He was just being stupid. He should have let Lily handle the archangel, after all, she was one of them.

"We need something in case the angels show up," Dean told himself more than Chuck and Sam.

"Can you see her?" Sam asked Chuck. The last thing he had said to Lily was playing over and over again in his mind.

Chuck paused. He was silent for a couple of minutes then spoke. "It's odd. She's here but she isn't. Not the Lily or Ariel you both know. This is something different." Chuck's body was suddenly thrown against the wall by some invisible force, like whatever it was didn't want Chuck to see.

Sam and Dean rushed to help the prophet stand up.

"What the hell?" Chuck gasped. "It's like someone just threw me out-literally." He got to his feet and brushed himself off. He was mid-action when he stopped moving altogether. "Oh crap."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can feel them," Chuck whispered.

"Thought we'd find you here," Zachariah declared.

Sam and Dean turned around where Zachariah stood in the kitchen with two angels.

"Playtimes over Dean," Zachariah announced. "Time to come with us."

Dean pointed at Zachariah with a scowl. "You just keep your distance asshat."

"Now I understand that you're upset," Zachariah acknowledged.

"Yeah a little," Dean admitted. "You sons of bitches jump-started judgement day!"

"Maybe we let it happen but we didn't start anything," Zachariah shrugged. "Right Sammy?" he asked with a wink. "You had your chance to stop your brother and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what, let's just say it was all our faults and move on. Because like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now and we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean sneered.

"You want to kill the devil," Zachariah smiled, "we want you to kill the devil. It's synergy Dean."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Dean snapped. "You can cram it with walnuts ugly."

"This isn't a game son," Zachariah told him, suddenly growing serious. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast before he finds his vessel."

"Vessel?" Sam asked. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He's an angel," Zachariah answered. "Just like me, Castiel, your dearly departed sister. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean but you do need our help."

"You listen to me you two-faced douche!" Dean snapped, he'd finally had enough of everything. "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me boy!" Zachariah yelled. "You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did? As Ariel did?" The angel's eyes flickered to Dean's hand where he saw blood dripping from his curled fist. "You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah," Dean smiled slightly. "A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." He pulled the kitchen door to the side and slammed his hand onto the banishing sigil drawn on the wall in his own blood.

"NO!" Zachariah yelled before he and his angels vanished.

"Learned that from my friend Cass you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"This sucks ass," Chuck mumbled just loud enough for the brothers to hear him.


	15. Hazy

**Fifteen**

Officer Jacob Henderson of the New York City Police Department was on patrol with his long-time partner Sally Malone when they found her.

He was sitting in the front passenger seat with his take-away coffee from Starbucks in his hand, mumbling about how nothing exciting ever happened when they were on nigh time patrol in this neighbourhood. He lifted his coffee up to his lips, ready to take a sip of the still scalding liquid when Sally slammed her foot on the breaks.

Jacob swore as the coffee lid flipped off and the liquid soaked through his clothing, burning his skin. He pulled the mostly empty Styrofoam cup away from his body and shot a dirty looked at Sally. "What the hell Malone!" he snapped. He fumbled around for something to clean himself up with whilst silently sending death glares at his partner.

Sally wasn't paying the slightest attention to Jacob, her eyes were firmly planted on something or someone that was standing right in front of the patrol car.

When Jacob tore his eyes away from Sally he found himself staring at a naked young woman who was standing in front of the car. "What in the name or sanity?" he whispered.

He'd been on the job for ten years and seen nothing like this ever. It was only something that happened in one of those TV cop shows. Her golden blonde hair was dirty and mattered, her skin stained with small streaks of dirt…he found himself unable to look away from those vibrant blue eyes she had.

Sally unbuckled her seat belt and reached around to grab one of the ponchos they wore when it was raining before she jumped out of the car.

The girl just stood there, she glanced over at Sally as his partner gave the girl the poncho. When she turned around, Jacob could see a large, well detailed tattoo on her back of six fiery black wings. He thought to himself that she must be some kind of religious nut to have a tattoo like that.

Jacob grabbed the speaker for their police radio and called their find in. The officer who was on switch board duty grumbled something about drugs before he put the call into the hospital. "Mount Sinai is the closest hospital," he told his partner as she helped the young woman into the back of the patrol car. "Dispatch called ahead."

Sally pushed the buttons for the siren before she started the car. "She had a phone number scribbled on her hand." She handed Jacob her note book. "Call it in."

Jacob called through to dispatch again who came back a few seconds later with a number for Singer Salvage Yard, some place in South Dakota. "Belongs to a Bobby Singer," Jacob informed Sally. "He owns a salvage yard called Singer Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls Dakota. Bobby's next of kin is listed as a Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and a Lily Winchester."

"Could be the girl," Sally shrugged. She looked in the rear view mirror back at the girl. "We'll have to investigate when we get to Mount Sinai. Poor thing, someone's gotta know her."

Sally swung the patrol car into the emergency parking bay where a doctor and a nurse were there waiting for them. The nurse ushered Sally and the girl inside as the doctor talked to Jacob. The name on his tag read Malcolm Williams. He wanted to take all the forensic evidence they would need and X-Rays as soon as possible before they talked to the girl.

A second nurse was waiting in the private room for them, she motioned for the girl to sit down on the bed but she just stood there.

"I can't take your blood if you don't sit!" Malcolm told her. He flashed a charming smile and touched her shoulders.

Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Jacob's baton out of his belt. She smacked him in the face first before she knocked Sally off her feet and onto her back. She held the baton up at the doctor as he slammed the emergency response com on the wall.

She looked around in a panic, dropping the baton and covering her ears.

He backed out into the hallway as more orderlies came running down the hallway from both directions. They would pin her down and sedate her so she wouldn't hurt anyone or herself.

"Don't hurt her!" he told them.

The lights started flickering up and down the ward, a static electricity charge hung in the air, so thick you could almost taste it.

The orderly that reached her first grabbed her wrists and struggled with her so another orderly could grab her legs. She hit him in the face with her head before using her still free foot to kick him in the groin.

Malcolm winced when she head-butted him again and sent him to his knees. He was amazed at how strong this girl was.

She vaulted over the bed quickly and bolted towards the door, slipping underneath the orderly that tried to grab her. "Sorry doc," she smiled. "I never give blood on the first date." She took off running down the hallway with the orderlies chasing her.

Malcolm knelt down to help Jacob and Sally to their feet. As he attended to their wounds, an orderly came back to tell them that she had escaped in the car park and all Jacob was think of how some little girl had ruined his shift.


	16. Clean

**Sixteen**

_Gee you couldn't have given me some clothes when you zapped me back could you?_ Lily growled to herself as she pulled some clothes out of the dryer in some dorm room. She found herself some mini black denim shorts (cause that's all one has when at university apparently), a bra and a shirt, skipping the underwear altogether cause one never knows what one catches at university.

She tossed aside the poncho given to her by that cop before she clothed herself. Lily had nothing, not even a phone to call her brothers. She didn't even know if pay phones still existed anymore. It was so much easier when you could just use a pay phone to call for help.

As she wandered the university campus, her mind travelled back to that moment in the convent…

_Hello again._

_Ariel, he spoke, his tone washing over her like a steaming hot shower. How did I know that you would be here at the beginning of all things?_

_I'm not here for you, she retorted. I'm here for my Sam and my Dean._

_My vessel and the vessel of Michael? He questioned. Why would you be here for them Ariel? You may have had rank and station above me but I am still older then you._

_Older, just not wiser, she smiled. Sam and Dean are my brothers, just like you, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. _

_Do you feel it Ariel? He asked _

_I prefer to be called Lily, she informed him. _

_Do you feel it Lily? He asked again, her name rolling off his tongue like a bad taste. Darkness rises. The Horsemen awaken, it is only a matter of time before I bind them to me and Sam says yes to me._

_Sam will never say yes to you, she argued. _

_He will…if you make him._

_I will never make him say yes to you, she replied coldly. I will be there in the middle, where I always am when we throw your arse back into hell._

_Is that your answer? Do you defy me?_

_I should have defied you thousands of years ago, she laughed. I'm a Winchester and Winchester's look after their own._

_You defy me for what? Sam? Dean? Bobby Singer? Or the angel Castiel?_

_You leave Cass out of this! She snapped. _

_Castiel is dead…can't you feel it?_

_She ignored it. She had known that he would be dead the moment the archangel descended. She would mourn later._

_He laughed. Dear me, little one…dear little Ariel. I'm going to own this word, heaven will surely fall once I own all this pathetic planets souls. You're nothing, you can't stop me, you were just the scribe's bodyguard._

"Just the scribe's bodyguard," Lily laughed to herself. "You sure as hell had that right Lucifer."

_But not anymore._

She found herself walking along a well-lit footpath where other students were hurrying backwards and forwards in the cold night.

Lily stopped and turned her head to her right where there was a payphone on her left, she didn't have any coin on her but she was smart enough to know where their father's old storage locker was in upstate New York.

Hopefully whatever had been done to her hadn't screwed up her powers.

The last thing she needed was some _Eye of the Tiger _training montage thing happening. There was bigger fish to fry.

_Is that your final answer, Lily?_

_Yes, she replied. I deny you Lucifer. I deny you and if I die here so be it. At least I die doing something I believe in than something pointless like you always tried to have me do. I rebelled for you, brother. I killed angels and humans all for you because I loved you. When I came to you in my time of need, bloodied and broke, you rejected me. You have no right to stand there and try to recruit me just because you see a familiar face. It's taken a long time but I finally get it. _

_Get what?  
You really are an evil son of a bitch. _

When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of the old storage until belonging to their dad. Lily had only been here once when she was thirteen and John had taken her on her first hunt with Dean. The spoils of that hunt were in that lock up.

_ I can't believe Dean is Michael's vessel,_ Lily frowned as she stood out the front. She could feel people and angels inside. Her senses were more sharper then they had been before, far sharper then they had ever been in her whole life.

Whatever Lucifer had hit her with was full of more power then she could have ever hoped to have in this lifetime or in any other but something had saved her just like it had saved Sam and Dean.

"What the hell happened to me?" Lily questioned. "I was dead…wasn't I?"

She shook her head. _No, impossible…God has left the building…but…I didn't send them out of the convent…I didn't deflect Lucifer's attack, I should be dead…But I'm not…I'm alive…I can feel my Grace, it's cleaner and much sharper than before. No one but He can do that._

Lily flexed her left hand as it tingled.

She gripped a solid object and held it up to see an angel blade in her hand, the power ebbing from it was stronger than her archangel blade ever was. She recognised none of the symbols on the blade and it certainly wasn't the blade that she had used over the past million years.

Something weird was going on.


	17. Michael's Vessel

**Seventeen**

The first thing that Sam and Dean noticed when they walked into the lock-up was the dead demons lying on the floor.

The second thing was Zachariah.

"I see you told the demons where the word is," Zachariah frowned, shaking his head. Two angels stood behind him, they were the same two from Chuck's place.

"Oh thank God!" Dean laughed in a sarcastic tone. "The angels are here!"

Zachariah glared at him. "And to think, they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." He flicked his wrist and the door closed behind them. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, holding his gun up.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skill but it happened to be true," Zachariah confessed with a twisted smile. "We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it, until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything," Dean objected.

Zachariah laughed. "It's you chucklehead. You're the Michael sword."

Dean's jaw dropped.

Zachariah laughed again. "What? You thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just human, Dean. And not much of one."

Dean stared at Zachariah. "What do you mean I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon," Zachariah sighed. "Or, rather his receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean laughed.

"You're the vessel," Zachariah replied. "Michael's vessel."

"How?" Dean demanded to know. "Why me?"

"Because you're chosen!" Zachariah spoke, putting emphasis on the chosen part. "It's a great honour, Dean."

"Oh yeah," Dean growled. "Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking, always joking," Zachariah frowned, shaking his head. "Well no more jokes." He raised his finger, pointing at Dean, a sickly grin on his face. Zachariah shifted over to Sam, "bang."

Sam yelled out in pain as a loud crunch came from his leg. "God"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snapped, unable to move.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs," the angel snapped. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?" Zachariah asked.

"How many humans die in the crossfire?" Dean demanded to know. "A million? Five? Ten?"

"Probably more," Zachariah shrugged, completely un-phased by what he was going. "If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many will die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me," Dean smirked. "You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately yes," Zachariah groaned.

"Well there has to be another way!" Dean replied, searching for something, anything."

Zachariah shook his head. "There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah maybe," Dean shrugged. "But, on the other hand, eat me. The answer is no."

"Okay," Zachariah nodded. "How about this? Your friend Bobby-we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam looked up at Dean.

"No," he answered.

"Then how about we heal you from stage four stomach cancer?" Zachariah grinned.

Dean groaned, pain vibrating up from his stomach, causing him to double over and start coughing up blood.

"No!" he said again.

"Then let's see how Sam does without lungs!" Zachariah gloated. He was past everything ad now having fun.

Sam started gasping for air, holding his chest.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah asked. "You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us!" Dean snapped.

"Kill you?" Zachariah laughed. "Oh no, I'm only just getting started."

There was a bright light that filled the lock-up. When it faded away, Zachariah turned to see one of his men had a bloody hole in his throat. Standing behind the dead angel was Castiel with his blade in the angel's throat.

The other angel rushed at Castiel only to be knocked off his feet before he could reach him. Lily twirled her blade in her hand and slammed it down straight into his stomach, the energy instead of fading into nothing drained straight into her blade, making her skin glow with a variety of weird symbols.

Sam was gasping for air, trying to breathe as Castiel and Lily, still glowing, turned to face Zachariah.

"How are you…" Zachariah started to say but lost his words.

"Alive?" Castiel finished. "Good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. How is Lily here alive when she should be dead? Both her body and her Grace? The angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

Zachariah shook his head. "No. That's not possible."

"It scares you," Castiel noted. "Well it should. Now put these boys back together and go. I will not ask twice."

Zachariah vanished.

Sam started breathing properly and Dean stopped coughing up blood. They stared at each other then stood up.

"You two need to be more careful," Castiel told him.

"Yeah I'm starting to get that," Dean answered. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels," Castiel corrected him.

"Lucifer is circling his vessel," Lily informed the brothers. "And once he takes it, those hex bags you two carry won't be enough to protect you.

Castiel reached forward and placed one hand on each of their chests. They groaned in pain seconds before he pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"An Enochian sigil," Lily answered. Her skin had stopped glowing. "It will hide you from every angle in creation, including Lucifer."

"Did he just brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel answered. "I cared it into your ribs."

They both stared at him.

"Hey Cass," Sam frowned, "were you really dead?"

"Yes," Castiel answered bluntly.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked.

He didn't get an answer because Castiel was gone.


	18. Coversations With Dad

**Eighteen**

"UNLIKELY TO WALK AGAIN!" Bobby shouted from his hospital bed. "WHY YOU SNOT-NOSED SON OF A BITCH! WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THIS BED!"

Lily cringed as the three of them stood in the hallway outside Bobby's hospital room waiting. The young doctor burst out of Bobby's room with a terrified look on his face.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your figgin' ass!" Bobby called out. "Yeah you better run!" He stared over at the Winchester siblings, "can you believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him," Dean agreed. "You'll be fine."

"So let me ask the million dollar question," Sam interrupted. "What do we do now?" He looked over at his family from where he was leaning against the window.

"Well," Bobby frowned, we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?" Dean asked, daring to consider to consider the impossible.

Bobby and Sam started at Dean. Lily kept her hand underneath her chin, she had no idea what to say, she still hadn't told them that she'd been cleaned up and given a major power boost. She didn't know how to tell them.

"I'm serious!" Dean objected. "I mean, screw the angels, no offence Lil, and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own damn planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil, hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this genius?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. "I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

Bobby shook his head. "You kids are nine kinds of crazy."

"It's been said," Dean smiled. He reached forward and patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean headed for the door with Sam behind him, Lily wanted to talk to Bobby so she waited.

"Sam?" Bobby spoke.

Sam stopped.

"I was awake," he told him. "I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that it was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

Sam sighed. "Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome," Bobby replied, gruffly. "I deserve a damn medal for this but you're welcome."

"Coming Lil?" Dean asked when he realised she hadn't moved.

She shook her head. "I'll catch you up outside."

Dean shrugged and her brothers left her to it.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked her.

Lily shut the door and sat down beside Bobby's bed. "You know how I've been feeding on demon and ghost energy to keep my powers charged?" she questioned.

Bobby nodded his head. "I remember you sayin' something about it a while back. Are you worried that something's gonna happen with you like it did with Sam? I think it's different than Sam cause you've been doing it so long."

Lily shook her head.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm clean," Lily answered.

"Come again?" Bobby asked.

"I stayed when Lucifer broke free," Lily answered. "I had ever intention to die to protect Sam and Dean." She shifted forward and sat her head on her hands. "Something, or someone, whisked Sam and Dean away but knew enough to know I wanted to stay. We threw words at each other and he attacked me after I refused to make Sammy say yes to being his vessel."

"Lucifer attacked you and you're still alive?" Bobby laughed.

Lily shrugged. "I know right. The problem now lies with who took Sam and Dean away, clean me up and boosted my powers, also reconnecting my Grace-I can even tune back into angel radio-and resurrected Castiel."

"Who do you think did it?" Bobby asked.

She paused. "God."

"God?" he laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw that she was serious. "You're serious aren't you?"

Lily nodded. She stood up and lifted the back of her jacket up to show Bobby the tattoo on her back. "This is new. My angel blade is different and I don't need to feed on demons anymore. I haven't fed since before Sam broke the seal."

"What do you plan to do?" Bobby inquired.

"Zachariah said that God was gone," Lily answered. "But I know he isn't. I felt him. I'm gonna find him. There has to be some kind of hope left for us all." She leant forward and kissed Bobby on the head. "You get better you old coot or I'll kick your arse. Just please don't tell Sam and Dean I've got promoted. This will come with some problems attached. It always does."

Bobby nodded his agreement to her request.

"Thanks Bobby," Lily smiled. She walked over to the door, "catch you on the sly."

"Back at you kid," Bobby smiled.

Lily made her way towards the parking lot. Judging by the distance between Sam and Dean they had said their words with each other which meant that she would need to say what she needed to say. She hadn't spoken to Sam properly since the incident in the panic room but she knew that something needed to be said.

And it was going to be unpleasant.


	19. A Moment In Time

**Eighteen**

"Lily can I talk to you?" Sam questioned as he came up to her. He looked uneasily at his sister as she sat in their hotel room cleaning their mini arsenal of guns and knives.  
"What do you wanna say Sam?" Lily asked him. "If you're gonna say you're sorry I suggest you save it. I don't want it."  
Dean glanced up from the couch. He was watching that god-awful Doctor Sexy on TV with some left over takeout. His sister was the most carefree person he knew, she'd forgive anyone for anything no matter how big.  
"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked. "That I should have listened to Dean all along and killed Ruby? Or that I set Lucifer free? Or that I screwed up?"  
"Save it Sam," Lily frowned. "I've never turned my back on you. Never. My first words were your name. I love you and you pushed me away, calling me a parasite. You want to kill me."  
She dumped the cleaning rag on the parts of Dean's gun that sat strewn out on the table before she stood up and handed him her angel blade. Lily put the sheath in his hand and pressed the tip up against her chest. "I suggest you do it Sam. Kill me now and be done with it because the secrets out. Everyone knows the Winchesters have a fallen angel as their sister. Lucifer will track me down and ride you six ways from Sunday."  
Dean eyed the two of them from the couch. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this unless someone was going to get hurt.  
"I don't want to kill you," Sam replied. "I never wanted to kill you. You're my sister."  
Lily scowled. "You say that Sam but what happens next time something happens and it's once again let's kill Lily because she's a parasite?"  
"We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this," Sam reminded her. He tossed her angel blade on the bed but didn't move from his spot. "We need to stay together and find a way to defeat Lucifer."  
Lily held three fingers up. "Only three things can kill Lucifer. God, Death and another angel. Lucifer will have already bound the Four Horsemen to him so there goes option one, option two is God but as Zachariah so happily announced, God has left the building, and three, and any angel worth a damn won't fight Lucifer, me included. If you say yes to him I will have to end up killing both my brothers, not just one. If Dean says yes to Michael its most likely he will kill me before Lucifer so between the two of you I'm toast if I try."  
"Why will Michael kill you?" Sam asked, his gaze flickering to Sam then back to Lily.  
"You've seen my wings," Lily told him. "The damage that was done to them was done by Michael. They're black because he cursed me to live like that so all would know my betrayal." Lily hadn't dared show her wings since her own private demon-detox from her Father, she was afraid what they would look like and how much their exposure would boost her power.  
"They weren't all red when you pulled me from Zachariah's green room," Dean pointed out. "Cass was mumbling something about white feathers."  
"Can we not tall about me?" Lily scowled. "The problem isn't me it's this family. I've always said to myself that Winchesters stick together but this isn't sticking together. This is a desperate whore sticking to the last glint of hope."  
"We always pull through," Dean told her. "No matter what we always pull through."  
"And if we can't?" Lily asked. "I hate to play the devil's advocate here but what if we don't?"  
"I thought you were the devil's advocate," Dean frowned.  
Lily glared at him. "That's not funny Dean I'm serious!"  
" Lily we can't do anything until we know what's going on," Dean told her. He stood up and went over to his siblings. "Your boyfriend hasn't come back with any information regarding Lucifers host and even if he has found one so we just sit back and wait. I for one am thinking about a trip to Americas greatest landmarks. If the words gonna end might as well see the Grand Canyon."  
Sam held his hand up. "Wait, who is Lily dating?"  
Lily threw a pillow at Dean. "Can't keep your fat mouth shut for anything!"  
"Did you mean Cass?" Sam frowned. " Lily, Cass is an angel!"  
"Yeah so am I," she answered.  
"There are so many touched by an angel jokes I have right now," Dean grinned.  
Lily knocked Dean down on the bed and punched him playfully. "I should smoother you now and save us all the trouble," she laughed.  
"I missed the when did you start sleeping with Cass part," Sam frowned as he waited for his older siblings to grow up.  
"I'm not!" Lily argued as she tried to put the pillow over Dean's face whilst he shook with laughter. "We just kissed."  
"What are you doing?" came the familiar raspy voice.  
The three of them stopped and glanced up at Castiel.  
"You're all meant to be adults and Lily's trying to smoother Dean," he frowned. "What's going on?"  
Dean and Sam burst out laughing as Lily slumped back on the bed.  
"I disown you both," she growled. "Keep your dirty minds to yourselves."  
"Says you," Dean argued with a grin. "This is payback for teasing me about Katie in high school."  
"You know that desperate whore I was talking about?" Lily sneered. "If the shoe fits." she stared at Castiel, "how important are they to the apocalypse cause I'm sure I can fix that quick smart."  
"You want to kill your brothers?" Castiel asked.  
Dean laughed. He sat up, "now I'm playing the big brother here right now and-" He fell off the edge of the bed when Lily threw the Bible at him.  
"Lucifer has taken his vessel and you three are fighting like children!" Castiel scolded.  
"Sorry," the three of them mumbled.

"I thought you couldn't find us?" Sam asked the angel.

"I can't but I can find Lily," Castiel answered. "She and I have linked our Grace. I will always find her and she will always find me."

"It's better than GPS," she grinned. Lily looked at Castiel and sighed, she was going to have to talk to him. "Can we talk Cass?" Lily asked in a quiet voice.  
"What about?" he asked.  
Lily frowned and looked at Dean who motioned for them to go outside. He had seen them kissing at Chuck's house and at the time he had thought it was one of those what the hell the worlds gonna end might as well kiss him moment but he'd sensed there was a little more to it than that. Lily hadn't shown the slightest interest in anyone growing up even though she had the looks. Hell, at least one of them deserved to have someone to (not) grow old with.  
Lily grabbed the lapel of Castiel's jacket and dragged him outside. "Call me stupid but I wanted to talk to you about that kiss Cass."  
"That kiss," the angel frowned. "We thought we were going to die. In my case I did."  
"Ok," she frowned, ignoring the aching in her chest. After twenty-four years human emotions were still so puzzling. "Ok that's fine."  
Castiel grabbed her shoulder when she went to go back into the hotel room. "I'm not saying I wouldn't like to try it again Lily."  
"Did you just call me Lily?" she asked him. "What happened to Ariel?" She hadn't noticed before but Castiel had started calling her Lily.  
"I like Lily better," he told her.  
She blushed. She moved closer to him and kissed him before he could get away from her. "Lily is the better person," she told him.

He shook his head. "You're both the better person Lily. You couldn't exist without the other."

She blushed and cleared her throat. "Cass…I…I suppose you're thinking about looking for God?" she asked him. "Because if you do, I'm in."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes I was thinking about looking for him. Were you?"

Lily nodded. "For a couple of days. I just don't know where to start. I'm thinking the cradle of life myself."

"I have several other points of interest in mind," Castiel answered. "What do you suggest?"

"I take the cradle and you start with one of yours," she answered. Pushing back off the wall. "Let's do it."

"I need Dean's pendant," Castiel told her.

Lily raised an eyebrow. She remembered the Christmas that Sam gave Dean the pendant instead of their father. "Why?"

"It's special," Castiel replied. "It glows warm in the presence of God."

"Interesting," Lily nodded. "We're going to visit Bobby tomorrow at the hospital, come and get it than. I wanna spend some time with the boys. I have a feeling that we're all going to be apart for a while."

"As you wish," he nodded.

Lily smiled. "Thank you Cass."

Castiel took in another kiss before Lily went back inside and Castiel vanished.

"Where you off to Lily?" Sam asked when  
she grabbed the keys to the impala.

"I'm gonna go grab pointless amounts of junk food, some really bad movies, some beer and the three of us are gonna drink ourselves into a coma," Lily answered. "No more Lucifer, no more angels, no more monster hunting. Just the Winchester siblings being badass."

"Sounds fair," they bother shrugged.

"Shower, change whatever," Lily suggested, opening the door. "Because I think it's a Godfather trilogy night. I'll bring back some pie."

"You're the best sister ever!" Dean grinned.

"I'm your only sister," Lily answered.

Sam laughed as he picked up the Bible from the floor.

Life for a Winchester was never this simple, he could only imagine what life had in store for them now and he didn't like it, not one bit.


	20. Explination

**Twenty**

The three Winchesters stood there staring at Bobby each with their own versions of concern on their already trouble faces. Their surrogate father sat wearing a bathrobe and his trademark ball cap in a wheelchair staring out the window, not speaking or eating much at all.

"It's been like three days now," Dean pointed out.

Sam sighed.

"We got to cheer him up, maybe give him a backrub," the elder Winchester suggested.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Well what then?" Dean growled. He turned to Sam, "I'm all up for ideas cause I don't think a sympathy card's gonna help."

"I think we should wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby isn't gonna bounce back this time," Lily admitted. She looked down at the manilla envelope in Dean's hand and cocked her head to the side with a frown. "What's that?"

"Went to radiology," Dean answered as he opened the envelope to remove the contents. "Got some glamour shots, let's just say the doctors are baffled."

Lily stared at the Enochian sigils carved into their ribs.

"Holy crap," Sam breathed deeply.

"Yeah well Cass carved you one too," Dean teased.

Sam went to speak but his phone rang. He frowned and answered it. "Hello? Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean mumbled.

Lily punched him in the arm.

"Ah, Saint Martin's Hospital?" Sam replied. "Why? What are you-Cass?" He shrugged his shoulders and hung up just as Castiel walked up to them from the reception area.

"Cell phone, Cass?" Dean snorted. "Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now," Castiel answered. "All angels, I won't be simply able to-"

"Enough foreplay!" Bobby growled.

The four of them turned to look at Bobby as he moved himself closer to the group.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on me," he ordered Castiel. "Get healing, now!"

"I can't," the angel confessed.

"Say again?" Bobby snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power," Castiel confessed. "Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't. Even Lily at her current status cannot heal you."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stick in this trap for the rest of my life?" Bobby yelled.

"I'm sorry," Castiel answered.

"Shove it up your arse!" Bobby snapped. He turned his back on the group and went back to looking out the window.

"At least he's talking now," Dean shrugged.

"I heard that," Bobby growled.

Castiel turned from the aging hunter. "Lily and I don't have much time. We need to talk to you both."

"About?" Sam asked.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer," Lily replied.

"You two angel rejects are going to help?" Dean asked. He looked at Lily, "no offence baby sis."

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"No," Castiel informed them. "It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Thanks for the support," Dean snapped.

"Lily and I believe we have the solution," Castiel told him. There was seriousness in the angels eyes, also a kind of determination that Dean was familiar with. He knew how Castiel felt-nervous. Nervous as starting a search for an absent father-it had taken him and Sam a year to find their father before they lost him again. "There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam inquired, crossing his arms.

"The one who resurrected me, rescued Lily and put you on that airplane," Castiel answered. "The one who began everything. God."

"You two are going to waste your time looking for God when you could be looking for a way to gank the devil?" Dean snapped.

"Dean shut the door, the hospital staff already think we're nuts," Lily asked.

Dean closed the door and turned towards the two angels. "God? You two seriously wanna look for God?"

"Yes," they replied.

"He isn't in heaven," Castiel argued. "He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean smirked.

"No he's not on any flatbread," Castiel frowned.

Lily and Sam exchanged a glance and both shook their heads.

"Listen, chuckles," Dean growled, "even if there is a God, he is either dead-and that's the generous theory-or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us."

Castiel glared at him. The angels arm twitched and he looked like he was going to clock Dean right in the jaw.

"I mean look around you," he continued. "The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough!" Castiel snapped. "It's not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream!" Dean answered. "You two need to get your heads out of the sand and look at the real issue here!"

Castiel advanced on Dean, stopping just inches away from his face. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"A little help here Lily would be nice," Dean sighed, looking over to his sister.

"He's right," Lily answered. "I've made my fair share of mistakes and I spent years making up for it. This is the one thing that I can do to make up for it. We rebellious angels gotta stick together."

"We're your family!" Dean argued.

"That fact aside, you still failed," Lily objected. "So we gotta kick into gear plan B because even as an archangel I know more things than Cass knows but I still can't figure out a way to kill him."

Bobby looked back over at them. "You didn't just drop in to tear us a new hole, what is it you want Castiel?"

"Lily told me to come and get the amulet today," Castiel answered. "She wanted to spend some time alone with you both getting drunk which is an activity that an angel should not be participating in."

Lily shrugged. "I'm a party girl. You should see me with a yard glass."

They ignored her.

"What amulet?" Bobby asked. "Why?"

"The amulet burns hot in God's presence," Castiel told them. "It'll help me find him."

"So what like a God EMF?" Sam queried.

He nodded.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby shrugged. "I got nothing like that."

"I know," the angel answered. He looked at Dead, then dropped his gaze to Dean's amulet.

"What this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel asked.

"No!" he frowned.

"Dean give it to me," Castiel ordered. He held out his hand to him and waited.

Silently Dean studied the angel before he took off the amulet. He held it out midway but stopped. "Don't lose it."

Castiel took the amulet.

"Great now I feel naked," Dean complained.

Castiel looked over at Lily. "Are you coming Lily?"

"Sure thing Cass," Lily answered. "Meet you at the caves. We can sort out supplies and stuff." She slid off the chest of drawers and gave him a quick kiss. "Won't be long."

Dean shook his head. "When were you going to tell us about this?" he asked her.

Lily hugged him. "I gotta go Dean. Love you bro. Call you if we find anything." She moved to Sam and hugged him. "Be careful."

Sam blinked and she was gone.


	21. Back to the Future

**Twenty-One**

One moment he was sleeping in his hotel room in Kansas City and the next moment Dean found himself lying in the dishevelled remains of his hotel room. The mattress underneath him had been eaten away a long time ago, leaving him sleeping on nothing but the springs.

Dean swore to himself inwardly. It had been a rough couple of weeks since he had last seen both his siblings.

Sam and Dean had finally had that break up that they had been expecting. The trust was no longer there, he couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

Lily was off searching the world on a job for Castiel that she wouldn't tell them about. A normal family relationship between the three Winchesters was becoming hard to come by.

Dean made his way out of the hotel with a frown, it wasn't just the hotel that was destroyed but the city as well.

Everything was broken, gratified or both.

As he walked, his instincts kicked in. Off to his right Dean could hear something smashing, against his better judgement he forced himself to go investigate, trying not to think about how many horror movie deaths had occurred because of someone investigating.

His eyes lit up when he saw a little girl standing in an alley way holding a teddy bear.

"Little girl?" Dean frowned. "Little girl?"

Silence.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Silence.

"You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Dean frowned.

The girl turned around, blood dripping from her mouth.

Dean's jaw dropped as the girl charged at him, a shard of broken glass in her hand as s weapon. He knocked her off her feet and onto the ground in one foul swoop. "What the hell is going on?" he snapped before her saw it.

In large yellow letters above the girl's body was the word CROATOAN.

"Oh crap," Dean gasped.

He turned just in time for several more infected people to come around the corner.

"Double crap!" Dean cried out before he started running. "LILY!" he yelled, preying to his sister to get her feathery ass down here and save him. He went around the corner only to stop when he saw he was trapped by a chain link fence.

A tank sat on the other side of the fence that immediately started firing when the driver saw the infected people.

Dean laughed to himself as he ducked for cover, whoever was saving his ass was playing _Do You Love Me_ by the Contours. Not his choice of music but what the hell.

"Did you call me Dean?" came a familiar voice behind him.

Dean spun around. His sister looked like she'd just come from the snow, she was wearing a bright red parker with a scarf and a beanie. "Bloody hell! Get me out of here."

Lily looked around before she placed two fingers against Dean's head and closed her eyes.

"I can't." She paused. "Shit. I can't even get myself out."

She looked at him and pulled off her outer layers, leaving her just in a pair of jeans, boots and a long sleeved black shirt.

"What kind of angel are you if you can't get yourself out of wherever the hell we are?" Dean snapped. The two of them made their way towards one of the many fences and Dean started working on cutting through the fence.

"Obviously a shit one," Lily answered. "My mojo's been working really good the past few weeks." She tied her hair up behind her head when Dean went through the fence first. She stopped only to look at the sign that said CROATOAN VIRUS HOT ZONE NO ENTRY BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND AUGUST 1st 2014 KANSAS City.

Dean stopped beside her. "August 1st 2014?"

"I watch enough _Doctor Who_ to know that time travel always ends badly!" Lily groaned.

Dean leant into an abandoned car on the edge of the road and started to work at hotwiring it. "Keep an eye out will you?"

"Yes sir," she grumbled. Lily leant against the back of the car willing herself again and again and again to fly herself home but it wasn't working.

"Radio's nothing but static," Dean told her.

"That's never a good sign," Lily frowned. "Wonder what the hell happened here?"

"Obviously some demon bastard released the Croatoan Virus," Dean scowled. He grinned when the car started and Lily jumped in the back seat.

The two of them had to be at least a couple hours away from the city before Zachariah decided to make an appearance. It shouldn't have surprised the two of them that he had his claws all over this but it did.

"_Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia_," Zachariah read from the newspaper he was holding in his hands.

Dean glared at him. "I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap." Zachariah looked back at Lily who waved friendly at him. He ignored her. "President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports-oh wait. No more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left or Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?" Dean asked. "And why can't Lily take us back?"

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox recourse of late," Zachariah sighed. "Human informants. We've been making inspiration visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out for you. And honestly as soon as she answered your call it was hard to resist trapping her here with you."

Lily paused, she pulled her sleeve and groaned when she saw the swirling circle mark burnt into her arm. It was Enochian and it stopped her from using her powers to time travel. Multiple angels would be working hard to keep this spell going. "Asshat," Lily growled at Zachariah.

"The Bible freak outside the motel," Dean groaned. "He what? Dropped a dime on me?"

"Onward Christian soldiers," Lily piped up from the back. "Am I right?"

"That's the only thing we will ever agree on," Zachariah told her blandly.

"Send us back!" Dean demanded.

"Oh in good time," Zachariah agreed. "We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean frowned.

"Three days Dean," Zachariah informed him. "Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that meant to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences," Zachariah replied. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael."

"Man that guy is a dick," Dean growled when Zachariah disappeared. He looked back at Lily, "sorry to get you stuck in this."

Lily shrugged. "Maybe I'll get to see how awesome future me is," she grinned. "I don't have high hopes that this will teach you the lesson Zachariah wants it to. We should go to Bobby's."

Dean nodded his agreement. "Maybe we can find out where the hell everyone is."


	22. 2014

**Twenty-Two**

"Would you stop looking at that picture?" Dean snapped as he ripped the photo out of Lily's hands for the tenth time since they had left Bobby's place.

The once warm home was abandoned and filled with nothing but cobwebs and dust. They had found John Winchester's old diary hidden away with some weapons and a photo of Bobby, Castiel and three other men standing in front of a sign that read CAMP CHITAQUA.

"I can't help it," Lily sighed. She was a little more relaxed now that she had changed out of her snow fairing clothes into some cleaner stuff that had been stashed away at Bobby's. She was wearing her black jeans, a blood red tank top, a pair of faded black Converse All Stars and Castiel's jacket and blue tie wrapped around her wrist.

"You're in love with him?" Dean asked her, feeling awkward about asking her.

Lily sighed. "Yes."

"The vessel or the angel?" he queried. "Is it Jimmy's body or Castiel?"

"Cass," she answered. "He could be a two foot tall midget and I'd love him." She closed her eyes and sniffed his jacket. "But I really don't think you want to know about how your little sister is in love with an angel who could write the book on repressed emotions."

Dean nodded his agreement.

"How far away from the camp are we?" Lily asked, playing over in her mind the one summer they had spent there was kids.

"We should be here," Dean frowned as he pulled over on the side of the road.

Lily tapped Dean's shoulder and pointed to the chain link fence. "Want me to scout or will you?" she asked him.

"I'll go," Dean answered. "Zachariah has to be looking out to make sure I don't get hurt."

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself bro, give me a shout out if you need my help."

Dean grabbed the gun out of the glove box and climbed out of the car. "Be back soon."

Lily took John's journal and flipped through the pages, she was at the page on Wendigos when she heard Dean shouting out.

She jumped out of the car and ran to the fence. In the early morning she could see Dean being dragged off by someone into a small circle of people. Lily drew her angel blade and cut a hole through the fence making enough room to let her get it.

She sheathed her blade and crash tackled whoever had a hold of Dean.

The two of them rolled along in the dew covered ground until Lily got the upper hand and punched the abductor twice in the face before she was dragged off. "DEAN!" she yelled.

"LILY! You shouldn't have stayed with the car!" Dean yelled back.

Lily head butted her attacked and she drew her angel blade, stopping only millimetres away from the man she had just been rolling around with. "One wrong move and I slit his throat," she growled. She looked at her attacker and her jaw dropped.

There were two Dean's!

"Who the hell are you people?" other Dean demanded to know. Where her Dean looked at her with nothing but brotherly love, this one seemed to look at her with pain and remorse.

"Lily, Dean," she replied. "Circa 2009," she answered. "This is Zachariah's sick idea of teaching my Dean a lesson."

"I think you can lower your angel blade now," Dean told Lily as she stood in front of him with her blade against the other Dean's throat. "I don't think he's gonna hurt me."  
"Yeah doesn't mean I won't hurt him," Lily growled, keeping her eyes focused on the other Dean.  
"Lily," they both warned in a harsh tone.  
The few people that were watching stood in a semi-circle around the other Dean confused but incredibly well armed for a bunch of scavengers. They didn't seem weirded out by the two Deans but more freaked about Lily being there. Some of them had their weapons focused purely on her.  
Lily lowered her angel blade but didn't put it away. "As if one Dean wasn't enough."  
"What did I miss?" came the familiar gruff voice of Castiel as he crossed the compound wearing a military jacket, combat boots, faded blue jeans and a blue shirt.  
"We've a visitor from the past," other Dean replied, keeping his eyes on Dean and Z Lily.  
"Jesus Cass too?" Dean frowned. "If Cass and Chuck are here, where's Sam?"  
"Sam died," other Dean growled. "And that's the end of it."  
"So what's Ariel doing here?" Castiel asked, pointing at Lily.  
"What the hell happened to Lily?" she grinned. "Or is that the version I get called when I'm in trouble? My middle name is Mary if you wanna go for the whole Lily Mary Winchester treatment."  
Castiel looked her up and down before his eyes widened. He crossed the small space in the compound, ignoring other Dean's protests, and pulled her roughly into him to kiss her.  
Lily stayed still and allowed him to kiss her before she pulled away to slap him. "What the hell Cass?" she snapped before she roughly kissed him.  
"Do you two mind?" Dean questioned. Clearing his throat.  
"You're you," Castiel mumbled. "You're Lily. You're Lily, Lily."  
"I love it when you call me that," she moaned against his lips. Lily looked at him, "you're not connected to heaven anymore Cass." She kissed him again, this time slowly and with as much passion as she could muster. Their situation meant nothing right now, she loved the way he kissed her.  
"Come on!" both Deans grumbled. "Are you two done?"

"We should be focusing on how to be getting these two home!" other Dean warned him. "I don't want them running around my camp on their own. No offence but I don't trust either of you and you should be locked up."  
"Not a chance Dean," Castiel answered. "Come with me Lily," was all he said when he took her hand and dragged her away from the group.  
"Cass where are we going?" Lily questioned as the answer came into view. "Oh," she whispered.


	23. Made for Me

**Twenty-Three  
**Cass pushed open the door to his cabin and as he shut the door he pushed her up against the cabin wall and started kissing her neck.  
"Cass..." she trailed off, unable to finish her thought. Lily shrugged Castiel's trench coat off her shoulders quickly before she put a hand on either side his face to kiss him.  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my coat?" Castiel mumbled whilst his hands trailed up underneath her shirt, stopping only when he found her breasts. Lily yelped. She had never been touched like this before by Castiel let alone anyone else.

Castiel chucked off his jacket and picked her up, carrying Lily bridal style over to a pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the room that appeared to be a bed.

Lily grabbed the hem of Castiel's shirt and pulled it up over his head. There were several scars over his torso that had healed badly over time. She licked her lips and got up on her knees to run her tongue along the scars.

His whole body shivered at her touch. Castiel threw her shirt off, ignoring the sound of ripping fabric. Her bra came next before he lowered her back down to the bed, his mouth found her nipples.

She arched her back with a moan as he sucked on one and rubbed the other nipple in between her fingers. She really had no idea how to stop him but there was no plan to.

Castiel sat back and pulled her shoes and jeans off, stopping only to laugh at her lack of underwear. He leant in to kiss her neck, "as much as I would take pleasure in running my tongue over every inch of that virgin body of yours I don't wish to make things too intense for you-yet."

Lily was pretty sure her whole body was blushing. "Where did you learn all this?" she asked him.

He ignored her as he threw aside the rest of his clothing then locked the door.

Lily propped herself up on her elbows, suddenly becoming very nervous at the site of him. Bringing each other to orgasm through their Grace was one things, physical orgasm was something else entirely.

But good God did she want it.

It would never have occurred to her twelve house ago as she was tracking through the snow in 2009 that she would be here now, having sex with Castiel from 2014. And she'd only been in the camp for less than ten minutes.

"Close your eyes," Castiel ordered her.

Lily blushed but she closed her eyes. She could feel him come up close beside her, his erection firmly up against her leg. He ran a hand up her leg and slipped down inside her thighs.

She cried out.

"I don't want this to hurt you," Castiel told her. "The first time we were together we rushed it and you got hurt."

She had no idea what he was saying. Lily moaned as he pushed a finger inside her, followed by another finger. He started off slow and the wetter she found herself, the easier it was for him to move.

"Cass," she moaned. "Before you…I need to know…what happened to Sam?"

"After," he answered. "I'll tell you after."

Lily sighed. That was all she was going to get for now.

Castiel kissed her, using his mouth to distract her before he pushed himself inside her.

Lily flung her head back with a cry. The pain was over quicker than it had come, the feeling replaced with something that could be described at something primal and wild.

She wrapped her legs around him at the same time she wrapped her arms around him. His movements were nice and slow as her body fought to accommodate his length.

Castiel bit down into the soft flesh between her neck and her shoulder, sending shivers right down to her toes.

Over time his movements became more and more fluid but Lily found she was having no trouble in keeping up with him. It was a stupid thought but it was like they were made for each other.

Castiel ran his hand over her lips and he thrust inside her. "It's like he created those lips just for me," he groaned. "Those eyes, that neck-" _Moan._ "Those breasts, those hips…they were meant to cradle me."

Lily cried out. Her body was growing hot with being assaulted with pleasure from not just her centre but from her neck as well. She closed her eyes and arched herself into him as those slow, controlled thrusts became hard and wild.

The old, electric lights in the cabin started flickering and growing brighter and brighter, a dense electrical humming filled the air.

He turned the two of them so that Lily was now straddling Castiel's waist. He sat up and took her in his arms so the two of them could kiss, tongues meeting to fight for control and supremacy. Her wings slammed out behind her, knocking over anything that was in their way.

Castiel pulled away just a little and stared at her as a feather landed on his shoulder. "They're beautiful," he whispered. He came into kiss her, the kiss was just as savage as his thrusts had become. With an animalistic groan, the former angel came just as at the same time she did. The lights slowly returned to normal again and Lily slumped down on top of her.

They both held each other and tried to catch their breath.

He gently kissed her head. "My Lily," he whispered before he rolled down beside her and pulled her in so he was spooning her. "All mine," he whispered.


	24. What Happened to Sam?

**Twenty-Four**

"So you said that you would tell me what happened to Sam," Lily reminded him.

Castiel kept his arms wrapped around her and nudged into her neck. "There was a fight in Detroit," he told her. "And Sam said yes to Lucifer."

Lily sat up and stared down at him. "Excuse me? Did you just sat that Sam said yes? Sam Winchester, King of Stubborn-ville, said yes to Lucifer wearing him to the prom?"

"Interesting choice of words," Castiel replied, "but yes. Lucifer is taking full advantage of his vessel. From what I understand Sam and Dean had a huge falling out, they hadn't spoken in years-five I think." He sat up and kissed her shoulder, "your skin is so smooth…what I wouldn't give to lick chocolate syrup off it. Again."

Lily's eyes widened. "Whoa angel wings! Did you just say what I think you said?"

Castiel shot her a suggestive look.

"Bloody hell!" she laughed. Lily rested her head on her knee with a sigh, "so Dean's GI Joe commander is he?"

Castiel nodded as he continued to litter her back with kisses. "We don't have a lot but we trade supplies with some military units. Dean's sort of a legend around these parts. Whenever something bad happens they usually show up offering stuff in return for his services."

Lily smiled.

"Why haven't you asked about you?" Castiel inquired.

Lily looked back at him. "You called me Ariel earlier. It's not hard to guess what happened. I sided with Lucifer didn't I?"

"To protect Sam," he told her. "You and Bobby came to an agreement that you would be there for Sam to protect him. After Sam said yes you and Bobby had a lengthy discussion about what you would do. Only it got too much when Lucifer killed Bobby in front of you." Castiel ran a hand along her cheek with a smile. "You came here, covered in blood, frightened the hell out of all of us. Stayed for a few days then left. I have no idea where you are."

"Did you try Mexico?" Lily laughed. "Cause that's where I would hide out."

"I'm not an angel anymore Lily" Castiel let her know. "I lost my connection with heaven when the angels all left earth. I'm human."

"You're a hippie," Lily laughed.

Castiel stared at her. "Please, don't label me. How did you get here?" he asked her.

"Zachariah took Dean," Lily growled. "I followed. Didn't think I had the power to follow him but I did. Maybe I should give a go at healing Bobby when I get back. You said that you were unable to do it and I didn't try." She held up her arm for him to see the sigil burnt into her arm, "Dean preyed to me and now I'm stuck. Bastard won't let me leave."

"I wish I could help," he sighed.

Lily's eyes flicked around the room, she had been too busy with pleasures of the flesh to notice the cabin itself. She had seen something similar to this set up in a Mike Myers movie about a guru. "Cass-now I'm not usually the first one to judge-hell I've done a lot-but are you rocking the orgies? Cause my Dean would have a field day if he found out about this."

Castiel laughed. "I'm human Lily. I'm human and no longer an angel and it's the end of the world. Last year, broke my foot, was laid up for two months."

"Humanity is a better club to be in," Lily smiled. "I'm jealous."

"Thanks," Castiel sighed. "Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's just how I roll now."

"Are you stoned?" Lily laughed.

"Generally, yes," Castiel shrugged.

Lily sighed. She lay back on the makeshift bed and stared up at the cabin roof. "I wonder how the Dean's are doing?"

"They're fine," Castiel told her. "Our Dean doesn't let much get to him anymore. He's pretty uptight ever since Sam said yes and you left."

"So I go by Ariel now?" Lily asked him.

Castiel nodded. "You were more angel then you ever were until the angels left. Then you started feeding on demons again-it's hard to know what you really are. Maybe you…maybe you have a chance. My Dean's grown obsessed with searching for the Colt to kill Lucifer. Not long after the world went to shit he would spend hours just screaming up at the sky for Zachariah. He shouted yes until he was blue in the face but nothing happened."

Lily pulled him back down and snuggled into him. "I don't know what to do Cass."

"You'll get home," Castiel informed her. "I promise you will get home. But do me a favour when you do."

Lily nodded. "Anything."

"Tell your Castiel that you love him," he urged her. "Ariel said it to me once before she left-It made me feel strong, powerful even though I wasn't. A couple of months back when I was sick with the flu, almost died, I thought she was here. I felt a kiss on my head and then the next morning I was up and walking around like nothing happened."

"But I do love you," Lily answered.

"Tell him," Castiel ordered her.

There was a knock on the door just as Lily went to say something.

"It's just me, Cass," a Dean spoke.

"Well that's a little redundant now there is two of you," Castiel smiled.

"I was wondering if the Little Mermaid would mind joining me in going after the colt?" he asked, answering his own questioned. "That kind of angel mojo would be a great help."

"Other Dean," they both nodded.

"The Little Mermaid?" she mumbled.

Castiel laughed.

Lily stood up and pulled on Castiel's discarded shirt before she opened the door. "Are you asking for my help D.W?" she asked him. Her Dean was standing behind him, obviously the two of them had gotten impatient with waiting for them.

"Cass put on some pants!" other Dean yelled when he came in.

"You too!" Dean ordered when he saw Lily standing there in Castiel's shirt.

"Cass ripped my shirt off," Lily replied when she set eyes on her torn shirt that lay on the floor.

"Yeah and you took out most of the power in the camp!" other Dean argued.

Lily blushed. "Sorry." She picked up her clothes, "yes I will join you in going after the colt. Just let me put some clothes on."

Once she had gone into another room to put her clothes on, both Dean's punched Castiel in the arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked. "That's our sister!"

"I am aware of that," Castiel answered. "Ariel-I mean Lily -and I have been in a relationship for a long time. Since before Lucifer rose, you both know that. It is rare for an angel to find someone to bond with, virtually unheard of. The only one of us that ever bonded with someone was God and his son was born and even then she was human."

"Don't be mad," Lily smiled. She came out dressed once more, minus her shirt, when she bent down to pick the fabric off all eyes were on her back. "It's a tattoo Dean. Live with it." She threw Castiel his trench coat with a wink. "You don't look like yourself without it Cass."

"Be careful," Castiel told her. "Where you're going is in the middle of Croat territory." He kissed her softly, both Dean's groaned in the background.


	25. A Dream

**Twenty-Five**

"So how much mojo are you bucking there Lily?" Dean questioned, casting a sideways glance at Lily from the driver's seat of the jeep.

"I'm a brewery," Lily replied, feet up on the dash with a huge grin on her face. "I've got plenty of juice." She looked at him and held up her arm to show him the brand. "Zachariah has trapped me here. I can smite a demon or two but there is no way I can zap myself back if you're going to ask."

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to know how prepared you're going to be for what lies ahead."

"If we had grown up normal I would have been a girl scout," Lily answered. She ran a hand along her angel blade and shifted a little, she was sore from her encounter with Castiel and had been sitting in the car for a couple of hours.

Dean frowned. "You ok?"

"Just sore," Lily answered with a slight blush. "I doubt you want to know about your little sister losing her virginity. You're GI Dean. Soldier extraordinaire, Cass told me about Sam, about me, about you."

"And how do you feel about it?" Dean asked her.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't imagine you would just ditch Sam like that. Why? When I left you both things were good, what happened to Sam?"

"Couldn't trust him," Dean answered casually.

"We're Winchesters," Lily said as she stared out over the road. "And Winchesters look out for each other. Or did you forget that somewhere along the way?"

"I forgot a lot of things," Dean answered. "When you and me get back to oh-nine you tell him to say yes to Michael."

Lily stared at him. "No! I will not tell Dean to say yes to Michael! Not after everything! Michael was the one that damaged my wing and almost ripped the other one off! I will not have my brother say yes just as much as won't allow Sam to say yes to Lucifer."

"We're Winchesters," Dean sighed. "And Winchester's look out for their own." He looked at Lily, her blonde hair flowing freely in the wind. "Goddamn you look so much like mom."

Lily stared at him, her mouth opened slightly. She looked down at her hands with a blush. "Where are we going for the Colt?" she questioned.

"Demon called Crowley has it," Dean answered.

"Wait, what?" Lily frowned. "Crowley as in the King of the Crossroads?"

"You know him?" Dean asked.

She laughed. "Know him? Crowley and I used to be buddies under the sheets if you know what I mean. I used to jump from host to host, wearing bodies out, Crowley was a fifty year attachment. The Great San Francisco fire? Me and Crowley. I know him."

"You know everyone," Dean frowned.

"I'm generally a sweet kind of person," Lily shrugged. "Everyone wants to know me."

Dean laughed.

Lily watched him. "I bet that that's the first time you've laughed in a long time brother of mine."

Dean nodded slowly.

"So where about is Crowley skulking?" Lily asked him.

"Branson," Dean answered.

Lily laughed. "Do you remember our first hunt without dad?"

He laughed again. "Branson, vampire nest. Nothing more thrilling then staking a nest of Cullens."

"What's a Cullen?" Lily asked.

Dean grinned. "I'm not going to spoil that for you."

Lily laughed. She lay her head back on the headrest, "I was thinking, maybe I should go and look for me? I mean we've got a day and a bit to go so maybe I go and look for me?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Lily frowned.

Dean looked her square in the face. "I already know where you are."

"Come again?" Lily asked. "Why don't you go get me?"

Dean hesitated.

"I'm a big girl Dean," she argued. "You can tell me."

"New York," he told her. "I found you in New York, the military helped. I think you've gone insane. I only saw you from a distance but you were sitting there at the top of what was left of the Empire State Building, huge flaming black wings out behind you. Demons don't go in the city. There isn't even a Croat in the city Lily. From what I understand Lucifer just lets future you be. You're too far gone to pose a threat to him."

"Huh," Lily laughed nervously. "Wow so I'm Batman." She twisted the blade in her hand.

Very few words were shared between the two of them for the next hour as they pushed their way into Branson. Although he didn't do a good job at showing it, Dean was glad that she was there even if she wasn't the right version of his sister. He could count how many times in the last five years he had seen Lily on one hand.

"I have a dream," Lily told him suddenly, cutting through the silence.

Dean glanced over. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Normalcy," she smiled. "I wanna be married with a husband and couple of kids." She closed her eyes, "just imaging it Dean…Christmas dinners at mum and dad's, Sam with Jess and their kids, you, Lisa, Ben, me-"

"Cass?" Dean smirked.

She ignored him. "Me, the husband and the kids. A huge turkey, you and dad fighting over who gets the biggest piece. Once we put the kids to bed, we'd all go out in the backyard and have a couple of beers. New Year's we'd all be out there, seeing the New Year in…"

He shook his head. "We can never have that. You know that don't you?"

"We're Winchesters," they spoke in unison.

"Cursed from the day we're born," Dean added in. He pulled over on the side of the road, "gotta pee."

Lily yawned. "Sure." She got out of the car to stretch, stopping only when she saw a set of headlights approaching in the distance. "What's that?" she asked Dean. "I can see lights."

"I'm sorry Lily," Dean replied.

She spun around just in time to see Dean strike a match and throw it at her feet.

Lily screamed out as the holy oil surround her in an impenetrable circle. "WHAT THE HELL DEAN!"

His face remained as dark and closed off as it had been. "I can't have you interfering Lily," he told her. "Once this is done, once Satan is dead I'll come back and let you go."

"Let me go now!" she snarled.

Dean shook his head. "No. Sorry, I can't do that. I can't have you ruining my plans Lily. You'll charge in, rocking your mojo and the demons will run to Lucifer for help."

Slowly it dawned on her. "You're going to us them as bait!" she gasped. "Dean no!" She groaned inwardly, wishing that she could move from this blasted circle. "They count on you for protection!"

"They count on me to kill Lucifer," he replied as the car stopped behind him. Dean threw her angel blade on the ground just outside the circle. Two others got out of the car and hopped into Dean's jeep. "You've only got a day and a bit to wait," he told her before he walked back towards the car.

"LET ME OUT!" Lily yelled.

Dean ignored her.

Lily threw her hands up in the air and slumped down to her knees. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled. Although Lily admired future Dean for doing what had to be done she didn't admire him for how he was doing it. She reached out, hitting the barrier that prevented her from leaving.


	26. The Other Type of Brother

**Twenty-Six**

It was daylight when Lily woke up.

She opened her heavy eyes and found herself lying on the side of the highway, a glory mess or blood surrounding her. She clutched the hunting knife in her hand tightly, her whole body shook in protest when she sat up.

Lily looked around, trying to figure out where she was but when she saw the street lights working perfectly above her she found herself at a loss. "What the fuck?" she frowned before she pulled herself to her feet with a frown on her face. Her right arm was covered in blood from where she had started cutting through the flesh, deep, thick gashes were cut into her arm.

"You're such a drama queen," someone spoke from behind her.

Lily turned around, ready to defend herself from attack. She stopped when she saw who was standing beside her was basically the archangel version of an overactive puppy. "Gabriel," she breathed.

"Someone had to stop you otherwise you would have hacked your arm off," he replied. He grabbed the knife off her and threw it into the bushes.

"Did you pull me out?" she asked him.

"Zachariah doesn't have as much power as he thinks he has," Gabriel replied. "And I didn't think it appropriate that you have to see Deano's stupid plan get himself and everyone else killed. Your precious Cass included."

"What do you know about it?" Lily demanded to know.

"You're much more human than you think you are," Gabriel laughed. "Don't forget, I flew the coop earlier than you did, I looked after you when they threw you out. I took care of your wings whilst you were healing-by the way, congratulations on the clean-up. Not many angels can say father has forgiven them."

Lily clutched her fists tightly. She glanced down at her wrist to see that Castiel's tie was no longer wrapped around her wrists. What had been witnessed…"It was a warning," she sighed. "Zachariah…I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Gabriel laughed when he linked his arm around hers so they could walk through the park that they suddenly found themselves in. "You have the ability."

"Just not the gateway back into heaven to do so," Lily sighed. "I may have been 'cleaned-up' by Him but I still cannot go back."

"After all this time I'm surprised you actually want to go back to heaven," Gabriel remarked. "Or are you a sucker for punishment? Maybe you can tell Cassie that you and you can work on the whole BDSM thing."

"And they say I've been living with humans for too long," Lily laughed.

The two angels sat down on a park bench.

"There has to be another reason why you pulled me back," she dug.

"So I can't help you out of the goodness of my heart?" Gabriel asked.

"You've run around pretending to be the Trickster God for hundreds of years," she retorted. "Playing with the Pagans."

"I see your point," he replied.

Lily sat back and watched as people hurried around the park in their own little world. None of them had any idea what was happening in the shadows.

"Sam and Dean are going to cause a lot of damage in the future," Gabriel informed her. "There's a lot of talking going over angel radio about Dean and Sam. They need to play the parts they were born for."

"Play their parts?" Lily laughed. "Play their parts? This isn't a TV show Gabriel! They don't have parts to play."

"Lucifer will go on and on and on causing damage as he goes," Gabriel spoke. "He will ride Sam like the good little pony he is and Michael will use Dean as his own personal angel condom. No matter how much you stamp your odd little human feet you can't stop it."

"I can try," she answered stubbornly.

"You haven't changed at all," Gabriel laughed. "Just as stubborn but now fighting for the little guy. Who would have thought that Ariel the Malevolent would develop a fondness for humans?"

"Call it my guilty little pleasure," Lily laughed. She stood up, "you keep yourself away from Sam and Dean," she warned.

"Me?" he smirked. "I'm a harmless little flea. Dean should be back by now, you might wanna do the sister thing, and find him."

"You know I can't," Lily replied. "Cass did the Enochian carvings on their ribs."

"Whatever," Gabriel yawned.

Lily laughed as she walked down the footpath in the park. Paris was always lovely at this time of year, she could see the Eiffel Tower from the park she was in, Champ de Mars. Gabriel had always been fond of the French, she was surprised he hadn't taken himself a French host.

She pulled her cell phone out and sent a text to her brothers, it was time for them to sort their shit out.


	27. Moments Like This

**Twenty-Seven**

When Sam and Dean arrived separately at the Colorado National Park Lily was sitting on the park bench looking longingly into the distance like she wasn't even there at all.

Dean starred at Sam as the two brothers walked a descent distance away from each other.

"Lily?" Sam frowned, he waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't answer. "Lily why did you send me a text to meet you here?"

"You got one too?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

Dean sighed. He stood there silently for a few moments, thinking back to the last time he had spoken to his brother not long after Sam had found out that he was Lucifer's vessel. Carefully he pulled Ruby's demon knife out of his jacket and handed it to Sam by the hilt. "I know why Lily called us here. She wants us to kiss and make up…I think that if you're serious and you want back in like you said the other night…you should hang onto this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam hesitated as he reached out to grab the knife. He was glad his brother was willing to let him back in but he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Look man," Dean sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm…whatever I need to be. But I was wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam frowned.

"Zachariah," Dean answered. "Long story but the point is…maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know that we're all we've got. More than that, we keep each other human-with the present exception of Red Light Charlie over there," he motioned to Lily who was still sitting there starring, not moving.

"Thank you," Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh I know it," Dean replied, sure of himself. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

Sam nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"We make our own future," Dean answered.

"Guess we have no choice," Sam agreed.

"You two kissed and made up yet?" Lily asked, cutting through their little bonding moment. She looked up, a grin spreading on her face.

Sam and Dean hugged her when she jumped off the bench.

"We're Winchesters," Lily whispered.

"And Winchesters look out for each other," Dean finished.

The three of them sat down at the bench, Dean only going back to the Impala for his esky full of beer.

Sam sat there in stunned silence as Lily and Dean told them about Zachariah's little _Back to the Future _moment and how he and his angels trapped her along with Dean. He listened patiently as Dean told him all about the Croatoan Virus and Lucifer and the survivors camp that his future self had pulled together. Thankfully Dean skipped over Lily's experience with Castiel and how his future self had trapped her in holy oil.

When he asked how Zachariah had found him, Dean cracked a joke at Jehovah's Witnesses and both of the younger Winchesters groaned. A moment like this was rare.

"You said future Cass wasn't an angel anymore," Sam finally spoke as he drained his can. "What was he like?"

"A hippie," both Dean and Lily laughed.

"Think Mike Myers from the _Love Guru_," Lily told him. "Constantly stoned and apparently rocking the orgies."

Sam laughed. "Man I can't imagine Cass stoned let alone think of you two kissing like teenagers which you were might I add outside the hotel room."

Lily blushed. "Yeah sorry about that Sammy. I know you have a stronger sense of religion than Dean and I do and I'm sorry but when push comes to shove I love him."

Both of them stared at her.

"Come again?" Sam asked her.

Lily shrugged. "It was something Cass said to me." She stood up and tossed her empty beer can in the trash. "Speaking of which, I have to see a man about a dog."

"We gotta come up with something more concrete than you just popping yourself in whenever you need to," Sam frowned.

Lily shrugged. "We'll sort something out. I promise." She hugged her brothers before she vanished.


	28. Bonded

**Twenty-Eight**

"Dean told me what happened," Castiel spoke in his usual raspy voice. He turned his head to the left moments after Lily appeared beside him. "Zachariah sent him into the future and you followed him."

"I'm his sister," Lily answered. She sat back and watched the children running carefree around the playground, laughing and giggling. "He called, I answered. It's simple. I just didn't expect Zachariah and his loony toons to trap me there with a fucking sigil with enough power to black out a whole city."

"May I?" Castiel asked as he placed his hand against her head.

Lily gasped as she felt Castiel touch her Grace again. He skimmed over her memories, pausing when he found his future self and her together. The angel immediately pulled away, a glazed look on his face.

"I did not expect Dean to trap you in holy oil," Castiel frowned.

That was not what Lily was expecting him to say. She grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, "listen Cass…I'm gonna tell you something and it's ok to be all terminator when I do because I don't expect you to understand but I love you."

He stared at her with his deep blue eyes, searching for some kind of sign that she was going to make a joke out of it.

"Lucifer is walking the earth," she spoke, "Michael's itching for a fight, God's missing but he's messing with the two of us. Even for angels life is short and I just think you should know that I love you. Always will."

Castiel remained silent.

Lily sighed inwardly. _Well this is awkward_, she groaned. "Have you been able to-"

Castiel cut her off when he kissed her.

Someone walked passed and muttered something about disgusting public behaviour as the two kissed like teenagers.

"I want you," Castiel murmured. "I don't understand this feeling, human bodies are so complicated."

"Tell me about it," Lily replied. "I've lived in a human body long enough to understand its wants and desires but it's different when someone you love is involved."

"I love you," Castiel informed her.

Lily grinned. "Did you wanna go somewhere more private where no one can reach us?" she asked him.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"My caves," Lily answered. "The water is fantastically warm this time of year, so clear it just looks like you're floating on air." She nuzzled into his neck and sucked softly on the tender flesh between his neck and his shoulder.

When she pulled away from him, Lily grinned when she saw the familiar cave walls around them and the moonlit water. She pulled her jacket and shirt off, followed by her jeans and boots.

She could feel his eyes lingering on her, burning straight into her back. Lily smiled to herself as she slid out of her underwear with her best seductive glance back at the angel before she dove straight into the water.

Lily surfaced and looked over at Castiel. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

He licked his lips. "I'm admiring the view."

"Well why don't you admire from a littler closer?" she smirked.

Castiel walked towards the water, he clicked his fingers and his clothes melted away. He mumbled something about unnecessary clothing before gliding over towards her. "This is warm," he smiled. "No wonder you like it here."

Lily kissed him. "When I was a kid I used to come here during the night when my dad was away on a hunt. I read it in a book when I was like four. I thought it was so pretty."

"It is pretty," Castiel smiled. "Even prettier because you're here."

Lily groaned at the sound of that cheesy line. "Have you been getting tips from Dean?"

"Do you really want to talk about Dean right now?" Castiel asked when he nibbled on her ear.

She quickly shook her head.

Castiel pushed her up against the soft limestone that filtered the water cleanly into the crystal pool. He planted kisses all over her face and neck. "Put your legs around me," he told her.

Lily smirked, she wrapped her legs around him, sliding onto him at the same time. She gasped and closed her eyes as a moan escaped her mouth.

Castiel placed his forehead against hers, pushing open the gate between their Grace. He could feel both their wings out around them, enveloping them in some kind of feathered cocoon.

They moved their hips in a circular motion, nothing but the sound of moving water and their feverish moans. This Castiel was more silent then the other Castiel but he was also tender.

"I want you to bond with me," Castiel whispered into her ear.

"Come again?" Lily moaned.

"Bond with me," he groaned.

"Marry you?" Lily whispered.

Castiel stopped moving. "Yes. You know what the bond means…I want to always be able to feel you, know where you are. The kind of bond that helps a soul mate find another."

Lily gently kissed him. "Yes."

He grinned and started moving again.

Lily held him close to her and closed her eyes, everything from thoughts and feelings were running through her into him and from him to her. She placed her hand around Castiel's wrist at the same time he gripped her wrist. They stared at each other, never breaking their gaze as a bright white light surrounded them and searing pain shot up their arms and straight into their very being.

They both came at the same time their Grace finally touched. The pain in their bodies fading away until the only sign that it had been their remained in the form of the Enochian for _bonded_ appeared on their wrists.

Any angel that saw them would also see the other with them. No one could come between them now, not even death.


	29. Changing Channels

**Twenty-Nine**

"Well played boys," the Trickster laughed whilst he applauded the two Winchester males. "Where did you get the holy oil?"

Dean glared at the Trickster, wishing that he was an angel like they suspected. He and Sam had been trapped for almost three weeks in the God's ridiculous TV land forcing them to play the roles that were assigned to them. It was less troublesome than Zachariah's attempt to teach them a lesson but it didn't make them less annoying.

Dean had been on a sitcom, a procedural cop show, several hundred TV commercials, Knight Rider and also on _Doctor Sexy_.

"Well," Dean told him in a serious tone of voice. "You might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."

Sam shot Dean a filthy look.

"Where'd I screw up?" the Trickster asked the two.

The younger Winchester shook his head. "You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cass like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean added.

He raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Well," Dean answered, "call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." He stared at the Trickster thinking of how many different ways he could teach him the lesson he really needed.

"So which one are you?" Sam queried. "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

He sighed. "Gabriel. Okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Sam gasped. "As in the archangel Gabriel?"

"Guilty," he grinned.

"Okay, Gabriel," Dean scowled. "How does an archangel become a trickster?"

"My own private witness protection," Gabriel grinned. "I got the idea whilst Lucifer and Ariel rebelled. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Until you Winchesters screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean joked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel answered honestly. "Just ask your little sister. He wasn't in the building when Michael beat her within an inch of her life. I risked my ass taking her in and fixing what I could."

"Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Do you blame him?" Dean growled. "I mean his family is a bunch of heavyweight douchenozzles."

Gabriel glared at him. "Shut your cakehole!" he snapped. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers and my sister. Love them all. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left and now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it," Sam pleaded.

"It can't be stopped," Gabriel answered. "Just ask my sister. Shall we ask her?" he clicked his fingers and Lily appeared in the room wearing just a pair of underwear and a shirt with _Doctor Who_ on it.

Lily's eyes widened. "Gabriel!" she snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was in the middle of something!"

Gabriel laughed. "You were not. I have angel wings tucked away for safe keeping for the moment. You two can barely take your hands off each other as it is. And to top it all off you've bonded with each other!" he grinned when he saw the sigil on her wrist. "I'm sorry I missed that little ceremony. Where are you registered?"

"I was brushing my teeth!" she snapped.

"You knew this asshat was the Trickster?" Dean snapped at Lily.

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah. I knew he'd been messing with you both and I warned him to stop but he never listens to me. What did he do this time?"

"He want us to play our roles!" Dean answered. "He wants to see the end of the world."

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel argued. "I have to sit back and watch my brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Sam objected. "There has to be some other way to pull the plug."

Gabriel laughed. "You do not know our family. What you guys call the apocalypse, we used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers who loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Sam frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel groaned.

"You sorry sons of bitches!" Gabriel yelled. "Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael-The big brother, loyal to an absent father. Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this boys. It's your destiny. It always was. Ariel knew this. As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" Gabriel grinned. "Because from the moment daddy flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

Dean looked at Lily. "Did you know about this?"

She paused. "I wish I could say that I didn't but the moment I was reborn I knew. You've a very powerful bloodline."

Dean shook his head. "We are not going to kill each other. That's not going to happen."

Gabriel laughed at his stubbornness. "I'm sorry bit it is. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answered, endings wrapped up in a bow but this is real and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

Sam and Dean stood there, both brothers trying to figure out what to do with the archangel.

"So boys," Gabriel spoke, cutting through the silence. "Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well," Dean shrugged, "first of all, you're gonna bring Cass back from wherever you stashed him."

"Oh am I?" the arch smirked.

"Yes you are," Lily replied with ice in her voice. "Or I'm gonna let Sam and Dean dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry themselves an archangel."

Gabriel stared at her.

She was serious.

He sighed and clicked his fingers.

Castiel appeared in the warehouse staring at Gabriel, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Cass you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro," Gabriel waved. "How's married life treating you? It's all over angel radio that you two bonded. Everyone's shocked to say the least. Can't say I blame you though, daddy's rebellious kids have all got stick together. You have to tell me when you have kids, I'll be a great uncle."

Sam and Dean glanced at Lily who wasn't meeting their eyes.

"How's the search for Daddy going?" Gabriel asked. "Let me guess. You two are doing awful at it?"

Lily and Castiel glared at Gabriel.

"We're out of here," Dean snapped. "Come on guys."

The four of them made their way towards the door to the warehouse, Lily had her arm linked around Cass and her head resting on his shoulder.

"So…" Gabriel frowned, "so what? Are you gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around. "No. We're not. 'Casue we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean reached out and pulled the fire alarm, setting off the sprinklers. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Lily let her brothers and her bond mate leave before she turned back to Gabriel. "I warned you to leave them alone Gabe."

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she answered. "Because you're my brother and I love you as much as I love them."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "As long as you're here I think you should know that an old friend of the boys, Anna…there has been talk about sending her back into 1978 to kill Mary and John before you three are born."

"Oh," Lily whispered. "First the future now the past?"

_Bloody hell_, she thought.


	30. Back to the Future P2

**Thirty**

"All that stuff he was spouting in there," Dean frowned, "you think it was the truth?"

Sam nodded. "I think Gabriel believes it."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked him.

"Beats me," Sam sighed.

"Well I tell you one thing," Dean announced when Lily came outside wishing she was a little more clothed than what she was. "Right now I wish I was back in TV land."

"I wonder where Gabriel got the idea from to trap you both in TV land," Castiel frowned.

"That might have been me," Lily sighed. "Gabriel pulled me out of the time zone Zachariah trapped me in, he was spouting something about playing your rolls. I told him this is life, not a TV show."

"Damn it Lily!" Dean snapped.

"Look that's not the biggest problem," Lily frowned, "do you know an angel called Anna?"

"Yes," the three of them answered.

Lily ran her hands through her hair. "Well apparently she's being send back to 1978 to kill mom and dad before we're born to stop Sam from being the vessel for Lucifer."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Anna? I don't believe it."

Lily nodded. "Gabriel is a sociopath who turns everything to his advantage but he's never lied when it came to me. He's always told me the truth."

Castiel started busying himself with drawing a chalk symbol on a piece of concrete near the impala.

"So Anna's gone all Glen Close?" Dean frowned. "Well that's awesome."

"Who is Glen Close?" Castiel asked. "Don't tell me we need to fight him too?"

Dean chuckled. "No one, Cass. Just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits."

"What are you doing Cass?" Sam asked him, watching Castiel as he knelt on the ground.

The angel ignored him.

"Does Anna have a point?" Sam frowned. "Would killing me actually stop Satan?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. She's, uh, Glen Close. And in answer to your question, this is a sigil to help me find Anna."

"Why poke the bear?" Dean asked.

Lily leant against the impala. "I get what you're doing Cass. I don't know who you're talking about dealing with but once an angel starts something they don't stop."

"We kill her first," Castiel nodded. "Well Lily and I kill her first."

"No way!" Dean argued. "We all go. They're our parents Cass, we're going."

Castiel shook his head. "It's not that easy. Time travel is difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which you're cut off from," Dean frowned.

"So you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean laughed.

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel frowned. "But I am trying to tell you that taking this trip with passengers will weaken myself and Lily."

"They're our mum and dad!" Dean argued. "If we can save them from Anna we can set this right."

Castiel sighed. "Do you still have the holy oil I gave you?" he asked Dean,

Dean opened the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag with the jar of holy oil in it and the angel he had stolen from one of the many angels he'd killed. "Yup." He swung it over his shoulder with a cocky smile on his face.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

"Give me a minute," Lily asked. She clicked her fingers and clothed herself in an insanely trippy red, black and white swirly mini dress accompanied by a matching headband and a pair of white Go-Go boots, "I was wearing like nothing appropriate for the seventies. I can change you both if you want."

The brothers shook their heads.

"Before we go," Sam frowned. "I need to ask what Gabriel meant by the bond he was talking about."

"Simple," Castiel said in a matter of fact tone. "Lily and I are married."

Lily grabbed onto Castiel's arm as he reached up to touch the brothers on the head. All she could think about what it would be like meeting her mother again.


	31. I'm Living in the Seventies

**Thirty-One**

It was day time.

Sam and Dean looked around, equally confused as to where they were and how they'd gotten there. Dean looked at Sam just in time to see a car coming towards them. He grabbed his brother and pulled him off the street, straight into the middle of the road before the driver ran them over.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean patted the car beside him. "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production I would say yes. Where's Cass and Lily?"

"DEAN!" Lily yelled.

She was kneeling beside Castiel who sat limply up against the nearest car, his nose bleeding. The brothers ran over to the two of them.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

Lily nodded. "I'm ok. Cass…not so much. Son of bitch kept cock blocking me when I tried to lend him my powers."

Castiel tried to move but slumped back against the car. "I'm much better than I expected."

"Take it easy," Dean told him, putting his hand on the angels shoulder.

He started coughing and spiting up blood before his eyes rolled back in his head before he lost unconsciousness.

"CASS!" Lily screamed.

Sam and Dean paused. They had never seen their sister looking so worried and afraid before. Sam placed his hand over Castiel's mouth, "Lily he's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?" he asked Dean.

"Wait here," Dean ordered them. "You find where mum and dad live and I'll sort out somewhere for Cass to rest his angel wings and recharge his mojo."

Lily sat on against the car and sniffed whilst Dean pulled Castiel away, making them look like drunk party goers.

Sam silently skulked around the payphone, throwing various looks over at his sister. He picked up the phone book and started flipping through the book until he found what he was looking for. He ripped the page out of the book and walked over to Lily who hadn't moved. "Are you ok?"

Lily shook her head. "No," she sighed. She looked at Sam, "look, little brother, I am sorry you had to find out about me and Castiel this way."

"Yeah what is that?" Sam asked her.

Lily showed him her wrist. "Castiel asked me to bond with him. I said yes. It's like marriage but for angels. Except it's not like your version of marriage. It's different. We will be together for eternity. We will always know where each other is, what we're feeling, thinking. He will always be there for me and I will always be there for him. I love him with my whole being, my whole heart Sam."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I know. I love you Lily. You're a rubix cube."

Lily choked back a sob and laughed.

Sam looked around with a worried look on his face. "This place creeps me out. I mean the moustache alone!"

She laughed as Dean came back.

"So I paid for Cass for five nights up in the honeymoon suite," he told them.

Sam and Lily laughed.

"So I told the manager do not disturb no matter what," he continued. "You know what he said to me? Yeah don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?"

"Ah the seventies," Lily grinned. "So much to do, so little time. We should go visit younger me. I think I was riding a school teacher. Poor little thing was so prim and proper-was being the key word."

Sam laughed.

"Dope!" Dean ranted. "We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft."

"Yeah we might have to if Cass doesn't recover," Sam shrugged. "Is he alright?"

"Hey I'm not chopped liver!" Lily argued. "I can get us back!"

Dean shrugged. "Do I look like Doctor Angel, Medicine Woman? He'll wake up. He's tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

Lily punched him in the arm.

Sam sighed. "If he landed like that, I mean, hopefully so did Anna. Should buy us some time."

"Did you find mum and dad?" Dean asked him.

Sam held up the ripped piece of paper. "The Winchesters, four-right-five Robintree."

"Let's get a car and go pop in on the folks," Dean grinned.

Sam and Lily stood by and watched Dean as he worked his magic on breaking into a car. Both the younger Winchesters had learnt how to break into cars from Dean, neither were very good at it.

"Have either of you two figured out what we're going to tell 'em?" Dean asked.

"The truth?" suggested Sam.

"What?" Dean laughed. "That their children are back from the future to save them from an angel whose gone Terminator? Come on! Those movies haven't even happened yet."

"So we tell her demons are after them," Sam shrugged. "I mean she thinks you're a hunter right?"

Dean paused. "Yeah a hunter who disappeared right when he dad died. She's gonna love me. Just follow my lead you two."

"Yes sir fearless leader!" Lily replied when Dean finally popped the lock.


	32. Meet the Winchester's

**Thirty-Two**

Mary Winchester turned away from the silverware drawer and set the knife and fork down at the kitchen table with a smile on her young face. "How was work?" she questioned after her husband had sat down at the table, beer in hand.

"It was great!" John smiled. He sat the beer down on the table and reached out for one of the bread rolls on the table.

Mary grabbed his wrist. "Not until you wash up."

"I love it when you get bossy!" John Winchester grinned. He got up and kissed Mary gently as the doorbell rang.

She smiled to herself and made her way to the front door to answer it. When she opened it, her smile vanished. "You can't be here!" she gasped when she saw Dean standing on her front pourch.

"Sorry if this is a bad time," Dean smiled.

Mary shook her head. "You don't understand! I'm don't do that anymore! I have a normal life now, you have to go." She started to shut the door only to have Dean stop her.

"I'm sorry but it's important," Dean frowned. "Okay?"

From behind her, John cleared his throat.

"Sorry sweetie," Mary fake smiled. "They're just-"

"Mary's cousins," Dean finished.

Mary sighed.

"Yeah we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey' now could we?" Dean smiled. He held his hand up for John to shake his hand. "Dean."

"You look familiar," John frowned.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Yeah, you do too actually. We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em."

"I'm John," he introduced himself. He held his hand out to the other male behind him.

"This is Sam," Dean introduced.

"Sam?" John asked. "Mary's father was a Sam."

"It's a family name," Dean lied. "This is our sister, Lily."

Lily shook John's hand, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sam, Dean and Lily were just on their way out," Mary tried to say.

"What?" John objected. "They just got here. Really happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come in for a beer."

"Twist my arm," Dean grinned.

Mary glared at him as they walked into the house.

John looked back at Lily, "you look so much like Mary. Close cousins?"

"It's the rocking DNA," Lily grinned. "We Campbell's have the best blood."

"How are you related?" John asked. He was interrogating them.

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded as Mary shut the front door. "Mary's dad was pretty much like a grandpa to us."

Lily elbowed him.

They didn't seem to notice.

"That's tragic," John frowned. "The heart attack."

"Yes it was," Dean agreed.

"So what are you guys doing in town?" John inquired.

"Business," Lily answered.

John looked sideways at her. "What kind of work?" he asked.

Before they could answer, Mary cleared her throat. "Oh gosh it's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready."

"Maybe they could stay?" John suggested.

"I'm sure they have to leave," Mary smiled as the phone rang in the background.

"Stay, please," John smiled. "You know it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." He got up and went into the hallway to answer the phone.

Mary glared at the three of them. "You have to leave now!" she snapped.

"Okay just listen!" Dean pleaded.

"No you listen!" Mary snapped. "Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want-no! Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger," Sam told her.

Mary stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Something's coming for you," Dean told her.

"Demon?" she asked.

Dean shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Well than what?" Mary frowned.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Dean sighed.

"Angels," Lily cut right to the chase.

Mary laughed. "What? There's no such thing!"

"I wish!" Dean scoffed. "But they're twice as strong as demons and bigger dicks. No offence Lily."

Mary looked at Lily. "You're an angel?"

Lily placed her hand on Mary's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Mary backed away slowly. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "Where do we go?"

"Out," Lily answered. "But we have to move now."

"But what do I tell John?" Mary whispered. She ran into the hallway and came back with a notepad that said _back in fifteen…J_

"Son of a bitch," Lily frowned. She looked at the boys, "you take Mary somewhere safe, I'll go after John."

Dean went to object but Lily was gone.


	33. Awkward

**Thirty-Three**

When Sam and Dean arrived at the deserted Campbell family house with Mary, Lily and John were already there.

Lily was sitting on the porch playing on her cell phone whilst John was staring at her from inside the ill-maintained house. "John's not being very cooperative," she told them. "He won't listen to me, kept trying to leave so I warded the house."

John hit the window and the whole house flashed a deadly violet before it vanished.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Let him out please."

Lily clicked her fingers and John came running out to Mary to hug her.

"Mary!" he frowned. "What the hell is your family into? She was saying monsters are real!" Monsters can't be real!"

Mary stared at Lily who shrugged.

Sam looked over her shoulder, she was playing Angry Birds.

"You hunt monsters!" John yelled. He stood backwards. "Monsters are real?"

"I'm sorry!" Mary pleaded. "I didn't know how to tell you!"

"And you!" John frowned, pointing at the three of them behind Mary. "You all fight them?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed.

"How long?" John asked.

"All my life," Mary blushed. "John just try to understand-"

"She didn't have a choice," Dean finished.

"Shut up!" John yelled. "All of you! Not another word or so help me we'll get back in that car and go back home."

The five of them sat silently with the sound of a squealing pig coming from Lily's phone.

"Wow," Dean whispered. "Awkward family trip."

"No kidding," Sam replied.

Lily sat on the porch as the four of them went inside.

Mostly it was because she wanted to finish the level.

Just because some crazy angel bitch was after her mum and day didn't mean she could get three stars and a high score. She stood up and went back inside as John was writing a banishing sigil on the wall in his blood.

Lily leant against the wall and watched him. "Doing good but give the six a bit of a flick," she told him.

John looked at her. "You took care of that woman like it was nothing. How?"

Lily shrugged. "I was raised like this. We all were. Our dad raised us in it. Our dad raised us this way."

"You're serious?" John gasped. "Who the hell does that to a kid?"

Lily sighed. "Well, Mary's parents did."

"I don't care!" John snapped. "You know, what kind of an irresponsible bastard lets a child near-you could have been killed."

Lily smiled.

"The number it must've done on your head," he continued. "Your father was supposed to protect you!"

"He was trying," Lily replied. "He died trying. All we've got I each other."

"Are you married?" John asked her. "Do you have anyone or not?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I am married. His name is Cass."

"Does Cass know what you do?" John inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's a Hunter of sorts himself," she told him.

"Are you gonna raise your kids this way?" John asked.

Lily paused. "I-I-I-um-never actually thought about having kids. It's not really an option for me."

"Why not?" John frowned. He finished with the sigil and started making another one on another wall.

She shrugged. "It's just not really an option. I don't wanna do a number on my kids like this."

"Have you ever thought about giving it up?" John suggested.

She nodded. "Yeah, once or twice. It never really works out." She patted John on the shoulder, "I'm gonna go see how Mary's holding out with my brothers." She walked into the next room as Mary was asking Dean why angels were trying to kill her and John.

"Not good enough," Mary told Dean after he came up with some lame excuse.

"It's complicated," Dean sighed whilst he watched Mary pour the holy oil in a circle.

Mary stood up. "I'm all ears Dean but if you're not gonna tell me then John and I are walking out that door." To prove that she was serious, Mary turned around and headed towards the door.

"I'm your son!" Dean yelled.

Lily slapped her hand to her head. _Nice one!_

Mary's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm your son," Dean told her in a calmer tone. "Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year two thousand and ten. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, the friendlier kind."

"You can't expect me to believe that!" Mary argued.

"Our names are Dean, Sam and Lily Winchester. Me and Sam are named after your parents, Lily's named after you sister who died when she was only seven. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mum made you. Instead of a lullaby, you would sing _Hey Jude_ because that's your favourite Beatles song."

Mary started crying. "I don't believe it! No!"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth," Dean told her.

"I raised my kids to be hunters?" Mary sobbed.

"You didn't do it," Dean informed her. "Because you're dead."

Mary's eyes grew wider. "What happened?"

"John became a hunter to get revenge," Dean informed her. "He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November second, nineteen eighty three. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"It's not good enough Dean," Sam frowned from the doorway. Sam was standing beside Lily with such an intense gaze on her face. "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me."

"Well then what?" Dean snapped.

"She can leave dad," Sam suggested. "That's what, you got to leave John."

"What?" Mary gasped.

"When this is all over, walk away," Sam ordered her. "And never look back!"

"So we're never born?" Lily frowned.

Dean looked at Mary. "You know he's right."

"I can't!" Mary objected. "You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying-"

"You have no choice!" Dean told her. "There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with that. I promise you that."

"I'm not," Mary cried.

"Yeah neither am I," Lily frowned. "I suppose I could find another vessel but where's the fun in that?"

"You shut up!" Dean told her.

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life," Sam started, "that you want so bad. I'm sorry, but it's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die and your children will be cursed."

"There has to be another way!" Mary argued. "You're an angel," she frowned as she stared at Lily, "fix it."

Lily shook her head. Dean was right. "No. Leave John, Mary."

"I can't!" she argued. She sighed. "Because I'm already pregnant."

The three Winchesters stared at her as John came in.

"We have a problem," John spoke, oblivious to what had just occurred. "Those blood things are gone."

"Gone as in-?" Sam asked.

John nodded. "I drew one on the door. I turned around and when I looked back again it was gone."

Mary looked down at her feet where she had just poured the holy oil, it was gone. "Oh no!"

"Anna!" Dean gasped as a bright white light filled the house.


	34. Michael

**Thirty-Four**

Lily stepped out in front of everyone as a young black man appeared in the room. She recognised him instantly as Uriel. From what she understood, Castiel had killed him in 2009 when he found out he was the one killing angels.

"Uriel," Lily spoke in a calm voice.

"Uriel?" Dean groan. "Oh come on!"

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Lily," she smiled.

A woman with vibrant red hair walked in behind Uriel.

"Hello again Anna," she smirked.

Dean, Sam and Lily stared at each other.

"Well here goes nothing!" Dean shrugged.

Lily pulled out her angel blade and charged at Anna. "Sam get Mary and John out!" she yelled.

Anna threw a punch at Lily and she ducked underneath her then thrust herself upwards, throwing Anna off balance.

Uriel threw Dean casually aside before Sam charged at him with a knife. He laughed and ripped the knife out of Sam's hand and tossed him aside.

John looked down at the knife by his feet then reached down to pick it up.

Anna grabbed the knife before she threw him out of the window into the backyard.

"John!" Mary screamed.

Sam made a move for the knife as Anna ripped an iron fixture and stabbed him straight through the chest.

Dean and Lily stopped and watched Sam as he started to bleed and he fell to the floor.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, he ran over to his brother, looking back at Lily with a shake of his head.

Lily's heart broke.

Anna turned to Mary. "I am so sorry."

"Anna," spoke a deeper, stronger voice from the entrance way.

Anna gasped. She thought that she was staring at John Winchester but she knew it wasn't. "Michael," she gasped.

Lily froze.

Michael walked up to Anna and placed his hand on her shoulder. In a moment, Anna burst into flames, screaming as she died.

Mary stared at them as Michael banished Uriel away before turning to her. "What did you do with John?" she demanded to know.

"John is fine," Michael smiled.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

Michael touched Mary on the head and she fainted.

"Well I would say that this conversation is well over-due," Michael smiled when he came to Dean.

Dean glared at him. "Fix Sam!"

"I will," he smirked. "First we talk, then I fix your darling little Sammy."

Lily growled. "FIX HIM!" she snapped. "And get out of our dad!"

Michael laughed when he saw her. "Hello Ariel. I'm simply borrowing your human father, I told him I could save his wife and he said yes."

"I guess the oversold me being your one and only vessel," Dean laughed.

"You're my true vessel but not my only one," Michael told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It's a bloodline," Lily answered. She stared at the floor, embarrassment flooding her face. Michael always had this hold on her that caused her to second guess everything, he had been more than happy to rub her nose into ever failure.

"A bloodline?" Dean questioned. "Lily what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Michael laughed. "You call yourself Lily?" He shook his head with a smile, "that is cute. You rebelled against heaven for Lucifer and now you're batting for the humans?"

Lily glared at him.

He laughed when he turned back to Dean. "Your bloodline stretched back to Cain and Able. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

"Awesome," Dean groaned. "Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael asked him.

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes," Dean frowned.

"And I won't let him," Lily added.

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do," Michael smiled.

"Oh I get it," Dean scowled. "You got beef with your brother, well get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

"You're wrong," Michael frowned. "Lucifer defied our father and betrayed me. But still I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam." Michael looked down at Sam. "I practically raised Lucifer, Ariel and Gabriel. I took care of them in the way most people could never understand and I still love them for the grief they cause me." He glanced at Dean, "but I will kill Lucifer because it is right and I have to."

"Because God says so?" Dean laughed.

"Yes," Michael replied bluntly. "From the beginning he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And so you'll just do what daddy tells you to?" Dean snapped.

"Yes," Michael answered. "Because I am a good son."

"Okay," Dean growled, "well trust me pal. Take it from someone who knows-that is a dead-end street."

Michael laughed. "Do you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life," Dean snapped.

"You're wrong," Michael told him. "You know how I know? Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is?" he asked. "Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes. Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"What about our dad?" Dean asked.

"Better than new," Michael smiled. "In fact, I'm gonna do your mum and dad a favor."

"What?" he asked.

"Scrub their minds," Michael smiled. "They won't remember you."

"NO!" Dean and Lily objected. "You can't do that!"

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants," Michael smiled. "She can go back to her husband, her family-"

"But she'll walk right into that nursery!" Lily cried.

"Obviously," Michael smiled. He turned around, "you always knew that this was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight city hall." He bent down beside Sam and touched his head, the younger Winchester vanished.

The archangel stood up. "He's home, safe and sound." He touched Dean's head. "Your turn, I'll see you soon Dean."

Lily blinked when he vanished.

Michael turned to look at Lily. "You need to make sure that Dean does the right thing."

She shook her head. "No. I won't let you ride him like a show pony. Dean is my brother and I love him!"

He laughed. "You're not capable of love, Ariel."

"You're wrong," she told him. "I love my family Michael. I will die for them. And not just this body but I mean my Grace. Sam and Dean, Cass, Bobby…they're all I have."

"You've changed," he frowned. "I did not think it was possible but you have changed. You have more focus. I am proud of you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Ok…that was not what I was expecting."

"Don't get me wrong," Michael continued. "If you get in my way you will get that death you so humbly want. You and Castiel."

"I will get in your way every time!" she snapped defiantly.

Michael laughed. "I'll see you again."


	35. The Truth

**Thirty-Five**

Dean groaned to himself as he pulled out a bottle of water from the dingy little hotel fridge. It was like he had a hangover without the pleasure of being drunk.

Sam carefully took the plastic wrap off a pair of cups, cringing at the loud crunching sound that seemed to happen right in his ear.

The brothers had appeared in their dingy hotel room that looked exactly like every other hotel they lived in over and over again. They were suffering from their usual post-hunt hangover.

Sam slowly looked up into the cracked mirror in front of him only to see Castiel standing behind him. He turned around and grabbed Castiel before he fell. "Hey, hey, hey. I've got you Cass."

"Cass!" Dean grinned. He jumped up and went over to help Dean with Castiel.

"We've got you," Sam told him.

"You son of a bitch," Dean laughed. "You made it."

"I-I did?" Castiel frowned. "Well, I'm very surprised." His legs shook and fell out from underneath him and the two of them dragged him over to the bed so he could lay down. "I could use a drink," he frowned.

"You've been spending too much time with Lily," Dean laughed. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured three cups, one for Sam, one for him and one for Castiel. "Speaking of which, where is _Jesus Christ Super Star_?"

Sam shrugged when Dean gave him the whisky.

"Here's to Team Free Will," Dean toasted. He looked sideways at Castiel who was now unconscious. "One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose/Brother-in-law over there. It's awesome."

Sam frowned. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," Dean answered. He drained the cup and poured himself another.

"They all say we'll say yes," Sam frowned.

"I know," Dean sighed. "It's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?" Sam asked, thinking about the events of the last few days.

"They're not," Dean scowled.

Sam looked at him. "I mean why, why would we? Either of us? But…I've been weak before."

"Sam," Dean sighed. He sat the cup down with a frown on his face, unable to say anything."

"Michael got dad to say yes," Sam pointed out.

"That was different," Dean argued. "Anna was about to kill mum."

"And if you could save mum would you say yes?" Sam asked him.

Dean didn't know how to answer that. It was perfect timing that Lily decided to appear in the room, bleeding from her nose like Castiel had been when he had taken them into the past.

"Son of a bitch!" she mumbled before she collapsed backward beside Castiel. "Have they invented aspirin for time travel kick back yet?" she mumbled.

Sam laughed.

Lily sat up and stumbled over to the table to sit down in between her brothers. She used the serviettes to clean up her bloodied nose and threw it in the trash. "Michael didn't even have the courtesy to send me back. Made me come back myself…asshat."

"We've never really had a chance to talk," Dean frowned. "All of us. I think now would be a good time to think about what's going on with you."

"Me?" Lily asked, pointing to herself.

They nodded.

She sighed. "Ok. Fine, I guess I owe you an explanation. Ask me anything you want and I will answer within reason."

"Did you know Sam and I were Lucifer's vessels?" Dean asked.

Lily nodded. "I did know that this bloodline is easy for Lucifer and Michael to possess," she answered. "It was why I chose your family."

"We need to know everything that happened when you rebelled," Sam told her.

She shook her head. "I can't. Please don't ask me that-it's my worst moment…one of my worst moments. The pain…Sam, think of the single most painful moment in your life and triple that by a million and you have what happened to me."

Dean grabbed her hand. "Lily, through all the shit that's happened to us, don't close off on us now."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay. Take my hands, I'll show you."

Sam and Dean gripped Lily's hands and were instantly pulled into her mind

ooo

_Heaven was ripe with celebration for a hundred days and a hundred nights. Michael had finally cast Lucifer from heaven and decimated his remaining army. Lucifer's top generals had all been executed, their Grace thrown to every inch of the universe. _

_Ariel escaped her prison the day before her execution with one thought in her mind. She had it in her mind that she was going to find her brother and that he would accept her. Her brother pushed her out, keeping her away with legions of demons. _

_When Ariel had tried to return to heaven and plead her case with her Father, the other angels watched as Michael punished her, marking her as a traitor by destroying her beautiful wings. Once the colours of the rainbow were now black as the darkness that now tainted her Grace. _

_She could not understand. _

_Why did her Father make her that way? _

_Why did he make her to be so devoted to Lucifer that she would rebel against him?_

_She was so completely devoted to her brother. _

_Of course she would support him. _

_Why were her fellow angels so blind to her love? _

_Was she the one at fault for being made like this? _

_No._

_No matter how much she screamed and begged, He would not answer._

_At first, she was angry and spiteful. _

_She led the pious astray, trying to get a reaction from her Father. She started wars between peaceful nations. She showed so many humans how to summon a crossroads demon so that the demons were so overwhelmed and had to reorganize, start recruiting more and more demons. _

_But it was all for nothing._

_Her father remained silent. _

_Ariel sulked for hundreds of years. _

_Then she heard whispers. _

_Whispers of the apocalypse. _

_Events were lining up. _

_The right bloodlines were being brought together. Any generation now, two brothers would be born. _

_Mary Winchester's first born, Dean was Michael's vessel. Then Mary fell pregnant with a second child, a girl. This wasn't meant to happen. The fates had determined that she was never meant to be born. _

_Ariel had been watching and seized her chance, taking the empty vessel and helping Mary bring the child to term. She was demon enough to no need permission and close enough to Lucifer to hitch a ride on the bloodline with no ill-effect. In silence, Ariel slipped in and became Lily Winchester, John and Mary Winchester's miracle baby. _

_Only in Heaven had she ever before felt so much love. This human woman that became her mother gave her a new purpose. _

_She became Mary's perfect little girl. When Sam was born, she promised to protect her little brother and keep him safe. Mary used to say to her that for someone so young and defenceless, there was always a wizened, ancient look in her eyes. _

_Then Azazel took Mary from them. And it was on that day that Lily knew she had to keep an eye on Sam._

_As their father learned more of the supernatural, she had to become more careful now John would awaken at the slightest hint of a noise. But it didn't matter. _

_She could adjust. _

_She had a family. She had people to protect. _

_She was happy._

_John would go hunting on his own. _

_Lily always knew what he was hunting for. Information, leads, anything on the Yellow-Eyed Demon. _

_Then Sam left._

_She heard the rumours from some of her demon contacts. _

_Azazel was going to make a move on Sam, damage and corrupt him, manipulate him into Lucifer's perfect vessel. It all centred on Sam's girlfriend. She didn't know if he was going to possess her or kill her but all she knew was that the date was coming up. _

_How could she protect Sam? _

_And then John found a lead. _

_Lily called in a couple favours to get the lead to go further and keep John occupied but safe enough that she wouldn't have to worry too much. It was then that she made Dean go to his brother. If Dean could get Sam away long enough then Sam would think the love of his life had died in a simple, accidental fire. _

_Just plain old simple human error._

_But it was too late. _

_Or rather, too early. _

_She stuck to the shadows and let Dean keep an eye on Sam. Keep him on the right path. Make certain that he made the right choice in the end. _

ooo

Sam ripped his hand away from Lily with a look of horror and disgust on his face. "YOU KNEW!" he yelled. "YOU KNEW AZAZEL WAS GOING TO KILL JESS! YOU KNEW AND YOU DID NOTHING! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN AZAZEL!"

He launched himself out of his chair and grabbed Lily around the throat before Dean could stop him. The two of them fell back onto the ground and Sam pinned her to the ground. "YOU MANIPULATED DEAN INTO TAKING ME AWAY FROM JESS! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Sam let her go!" Dean roared. He grabbed Sam around the chest and forced him off Lily.

She moved backwards until she was stuck flat against the wall. "Sam-I-"

"Get out of here Lily!" Dean ordered. He stared at her over Sam's struggling form. "GO!" Dean tightened his grip on Sam and when he looked back, Lily was gone.


	36. Deals with a Demon

**Thirty-Six**

There was a deadly glint in her eyes as she sat in the bushes and watched the demons finish off what was left of that family in Yellow Stone National Park. She should have stopped them but she couldn't get Sam's words out of her head.

_You're no better than Azazel_…

Lily winced inwardly.

One of the demons stopped what he was doing, throwing the body of the mother to the ground like trash. He walked over to the child crying in the middle of what was left of his family. "Maybe I should possess this kid?" he laughed.

Lily licked her lips as the familiar stench of dark energy filled her very soul.

_You're right little brother_, she thought as she walked out of the bushes. _I am no better than Azazel if that's how you wanna play it._ She walked casually towards the demons that were rummaging around through the family's supplies.

"Hello boys!" Lily shouted, grabbing their attention. She threw her wings out behind her, showing the boys exactly what she was.

"Oh look," laughed a demon wearing a meat suit that looked like he was a gang banger. Lily had decided to call him Q because of the gold chain he was wearing with the letter Q. "The Winchester's mongrel sister is here to play."

Lily kept her composure as he came up to her.

"Where's your little angel?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Dunno. Don't care."

"What are you doing here?" another demon questioned. She was wearing a pretty little brunet waitress as her meat suit. The name tag read Melanie.

Lily slammed her hand straight into Melanie's chest, grabbed her demonic energy tightly. She screamed as Lily pulled at her energy, the black power shot up through her arm straight into her Grace.

She looked up at the sky, and released the empty host. She could feel the demonic energy swimming within her Grace once more. It made her feel so alive. She clicked her fingers, freezing the demons in place, no use running after a meal these days.

Lily groaned and opened her eyes before she made her way over to Q. "There are two ways that this can end," she told him. "You die, or I die. And I'm not in the mood to die today."

Q lashed out at her, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back until the bone broke. She laughed and slowly wiggled her hand into the back of his head until she gripped his powers.

"Oh you're an old one?" Lily asked him. "An older demon is like a fine wine. Gets better with age."

"I'm sure we can work something out!" Q offered.

Lily laughed before she ripped out his power. "Nothing to work out," she growled. She glanced backwards and felt a strange sensation flowing through her wings. Black splotches were emerging through the feathers, starting to spread like the Black Plague she had introduced to humanity all those years ago.

"I'd say somebody's over reacting to a little fight with their siblings," came the familiar voice of her former partner-in-crime, Crowley.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Lily questioned as she took care of the last demon. "I could suck you dry."

Crowley laughed. "Oh would you darling?" he laughed. "It'll be just like old times. Remember when we burst the St Francis Dam in 1928? It was March 12th, nice little night. Moon was shining in the night sky, hundreds of souls making their way to heaven or hell, people screaming for help. I fucked you on that little piece of land that we watched the dam collapse from."

Lily smirked. "I do remember that."

"How about we dance the tarantella?" Crowley offered with a grin on his face. "Or we can travel the countryside and wreak havoc like we used to in Mesopotamia. There is always the Titanic. A little glass of champagne as we watch the unsinkable sink."

She looked down at the cowering little boy and knelt down to him. "Tell me what you want Crowley," Lily frowned as she whipped the blood off his face.

"I have a gift for you," Crowley spoke.

Lily looked back at him as her old lover came walking over to her with Samuel Colt's gun in his hands. Her eyes widened. "Is that the Colt?" she asked him.

Crowley nodded. "It is indeed. When the darling little Bella gave the Colt to Lilith she gave it to me for safe keeping. I thought that I would give it back."

"Not out of the goodness of your black little heart," Lily frowned. She stood up and the little boy clung to Lily's leg like his life depended on it.

Crowley laughed. "Of course not. Now where is the fun in that?"

"So what do you want?" Lily asked again.

"I want to be King," he replied.

"Well I'm sure we can break out in a song and a dance," Lily shrugged. "I'll even get you a meerkat and a warthog."

Crowley laughed. "I'll give you the gun if you agree not to disrupt my take-over of Hell when you finish Lucifer and if you agree to grant me one favor in the future. Any favor of my choosing."

Lily hesitated. "Ok."

Crowley held out his hand. "You know how a deal is made in this world, Ariel. Or do you go by Lily these days?"

"Lily," she replied. She messed the little boy's hair up. "And yes I do remember it."

"I also want to add in a little clause to our contract," Crowley added.

"What?" she frowned.

"A little reminder that made this deal with me," he smirked. "An Enochian brand like the one Castiel gave you. A blood debt."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Crowley smiled.

"Letting someone brand you is an intimate thing Crowley," she informed him.

Crowley nodded. "I know. I still want to do it."

She sighed. "I accept. And I also want you to make Bobby walk again."

"Well it's time for a kiss than isn't it?" Crowley grinned as he agreed to her added clause. He grabbed a hold of Lily and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

_I'm the only Winchester who has never made a deal!_ Lily thought as she sealed her deal with Crowley. _Well I guess we're all fucked now aren't we?_

Crowley was grinning when he finished the kiss. "Thanks for the kiss love," he smiled. He lifted up her hand and showed her the brand of a semi-circle with a cross through it, Lily hadn't even notice when he burnt the mark into her arm. He handed Lily the Colt as well as a box of twelve bullets. "A bonus because your kiss was so divine. I suppose that's what happens when you find yourself married to an angel."

Lily looked down at the boy who was still clutching onto her leg. She couldn't leave him here and with his dead parents and the wild animals.

Bobby would know what to do.

Bobby always knew what do to.


	37. Plans

**Thirty-Seven**

Sam and Dean were in the study searching through Bobby's endless stack of research books when they heard a huge crash in the kitchen. They jumped up and grabbed for their guns.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT KID!" Bobby yelled. Bobby had gone into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

When they got to the kitchen, Lily was standing there with a little kid with black hair clutching her leg for dear life. She had been in a fight recently judging by the blood on her clothes and the bloody kid hanging off her leg. She had her arm wrapped around the kid and had a box in her other hand.

"You people need to use the front door like everyone else!" Bobby growled.

"Sorry Bobby," Lily frowned. She sat the box on the table and knelt down to the boy, "you never told me your name kiddo."

"Are the monsters gone?" he asked her in a trembling voice.

She nodded. "The monsters are gone. I promise you. I'm Lily."

"Tommy," he answered. "I'm Tommy."

"How old are you Tommy?" Lily asked.

"Ten," he whispered. "My mum and dad are dead aren't they? Will you be my mummy now?"

"Sorry," Lily apologized. "I can't be your mum." She looked over at Sam who was throwing her the death glares then back to the boy. "I just didn't want you to have to stay there."

"What's in the box?" Dean questioned when he put his gun away. He opened it and froze when he saw the Colt. "Holy shit! How the hell did you get the Colt?"

Sam peaked over Dean's shoulder. "The Colt!"

Lily stood up. "I'm gonna drop the kid off at a hospital."

"Hold it!" Dean frowned. "How did you get the Colt?"

"A man gave it to her," Tommy answered. "He was a bad man. Like the grown-ups that hurt my family."

Sam looked Lily over. "Where did you get the Colt?"

"What's it matter?" she snapped. "You've got the Colt and a way to gank Lucifer, Bobby can walk again so who cares if I've been feeding again?"

Bobby frowned. "I can what now?"

"You can walk if you try," Lily told him. She stood up, "come on Tommy, I'll take you to the hospital, get you checked out."

Bobby paused before he placed his hands on the side of the wheelchair and force himself to get out of the chair. The three Winchesters watched as Bobby forced himself to walk.

"See," Lily laughed with a cocky smile. "Don't need the chair anymore, Bobby."

Bobby laughed. "How on Earth did you do it?"

"Magic," Lily smiled.

Sam stared at her. "Where did you get the Colt, Lily?"

"It doesn't matter," she frowned. "All it matters is that you have the Colt now and a shot at taking down Lucifer."

"Where did you get the Colt, Lily?" Bobby asked.

Lily ignored him. "Can't you people just say thank you?" she asked. "Or is that too much to ask for someone who is no better than Azazel?"

"Sam didn't mean it," Dean argued.

Lily laughed. "Yes he did. I thought I was doing the right thing when I manipulated Dean into taking you to look for dad," she told Sam. "I thought that if you didn't find out Azazel had killed Jess then maybe, just maybe, you'd grieve a little but you'd move on, become a lawyer, find someone else and you'd get that two point five children Hunters don't get."

Sam stared at her. "Have you been feeding again?" he asked her.

"No!" she lied. "But what the hell do you care Sam?"

"Because I'm not going to let you go down the same path I did!" Sam argued. "I should have listened to you and Dean when I was drinking the blood but I didn't and look what happened: I set Lucifer free."

"I'm not feeding again!" Lily snapped. "And do you mind not talking about this in front of Tommy? I need to get him checked out."

"You're coming back!" Dean snapped. "Or so help me I will have Cass summon your ass and make you spit out the truth."

Lily breathed deeply. "Ok," she smiled nervously.

Sam waited until Lily was gone before her turned to Dean. "Why did you let her go?"

"Cass!" Dean yelled.

The angel appeared beside Dean, not needing a second summons. "This had better be important, I was in the middle of something," Castiel frowned.

Dean pushed the wooden box over to him. "Where did this come from?"

Castiel observed the box with a frown. "I was under the impression that Crowley had the Colt. How did you get this?"

"Lily," Dean replied. He crossed his arms. "Lily brought it to us, won't tell us where she got it, and now Bobby's walking around."

Castiel glanced over at Bobby. "Well, that is something interesting. I was unable to heal you as I did not have enough power…" He paused.

"Cass?" Sam frowned.

"There is talk for Crowley moving in for the position of the King of Hell when you send Lucifer back to the cage," Castiel told them all.

"Lily had a kid with her that said a bad man gave the Colt to her," Bobby added.

"We think she's feeding again," Dean frowned.

He shook his head. "No…why would she do that?"

"Lily knew that Jess was going to be killed by Azazel and she didn't do anything to help," Dean informed him. "She and Sam had a fight. We need to know what's going on before we lose her. She doesn't even know we have a brother who's dead."

Castiel was silent.

"Cass?" Dean frowned.

"Lily will sense something if I call her," Castiel replied. "And she will know something's up if any of you call her. We need Gabriel."

"No!" Dean and Sam yelled.

Castiel paused. "Lily and Gabriel were close. Very close. She'll trust him."

"Fine!" Dean groaned. He slumped down in the chair at the kitchen table. "I can't lose her Cass. Sam and Lily are all I have left of mum and dad."

"And you think I can?" Castiel frowned. "Lily and I are bonded. My love for her will last long after you're gone and the world is nothing but dust. Do you still have that holy oil?" he asked, changing the subject.

Dean nodded. "Yes."

"Go get it," Castiel instructed. "We'll do it in the panic room."

Dean got up and went outside to the impala.

Castiel stood back leaving the middle of the kitchen empty. "_Rah ah gah ee oh es_," he started chanting. "_Vee nu nohno kee ah she peh the poh ah ma lah deh zod_."

Nothing.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Was that meant to do anything?"

Dean came back in with the jar of the holy oil. "Bobby you wanna come and help me move everything out of the panic room?"

Bobby hesitated.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Bobby asked. "I mean I love Lily like she's my own daughter but setting her up like this…girl can hold a grudge."

"We have to be together on this," Dean assured him. "We have to be together on this so we can kill Lucifer."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it," Bobby growled.

"Hiya Sammy!" came the annoyingly whimsical tone of their least favorite archangel. "How's the research going?" Gabriel grinned as he stuck his head into the fridge looking for something.

"Get out of that!" Bobby snapped, slamming the fridge door on him. "You angels have been popping in and out of my house like you own it."

Gabriel grinned. He strode over to Castiel and messed up his hair with a grin. "How are you Cassie? Married life treating you good?"

"I haven't seen Lily since we returned from 1978," Castiel replied bluntly. "I've called you here because I need you to summon her."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because she's been feeding on demons again and got the Colt from Crowley but won't tell us," Dean snapped.

Gabriel smirked. "Ah yes. Ariel the Malevolent. The Lion of God. Quite the hunger that one. If you want to clean her up you're going to need one hell of a supernatural methadone program." He picked up the Colt, "smells like a demon."

"Which is why we want you to summon Lily," Dean informed him. "Lily will trust you, us she might not come back."

Gabriel crossed his arms. "And what makes you think that Lily will want to come and see me?" he asked him. "She could read my mind just as much as she can read yours."

"But she won't because she trusts you," Castiel replied.

Gabriel sighed. "Ok."


	38. The Other Side of the Program

**Thirty-Eight**

Lily groaned inwardly when she heard the annoyingly familiar voice of her brother Gabriel calling her in the back of her mind.  
He was at Bobby's place, apparently he had some information about Lucifer's where about's but didn't want to give it to Dean. Dean was about two seconds away from setting him on fire with the holy oil according to Gabriel.  
She watched the boy Tommy from the reception desk of the hospital as he was interviewed by the police. She made sure no one noticed her but she wanted to make sure Tommy was ok. When the police finally left the boy alone to sleep on the Doctors orders she went into the room and sat with him until he fell asleep. She felt a pang of sadness inside her, it wasn't right to be exposed to this crap at such a young age.  
Gabriel called her again, there was panic in his voice as well as impatience. Dean had the holy oil out.  
Lily let Tommy's hand go and willed herself to go to Bobby's place. The only problem was that as soon as she arrived, Lily felt her Grace being pulled further down than she was willing to go.  
She landed in the panic room with a sickening crack. Laying there dazed, Lily realized quickly that she had been set up.  
Dean lit a match and threw it at the ground around her.  
The fire rushed up quickly, trapping Lily in Bobby's little weekend project. She picked herself up staring daggers at Gabriel. The archangel stood there with her family but unable to meet her eye.  
"Let me out!" Lily growled.  
"How did you get the Colt?" Castiel questioned her.  
"Honey let me out," Lily warned him. She tried to throw her powers out but each time they hit the wall and slid off harmlessly. "Damn it!"  
Castiel shook his head. "No. I was under the understanding that Crowley had the Colt. Did he give it to you?"  
"What's it matter?" Lily snapped.  
"It matters because we don't want you doing anything stupid," Dean told her. "I made a deal, went to hell, kick started the apocalypse, dad made a deal and he died, Sam danced with Ruby stupidly and now Bobby can walk again, we have the Colt and you're not telling us how!"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Let me out Dean Winchester or so help me, I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Sam asked coldly. "You're stuck in the holy fire. We could leave you here until you answer the question. Where did you get the Colt and are you feeding again?"  
"YES!" she snapped. "YES! IM FEEDING AGAIN! ARE YOU HAPPY SAM?! I, Lily Mary Winchester, am feeling on demons again. My Grace is already tainted to the point where they don't recognize me as an angel or a demon so who cares?"  
Dean glared at her. "You stupid son of a bitch!"  
Lily groaned. "What do you care?"  
"I'm your brother and I care," Dean answered. "Sam cares, and Cass loves you. Hell Gabriel even cares about you."  
Lily stared at Gabriel then looked back to Dean. "Crowley gave me the Colt..."  
"I knew it!" Dean informed her.  
"...For a price," she finished.  
"WHAT?!"  
The sound of four men shouting what at the same time was very loud.  
"What price?" Castiel demanded to know.  
"I agreed to stay out of his business when he moves to take over hell when Lucifer gets put back in the cage," Lily answered. She looked down at her arm and ran her hand over Crowley's brand mark. "I wanted him to fix Bobby's legs and so he-he agreed to but I am to be at his disposal for a blood debt sometime in the future."  
"Could you be any more stupid?" Sam snapped. He pushed himself up off the wall, "well that settles one thing. You really are a Winchester, only a Winchester could be that stupid. Why did Crowley come to you?"  
"We have...history," Lily confessed.  
"History?" Castiel inquired. He watched her as a sickening feeling vibrated up from his stomach.  
"Don't make me say it," Lily groaned.  
They waited.  
"We were lovers for over fifty years," she admitted before she sat down in the circle of holy fire. "Crowley said it was for old time's sake and I had no reason to suspect he was lying because the one thing Crowley can't do to me is lie."  
"Demons lie," Sam advised her. "Demons always lie."  
"Crowley can't lie to me because I'm the one that set him free from hell," Lily reminded him. "Remember? I introduced humanity to crossroad demons. Remember?"

"Crowley could ask you to repay him any way he likes," Castiel growled. "I will not allow him to hold that kind of sway over you Lily."

"You can't stop it!" Lily argued.

Dean sighed. "Cass let her out."

Gabriel cross his arms. "No," he ordered. "She can stay there until she detoxes herself again."

"NO!" Lily screamed. She got up and slammed her fists up against the walls of the holy fire. "LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!"

Bobby came down the stairs and whispered something to Dean.

Dean looked at Sam with a sigh. "We've got a problem."

"What?" Sam asked. He turned his back on Lily and watched his brother.

"Jo and Ellen called from Carthage, Missouri," Bobby answered. "Whole towns being plagued by Hellhounds-Ellen said Lucifer's been sited."

"Let me help!" Lily pleaded.

"No!" Dean snapped. "Sam will stay here with Lily, Cass, Bobby and I will go."

"Why can't I go?" Sam frowned.

"And what am I?" Gabriel asked. "I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Because Lucifer still wants to wear you to the prom," Dean reminded Sam. "And Gabriel you're just plain annoying."

Gabriel shrugged. "Still doesn't mean I don't want to help."

"Cass!" Lily whispered. She placed her hand up against the barrier, "Cass please don't leave me like this."

"You did this to yourself," Castiel reminded her. "You went out and fed again, our father cleaned you up and you went out and spoiled your Grace again…you're better than that."

Lily stared at the floor, a blush spreading across her face. "I'm sorry…I love you."

"I love you," Castiel replied. "But I'm still mad at you."

And just like that, it was only Sam and Lily.


	39. One Step at a Time

**Thirty-Nine**

Coming down off a demon induced high is probably one of the single most painful experiences she had ever endured. Lily had only done it once in her life and that was when she was a baby because she couldn't have John and Mary know what she was.

The doctors had just said she was a difficult baby and gave them some painkillers to fix the problem.

Sam had only come down twice to see how she was doing, he hovered at the top of the stairs but turned right around when she started screaming in pain. It was probably a good thing that Sam chose to stay away- Lily had a few choice words for him.

For the first twelve hours, Lily could only feel an itch at the bottom of her stomach. It felt somewhat like an itch that she couldn't get rid of.

She started shouting, not in English, Enochian had more power than English. Sam didn't know what she was shouting but when he closed the door at the top of the basement.

_Jesus Christ look at you_, came a voice in the back of her mind.

Lily looked up. "Mum?" she frowned.

_Hello Lily_, smiled Mary Winchester as she knelt down on the other side of the circle of holy fire.

Lily blinked.

Must be a Winchester thing, Dean said he saw her when he was dying, Sam saw her when he was trying to detox himself.

"Hi mum," she whispered.

Mary reached out and cupped Lily's face in her hands. _Look at you…my beautiful baby girl_.

She laughed. "No I'm not." She groaned in pain before she vomited up what little food was left in her stomach.

_Yes you are_, Mary smiled. _Even if you do look like a demon chewed you up and spat you out_.

"You're not real," Lily laughed. "You're just in my mind."

_No I'm not_, Mary replied. Her image flickered, revealing herself as a ghost.

Lily paused. "Um-you do realize that this is a ghost proof panic room," she frowned.

Mary smiled. _I know…but you my darling girl have friends in high places. He thought that you could use a hand_.

"He?" Lily frowned. "Mum-I don't-"

_Don't think Lily,_ Mary advised her. _Now is not the moment to think. Now is a moment of reflection on your past events._

"Am I going to have flashbacks in HD?" Lily asked her.

Both women smiled.

_No sweetie,_ Mary smiled. She sighed, _when I died and went on to the next life…I was upset at first. Heaven is different for each different person…_

"I know," Lily answered.

_Imagine my surprise when I found out what you had done_, Mary continued. _My own daughter…an angel…then everything came flooding back, you, Sam, Dean, that woman Anna…you tried to save me at the cost of your own life…your own existence_.

"An archangel blocked those memories," Lily frowned.

_God fixed them_, Mary smiled.

"God?" Lily asked. She shook her head. "No! God's gone! He's abandoned us!"

Mary nodded. _He's not gone…he's on Earth…he had a message for you._

"What is it?" Lily frowned.

_He no longer wants to interfere in the End,_ Mary advised her.

Lily frowned. "Why?"

_Because he's already done so much_, Mary told her. _He put Sam and Dean on that plane. He brought back Castiel and healed you…it's more than he's ever intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or no. _

Lily stared down at the ground. "What do we do mum?"

_You fight,_ Mary answered. _All of us…all of us up there are rooting for the three of you. God may not want to stop anything but we all have faith that you will finish this. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you need to make the right choice for the three of you_.

"I am trying!" Lily argued. "Sam and Dean are stubborn idgits just like dad! They never listen and are adamant to continue throwing their lives away for the same stupid reasons. God I would do anything just to see Him again-speak with Him. He's my father and I feel so helpless. I'm frightened, for the first time in a long time I am so frightened for my family."

Mary laughed. _I think she's ready don't you?_

Lily cocked her head to the side.

Mary reached forward, forcing the flames to die down like they were never even there. _It's time for you to go Lily._

Lily frowned. "Excuse me?" she whispered.

_Lily, don't ask questions,_ Mary frowned.

She got to her feet and folded her arms. "Mum what's going on?"

_Someone wants to talk to you_, Mary smiled. She reached forward and cupped Lily's face. _I love you, my brave darling girl_.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in their mother's familiar scent. When she opened them she wasn't in the panic room anymore, Lily was standing in the doorway of a very lavish room just like the one that Zachariah had held Dean in.

On the walls there were pictures of all the archangels in heavily adorned golden frames.

Lily frowned.

She turned around to observe a desk at the end of the room, someone was sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"I will give it to you, Lily, you Winchester's will always listen to their mother," spoke a familiar voice.

The chair's occupant turned around and Lily's jaw dropped.

"Chuck?" she gasped.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Lily paused.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Father?"

He smiled. "Welcome home, Ariel."


	40. Applie Pie Life

**Forty**

The first thing that Lily could think of was to get on one knee, bow before him, don't look him in the eyes, don't speak, hell don't breath.  
He laughed. "Get up, Ariel."  
Lily shook her head. "No, father I cannot...we've been looking for and you've been on earth all this time...as Chuck Shurley?"  
She kept her eyes firmly planted on the white marble ground.  
"Yes I know you and Castiel have been looking for me," Chuck confessed. "I assume Mary told you that I will not be interfering anymore?"  
Lily nodded. "Yes father, she did."  
"I'm disappointed in you Ariel," he told her. "I cleaned you up, gave you a power boost and you do straight to tainting yourself again. You're like one of those gerbils you give two options to-the cake or the button that gives you an electric shock. You keep going for the dangerous option."  
"Sum quod sum," Lily answered. "I am what I am. You made me like this."  
Chuck laughed. "That's the oldest excuse in the books. Can't accept responsibility for your own actions so you blame your parents." He pushed his chair back from the heavy oak desk. "Do you know why you're here?" Chuck asked her. He stood up, waiting for an answer.  
Lily shook her head. "Punishment I assume."  
"Sam will say yes to Lucifer and he will fight Michael," Chuck answered.  
Lily looked up, her blue eyes filled with horror and pain. "No he won't!"  
Chuck nodded. "He will."  
"Well whose he gonna fight cause Dean would rather die than be Michael's bitch!" Lily argued.  
"Dean is not the only vessel," Chuck informed her. "How much do you know about Adam Milligan?"  
Lily frowned. "Never heard of him."  
"He's your vessels half-brother," Chuck answered.  
Lily would have laughed only she knew her father wasn't one to lie. "You're shitting me!"  
He stared at her. "No I am not."  
She fell silent to think.  
All this time the Winchester Three were really the Winchester Four...Lily could only wonder how old her little brother was, what he'd been doing, why their father didn't tell them and more importantly how come she didn't know?  
"Ok so assuming that you're not drunk or drugged and I have a little brother called Adam why would he say yes?"  
Chuck just smiled. "I didn't bring you here to discuss the finer details, you were never one for planning just charging in like a bull." He came out from behind the desk and went over to her. "Stand up."  
Lily paused but did as she was asked. "I'd ask for forgiveness but..."  
"You love Lucifer too much to," Chuck smiled.  
She nodded.  
"Do you know why I named you Ariel?" he questioned.  
She shook her head. "No."  
"Because you are a true Lion of God," Chuck replied. "You sacrifice too much for your pride." He dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small gold ring with Enochian carved into the metal. "This is for you."  
"Do I need to throw it into Mount Doom?" Lily inquired.  
Chuck laughed. "No, Ariel. That ring will enable you to open Lucifer's cage once more but in doing so you will have to take him back yourself."  
"To hell?" Lily asked him.  
"You'll be trapped in the cage with Lucifer," Chuck nodded. "Its the only way you can end the apocalypse."  
"Mum said you wouldn't help anymore," Lily frowned. She lifted her hand and it hovered over the ring.  
"I'm not," he shrugged. "I'm just giving you a push. You can either sacrifice everything or you can stay with your pride."  
Lily hesitated before she grabbed the ring. She started at it, feeling the power of the words echoing through her body. "Thank you father."  
Chuck meant forward and hugged her. "Before I send you on your way would you stay with me for a while?"  
Lily's eyes widened but she nodded.  
"Where would you like to go?" he asked. "Pick any place and we can go there."  
"Real or imaginary?" Lily asked, knowing exactly where she would go if she could pick anywhere.  
"You pick," he smiled.  
Lily closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself and Chuck sitting in the longue room of the Winchester Family Home.

_Sitting on the dining room table adorned with Christmas decorations was a giant family meal.  
Mary stood by the table staring at her work with pride.  
"Mum are the boys done with the damn turkey yet?" she shouted from the kitchen.  
"Language, Lily," Mary reminded her. "I swear you and your brothers will be the death of me." She shook her head and sighed.  
Lily and Chuck followed as Mary walked outside to see John and Dean arguing over how to take the turkey inside whilst Sam and Castiel talked about footy.  
"You two done?" Mary laughed.  
"Stubborn as each other," Jess muttered from her seat on the deck with Lisa, the kids playing near them.  
_"This your idea of heaven?" Chuck asked.  
Lily nodded. "It's what I want, father. More than anything."

_"Lily's getting impatient isn't she?" Sam asked, chucking his empty beer bottle in the bin. _

_"Are you game enough get in her way?" Dean sneered. "Chick's swallowed a planet."_

_A football hit Dean in the head, thrown by Lily who was standing on the deck with her arms resting on her pregnant belly. She grinned. "I'm sorry Dean what did you say?"_

_Dean stuck his tongue out at her. "I said you swallowed a planet."_

_"I think she's the most beautiful thing on this planet," Castiel smiled. He jumped up to give her a hug and a kiss, "she always will be."_

_Jess, Lisa and Mary let loose a barrage of cute little sounds._

_Dean rolled his eyes. _

_Castiel looked at Dean, Sam and John. "You should complement them more, the rewards justify themselves."_

Next the scene changed.

_Dean, Sam and Lily were lying on the grass in the backyard staring at the night sky. _

_"This is a very Lion King moment," Lily yawned. _

_"Shot being Simba," Dean laughed. "You can be Pumba."_

_Sam elbowed him. _

_Lily wince in pain. _

_Dean sat upright, "you ok?"_

_She looked at him with a grin on her face. "The baby kicked." She grabbed their hands and placed them on her stomach. Silently they waited and grins appeared on their faces._

_"Wow that's amazing," Dean grinned. _

Chuck looked sideways at her.

Lily sniffed and looked away. "Sorry, father," she whispered.

"Never apologise for what you want," Chuck advised her. "You of all people deserve a second chance. I've been watching how hard you've been trying to redeem yourself."

"So what happens if I stop Sam before he says yes?" Lily asked. "Is that an option?"

"Have you ever read one of those books that you can pick your ending?" Chuck asked her.

Lily nodded. "I used to read them when I was little."

"This isn't one of those books," he added. "You will meet Lucifer and Michael on the chosen field at Stull Cemetery just outside of Lawrence."

"Ends where it starts hey?" Lily sighed. She looked at him. "I am sorry father. I think you should know that."

Chuck placed his hand on her chest and the darkness in her Grace was slowly drained away once more. He flicked it aside like some kind of unwanted piece of garbage. Chuck patted her on the shoulder, "good luck Ariel. I am proud of all my children, you should know that. But for now…take my advice, go save the world."

"Father?" Lily smirked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do I get to say Good Chuck or Holy Chuck now?" she smiled.

All she could hear was Chuck laughing at her as the backyard faded away.


	41. I'm In

**Forty-One**

"Man I wish I knew how Lily got out of the holy oil," Sam sighed, sitting on the hood of the Impala drinking a beer with Dean beside him.

Dean shook his head. "I've got no idea. Girl's got me stumped on a whole new level. Fallen angel, married to Cass, addicted to eating demons, made a deal with Crowley…she certainly is a Winchester." He cracked open a can of beer and took a sip. "I'm in."

"In with what?" Sam asked.

"The whole 'up with Satan' thing," Dean answered. "I'm on board."

Sam blinked. "So you're gonna let me say yes?" he questioned, clarifying that that was indeed what Dean meant.

"No," Dean growled. "That's the thing. It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown-well, overgrown-man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play."

"That's the last thing I thought you would say," he confessed.

"Might be," Dean shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie to you. It goes against every fibre I got. I mean, truth is, you know we're watching out for you. It's been my job and Lily's job for ever. But more than that its kind who we are. You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little too. I don't know if we've got a snowball's chance. But, I do know that if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Thank you," Sam breathed.

"If this is what you want," he added. "Is this really what you want?"

Sam looked at his brother. "I let him out, I got to put him back in."

Dean nodded. "Ok. That's it then."

"Sam! Dean!" Gabriel yelled from inside the house. His torso was partially stuck out the window and he was waving them in. "Lily's back!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other than raced back into the house.

Lily was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. She stood up and gripped the book as her brothers came in. "Sam I know you're gonna say yes to Lucifer so I need to warn you that in order for your body not to burn out you need to ingest large quantities of demon blood."

Sam stared at her. "How do you know I'm gonna say yes to Lucifer?"

"A little birdy told me," Lily replied. She handed him the book with a smile. "This is one of the books I had hidden away. It has the spell that is needed to summon Lucifer."

"Is that human skin?" Sam stammered.

"Never mind what it is," she informed him.

Sam opened the book and flicked through the pages. "Wow this is ancient, Lily. You had this stashed away."

"You say stashed away, I say stolen from a library in England," Lily shrugged.

Dean crossed his arms. "So you're in?"

"I'm in," she nodded. "Hell if I'm gonna die I might as well die with people I like." Lily turned to Gabriel, "you in?"

"I'm no as enthusiastic as you are," Gabriel confessed. "I'm happy to help but going up against Lucifer and Michael at once, you're kidding yourself. I'm gonna stay on the back lines and work with the other hunters."

"Your choice," Lily replied. She looked back at Dean, "where's Castiel?"

Dean shrugged. "Off doing angel things, Lily, you were gone for like a month. Cass' looking for you all over the place. Dude looks like shit. Where were you?"

"Family reunion," Lily answered. "Saw mum-looks great by the way. She let me out of the holy fire." She leant up against the wall and looked at her family. "Are we sure this is the path we wanna take?" she asked, not giving them a chance to question her about Mary.

Sam nodded.

Dean sighed.

"Dean, summoning a crossroads demon isn't gonna get Sammy from the cage," Lily informed him. "Once he's in that cage there is no way we're getting him out again."

Dean shook his head. "No! I didn't sign up for that! Once Sam is in that cage, my tour of Hell is gonna seem like Graceland. You can't just expect me to sit by-let us sit by, and do nothing!"

Sam nodded. "She's right. Once the cage is shut-don't go poking at the bear, Dean. It's too risky."

"No!" Dean snapped. "As if I'm gonna let you rot in there."

"You are," Lily replied. "You don't have a choice. You open that cage again and Lucifer just walks right on out with Michael. Two pissed off archangels coming your way-which might I add, why the hell was I not informed that we had a brother named Adam?"

Dean blinked. "How did you know about that?"

"Not important," Lily answered. "We'll talk about this later, Dean Winchester. I just need you to realise the importance of you not poking at the cage."

"You can't ask me not to try," Dean argued.

"You have to," Sam told him. There was a surprise sort of calm in his voice.

Dean rubbed his temples. "So then what am I supposed to do?"

"You go find Lisa," Sam suggested. "You pray to God she's dumb enough to take you in and you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me."

Dean looked over to his sister. "You and me?"

"Civil war will be brewing in heaven," Lily answered. "Crowley's bucking for the title of King of the Pride, earth's gonna be busy. I'm a fallen angel, I can't just sit on my hands and do nothing. I might not even survive. You go find Lisa and you live the life you know I want. Be normal."

She pushed off the wall and pulled both her brother's in for a hug. "Text me when you find out what's going on. I have your back. Till then I'm gonna go make love to my husband if I can find him."

"Dude come on!" Dean yelled out. "I don't want that image in my head!"

Lily laughed. "Love you too, Dean. Send me a text when it's done. I have no desire to see any of it."

Sam raised an eyebrow when she vanished.

Bobby grumbled something about using the door like a normal person.


	42. Condemned

**Forty-Two**

Lily sat on the bed in the honeymoon suit of the hotel with her legs over the edge of the bed and staring at the cell phone she twirled around with in her hands for at least three hours before Castiel appeared.

Her blue eyes flickered up to him, her Knight in a Shining Trench Coat. "Hiya Cass," she mumbled.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped. Normally the kind of feelings the angel was full of was nothing but composure and repressed emotions but Castiel looked royally pissed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Lily sighed and threw her phone on the bedside table. "Yeah I know. I was kinda busy…I found him."

"Found him _who_?" Castiel growled, his voice spiking at the word who.

"Father," Lily answered.

Castiel came over to her in three long strides and grabbed her hands. "Will he help? Will he stop the apocalypse?"

Silence.

She shook her head. "No, he's not gonna help."

The angel glared at her. "What do you mean he's not going to help? He has to help! He's God! He made humanity, humanity will be destroyed if he doesn't help. Why won't he help?"

Lily shook her head. "Because he's already done so much, he put Sam and Dean on that plane. He brought you back and healed me-twice…it's more than he's ever intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or no."

"Then it's over," Castiel whispered. "Sam, Dean and Bobby are on their way to Detroit to meet Lucifer…" He fell back on the floor. "I suggest we imbibe copious amounts of alcohol and just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

Lily shook her head. "That's not exactly what I had in mind when I call you here Cass, hell if I die tomorrow I really wanna make love to you in a bed. Not on the floor, not in a cave, on a bed like a real husband and wife."

Castiel stared at her as she came down on the floor to kiss him.

Every touch was like the last passionate act of a condemned woman.

"Stand up," she ordered. "I want to undress you."

"But I can-" he started.

"No!" Lily smirked. "Hands on your sides, don't touch me."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed the trench coat back onto the floor before doing the same to his suit jacket. Lily trailed down her lips across his jaw whilst her hands were busy with his tie.

She hand every intention of making him wait for as long as possible without making him come in his pants. One by one she unbuttoned his shirt, slowly pushing it down his shoulders followed by the singlet he was wearing.

Lily knelt down on the floor to start undoing his laces on his shoes, she helped him out of his shoes and socks before coming up to kiss him lightly on the lips. She busied herself with his belt and pulled it through the loops with one swift pull.

Castiel's hands twitched when he went to touch her but he forced himself not to.

Her hands fumbled with the zipper on his pants and after they fell to the ground. She grinned when she hooked her thumbs under the elastic of his boxes, pausing only to batter her eyelashes at him before allowing them to fall freely away from him.

Lily stepped back to admire her work.

The angel was fully alert and his whole body fought against her command.

She smiled. "Are you going to undress me?"

Castiel came over to her before she even got the words out of her mouth. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into kiss him whilst he fumbled with the dress that she was wearing.

The angel abruptly pulled back so that he could pull the dress over her head. Underneath she was wearing a pair of red lacy underwear with a matching bra that he didn't even stop to gaze at when he ripped them off.

"I want to devour you, Lily," he groaned in a raspy voice.

"Than devour me," she whispered.

Castiel pushed her down on the bed and came down on top of her, he covered her mouth with his and her body arched into him. He had waited a long time for this and was at war with himself whether to be gentle or just take her.

It seemed that Lily could read his mind.

She grabbed his hands and flipped him underneath her so that she could straddle his waist. His cock brushed up against her butt and she moaned, setting his blood on fire. Lily leant in to kiss him and as she did, she positioned herself above him so that she could slide straight down.

They moaned.

She flung her head back and bucked her hips forward, it had been a few months for her and her muscles were tight.

The fact that this could be the last time they were together seemed to make everything all the more sweeter and intense.

_Damn it!_ Lily hissed to herself as her nipples started to tighten and her centre grew wetter, making it easier for Castiel to take her.

The angels eyes widened but he continued with the task at hand.

She slammed her hips forward once more time before fire swept through her whole body as it did with his.

Castiel came with a sort of fury that he hadn't in a very long time.

Lily collapsed down on the bed beside him breathing heavily. A voice in the back of her mind screamed in satisfaction before fading away as the two of them lay there breathing heavily and relishing in the aftermath of a very intense orgasm.

Castiel pulled her tenderly into his arms and kissed the back of her head. "Whatever happens tomorrow I will treasure the time we've spent together. I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too Cass," Lily whispered.


	43. Rock of Ages

**Forty-Three**

_Tomorrow, midday, Stull Cemetery._

The words that set everything into motion.

Dean climbed into the impala after texting Lily only to find her sitting in the front seat beside him.

The siblings looked at each other quietly as Dean started the car.

Lily looked back at Bobby and Castiel, her mind silently contemplating what she was going to do today. Hopefully they would all forgive her.

Dean reached over to the glove box and pulled out a cassette tape that he put on.

_Def Leppard_, she thought. _Not a song I'd go into combat with but driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole._

_Gunter gleiben glauchen globen  
All right  
I got somethin' to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away  
All right  
Ow gonna start a fire  
C'mon!  
Rise up! Gather round  
Rock this place to the ground  
Burn it up, let's go for broke  
Watch the night go up in smoke  
Rock on! Rock on!  
Drive me crazier, no serenade  
No fire brigade, just Pyromania (c'mon)  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, yes I do  
Long live rock 'n' roll  
Oh let's go, let's strike a light  
We're gonna blow like dynamite  
I don't care if it takes all night  
Gonna set this town alight  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, alright!  
Long live rock 'n' roll  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'  
We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it  
Say yeah!  
Heh heh heh heh  
Now listen to me  
I'm burnin', burnin', I got the fever  
I know for sure, there ain't no cure  
So feel it, don't fight it, go with the flow  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme one more for the road  
What do you want? What do you want?  
I want rock 'n' roll, You betcha  
Long live rock 'n' roll  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', keep a-rollin'  
Rock of ages, rock of ages  
Still rollin', rock'n'rollin'  
We got the power, got the glory  
Just say you need it and if you need it  
Say yeah!  
Heh heh heh heh  
We're gonna burn this damn place down  
Down to the ground_

_Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh_

Michael and Lucifer stood there staring at the impala as she drove up the unused grass cemetery path. The two archangels were about to engage in the fight of the century, stopping only when Dean and Lily climbed out of the impala.

"Howdy boys," Dean greeted them. "Sorry to disturb you but are we interrupting something?"


	44. Swan Song

**Forty-Four**

"We need to talk," Dean spoke, putting on his serious face and sounding too much like their father for his own good. He stared at Lucifer who was riding his brother, strangely he didn't look any different.

Lily fumbled with the ring in her pocket, waiting for the right moment to use it.

"Dean, ever for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid," Lucifer smirked. "And Ariel, little sister I'm surprised you're not cowering in a corner somewhere."

Lily stuck her finger up at him.

Very unbecoming of an angel.

"I'm not talking to you," Dean replied coldly, "I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean," Michael spat. "You got no right to be here."

_So that is Adam?_ Lily thought, studying him, studying Michael.

"Adam if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry," Dean apologized, talking to the brother, not the angel.

"Adam isn't home right now," Michael sang.

"Well than you're next on my list, buttercup," Dean informed him. "But right now, I need five minutes alone with him," pointing at Lucifer.

"You little maggot!" Michael snapped. "You are no longer a part of this story."

"HEY ASS-BUTT!" Castiel yelled when he and Bobby appeared a little to the left of Dean and Lily. The angel was holding a bottle of flaming oil-a Molotov cocktail. Castiel threw the bottle of flaming holy oil at Michael.

Lily raised an eyebrow as her angel brother went up in flames.

"Ass-butt?" Dean quoted, staring at Castiel.

"He'll be back and upset," Castiel answered. "But you've got your five minutes."

Lucifer glared at Castiel. "Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh-no," Castiel replied. He kept his ground as he stared Lucifer down.

"No one dicks with Michael but me," Lucifer growled. He clicked his fingers and before anything could be done, Castiel exploded in a rain of blood and chunks of flesh.

Lily screamed and pulled out her angel blade but Dean grabbed Lily's arm and gently squeezed to remind her of why they were here.

"Sammy can you hear me?" Dean asked.

"You know," Lucifer sighed, "I tried to be nice for Sammy's sake. But you are such a pain in my ass." He grabbed Dean and threw him into the windshield of the impala.

Bobby pulled the Colt out from underneath his flannel shirt and shot at Lucifer.

He stopped and turned to Bobby who fired at him again. With a twisting motion, Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck.

The siblings screamed.

Lucifer laughed, he grabbed Dean's legs and pulled him off the hood of the car so that he could start punching him.

Lily pulled the ring out of her pocket.

"Sammy are you in there?" Dean pleaded.

"Oh he's in here alright," Lucifer laughed.

_Punch_

"And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones."

_Punch_

"Every single one."

Lucifer forced Dean to his feet. "We're gonna take our time before we move onto sweet little Ariel."

Dean grabbed Lucifer's jacket as Lily held the ring up in her hand, ready to put it on her finger, hoping that Michael would come back. She needed the two of them, not just one.

"Sam it's okay," Dean gasp, through a swollen, bloody face. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Lucifer raised his fist to punch Dean again put stopped as he stared at the impala.

Lucifer unclenched his fist and let go of Dean.

"Sam?" Lily gasped.

Sam looked at his siblings. "It's okay…It's gonna be okay. Do it Lily."

"Do what?" Dean coughed.

Lily held the ring in her fingers and slipped it on. "_Bvtmon tabges babalon_."

The ground before the siblings caved in revealing a very large swirling hole.

"Sam!" Michael yelled as he reappeared. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"

Sam shook his head. "You're gonna have to make me."

"I have to fight my brother, Sam!" Michael yelled. "Here and now! It's my destiny!"

"Screw destiny!" Lily yelled.

She reached out and grabbed the two angels.

Lily glanced back at Dean. "Love you," she whispered, stepping forward, pulling them with her.

Along with Lucifer and Michael, Lily fell straight into Hell.


	45. Back in Black and Blue

**++++++ Hey my peeps, I had every intention on leaving it at that point but hey, inspiration comes from the strangest of places and well my fingers are made for typing and that's just what they'll do. I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots about their early years i.e Dean and Lily's first hunt, Lily meeting Jessica, stuff like that-let me know what you think**

**Love you all ++++++**

**Forty-Five**

Forty-Five  
For Dean Winchester everything in the last thirteen months had changed dramatically.  
To honour his fallen siblings, the last remaining Winchester had given up hunting and moved in with an old flame Lisa Braeden and her son Ben. He had taken up the normal, apple pie life, gotten a job, friends, he paid the bills like a normal person.  
He'd gotten himself a work truck and left the impala in the garage, covering it with a car slip, covering up his old life.  
There was still the threat of the supernatural looming over his head, at any moment any sort of evil creature could find him but it never happened.  
Every morning Dean would get up, shower, have breakfast with the family, drop Ben off at school and then go to work. A couple times a week Dean would go to the pub after work, have a couple of drinks than go home and start the day again. On weekends there would be BBQ's at the neighbour's house or at their house.  
This was his life now.  
But he couldn't forget.  
He could forget them.  
Every night he dreamt about the same people, Lily and Sam, his siblings. They were in Hell now, trapped in the cage and there was nothing he could do.

Nothing Castiel could do either.

His bond mate was in Hell and so he buried himself in trying to finish the civil war in heaven. Castiel led his soldiers with a little behind the scenes assistance from Gabriel and the archangel Raphael led his soldiers.

That was the last time Dean heard from the angel.  
Exactly twelve months to the day was when Sam came back into his life.  
A Jjinn poisoned Dean on the way home from the pub and Sam had gotten to him just in time to cure him. Sam wasn't alone, he'd been topside for twelve months with some other hunters from Mary's side of the family, the Campbell's.  
Gwen, Mark and Christian Campbell had been hunting with Sam and their grandfather Samuel in some sort of family group.  
That pissed Dean off.

Sam had been topside for twelve months, he didn't call, didn't text-hell even Bobby knew about his untimely get out of hell free card.

When Dean questioned him about Lily, all Sam could tell him was the last time he'd seen her, the two of them had been holding their own against Lucifer and Michael. He hated leaving her like that but someone had pulled him out and he had no way to get her out.

Soon enough, Dean picked up hunting again.

It was easier than he'd thought actually.

The brothers fell back into a dull, old routine-saving people, hunting things, the family business.

After being back in the game for a month, the brothers were at the Campbell compound having a beer after a particularly brutal hunt, Sam's phone rang.

It was Bobby.

He'd gotten a phone call from the hospital in Lawrence telling him that the police had picked up a girl wandering on the side of the road, covered in dirt, bruised and bloodied. Her cell phone had listed him as her emergency contact, said her name was Lily Winchester.

Dean broke every speed limit to get there.

Bobby was already there when the brothers arrived.

Apparently the police had given him all the information that they had managed to get but she was refusing to give blood and allow a medical examination. The doctor had spoken with Bobby and said that she was ok to go home but he urged him to make her stay overnight.

Standing outside the door, the three hunters could see Lily sitting on the bed flipping through a newspaper. She was wearing white hospital clothes that made the cuts and bruises stick out like some kind of wounded piece of fruit. Her blonde hair was longer than they remembered, reaching down to the bed, she looked older than she was.

Dean ran a hand over his head. "Has anyone called Cass?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I tried but he's not answering."

Sam opened the door and she looked up at him.

Her eyes widened when she saw them.

Lily threw the newspaper on the bed as her brothers descended on her. She cried, which was odd because Lily never cried.

The Winchesters were all together again.

What did fate have in store for them?


	46. I Don't Want Excuses

**Forty-Six**  
Sam glanced back at the sleeping form of their sister in the back of the impala. Her face was all screwed up and she was whimpering in her sleep which worried him. "Do you think she'll be ok, Dean?"  
Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I'm hoping Samuel can help us figure it out. I'm still pissed that Castiel isn't answering. You'd think maybe he'd want to come and see his bond mate."

When Dean had told Lily that the angel was actually alive she wanted to see him straight away but when he didn't answer she started getting increasingly angry and upset. She wasn't taking the news so well.  
"Wonder what she's dreaming about?" Sam frowned.

_Lily felt the cool floor of the cage against her skin and the hand around her throat as Michael strangled her. She couldn't breathe and no matter how much she tried to fight back Lucifer was doing a good job of keeping her arms pinned to the ground.  
"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Michael screamed, squeezing tighter and tighter until her face started getting red. "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU, YOU SIDED WITH THE WINCHESTERS, YOUR STUPID HUMAN FAMILY. YOU SHOULD HAVE SIDED WITH US!"  
"You know if you keep strangling her like that she won't be awake for the rest of it," Lucifer reminded him calmly. "Sam vanished remember? My little play thing has flown the coop. You have to share."  
Michael releases her and got to his feet, watching her as she rolled over gasping for air and coughing. "I'm disappointed in you Ariel."  
"It's Lily!" she coughed. "Not Ariel! Ariel was a coward and a traitor!  
Lily's eyes flickered around the room, she had expected a lot when she came here but not a cage that was actually a castle. She and Sam had run from the two pissed angels only for him to vanish and them to find her as she was trying to arm herself.  
She had managed to get away once and they chased her into the room. For the past-hour? Day? Week?- Lily had been their personal punching bag.  
"Looks like someone fixed her wings," Lucifer frowned, pointing at the see through reminder of her shimmering rainbow wings. "I almost wish I had a knife...Id pluck out your feathers on at a time, maybe I'd let your blood stain those pretty wings, after that I would cut them off, bit by bit until you begged me to kill you."  
Michael punched her in the face before he grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her across the floor.  
"Leave her wings," he ordered. "Father fixed them for a reason, I want them to serve as a reminder of how she failed, yet again."  
"I'm bored," Lucifer told Michael. "Let her stew for a while-better yet-let her get away and we could chase her again."  
Lilly looked up at her brother when he let her go. They had to be kidding.  
"Fine," he sighed. "Whoever catches her first gets to disembowel her."  
She scrambled to her feet and started running, they were definitely not kidding.  
Michael pushed her when she get up but keeping on her feet, Lily ran as fast as she could.  
There was no way she would escape this, it was only a question of how long she could remain away from them.  
_-  
Lily screamed when she woke up.  
Her bed swerved to the left and she realized that she was lying in the back seat of a car. She pulled herself up and as soon as the car stopped she scrambled out the back door and started running.  
"LILY!" Dean yelled.  
Lily stopped. "Dean?" she sobbed.  
Dean grabbed her and pulled her into him. "Its ok, you're ok." He kissed the top of her head. "Were you dreaming?"  
She took a deep breath. "God Dean were so screwed up. First you, than Sammy and me...I can still feel the heat of that place...I...I don't even know how-"  
"We'll figure it out," Sam answered. He stood behind Dean with his hands in his pockets. There was guilt written all over his face. "I'm sorry I left."  
"You couldn't help it," Lily whispered. She broke away from Dean and hugged Sam. "God I missed you both...Lucifer and Michael were horrible..." She shook her head. "Where are we going?"  
"Lansing, Michigan," Dean replied. "Boy you've missed out on a lot. Sam hooked up with the Campbell side of the family, he's been hunting with them and our grandfather." He led Lily back to the car and they hit the road again.  
Lily didn't sleep and was silent for the rest of the trip. She just sat there and stared out the window tracing her finger along the bond mark that Castiel had given her. She sat in the back of the car when they were let inside some sort of compound, Lily could see all the various spells and wards that had been used to protect the compound, they glittered a fine silver colour.  
Dean and Sam were talking to an elderly man who looked very familiar in the doorway of the worn down house. He threw a look her way and threw his hands up in the air.  
She shrank back in her seat so that her head was underneath the window level. She yawned and closed her eyes

_"Lily..." Lucifer sang. "Oh Lily...where are you?"  
Lily gulped and hugged her knees as she hid underneath the flight of stairs. Her body still ached from the last encounter with Michael but when he left her to clean himself up she broke free and escaped. The deep cuts to her abdomen weren't healing as well as she would have liked so she was forces to lay low until they did. _

_Hell wasn't big on letting its victims die on it. It took a few days but Lily would always heal until one of them came back. If it wasn't the blade it was the fists, any which way they could cause her pain Michael and Lucifer did.  
The only thing that gave her the solace she needed was her bond mark. Castiel was dead, Lucifer killed him but there was enough of his Grace inside her for her to always feel him.  
_-  
"Lily?" Sam spoke in a gentle voice as he shook her awake. "Lily? You coming in? The family want to meet you."  
Lily blinked. "Sam...I want Cass...where's my Cass?"  
Sam shook his head when he helped her get out of the car. "He's not answering. We'll try and summon him later."  
She stretched, her body winced in protest along with her stitches. "One foot forward, Lily," she ordered herself.  
Lily followed Sam into the house where four others were waiting.  
"Lily this is Gwen, Mark and Christian Campbell," Sam introduced. "They're our cousins. And this is Samuel Campbell, our grandfather."  
"The Campbell's?" Lily frowned. "I've never heard of them. Not exactly well known in the hunter world."  
"Don't be rude," Dean frowned.  
"I'm not!" Lily snapped. "This is pointless, I want Cass. Where is Cass? I didn't bloody survive over a thousand years in Hell at the hands of Lucifer and Michael to be paraded around like a sheep. I want Cass! I want my husband!"

"Now calm down," she was told by Samuel.

Lily stared at him. "I just spent my last twelve months in Hell…don't tell me to calm down! I'd say go to Hell but it's kinda redundant so go jump in a lake!" She turned around and started heading towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" Dean called out to her.

"Shouldn't you try and stop her?" Samuel questioned.

"Just try!" Lily snapped. "I'm going to look for my husband."

"Where?" Sam asked her. "We said we'd help you. Where are you going?"

Lily turned around. "To see the one person who will actually give me what I want."

"Who?" Sam and Dean both asked.

"Crowley."


	47. Dinner and Demons

**Forty-Seven**

Crowley sat behind the large black wood desk of his new mansion in Zephyr Cove, Nevada-well not his mansion, he thought with a smirk.

The mansion had belonged to a wonderfully delightful power couple who sold both their souls for unimaginable wealth and influence but now it was his new home whilst their new home was currently the fourth circle of Hell.

He grinned as he took a sniff of the glass of twenty year old scotch. The current King of Hell may have hated human but he applauded them for their taste regarding the finer things in life.

At first he had thought that ruling Hell would be a piece of cake after Lucifer was thrown back in the cage with his simpering siblings leaving the only threat to his rule-Dean Winchester-broken and no longer in the game.

It wasn't only just the threat of hunters and angels that Crowley had to deal with but threats from his own demons as well. He spent a majority of his time guarding his new throne from the demons who wanted it and killing the demons who threatened it.

No wonder Lucifer didn't trust anything with black eyes.

"Sir," spoke an uneasy voice from the slightly ajar doorway in Crowley's new study.

Crowley looked over the top of the glass, making himself a mental not to flay the intrusion on his perfect evening. "What?"

"Forgive the intrusion but we have an urgent matter for you to attend to," the demon replied.

"Can't it bloody wait?" Crowley snapped. "I'm enjoying the new digs."

He hesitated. "Um-I-No sir."

Crowley sat the glass on the desk in front of him. "Well than spit it out!" The King of Hell was not in the mood to deal with matters of Hell 24/7. "You're interrupting my R&R."

"There is an angel here," he answered. "She wants to talk to you and that she's not leaving until she does. Says her name is Lily Winchester. She's outside."

Crowley stood up. "That's not possible."

He clicked his fingers and instantly appeared on the other side of the wall of his new mansion home. "Well, well, well, Lily Winchester as I live and breathe-well breathe anyway. Hello luv, you're looking a little worse for wear. What do you want?"

"My husband," she replied, venom in her voice. "Sam and Dean were too busy trying to introduce me to the other side of the family."

"So newly sprung from the cage and instead of spending time with the Hardy Boys, you're after Castiel?" Crowley asked her. He stuck his hands in his pockets with a laugh. "My, my, my, at least you know where you want to go luv. But sorry to disappoint you, I have no idea where the new sheriff is. I assume you know that there is a civil war going on in heaven?"

"Well with Michael in the pit," Lily shrugged. She held her stomach with a frown, "Crowley I know your new home is covered in angel wards but I really need to sit down so I don't care where we go I just need to sit down."

Crowley clicked his fingers again and the two of them appeared at a table at some kind of fancy restaurant overlooking the City of New York. "How about something to eat luv and I can fill you in on everything that's going on?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lily asked.

"Call it sentiment," Crowley shrugged. "I'm getting soft in my own age. Also I'm intrigued as to why you're not bucking down with the Winchester Brothers and good old Grandpa Campbell."

Lily toyed with the napkin in front of her. "Sam and Dean. Michael and Lucifer. Heaven and Hell-which I was just in. Trapped in the cage for who knows how long with me to play with. I've kinda had a gutful of family right now. I wanna see Cass."

"You got anywhere to stay luv?" Crowley asked.

Lily shrugged as the waitress came over to take their order. "It's kind been graveyard, police car, hospital, impala, Campbell compound, your place."

Crowley looked at the waitress. "Most expensive bottle of wine you have, two glasses and the rarest stakes you got."

"You remembered," Lily laughed.

Crowley laughed. "Right, down to business I suppose. Whilst you were off in the playpen, dear old middle brother Raphael threatened to restart the apocalypse."

Lily shook her head. "Raphael was always too eager to try and pick up where Michael left off. He always was like that."

"Well on my instance, dear little Castiel started a war," Crowley smirked.

The waitress brought over the bottle of wine and two glasses for them.

"You had Castiel start a war in heaven?" Lily asked him. "That's what you meant by the new sheriff." She sat back in her seat. "Do you know where he is Crowley? I'll owe you two solids if you just tell me where he is."

"Look luv," Crowley answered, pouring them both a glass of wine. "I don't know where Castiel is. He's a hard man to track down but I do know the angel that can help you hold up for a while til you can find him. When Michael fell, the little bastard decided to up-haul everything from Heaven's armoury-so I've heard."

Lily took the glass. "Who?"

"Balthazar," was his answer.

She sat forward in her seat.

"Faked his death apparently," Crowley continued. He took a lot of powerful artefacts from heaven."

"No offence Crowley but if you know where he is why aren't you there taking his weapons?" Lily asked.

"Balthazar is a slippery little bugger," Crowley answered. "But he's not hurting me so I leave him alone."

Lily pushed her chair back. "Thanks for the drink, Crowley, but I'm going to find my former protégée."

The King of Hell raised an eyebrow. "That would explain his insistent attitude if you were indeed the one to teach him." He got to his feet. "Sit down, have yourself a meal and then go and find him."

She paused.

"A meal and a drink with me won't kill you," Crowley added.

Lily sighed and slumped down on the chair. "Fine." She held her arm across the table, his mark was still burnt into her flesh. "I assume you want to add the second solid?"

Crowley chuckled. "Not a chance luv. Let's just say this one's on me. But if you ever say anything about this to anyone, I will play the xylophone on your rib cage. Got it?"

Lily laughed. "Got it."

Crowley looked over as the waitress came over with their meal. "So luv, tell me what happened? How did you get out?"

Lily shrugged. "No idea. I remember Michael and Lucifer fighting over who got to play first, next thing I know, lying on the grass in the cemetery. Sam got out of hell…maybe whoever raised Sam finally came back for me."

Well that was what she kept on telling herself.


	48. Not as Expected

**Forty-Eight**

"Huh," Lily frowned as she stood out the front of a large white stone mansion that looked an awful lot like the mansion that Crowley had lived in once upon a time. "I was expecting more _Dr. No_, less _Liberace_," she mumbled.

She drew her borrowed angel blade, a last minute gift from Crowley, and held it out in front of her as she walked into the mansion. Lily walked into an opulent decorated foyer, the sound of a piano playing hit her ears.

Lily smiled.

Balthazar had always been good at playing the piano.

She tucked the blade back into the back of her jeans as she walked through the house towards a large library.

Her former protégée sat behind a piano with a glass of scotch sitting in front of him. His hands never left the keys but his blue eyes stared at her. "Well, well, well. Out of the pit and back into the fire, Ariel. I heard you died."

Silently, Lily pulled up a chair and sat down across from the piano. "I always loved it when you played, Balthazar. What is it?"

"Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini," Balthazar replied.

"Keep playing," Lily whispered. She closed her eyes and listened as Balthazar continued playing. "They tell me that you faked your death. Why?"

"Ariel and Castiel," Balthazar answered. "Both of you made it possible to rebel, I'm following in his footsteps, in your footsteps. You both tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. No rules, no destiny, just utter and complete freedom."

"Crowley said that you'd be able to help me find Cass," Lily informed him.

"Crowley? Since when did you start trusting demons?" he laughed.

"Just Crowley," Lily admitted. "So can you help me or not?"

"Give it a day or two," the angel spoke, continuing playing the piano. "Castiel will be here with the Winchesters soon. And if not, having an archangel here if Raphael comes to kill me will be handy."

She nodded. "I'll be glad to stay. We were friends once."

"We still are," Balthazar smiled. "Just because you chose to fall and consort with demons, be born again human and marry an angel means nothing. We were friends long before we were teacher and student. You hungry?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Crowley made me eat. For the King of Hell he sure does have a mother hen complex."

Balthazar got to his feet. "Come on Ariel, you sure could use a shower and a change of clothes. I imagine that there would be some clothes around here somewhere or you can just make yourself some."

Lily shook her head. "My mojo's drained. It took the last of what I had to fly myself here. I need a few day's rest and some food, that's about it."

"Well I've got some lovely ladies waiting for me," Balthazar smirked. "Make yourself at home."

"Why not?" Lily laughed. "You did."

Balthazar put his hand on her shoulder. "Big room at the end of the hall. I'd say get some sleep but I can only imagine the dreams you're gonna have. Lucifer and Michael were a handful to deal with separately but since you opened the pit and were trapped in the cage with them it wouldn't have been pleasant."

Lily made her way up the stairs and found the shower easy enough, Balthazar had redecorate most of the house in different styles. It surprised her because back when everything was in its proper place he was such a 'by the rules' kind of angel.

After a nice hot shower and a quick peak at some of her more pressing wounds, Lily curled up on the bed and although her brain argued against it, she closed her eyes.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better," Lily mumbled, trying to block out the pain of the knife drawing across her skin. "Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

_Lucifer laughed. "That's what your mother used to sing to you when you were little, isn't it? It's not going to work, I'm always going to be in there." He tapped her head. "What would happen if I reach in there and just rip out those pesky little memories? I could arrange for you to be set back to your 'factory settings'. Everything that is you, everything that is Lily or Ariel or whatever you're calling yourself these days can be gone."_

_Lily glared at him. _

_Lucifer laughed. "Once you're fixed, it would be easy for the two of us to take Michael and do the same. Finding a way out of the cage with three archangels would be better than with just one. It's either that or you can help me now."_

_She spat at him. "You wouldn't let me help before, Lucifer. The offer doesn't stay on the table for millions of years. It's a one-time deal."_

_Lucifer smirked. "I was really hoping that you would say that. I'm going to enjoy ripping those memories out of your head. Which one do I leave for last though? Memories of mother or memories of Castiel?"_

Lily was woken up by screaming coming from downstairs in foyer.

She grabbed the angle blade off the bedside table and raced down stairs, ignoring the fact that she was wearing just a pair of underwear and one of Balthazar's shirts with only two buttons done up.

"Why won't any of you listen?" Castiel questioned, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"They don't listen, Castiel, because their hearts are mine," Raphael replied.

She managed to get to the top of the stairs before she jumped over the edge and landing on her brother's vessel. Lily got to her feet quickly and ducked as Raphael swung a punch at her, with her body she tucked in underneath him and thrust upwards so that she was able to throw his body over her.

Raphael lifted his blade up to defend himself but froze when he saw Lily. "Well, well, well, out of the cage and back in the game. Hello Ariel."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to bother, anytime would be great B."

"Hey! Look at my junk!" Balthazar grinned, holding a glowing crystal in his hand.

Lily covered her eyes quickly before she opened them, Raphael's host was turning into salt from head to toe. "Lot's Salt?" she asked him.

"At least the kitchen is stocked for life," he laughed.

Lily turned around to pick up the angel blade she had dropped but Castiel picked it up first.

"I don't understand how-" Castiel started. The shock was clearly written on his face to see her standing there in front of him, partially naked in one of Balthazar's shirts.

"You weren't answering my prayers!" Lily snapped. "I had to go to Crowley and he told me to come here"

"I was busy!" Castiel answered.

"Doing what?" Lily snapped. "Leading the soldiers into battle? Jesus H Christ Castiel! If you had just answered my calls or Dean's calls, Bobby's calls or even Sam's calls than-" She held her hand up and stopped talking. "For the longest time I thought that you were dead and then when I come back, Sam and Dean tell me that you are live but you're not answering any calls. Damn it Cass!" she cursed, sounding just like Dean.

"Lovers tiff," Balthazar groaned. "I'll just be off, A. If you need me, just pray."

"No time like the present," spoke Dean. He flicked open a lighter and dropped it on a circle of holy oil that surrounded Balthazar.

Balthazar looked around him, anger displayed clearly on his face. "You hairless ape!" he hissed. "Release me!"

"First you're taking your marker off Aaron Birch's soul," Dean told him.

"Am I?" Balthazar replied smugly.

"Sam?" Dean called out.

Sam stood there with a bottle of holy oil in his hands. "Unless you like your wings extra crispy I'd think about it."

Balthazar looked at Castiel. "Castiel I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let-"

"I believe the hairless ape has the floor," Castiel replied coldly.

"Well I don't!" Lily snapped. She clapped her hands together and the sound echoed loudly throughout the mansion. The flames surrounding Balthazar vanished as though they were never even there. "You deep fry my protégée Sam Winchester and I swear to God you will have me to answer to do you understand?"

Sam stared at her. "Lily-"

"Don't you Lily me!" she growled. "More angels have died in the past five years that they ever have in the past million. Soldiers like Balthazar are needed and required."

"Lily what are you saying?" Dean frowned.

"B, release the boys soul," Lily ordered.

"Yes, A," Balthazar sighed. He touched his hands to his forehead and exhaled. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"The weapons?" Castiel asked him.

"I'm not telling you where they are," Balthazar replied.

"Good," Lily nodded.

"Good?" the three men shouted at her.

"Good," Lily repeated. "I don't think anyone should be having the weapons. Balthazar will look after them until I can find a suitable home for them. No more selling them. As one of three archangels remaining those are my words and they will be obeyed. Got it?" she asked Balthazar.

"You know, you look incredibly sexy standing there all angry at me," he smirked.

"I will scatter your cells to the edge of the universe," Lily reminded him. She looked sideways at Castiel, "when I was in heaven, one of my roles was the guardianship of Heaven's armoury. If you want to use the weapons I need to know if you are able to win this war. Otherwise Raphael will be just picking them off your dead soldiers."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "That seems fair."

"Cass you just asked us to get the weapons back!" Dean frowned.

"Your sister is stubborn," Castiel answered, turning to Dean. "I do not believe that I will get the weapons back unless I can prove that we are able to win." He looked back over at Lily, "it is good to see you again," he told her.

"It's good to see you again?" Lily repeated.

Balthazar chuckled. "If I were you," he smirked, speaking to Sam and Dean. "I'd get out of the way"

"As I told your brothers, my people skills are rusty," Castiel tried to explain. "I've spent the last year as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent."

"Yeah and I've spent the last twelve months being tortured by Lucifer and Michael," Lily snapped. "So forgive me for not understanding Castiel."

"I do not have time for this," Castiel answered.

"Go jump in a lake!" Lily snapped.

She crossed her arms and started marching back upstairs.

Dean glanced over at Castiel. "You're such an ass Cass. You're her bond mate. She needs you."

"As does thousands of other angels fighting a war in heaven," Castiel answered before he vanished.

"This is getting tiresome," Sam groaned.


	49. Bored

**Forty-Nine**  
"I'm bored," Lily whined from her seat on the couch in the Campbell House. "I wanna go smite something! You know, dish out a little angel justice."  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously just say smite?"  
Lily shoved another chip in her mouth with a grin. "Yes Dean I said smite. You, me and Sam could just hit the open road like we used to and just find the closest evil son of a bitch to hunt and kill. Or there's a Rock of Ages concert in Chicago we can go to."  
"Lily we've been over this," Dean sighed. He sat the gun down on top of the cleaning rag. "You're mojo sucks right now, you're not in the condition to hunt anything."  
"Doesn't change the fact that I'm bored," Lily reminded him. "I can hunt like a human you know. I had to so dad wouldn't find out. Please?"  
"Instead of pestering me go pester Cass!" Dean suggested. "You've been skulking around here for a week eating crap and watching bad TV-"  
"Look who's talking Dr Sexy," she mumbled.  
"-and you haven't even spoken with him yet. I get that you're mad he didn't answer your calls and he didn't want to stick around so that he could go and organize some troops whilst Raphael was finding a new body."  
Lily dumped the packet of chips on the chair beside her. "Look at you lecturing me about my relationship problems."  
"I help where I can," he shrugged.  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Douche."  
"Bitch," he replied.  
Lily meant forward with a sigh. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Call Sam I want to go out on a hunt."  
Dean groaned. "Lily you're not-" he stopped when he realized she wasn't even listening to him anymore more was she even in the room. He closed his eyes. "Damn it Cass get down here right now and deal with your goddamn wife. She's driving me nuts."  
Nothing.  
"Damn it!" Dean growled. "You two are gonna have to sort it out some time. I don't care if you've spent the last year as a wavelength of celestial energy or whatever the hell you've been. She was in Hell for twelve months and you're not even gonna talk to her. You really are a guy."  
"And what do you want me to say Dean?" Castiel asked from behind him.  
Dean jumped and turned to face the angel. "I dunno how about spending some time with her? She's not healed yet and wants to go hunting. Try talking her out of it."  
"When was the last time that you successfully talked your sister out of doing something?" Castiel answered. "She's stubborn."  
"Well you would know," Dean spoke. "You and she are a lot alike. I think she's a little angry. And she was in Hell dude at the mercy of two dick weeds so maybe you should try and improve those people skills you've lost." He leant back in his chair, "or take the second option and end your bond."

"Why would I want to end our bond?" Castiel asked.

"Because you're busy being a wave of energy or whatever you are," Dean answered. He groaned, "now I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think you can afford a little time away from angel on angel action and talk or whatever it is that bond mates do."  
Sam walked into the room with a couple of books in his arms. "Hey Cass, where's Lily going?"  
Dean frowned. "What?"  
"She just took the impala," Sam answered. "Christian just let her out of the compound."  
Dean jumped up and grabbed his jacket, looking for his keys, she must have taken them when he wasn't looking. "Never should have taught her how to pickpocket. Cass can you find her?"

Castiel paused. "She's blocking me. I think, how do you put it? Lily is pissed off at me."

"No shit," Sam snorted. "I'll call Bobby to put the feelers out for Lily."

Dean groaned. "Ok, I'm having a lot of these moments today and this one I am going to regret but maybe Crowley will help us find her?"

"Find who?" Samuel questioned, stopping as he walked through towards his office.

"Lily's taken off," Dean answered.

"She's a big girl I think she can take care of herself," Samuel answered. He looked Castiel up and down. "I don't like the fact that you angels can pop in and out of my place at will."

"Lily is an angel," Castiel answered.

"She's my granddaughter," Samuel replied. "That's the difference. Now could you please excuse me, we've got a case I'd like to work on. You two can either be in or you can go find Lily. Your choice."

"You go with your grandfather, I will look for Lily," Castiel suggested.

Dean opened his mouth but at the sound of rushing wing, the angels was gone.


	50. Run To Mum

**Fifty**

"Mary Winchester, 1954 – 1983, in loving memory…that's all they could put on your tombstone?" Lily whispered as she ran her fingers along the red stone of their mother's final resting place.

If you could call an empty coffin a final resting place.

Lily had never been here before, not once. She couldn't face coming to this place, this empty grave to pay her respects to a stone erected by an uncle they didn't even know. Now Lily found herself needing her mother's advice more than anything, even if the advice came from her own head from inspiration gathered at looking at the tombstone.

Sam and Dean had been here not long after their mother died but Lily couldn't bring herself to go with them. Instead she went into a nest of vampires and slaughtered them.

"I thought I'd find you here," came the familiar raspy voice of Castiel from behind her.

She didn't even look up. "Go away, Castiel."

"You are pissed at me," he answered.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lily scowled.

"You keep calling me Castiel," he replied. "Not Cass."

"Well I thought it was mighty appropriate for the man who took advice from Crowley and started a fight with an archangel!" she snapped.

"You lecture me about my relationship with Crowley when you were with him for some time," Castiel pointed out.

Lily looked up at Castiel. "I'd argue with you but I don't really see the point. You're like a freaking Vulcan."

"I am not," he replied. "I do not have pointy ears, your argument is invalid."

She raised an eyebrow trying to figure out how the hell Castiel actually knew what a Vulcan was. "How do you know what a Vulcan is-well never mind actually. I get that you've been spending some time as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent but I need you. You have no idea what Lucifer and Michael did to me…Lucifer threatened to rip out my memories one by one. He actually had his hand in my head and had a hold of the memory of the two of us when we bonded."

Lily wiped away a tear and sniffed. "I watched him kill you, all I had left were those memories and a little bit of your Grace still inside me. I couldn't let him do it. I couldn't but I was unable to stop him."

Castiel sighed. He moved and sat down on the grass beside her. "I suppose you could say that I buried myself in my work because you were no longer around. It's difficult because you're back. I shut my emotions off again because I didn't have you to share them with. Gabriel urged me that you would come back-I don't know how but he said you would but I lost faith."

"What's heaven like?" Lily asked him. "I mean now."

"Chaotic," Castiel replied. He wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head. "There are just as many angels on Raphael's side as there on mine."

"Yeah no offence but why are the angels following you?" she questioned. "I mean Gabriel's alive and kicking still isn't he?"

He nodded. "Yes. But Gabriel spends most of his time helping the hunters now. It's an odd thing to see but as far as I am aware they call him for help if a case is too extreme. Well when I say call him, they contact Bobby and Bobby calls him. I offered to follow him but he refused. The rebels would follow you."

Lily shook her head. "No thank you. I'm perfectly content being a Winchester-our name holds enough sway without adding military commander to my title. Listen I'm sorry if you're pissed at me about the weapons but I think Balthazar should keep a hold of them until I see how organized you are. If I let you have them, Raphael will just pick them up from the dead if they cannot handle them. One of my duties was the armoury so I know how these weapons work."

"Will you help us?" Castiel asked, getting past the words and straight into the meaning of what she was saying.

She nodded. "Yup. When I met Him, he cleaned me up…_again_." She sighed. "I love being Lily but I love being Ariel. I want to be the _Lion of God_ once again. I'm gonna fight, Cass. I'm gonna fight with them even if they don't want me to." Lily smiled. "What did you say? That's it. I'm going to be a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent once more."

Castiel looked down at Mary's tombstone. "When I said heaven was chaotic I didn't mean heaven as a whole. Just the parts where angels roam freely. Everyone's heaven is different."

"Cass it's been a while but I still remember what heaven actually is," Lily replied. "That was one of the first things that Lucifer taught me. Each soul generates its own paradise. What's yours?"

"I favour the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953," Castiel answered. "What about you?"

"I don't have a favourite," Lily shrugged. "But I have a heaven that I dream of. It was one of the last things father and I spoke about. He asked me to sit with him and said that we could go anywhere, real or imaginary. My imaginary heaven is better than any heaven I've been in."

"What did you see in this heaven?" Castiel asked.

"Normality," Lily smiled. "Mum, dad, Christmas at their place. Dean with Ben and Lisa, Sam with Jess and their kids, you, me…baby makes three…just being normal."

"As much as I would like to sit here with you all day I must get going," Castiel frowned. "There is only so long that I can afford to be away for."

"We," Lily corrected. "And I wanna stay here for a little while longer. At least until Dean comes to pick up the car. I assumed you called him when you found me?"

Castiel nodded.

Lily laughed. "We'll stay," she smiled. "I want you to meet my mother. Talk to her…It's a shame you never got to meet my parents."

"Who said I haven't?" he asked her. "Lily before we bonded, long before we bonded, I met your parents. Mary knew you were an angel, John did not, he seemed less than happy about it but Mary remembered. I wanted to know about you three Winchesters. Dean, Lily and Sam Winchester so we talked. They were surprising put together."

Lily laughed. She lay her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you Cass."

"For?" he asked her.

"Not asking me about the cage," she replied.

Castiel smiled.


	51. Soul

**Fifty-One**

Almost two weeks after her miraculous escape from the cage Dean called both her and Castiel about Sam. Dean knew that there was something wrong with the youngest Winchester, he'd spent a few months with him hunting and one their last hunt, all his suspicions had been backed up by proved true by Veritas, the Goddess of Truth herself.

When the two angels arrived at the hotel room in Calumet City in Illinois the last thing that Lily expected was to see Sam tied to a chair in the hotel room.

Judging by Sam's bruised and bloodied face and Dean's bleeding knuckles, her big brother had done a number on Sam's face.

"Bloody hell," she hissed. "He looks terrible."

Castiel glanced sideways at Lily. "You're right. He looks terrible."

Sam groaned.

"You did this?" the angel asked Dean.

"Cass?" Sam grunted as he struggled at his binds. "What's-let me go."

Castiel ignored him and turned to Dean. "Has he been feverish?"

Lily walked over to the hotel sink and wet a dishcloth to clean the blood off Sam's face whilst the two continued talking.

"Have you?" Dean replied.

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Castiel inquired. "Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No!" Sam argued. He shook his head when Lily came over to clean the blood from his face. "Are you trying to diagnose me?"

"You better hope he can!" Dean threatened him.

"You really think that this is-" Sam started, trying to reason with him,

"What?" Dean snapped. "You think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole! You got it?"

Lily threw her brother a dirty look.

"How much do you sleep?" Castiel asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "I don't."

"At all?" Dean frowned.

"Not since I got back," Sam admitted.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?" Dean growled. He looked like he was about to break something.

"Of course I did, Dean!" Sam answered. "I just never told you."

"What?" he growled. Dean shook his head, man his brother was ten different types of stupid.

"Sam, what are you feeling now?" Castiel asked.

Sam laughed. "I feel like my noise is broken."

"No that's a physical sensation," Castiel told him, dismissing the answer. "How do you feel?"

Sam paused. "Well, I think-"

"Feel," he corrected.

"I-I don't know," Sam admitted.

Castiel looked over at Lily who was finishing cleaning his face then he turned back to Sam. "This will be unpleasant," he informed him. He placed his hand on Sam's chest.

"What-?" Sam gasped

"If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there, in your mind," Castiel advised.

Lily stepped back beside Dean as Castiel pushed his hand deep into Sam's chest. Neither Winchester winced or made any sign of movement to help their little brother when he needed them the most but there was clearly something wrong with him and if they could get a lead on Sam they could get one on Lily's resurrection as well.

The angel finally pulled his hand out.

"Did you find anything?" Lily asked him.

Castiel shook his head. "No."

"So that's good news?" There was hope in Dean's voice.

"I'm afraid not," he rasped. "Physically, he's perfectly healthy."

"Then what?" Dean queried.

"It's his soul," Castiel spoke. "It's gone."

Dean laughed nervously. "Um-I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm five. What do you mean, he's got no-"

"He means that when Sam was resurrected it was without his soul," Lily answered.

"So where is it?" Dean asked her.

"My guess is still in the cage with Lucifer and Michael," Castiel suggested. He looked at Lily, "do you remember seeing anything?"

Lily shook her head. "No. But I was out of it most of the time."

"So is Sam still Sam?" Dean demanded to know.

"Well you pose an interesting philosophical question," Castiel shrugged.

"Just get it back!" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Castiel frowned, the tone in his voice was amusing, it was like he was trying to explain the facts of life to a child-but in a way he was.

"Well you pulled me out," Dean objected.

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded," he explained. "Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible. How Lily got out perplexes me. No one could have done that."

"Ok, well there's got to be a way," Dean frowned, almost pleading.

"Are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked.

"No!" Dean growled.

"Dean," Lily frowned. "We can't leave him tied up in a hotel room, soul or no soul."

He turned to his sister. "How the hell am I even supposed to let him out of this room?"

"He's not some psycho," Lily argued.

"Dean I didn't want to hurt you, I was just trying to stop the vamps," Sam pleaded. He sighed. "I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again. Please let me go."

"Wait," Lily cut in. "What did Sam do?"

Dean looked at her. "He let a vamp attack me and turn me."

"Jesus Sam!" Lily yelled.

Castiel put his hand on her shoulder. "Lily," he warned.

She shut her mouth and glared daggers at him but didn't argue any further.

"Are you going to keep me locked up in here forever?" Sam questioned again.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Dean replied.

"Ok fine! I get it Dean. I was wrong but I'm telling you I'm trying to get right, it's still me." There was sincerity in his voice but none of them could tell if it was fake or real.

"Is it?" Dean snapped.

"Yes so just let me go!" Sam answered.

"I'm letting him go Dean," Lily ordered. She pulled her knife out of her boot and ignoring the looks he was giving her, Lily bent down to cut the ties that held her little brother to the chair. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "We'll fix this Sam," she smiled.

Sam smiled at her. "Thank you. At least you believe me."

"We're Winchester's," Lily told him. "And Winchesters look after their own."

Dean took a couple of steps closer. "I'm gonna be watching every move you make. If I'm not with you, Lily's with you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I've got other stuff to do with the angels and Cass."

Dean glared at her. "You're part of this too. Winchester's look after their own, you're not one of those feathery sons of bitches, you're our sister."

"It's ok," Castiel told her. "It would be good to have you stationed on Earth."

"Yes, sir," Lily half-assed saluted.

Sam shrugged. "Sounds about right to me."

"All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find out who yanked you and the masked avenger over there out," Dean sighed, formulating some kind of plan. "You say you don't know? Both of you?"

"No idea," they both replied.

"Then we start a list," Dean suggested. "If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box then who's got that kind of muscle?" he asked Castiel.

"I don't know," he confessed. "You both have no memory of your resurrection?"

Sam and Lily shook their heads.

"Woke up in a field," Sam answered. "That's all I got."

"The cemetery?" Lily asked him.

He nodded.

"That's where I woke up to," she told him.

"So no clues?" Dean questioned.

They shook their heads.

"We should go and see Samuel," he spoke.

"He's not gonna like Cass popping in," Lily told him.

Dean frowned. "Well he's been asking about the guy you're married to, we haven't told him it's Cass per say. It'll be fun, like meeting the parents."

"I've already met her parents," Castiel frowned, he didn't like where this was going.

"Call us when you get there," Lily told Dean. "We'll pop in. I'm not too eager to see the family."

"Like I said, it'll be fun," Dean grinned.


	52. We're In

**Fifty-Two**

Samuel was sitting in his office preparing for their next hunt when his grandsons arrived. He looked up searching for Lily but she wasn't there, it wasn't that he was playing favourites with his grandchildren it was just that he wanted to spend a little time with her.

Lily reminded him so much of Mary.

"Come right on in," Samuel told the boys.

Dean shut the door behind him.

Ok so it was serious.

"Need to ask you a few questions," Dean replied.

"What's wrong?" he paused, looking at Sam. Samuel sat the book he was holding down on the desk and waited.

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean questioned.

"We've been over this," Samuel answered.

"Well recap it for our wingmen," Dean told him as Castiel and Lily both appeared in the room.

Samuel stared at the two angels. He nodded at Lily but stared at Castiel. "So you're Castiel? You didn't introduce yourself the other day when you were here. I would have been more welcoming to the man that married my granddaughter, though you're scrawnier than I pictured."

"This is just a vessel," Castiel replied. "My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building."

"All right, all right," Dean sighed. "Quit bragging. So you were dead and-"

"And pow, I was on Elton Ridge, don't know how, don't know why. I got nothing to hide guys."

"Well do you mind if Cass here double checks?" Dean asked.

Samuel looked at him as the angel walked towards him. Before he could ask, Castiel buried his hand straight into Samuel's chest causing him to scream in pain.

The door behind them slammed open revealing Christian Campbell standing there armed and ready. "What the hell?" he growled when he saw Castiel pull his hand from Samuel's chest.

"Angel cavity search," Dean answered.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to it as that," Lily grumbled.

Samuel looked at Christian, clutching is chest, and nodded. "I'm fine," he breathed. "Give us a minute."

"But-" Christian objected.

Lily kicked the door shut in his face with the heel of her boot.

"What the hell was that?" Samuel asked, breathing heavily.

"His soul is intact," Castiel told them.

"What?" Samuel frowned. "Of course I have a-what's going on Sam?"

Sam folded his arms defensively. "Whatever dragged me out, left a piece behind."

Samuel groaned.

"Did you know?" Sam asked him.

"No," Samuel answered. "But I knew it was something. You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?"

"We don't know yet," Dean confessed. "But we have to."

"Well I'm here to help," Samuel smiled. "What leads you working on?"

"A bunch of dead ends," Sam told him. "And you."

"What about Lily?" Samuel asked them. "Can't you do that hand thing on her?"

Lily blushed. "Ah-it-um-has a different effect on me. "

"Can't you try?" Samuel asked Castiel.

"Only with her permission," he answered.

Lily sighed. She sat down on the edge of the desk and pulled her jacket off. "Fine. Just be gentle."

Castiel raised his hand and paused before he placed his hand on her chest.

_"She is starting to royally piss me off," Michael growled as he marched down the hallway with the curved knife in his hand. _

_"Well you shouldn't have let her go," Lucifer laughed. "Personally I like when she's running. Makes it more challenging."_

_Lily stuck her head out from behind the corner and all here of them froze when they saw each other. She swore and spun around, taking off at a run towards the stairs. _

_When she got to the end of the hallway, Lily grabbed the banister and launched her body straight over the edge, knowing there was no way the cage would allow her to kill herself in a jump like that. _

_She landed on the ground awkwardly, almost falling over as she stumbled into a run. When she got her legs back, Lily continued running down the hallway until she came the front of the castle-cage-that she hadn't been able to find since she arrived._

_Lily slammed her fists on the doors and they flashed red with fire. She swore and took off to the left looking for some place to hide hearing Lucifer and Michael behind her. _

_"So you found the door," Lucifer called out. "You know I found the way out years ago but the only way to get out is to break the seals which sadly can't be done. You're stuck her Lily…with me and dear Michael."_

_"Go fuck yourself Lucifer!" Lily snapped as she ran towards a red door hidden at the side of the hall. _

_"Language," Lucifer smirked, reaching out and grabbing a fist full of her hair. _

_Lily screamed, Lucifer pulled her back straight into him and Michael. _

_"Keep her away from the room," Michael ordered. "I'll go deal with it, you sort her out."_

_"Giving me orders again Michael?" Lucifer growled. _

_"Just do it!" he snapped, storming away. _

_Lucifer kicked Lily in the back of the knee, knocking her to the ground so it was easier to drag her. "You know Michael doesn't like it when you run," he smirked. _

_She pulled against him but Lucifer held his grip. _

_"For me it's like hunting a wounded dear, it's more fun when they scream," Lucifer smirked. _

Castiel pulled his hand out of her chest and stared at her, breathing heavy with a slight layer of sweat on his face. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leant in to kiss her. "You are amazing you know that?" he whispered.

"What did you find?" the three men asked him.

"There was a room in the cage that she was not allowed to go into," Castiel answered. "But other than that I dare not dive in any further in case I cause further damage." He kissed her gently on the lips and looked back at Sam and Dean. "I have to go back."

"You're leaving?" Dean asked, angry.

"I am in the middle of a civil war," Castiel answered with a growl.

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam," Dean told him.

"Of course," Castiel frowned. "Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." He looked back at Lily and kissed her again before he vanished.

Samuel breathed in. "Would've asked him to stick around for a beer. I'd like to have got to know the man who married my granddaughter."

"He's busy," Lily told him.

"So what's with the book club outside?" Dean inquired.

"Putting together a hunt," Samuel answered.

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt," Dean noted.

"You found him didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Found who?" Dean and Lily asked him.

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp," Sam told them.

"Maybe," Samuel laughed.

"How'd you track me down?"

"We're good," Samuel answered, a smirk on his face.

"That's all I get? We're good?" Dean scowled.

"When's the run?" Sam asked.

"Dawn," Samuel replied in one word.

"You didn't call me," Sam frowned. "Why?"

"Cause of me," Dean answered. "You don't trust me very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this."

"That's not true," Samuel objected.

"Well if you do trust him, we're in," Lily offered.

Sam and Dean starred at her.

"No offense but-" Samuel started.

"So you don't trust me," Dean nodded.

"No, I just don't know you," Samuel objected. "Not like I know Sam. You and Lily are a different kettle of fish."

"All right," Dean shrugged. "You call the plays, one hundred percent. We're both here to listen."

Samuel laughed. "Since when?"

"Big daddy bloodsucker?" Dean smiled. "I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Lily and I will follow your lead."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "We will? Dean this is an alpha vamp-I ain't-"

"Shut up Lily," Dean whispered, elbowing her.

Lily looked at Samuel with a smile. "Yup, sure thing grandpa," she grinned.


	53. Hunting With the Family

**Fifty-Three**

"The house is just over the hill," Samuel informed the group of hunters as they gathered around the map, staring at the lines and dots that highlighted the plan. "About a dozen vamps and the alpha, we got one shot at this son of a bitch."

He turned to Christian, "take the flank, the rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Gwen and Lily, hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out. Problem, Dean? Lily?"

"No, sir," Dean answered.

"Yes, sir," Lily nodded.

Dean elbowed her. "Can't just be happy can you? You have to rock the boat."

She nodded. "Yeah I have to rock the boat because the plan is stupid. You'd think that good old Grandpa Campbell would want the best weapon they have in the game. I can easily take out an alpha vamp. I'm a freaking archangel. Smiting is my middle name."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lily, just do as your told."

"You asked me to look after Sam, keep an eye on him sans soul so the best way for me to keep an eye on him is to go with him," Lily answered. She folded her arms and stared at Samuel, "plus there is the whole added bonus of the angel healing so I'm going in."

"I don't know about this," Samuel answered. "You and Dean promised to follow my lead."

Lily stared at him. "I'm not mum so you can't stop me." She took her jacket off and threw it back into the open window of the impala. Dean could see her angel blade tucked in the back of her jeans.

Sam sighed. "I think we should let her come. She's got more experience at vampires and demons than any of us. She is an archangel."

Samuel sighed. "Ok. You stick with Sam."

"Like a bee to honey," she answered. Lily pulled her blade out of her jeans and marched off towards the top of the hill.

Samuel rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. "That's some sister you have there."

"You haven't seen her fight, just give her a chance," Sam pleaded. "She's the best hunter I've ever seen."

"Suck up," Lily smirked. She looked back at Sam as he came up beside her.

"Take the gun," Samuel told her as he held out a sawn-off shotgun to her.

"Don't need it," Lily answered. "I've got my angel blade and my striking good looks. That's a deadly combination."

Samuel looked at her. "You remind me of Mary-a lot."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lily smirked before she took off down the hill giving the others no choice but to follow her.

"She's fast," Samuel gasped.

Lily lunged at the first vampire that came at her, she slashed her blade across its throat and stabbed it twice in the head before its body fell to the ground. She pulled her blade out as the hunters caught up to her. She looked at Samuel and smirked. "Getting tired old man?" she asked him.

Samuel glared at. "Follow the plan."

"There is no plan," Lily answered as she stabbed backwards at a vampire who was trying to take her out. "There is just complete and utter chaos."

"Lily," Sam frowned.

She stared at her brother and battered her eye lashes with a grin. "Who me?" she laughed before she took off running off with Christian and the others.

The vampires were waiting out the front of the house for them.

Lily could actually sense the alpha inside the house. Honestly she had never fought one of the first creatures, so she didn't know how strong they actually were but compared to an archangel it couldn't have been too bad.

She pushed past the vampire in her way and touched her hand to his face. An ear piercing scream filled the clearing as she pushed her grace a little bit inside him causing him to explode in a shower of meat and blood.

Lily twirled her blade in her hand with a smirk on her face.

Being in the thick of things again…the blood…the screams…at least they weren't hers.

Lily took out another vampire before she and Sam burst in through the front door.

The alpha vampire stood in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Lily we've got some wounded outside," Samuel spoke, coming up behind her.

She stared at him.

"Go," Sam told her. "We've got this. You said you wanted to help, now go help the wounded."

Lily stuffed her blade into the back of her jeans and walked out with a scowl on her face.


	54. Family

**Fifty-Four**

There had only been one of the hunters that Lily had been unable to fix.

By the time she was done, Sam and Dean were ready to leave and she was starving. First diner they came across she wanted some pie.

As she sat in the back of the car staring out the window and tracing Castiel's mark on her arm when Dean pulled over on the side of the road. He always did it when something was bothering him and everything always bothered him.

Lily leant forward in between the seats and smiled. "There better be some reason-say pie-behind this little pit stop."

Dean turned the engine off and sat back in his seat. "I saw you walk that alpha out the door, Sam. Now call me crazy but that seems weird."

"What!" Lily snapped. "That's why you didn't want me there. What the hell Sammy!"

Sam sighed. "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Know what?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah Sam," Lily frowned. "Care to explain why you didn't kill the alpha vampire? I swear to Chuck I will zap my ass back there and finish the job myself do I make myself clear? Start talking."

"It's just something Samuel's been doing," Sam answered. "Catching things, taking them somewhere, grilling them for info."

"Grill?" Dean scowled. "You mean torture."

Lily shivered at that word.

"Was it his idea?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No. It was mine."

"What? Why?" Lily asked him. "Sam are you nuts? You don't keep an alpha as a freaking pet you take off their freaking heads! You should have let me kill him instead of telling me to go play nursemaid you freaking soulless ghoul. Where does Samuel take them? Have you been there? I assume the alpha vamp isn't the only CEO you guys have got locked up."

Sam shook his head. "No. But I hear-"

"You hear?" Lily cut in. "You hear? Sam, this is freaking shady as hell! Someone brings you back from Hell and Samuel and conveniently you two are hunting high level demons and catching them to take in for information! You're freaking nuts Sam!

Dean looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, it's like I'm projecting my voice. I'd make one hell of a ventriloquist."

Lily glared at him.

"Lily he's our grandfather," Sam replied.

"And what? That automatically gives him a season pass to stupid?" she snapped. "You can't assume that family means the same thing to him as it does to us. He's a Campbell, not a Winchester. All we have is each other."

"Sam you've got no instinct," Dean added. "I mean this no having a soul thing has messed up your instincts, you're trusting the wrong person Sam."

"Thanks guys," Sam scoffed.

"I'm not kidding," Dean replied. "Nobody's forcing you to work with us. But if we do this, I drive the bus, I call the shots and you tell me everything whether you think it's important or not because-trust me-you can't tell the difference. Or you know what, go with Samuel. See how that goes. It's up to you."

Sam sighed. He looked back at Lily, "what's going on with you anyway?" he asked her.

"Hey I'm not the one under interrogation here Sammy," Lily answered.

"Maybe you should be," he shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean frowned. "Don't tell me she left something behind in the cage too?"

"Cass would have noticed," Lily replied. "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine."

"I watched you kill that vamp," Sam told her. "You had that same smirk on your face that Crowley gets when he's killing things, or any other demon."

Lily glared at him. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

Dean opened his mouth to say something when she vanished from the back seat. He slammed his fists on the steering wheel. "Goddamn it!"


	55. House of Puppets

**Fifty-Five**

She could have just zapped herself clean but Lily enjoyed the feeling of fresh hot water running over her body, cleansing her. She stared at herself in the mirror above the vanity in the shitty hotel room she was in for what seemed like an age before she turned to go back into the room.

Lily dug through her duffel bag and pulled out a change of clothes. When she pulled her bra on she heard the gentle sound of a glass being placed down against the table behind her. She froze.

"Don't mind me luv," Crowley smirked. "I was just enjoying the show."

Lily turned around. "What the bloody hell do you want?" she asked him.

"I hear you're not playing nice with my new employees," Crowley smirked. He stood up, "now we can't have that. So I've to rectify it."

"You're new employees?" Lily scowled.

"Sam and Samuel," he smirked. "You see, I was the one that pulled them out of their perspective little holes. The alpha's they're catching are for me."

Lily shook her head. "No. Crowley, no-"

Crowley held up his hand to shut her up. "Well would you look at that luv," he smirked. "Is that another mark on your arm?"

Lily stared down at her arm to find a second brand sitting just above the first brand. "You said I could have that favour for free!" she argued.

Crowley shook his head. "I was giving you that favour for free. This one is a reminder that you owe me for busting you out of the cage and sending you up stateside."

"It was you?" she gasped. "You did it?"

Crowley chuckled. "I am claiming ownership of you for now, Lily Winchester. You and Sam. If you play nice, I'll release you from your binds and Sam will get his soul back, no harm."

"So what?" Lily snapped. She grabbed her angel blade up off the bed and held it, ready to strike.

Crowley laughed at her. "You misunderstand the nature of our relationship Lily. You work for me now-my own personal little Hell's Angel. If you be a good little angel and do everything I say, I won't throw Sammy back in the cage and give you to my Hell Hounds as a chew toy. Better yet, how about I give Dean to the Hell Hounds as a chew toy?"

He came over to her and put his hand under her chin. "Don't pretend you hate the idea. I talked to Samuel already, he told me what happened during the hunt. You enjoyed killing them. Was it the feeling of dishing out a little pain instead of receiving it? How much do you remember of Michael and Lucifer's little sessions in the cage? I watched, it was amazing that the only thing they didn't touch was your wings and that mark left by little Cassie. I thought that I could use this to my advantage. If I had you and Sam working for me, Dean would follow soon enough. Sam's soul, you-I could hold three of a kind. It's a collectors set."

Lily went to punch him but Crowley grabbed her arm and threw her down on the bed. "Get off me!"

Crowley laughed. "Luv, I'm a man of honour, I won't touch another man's woman but trust me when I say this, Cassie isn't as innocent as he claims to be. A lot can happen in twelve months. People move on." He got up off the bed with a smirk. "Get yourself dressed," he growled. "We've got an appointment with the new staff. Unless you wanna go dressed like that?"

Lily scowled at him. "Wait outside!"

"Really?" Crowley smirked.

"GO!" she yelled.

Crowley left the room leaving Lily to dress, a smile planted firmly on his face. He was extremely proud of himself, three little Winchesters all at his disposal and he was the puppet master.


	56. Crowley's Pet

**Fifty-Six**

"So when the boss is away the employees run amok and let the pets out?" Crowley frowned, staring at Lily. "Your brothers are a little dramatic. They should do theatre."

"Shut up Crowley," Lily replied.

He laughed, watching the escaped alpha vamp being brought down by a demon possessed Christian. He'd had one of his own possessed the hunter months ago to keep an eye on his investments. The King of Hell couldn't help but clap, pulling the attention from the vampire and onto him.

"Crowley?" Sam frowned, staring at the demon, confusion written all over his face that was magnified when he saw Lily standing behind him.

"Hello boys," he smirked. "What an unexpected treat. I only need something to eat and we can have dinner theatre."

"Lily what are you doing with Crowley?" Sam asked her.

Crowley smiled. "Don't speak to my new pet like that. She's a little jumpy, likes to hit things, very violent. I'd be careful if I were you."

"I'll hit you," Lily growled.

"See," he answered. "Violent."

"Bring Christian back right now!" Samuel demanded, raising his weapon just a little higher.

"I'm sorry?" Crowley asked him.

"My nephew!" Samuel snapped. "The one you just crammed a demon into!"

"Oh, no," Crowley smirked, dismissing them. ""I had him possessed ages ago, Samuel really. I keep an eye on my investments."

Dean stared at him. "You two know each other?"

"Not in the biblical sense," Crowley replied, winking at Lily. "More of a business relationship, I'd say."

"You're Crowley's bitch," Sam groaned.

"It's not what you think," Samuel protested.

"It's precisely what you think," Crowley corrected, a smile on his face. "That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star."

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked him.

"Since-um-what's today?" Crowley asked, looking at Lily than looking back. "Friday? Since-well let's see-mind your business."

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley, we know you're looking for Purgatory," Sam told him.

Lily glared at Crowley. "Purgatory?! Crowley are you out of you freaking mind?" She slammed him up against the wall and pulled her blade out of her jeans. "I'm sorry but if I have to go back to the cage to prevent you from breaking into Purgatory then so be it."

Crowley laughed at her. "Put me down love. Now."

The marks on Lily's arm burnt forcing her to loosen her grip on Crowley's throat and let him go.

Crowley brushed his jacket off. "There's a good little angel."

"Lily? What the hell?" Dean asked. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Don't speak," Crowley ordered him. "I own her I suppose you'd say. She owes me so now she's working for me. What's a better way than finding Purgatory than with an archangel as your own personal GPS?"

"What for?" Dean asked. "Why are you looking for Purgatory?"

"Best shut your gob," Crowley suggested. "Employees don't question management."

"We ain't your employees," Dean argued.

Crowley laughed. "Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things, more than any of you actually. Walking encyclopaedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I know that you two are so hung up on family loyalty nonsense that if he said jump, you'd get all froggy. Lily would follow because-well-she's a lost little puppy who wants nothing more than to protect her brothers."

"Well the games over," Dean snapped.

"Tell him Lily," Crowley smiled.

Lily sighed. "No it's not." She shook her head. "If we don't do as he says, we'll never see Sam again. Crowley will chuck him back in the pit-me to."

"You're bluffing," Sam frowned.

Lily shook her head. "No. He's not. He pulled us all back."

"No," Dean laughed. "Cass says it takes big-time mojo to pull off something like that. You're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon."

"Was," Crowley smirked. "Now? King of Hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or I shove your family back where they came from. Can't imagine what it's like in there. Sam was only there for a few hours. Lily? Twelve months of torture from her dear brothers. I don't imagine they'd take too lightly to her escape." His smirk fell and he became all serious. "So, we clear? Me-Charlie. You-angels. Jobs simple enough, bring me the creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. I'd say it's been a pleasure but it's not. Say goodbye Lily, we've got work to do, alphas to capture. Meet you back at the house. Make sure you come back, that's an order."

The marks on her arm burnt and she winced in pain.

Crowley smirked as he vanished.

"I get Samuel working with Crowley but you?" Dean yelled at his sister.

"You know nothing about it," Samuel replied, cold, calm and collected.

"Dean I have no choice!" Lily argued. She rolled up her sleeve and showed him the marks, "the first one means I owe him a favour, the second one gives me no choice but to obey him."

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Dean growled, turning back to Samuel. "Sow what's so important that you're the King of Hell's cabana boy? What did he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?"

"I got my reasons," Samuel answered. "You gonna make a move?" he asked. "Go ahead."

"Or what?" Dean asked, itching for his gun.

"Or nothing," Samuel shrugged. "I'm not gonna do anything, Dean. You three are my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices-put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside."

Sam cocked his gun but Dean made him put his arm down. "He sold us out, Dean."

"I know," Dean nodded. "Let it go."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at Samuel. "Get out of here."

Samuel nodded, he didn't need to be asked twice.

Sam turned to Dean. "So what now?"

"We can't work for Crowley," Dean replied, staring at Lily. "Lil, you can't work for Crowley. You can't be his little bitch."

Lily shook her head. "I have no choice Dean. If I don't, he doesn't give Sam his soul back, he sends Sam back to Hell with me as his co-pilot. If it was just me, I'd tell him to shove it up his ass and I'd swan dive back into the cage. But it's Sam."

"Demons bone you every time!" Dean argued. "Crowley is no different.

Lily nodded. "I get it Dean I do. I mean his the blood King of Hell, I get it. But it's Sam, he needs his soul back so for now I play Crowley's bitch. Just don't pick at the scab. Look for another way."

"And then?" Dean asked her.

Sam sighed. "We track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's going to him. You with us, Dean?"

Dean nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Lily nodded. "I've got no choice Dean. But do me a favour, just don't tell Cass. He's got enough on his plate and I already feel like there's enough going on to screw up our relationship. He knows Crowley and I have a past, I don't want him to hate me."

"He'll find out," Sam told her, folding his arms. "He'd be happier it coming from you."

"You gotta tell him," Dean advised her just as she vanished.

Sam sighed.

Dean rubbed his temple. "I really have a bad feeling about this."


	57. Prison Blues

**Fifty-Seven **

Lily sat on the bench across behind Crowley watching him as he interrogated thee alpha shapeshifter that she'd captured for him less than twenty-four hours ago. She didn't want to stay and watch her new 'boss' interrogate the creature until it had taken the shape of Crowley.

It was interesting to watch the King of Hell torture himself, it was sad to say but it played directly into her fantasies she had been thinking about. Her boss could have found a better base of operations other than a prison but a prison was a great place to keep a bunch of super powered prisoners.

Crowley wanted to know the location of Purgatory and none of his new pets were talking.

The alpha kept his gaze on Lily as he talked with Crowley-or played would have been the better word to describe it.

"I told you," he replied. "I don't know anything about-"

"Sorry," Crowley cut in. "But your exceptional good looks aren't gonna buy you any mercy. I suggest you talk. What should we use next? Sepculum? Or something more exotic?"

Over the past few hours, Crowley had been using a variety of exotic metals to try and figure out the shifter's weakness. It was interesting in a weird kind of way, especially with Crowley wearing a white butcher's apron covered in blood.

The alpha sighed. "Look, it's Purgatory. All I know is I go there when I die. It's not like I can draw you a map."

"I happen to know you can," Crowley replied.

The alpha shook its head. "You're wrong."

Crowley laughed. "My sources are unimpeachable. You're the father of your entire species. You're really not pulling off this dumb-blonde act." He turned around, smirking. "I hope you appreciate just how much effort I've gone to find something that can actually hurt you. My tinkering has cost several lesser shifters their lives."

Lily frowned. She'd been there watching Crowley torture the creatures, she didn't have a soft spot for these creatures but it brought back bad memories.

He held up a knife in his hand. "Iridium. Rare than hell. Would've been cheaper to drop a castle on you, but I think we all agree-worth it. So, you start talking or I start chopping off all the bits that stick out."

The alpha laughed. "You go ahead, mate. See if it makes me-"

Crowley stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife and smirked at its obvious pain. "What was that?" he asked him. "Purgatory's where?"

The shapeshifter spat his blood in Crowley's face.

Lily laughed.

Crowley glared at her and cleared the blood off his face. "What is it with you animals?!" His face changed. "Didn't I tell you? This prison also has a nursery." He held up a baby monitor and listened as a bunch of babies cried through the speaker. "All yours, might I add. I know how much you care about them, you've spent months gathering them to your bosom." He smirked when the alpha's face changed. "Not so cocky now, are we?" He sat the monitor down. "Finding Purgatory is important to me. You have five seconds to tell me where it is, after that I'm going to filet them in front of you. Toss their spines in your lap. Four. Three. Two."

"Kill them all," the alpha shrugged. "We'll make more."

Crowley scowled. He grabbed the machete of the bench and cut off the alpha's head. "Guess I kinda lost my head." He tossed the weapon aside. "You're no bloody help."

"I'm not here at your whim to make life easier," Lily shrugged.

Crowley growled. "I want you to go and have a little one on one time with one of the Djinn's we've got locked up. Sweet little thing. Take a trip inside her mind and find out where the hell their father is!"

Lily slid off the bench. "Fine."

"Take one of the hellhounds with you," Crowley added. "In case she gets the drop on you."

"She won't," Lily answered. She looked sideways at the hellhound lying on the ground near the body. Sam and Dean had never actually seen them before but she knew exactly what they looked like.

Overgrown dogs.

One particular hellhound had been following her around the last month, it was like having a giant pet who fetched souls instead of sticks.

"Come on Miss Kitty," she called out.

"Miss Kitty?" Crowley repeated. "You named my hellhound Miss Kitty?"

"So?" Lily frowned.

"It's a hellhound not a bloody pussy!" Crowley yelled.

Lily smirked.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You said pussy," she laughed.

"You really are a bloody Winchester, aren't you?" Crowley growled.

Lily made her way out of the room with the hellhound following her.

The Djinn was sitting in one of the cells silently. She looked up at Lily when a demon let her inside the cage. "You're not one of them."

"Right on the money," Lily answered. "From what I understand, you poisoned my brothers, almost killed them. You're name's Brigitta, right?"

She glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Lily Winchester," she answered. "I'm the middle sister. The Jan Brady if you will."

"You're the angel," she frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's the alpha?" Lily answered.

Brigitta shook her head. "I'm not telling you."

Lily smiled. "You see, the good fact about being an angel is that I don't actually require for you to answer my question, I've got this uncanny little skill to just reach into your mind and pluck out the information that I want."

Lily walked up to her and placed two of her fingers up against her head. "And your poison doesn't work on me. Just so you know. Also, I wouldn't try and escape, Miss Kitty's looking after me."

Lily pushed her fingers in deeper causing the Djinn to start screaming. "Thank you Brigitta," she smiled when she pulled her hand out, "you've been most helpful."

"Bitch!" Brigitta snapped. "What's an angel doing being a demons whore anyway?"

"I'm not," she answered truthfully, "we'll, my body isn't. Just my mind. Let me out," Lily ordered the demon. She stepped out of the cell and headed off down the hallway, making her way back towards Crowley's little sanctuary.

In the distance she could hear several hellhounds barking and going crazy at something. Miss Kitty took off from her side so Lily ran off after her.

As she came around the corner Lily skidded to a stop as she saw Sam and Dean with Castiel and another woman. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the woman kiss Castiel right in front of them.

Lily froze, the bond mark on her arm stung like a bitch, sending waves off emotion through body and her Grace.

Sam and Dean looked at each other than at Castiel.

"Well now I feel all clean," the woman grinned.

"Is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asked her.

She went to answer but stopped when she saw Lily walk down the hall towards them. "Well, looks like the funs gonna start with one of Crowley's little-" she stopped. "You're not one of Crowley's-"

"Lily?" Dean frowned. "We've been trying to call you for weeks-"

Lily slapped Castiel straight across the face. She looked at Dean, "Crowley's little play pen in this way," she told him.

"Lily-" Castiel started.

"You don't speak," Lily growled before she walked back down the hallway.

The four of them headed up a dark stair well.

The last thing that Lily remembered was Dean complaining about not being able be see before a white light engulfed her.


	58. Hurt

**Fifty-Eight**

The first thing that Lily did when she woke up was head on back to the prison.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were just coming out of the exit when she arrived. Dean put his hand across Sam's chest to stop his brother from getting in between the two angels.

"Hello Lily," Castiel smiled.

Lily held her hand up. "Don't Cass." Her chest hurt and the mark on her arm stung. "Just don't…what the hell was that?" she asked him.

"I can feel you're hurting," Castiel replied. "But she was the one that initiated the kiss."

"You can feel that I'm hurting?" Lily repeated. She winced as another wave of pain swept through her body. "You can feel that I'm hurting? Cass, you're damn right I'm hurting. You kissed her back! Why?"

Castiel gripped his arm tightly. "Lily-it was wrong I know that. But-I don't know why I did it. When Sam and Dean told me that you were working for Crowley I was upset. I didn't listen to the full picture as to why you were working with Crowley until after."

She stared at him.

"Lily you have to admit though, you have been different ever since you came back from hell," Castiel told her.

"Don't turn this on me!" Lily snapped. "This isn't about me being different. This is about you and that demon you kissed. I know I've done my fair share of stuff ups but when I sealed the deal with Crowley it was for the Colt. If you wanted someone to be with call me-I'm your freaking wife. I would have come! Instead you didn't call."

"I wanted to give you some time to deal with what happened to you in the cage," Castiel answered. "I'm fighting a war here."

"So am I!" Lily snapped. "With you! With Crowley! With my family! With myself! You know, Crowley may be using my family against me and treating me like one of his precious little hellhounds but he's honest about it! He doesn't lie to me and he doesn't ditch me when it suits him. I've been back from hell for months and I've seen you three times. Three! Three times Cass!"

Castiel shifted. His hand was still on his mark, the pain obvious on his face. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

She shook her head. "Cass…I felt it…you enjoyed it…You just-I-I can't even-bloody hell! I need some time to think."

"Lily-" Dean started. "I know I'm the last guy you want to hear from considering my track record with being a douche to women but Cass is trying to apologise. Crowley is dead, Cass burnt his bones. He's gone. Maybe you two should spend a little time together-say cleaning up the prison full of demons."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Nice try Dean," Sam frowned. "I think Cass deserves to stew for a while. He did kiss Meg."

"Says you, Ruby," Dean answered.

Lily looked at Castiel. "Go back and fight your war, Cass. I'll clean up this mess."

"Lily-" he frowned.

"Don't," Lily replied. She rubbed her arm walked back into the prison. She stopped and knelt down by the corpse of her hellhound. To Sam and Dean it would have looked like the angel blade was just sitting in thin air but Lily could see the creature it was buried in.

She pulled the blade out and threw it back over to Castiel. "Dropped your blade. Not like you to leave it behind."

Castiel sighed when he watched her head back into the prison. "The demon took it off me when she kissed me," he mumbled.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Sam suggested.

Castiel didn't answer.

He was gone.


	59. Anger and Drinks

**Fifty-Nine**

He smirked as he watched her finish off the rest of his little pets. "Little angry luv?"

Lily spun around, blade in hand, ready to attack only to relax a little when she saw it was Crowley. "Sam and Dean said Cass burnt your bones."

Crowley laughed. "Luv, one thing you should know about me-I'm not about to leave my bones where some little fairy can find them and burn them." He walked across the room with a smile, "that was some argument you had with the hubby. Have his lips been wandering where they shouldn't?"

Lily glared at him. "I could just kill you."

He shook his head. "We've been through this so many times before, luv. I own you, and those brother of yours…" Crowley smiled. "One click, that's all, and Sammy goes back to hell." He raised his hand and watched as Lily dropped her blade.

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now I suspected that something like this would happen. Humans- can't trust them. Good thing I set up another one of these little projects elsewhere."

Lily shook her head.

"You angry at me pet?" he asked her. "It's that sanctimonious little angel that you should be angry at. He's holding you back, you used to be so…vivacious and wild. Whatever happened to that crazy little firecracker who possessed people just to toy with them?"

"She possessed a human baby and grew up," Lily answered. "She watched a demon kill her mother and screw with her family. She bonded with an angel and went to hell to make sure her old family couldn't mess with her new one."

"She's messed up," Crowley pointed out. "Demons don't lie, luv. It's the human's that do, and the angels." He stuffed his hands in his pocket, "you're angry young Skywalker. Use you're hate. Contrary to popular belief, it doesn't lead to hate and suffering."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Did you just quote Star Wars on me?"

He laughed. "You enjoy this. You enjoy making other people and creatures suffer for what's been done to you. You don't wanna be tied to the Winchester's or that snivelling little angel."

"I love Cass," Lily pointed out.

"That maybe but does he love you or were you just an experiment in human niceties?" Crowley asked her. "Think about it, luv. As you said, you've seen him three times since you came back from hell. Three times in six months…I'll back off if I'm wrong but you know I'm right-at least a part of you knows I'm right about the anger thing."

Lily looked down at the bodies lying around her feet. There was some shifters, a couple of vampires, a werewolf…she was a little angry and did enjoy killing them.

"Well than," Crowley smiled. "I do believe you know where daddy Djinn is."

She nodded.

"Go fetch," Crowley ordered.

"I was wondering when you would come and see me again," Balthazar smiled, pouring a second glass of whisky.

Lily smiled and sat down. "Well hello to you too, B. Having fun?"

Balthazar chuckled. He sat back in his seat and scanned her. "I am. You, old girl, are not. Heard you've been dancing with the devil."

"I'd hardly call Crowley a devil," Lily answered before she threw back her shot. "I need a favour B."

"What's that?" Balthazar asked.

Lily poured herself another shot. "I need you to give Castiel the weapons back, turn the tides on Raphael, keep him out of our business."

"Our business?" Balthazar quoted. "Can you hear yourself?"

Lily sighed. "He branded me in Enochian. I have to obey him, I have no choice. I have to listen to him. It was Crowley who busted me out of the cage and in true demons style he's using it against me."

Balthazar sighed. "You've got yourself into some deep shit, Ariel. I'm not gonna lie." He nodded, "but I will give Cass the weapons because you asked."

"Thanks B," Lily smiled. She drained her glass again with a groan. She pushed back her chair with a smile. "I gotta jet. Thanks for the drink B."

"You might wanna call in on your brother every now and then," Balthazar advised. "Gabriel blew in here the other day. He was working on a case for some hunters. I think it's cute, he's all domesticated and house trained.

Lily laughed. "Will do. Thanks again, B."

And she was gone.


	60. Angels

**Sixty**

He was mid monologue when her phone rang.

Crowley stared at her when she stared down at the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"Dean," Lily answered.

"Answer it," Crowley ordered. "Just don't tell them I'm alive or you'll be playing with the boys again."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know that's getting really old Crowley." She slid off the bench and walked outside to answer the phone. "What is it Dean?" she asked him.

"_I'm at Bobby's,_" Dean answered from the other end of the phone. "_We got Sam's soul back_."

"Say again?" Lily asked him, hanging up when she appeared in the basement behind Dean.

Dean jumped. "Damn it to hell!" he gasped. He turned around, "oh holy hell. When did you become a hot biker chick?"

Lily looked down at the black spiked heel boots she wore with the tight black leather pants, black corset and blood red jacket that she was wearing than back up at Dean. She shook her head. "I'm on a job. You said Sam got his soul back, how?"

"Death," Dean answered.

"Is in the cloak and the scythe?" she asked him.

Dean nodded. He turned back to the panic room as Castiel walked out, rolling down his sleeve. "Well?" he asked.

"His soul is still in place," Castiel answered, staring at Lily.

He frowned. "Will he ever wake up?"

"I'm not a human doctor, Dean," the angel replied.

"Could you take a guess?" Dean suggested.

Castiel sighed. "Ok. Probably not."

"Well don't sugar coat it," Dean frowned.

"I'm sorry Dean but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him," Castiel argued.

"What was I supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire? He tried to kill Bobby."

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it," Castiel frowned. "Like it had been skinned alive. Dean if you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright." He looked at Lily. "We need to talk before I leave. Dean, excuse us."

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah it's cool."

Castiel and Lily headed upstairs past a bewildered looking Bobby who could only stare at what Lily was wearing. The angel took Lily upstairs to one of the empty spare rooms. "I know you don't want to hear this from me but I am sorry for what I did. And thank you for having Balthazar give me the weapons. It has already turned the tide of our war."

Lily's mark burnt.

He meant it.

She clenched her fist. "I know you're sorry for what you did. I'm just not ready to forgive you yet. What I need to know is why you didn't burn Crowley's bones like you said you did?"

Castiel looked at her. "You're still working with him aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice," Lily answered.

"Sam has his soul back," Castiel replied. "You can leave him."

"All I'm doing is taking creatures to him," Lily argued. "What he does with them has nothing to do with me-hang on," she paused. "If you didn't burn his bones-you're working with Crowley as well!" she squealed. "Why?"

"Crowley will give me all the souls from Purgatory," Castiel admitted. "That's the souls of 30-40, 000, 000 monsters trapped in Purgatory that I can use to defeat Raphael. In exchange for half the souls in Purgatory, Crowley will give me fifty thousand souls from Hell. I used his deposit of souls to start the war against Raphael and stop him from kick starting the apocalypse."

"You do know that Hitler thought he was doing the world a favour?" Lily asked him.

"I am only doing what is right for us," Castiel answered.

Lily sighed. "We are royally screwed aren't we?" she asked him.

"I don't understand this term," Castiel replied.

She laughed. "We stuffed up, Cass. I'm a long way from the plucky little sister I used to be, and you, the emotionlessly repressed angel. Dean would kill me if he found out. He's not so up on the family betrayal. I sometimes wonder if this is what father had in stall for us."

"As do I," Castiel confessed.

She kissed him lightly. "You better go. Wars to fight. And Crowley's probably wondering where I went. He was mid monologue with a shifter."

"Lily I know I have no right to ask this of you," Castiel paused. "But can I kiss you?"

Her mark burnt again.

It wasn't a bad burn, it was a longing burn.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Please…" she whispered.

Castiel leant in to kiss her, his hands pushed down on her hips when he pulled her straight into him. He pulled away breathing heavily. "I want to ravage you," he rasped.

"Do it," Lily moaned.

"They'll hear us," Castiel objected.

"Who cares?" she asked him. Lily pulled her jacket off. "It'll be like having sex with the parents in the next room. Fun and exciting and just a touch dangerous."

The angel smirked at her and started fumbling with the ties to her corset.

Dean sat down across from Bobby with a sigh. "God I hope they don't destroy the house."

Bobby looked at Dean as he poured him a drink. "Well they're not yelling at each other so it's a bonus." He slid the glass over to Dean, "like my daddy always said, just cause it kills your liver, don't mean it ain't medicine."

He knocked back a shot. "Sam still asleep?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"He'll wake up," Bobby replied, confidence written all over his face and in his voice.

"Yeah," he said again.

"Dean, he's been through how much?" Bobby asked him. "Somehow he always bounces back."

"But he's never been through this," Dean reminded him. He glanced at the newspaper printout that Bobby was holding just as there was a loud thump from upstairs followed by a noticeable moan.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Balls!"

"Well they're not arguing," Dean gagged. He shook his head. "I am never gonna get that sound out of my head…is that a job Bobby?"

"Might be," Bobby shrugged, passing the printout over to Dean. "_Small plane crash kills two_? Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?"

"Couple goes up in a light plane," Bobby explained. "Wreckage just found in the woods."

"Doesn't really seem like an us kind of job," Dean reasoned.

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away," Bobby added. "Flambéed. Girls gone, no boddy, not nothing."

Dean nodded. "Alright. Sounds like an us kind of job."

"Dean?" Sam called out from the doorway into the study.

Dean sat his glass down and turned to Sam before he stood up. "Sammy?"

Sam hugged Dean than turned to Bobby.

"It's good to see you boy," Bobby smiled.

"Wait!" Sam gasped. He shook his head. "I saw you-I felt Lucifer snap your neck."

Bobby shrugged. "Well, Cass kind of-"

"Cass is alive?" Sam asked, surprise written on his face.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Cass is-Cass if fine. Sam, are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Actually, I'm starving. So Cass is fine, where is Lily?"

Dean and Bobby looked up the roof above them.

Sam glanced upwards. "Are they-?"

Dean nodded. "Yup."

"In the house?" he gasped.

Bobby nodded. "Yup."

"They do know you're home?" Sam asked.

"I don't think they care," Dean told him.


	61. Winchester Road Trip

**Sixty-One**

After Castiel had left, Lily decided that a clean and a change of clothes would do her the world of good. Losing the biker chick clothes, Lily changed into a pair of jeans, black Converse and a simple shirt.

As she bounded down the stairs calling out for Bobby and Dean, Sam answered. "Sammy!" she squealed like a twelve-year-old girl before she launched herself down the remaining stairs and crashing into him.

Sam hugged her. "It's good to see you to, Lily. How are you?"

"Great!" she lied. "Never better."

"You might wanna avoid Dean and Bobby for a while," Sam suggested. "They could hear you."

"Don't tell Cass," Lily smiled. "He'll be mortified."

"I think Bobby and Dean are gonna head out on a hunt," Sam advised her. "I'm thinking about tagging along, wanna come? We haven't been on a hunt for ages, just us."

Lily grinned. "Yes, of course Sammy."

Crowley could do without her for a little while longer yet.

"Stop calling me that," Sam frowned.

The two of them headed out of the house and found Bobby and Dean at the impala.

The two hunters stared at them as they stood there with their gear ready for a hunt and exchanged a glance over the top of the impala.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"There's a thing in Oregon," Dean answered.

"We're in," Lily smiled.

Dean looked at Sam. "You just got vertical. And you," he frowned pointing at Lily. "I can't look at you knowing you were horizontal with Cass only an hour ago."

Lily smirked.

"I'm up," Sam defended. "I'm good."

"A few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt," he suggested.

"Right because that's what you did when you got back from hell," Sam answered.

"I did," Lily answered. "Ate a lot of chips too. Didn't put on a pound."

Dean groaned. "Ok. We'll all go."

Bobby grabbed his bag out of the car. "You three go on ahead. You got this covered. I forgot I promised that idjit Rufus I'd work the phones for him."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded. "You three enjoy catching up."

Lily hugged the old coot when he passed her. "Thanks Bobby. I also changed the sheets and put the other ones in the washing machine."

Bobby shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Worse than your igjit brother."

Lily laughed and jumped in the back seat of the impala.

"What was that?" Sam asked Dean, referring to Bobby's sudden change in demeanour.

"One part age, three parts liquor?" Dean suggested.

Lily punched the roof of the impala. "Let's go!" she yelled out.

They rolled their eyes and got into the car.

"Music?" Dean asked.

"Black Sabbath!" Lily answered before Sam could.

She grinned.

This hunt was gonna be fun.

Lily pulled her headphones out of her ears as Sam got off the phone. "What's going on?" she asked him. They were a couple of hours from Oregon but already their hunters reflexes had kicked in.

"So," Sam sighed. "Besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week."

"Really?" Dean asked, eyes on the road.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Last weekend a collage girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school."

"They know each other?" Lily asked as she lay on her back in the backseat staring at the roof.

"No," Sam shook his head. "No connection. Just young and female, just like the plane-crash girl."

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky anyway?" Dean frowned.

"Good question," he shrugged. Sam put his phone away and looked over to him. "So you never even tried?"

"Tried?" Dean asked him.

"To go live a life after," Sam answered. "You do remember you promised that right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah I remember."

"Why didn't you try?" Sam questioned.

"What makes you think I didn't?" he replied.

"Cause look at you!" Sam accused. "Look at this. You're exactly the same."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah you're probably right…" He sighed and shook his head to remove the thoughts he was having. "I was with them for a year-Lisa and Ben."

"A year?" Sam smiled.

Dean nodded.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Didn't work out," he sighed. "Than Lily came back and it was all angels and demons-I swear it was like a Dan Brown novel."

Lily sat up. "A Dan Brown novel?"

Dean ignored her as he turned the music up.


	62. Here There Be Dragons

**Sixty-Two**

Whilst Sam and Dean went to interview the latest missing girl's sister, Lily stayed at the hotel room to put in some calls and get the missing persons reports sent to her. She loved pretending to be Special Agent Ellie Jones of the FBI.

Lily leant back in her seat and took a swig of beer as she watched the loading bar go slowly across the computer when Crowley appeared in front of her. She jumped and almost dropped her beer. "Jesus Christ Crowley!" she gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Crowley replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sam and Dean are on a hunt, they wanted my help. Bobby thought it would be good for us since we're all so scattered. You should leave before they come back and realise Cass is double crossing them. Me-they'll forgive eventually, Cass they'll kill."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I will throw my beer at you," she hissed.

Crowley chuckled. "Well aren't you the regular little double agent?"

She glared at him. "I hate you."

"I know you do, luv," he smirked. "That's what makes our relationship worthwhile." He glanced over at the closed blinds as two shadows walked passed. "Once you're done playing family games I expect you back. We've got work to do."  
Lily sighed when he vanished. She hated that he always knew where she was because of that stupid mark on her arm. The angel looked up as Sam and Dean trudged into the hotel room.

"What did you get?" she asked. "Did you talk to Penny Dessertine's sister?"

"Looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies of the lord," Sam replied. He took his jacket off and threw it on his bed before he sat down.

"Baked cookies as in praise be to Jesus or baked cookies as in its medicinal?" Lily questioned, getting out of her seat and slumping down on the bed with Dean.

Dean burst out laughing and the siblings high-fived causing Sam to shake his head at them.

"No," Sam scowled. "Church choir, bake sales, promise ring clubs-the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian."

"Well I have another theory," Dean cut in as he pulled a pink diary out of his jacket.

"Did you steal that from her room?" Sam asked, mortified.

Dean laughed. "I love that you even asked me that."

"And why wouldn't I?" Sam frowned.

Dean shook his head. "No reason." He cleared his throat, "so girl-napping's. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?"

Sam paused. "You mean you think they're all-"

"Virgins, Sam, Virgins," Dean agreed.

"But Penny was twenty-two," Sam frowned.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I was almost twenty-four when I had six for the first time."

"You're an angel," Sam answered. "That's different."

"She had a pink room," Dean told his brother. "And stuffed teddy bears."

Sam sighed. "Fine. But do you really think-"

Dean opened the diary, cutting him off. "_I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift._"

Sam paused. "Wow. That-um-sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth."

Dean smirked. "I think I delivered it."

Sam shook his head. "You could have opened with the diary," he advised him. "Anyway…let's say you're right. Who would want virgins?"

Dean shrugged. "You got me-I prefer ladies with experience.

* * *

Leaving her alone, Sam and Dean had taken off when a call came in about another young girl been attacked in the park. Bored of the research that was getting nowhere, Lily got up to have a shower.

Once she was clean as a whistle, the middle sister sat back on the bed with Sam's laptop and logged onto _World of Warcraft_. Sam and Dean would never have let her live it down if they found out she actually played the MMORPG-Dean especially.

She had just finished battling a number of other players when the boys came back.

Lily looked up over the top of the laptop screen. "Was there a body?" she asked, trying to log off at the same time.

"It left her," Sam answered. "Whatever attacked her, left her. She said a giant bat attacked her."

"You mean like Batman?" Lily laughed.

"Apparently it had her but let her go," Dean added. "Took her promise ring as well. It was gold."

Sam grabbed his laptop off her before she could shut the screen off and sat at the table. He paused when he saw her log off screen. "Um-Lily…_World of Warcraft_?"

"Oh shut up!" she scowled.

Dean stared at her. "You don't look like a thirty-four year old living in his mother's basement."

"Oh shut up!" Lily repeated. "Don't get me started on you and your anime porn."

Sam shook his head. "So when I google 'fire', 'claws', 'flying', 'stealing virgins' and 'gold', it all takes me back to Lily's _World of Warcraft _fansite."

"I'm related to nerds," Dean groaned.

Sam sighed. "And I'm related to an idiot. Dragons, Dean."

"Dragons?" Lily asked him. She laughed. "Dragon's aren't real. How is that even possible? We are talking about reality here."

Dean sighed. "It's been a strange year. I'm gonna call Bobby and get a second opinion."

Lily got up off the bed. "I've got a contact I could talk to. It's a long shot, may take me a while to get a hold of him but I should be back soon."

"Go do your thing, freaking elf," Dean smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know it's a Night Elf!" she replied before she vanished.

* * *

"Hunt's over already?" Crowley asked her when she walked into his study.

"Hardly," Lily scoffed. "Girls going missing. A witness said that it was a giant bat-like creature who we believe is kidnapping virgin girls and they have a hard on for gold."

Crowley stared at her. "Please tell me you're not lying to me."

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Sam say's its dragons."

Crowley laughed. "Well, well, well. This could do wonders for my new property investment scheme." He got out of his chair. "Dragons apparently generally keep to themselves according to lore but they do share allegiance with someone in particular."

"Who?" Lily asked.

He shook his head. "Angels. Don't you know anything?"

"Been out of the loop for the last seven or eight thousand years Crowley," Lily answered.

"Mother," he replied.

"Mother?" she asked. Lily paused, "you don't mean-Mother as in the Mother of All? Like, I created vampires and werewolves and shapeshifters and djinns?"

Crowley smirked. "If we capture her, the Mother of All-we'll have our doorway to Purgatory. Don't do anything to upset the process yeah luv? Let them raise a little Hell."

Lily rubbed her arm. "Sure."

"There is something I want you to do," Crowley smirked. "Dean's little woman, Lisa-"

Lily shook her head. "No! Crowley I'm not doing anything to Lisa!"

"How about I send another one of my boys after her?" he asked. "I'm sure you'd be open to that idea."

Lily sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**++++++ Sorry peeps but I'm messing with the time lines a little bit, everything will be in it's proper place but I'm just messing with it a little. Don't hate me ++++++**


	63. Mother of All

**Sixty-Three**

Sam glanced over at Dean as he played with one of the gold watches they'd collected from the dragon's den. His older brother had a huge grin on his face like a child with a cake.

"Hey Sam," Dean grinned. "Ask me what time it is."

"Why don't you cut to the chase and just roll in it?" Sam smirked.

"I rarely have wealth," Dean laughed.

He shook his head. "Dean-"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I am so sorry," Sam apologised. "I can't even begin to say."

"For what?" Dean asked, holding the watch in his hands.

"You know what," Sam replied, folding his arms.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Did Bobby-?"

"Cass," Sam answered.

Dean groaned. "Cass. Friggin' child."

"You should have told me, Dean," Sam frowned.

"You weren't supposed to know," he answered.

"What I did?" Sam scoffed. "To Bobby? To you? Of course I should know."

Dean sighed. "Sam, Death didn't just shove your soul back in, okay? He put up the Great Wall of Sam between you and the things you don't remember. And trust me when I say that the things you don't know could kill you. That's not a joke."

"All right," he frowned. "But I have to set things right. Or what I can, anyway."

Dean shook his head. "It wasn't you."

"You know," Sam confessed. "I kind of feel like I got slipped the worst mickey of all time…and I woke up to find out that I had burnt down the whole city. And I can say it wasn't me, but…I'm the one with the zippo in my pocket, you know? So I'm not sure it's that cut and dry, Dean. And look," he sighed. "I appreciate you trying to protect me. I really do. But I got to fix…what I got to fix. So I need to know what I did."

"But you don't know how dangerous that could be," Dean advised him.

"What would you do?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean warned.

"You two idjit's better get your arse in here," Bobby called out from the porch. "Lily has some information for you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before they made their way into the house.

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean asked Lily. "We could have really used some of your mojo fighting those dragons."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I told you it would take a while." She threw a notebook down on the table. "My contact asked if the dragons had a book with them which was answered when I saw that," she frown, pointing at the book on Bobby's desk.

"It dates back to the fourteenth century," Bobby informed them.

"What language is it?" Sam asked.

"Da Vinci code," Bobby answered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I bloody hate that movie and those books. I have half a mind to find Dan Brown and drop his ass in the pit."

They ignored her.

"Anyway," Bobby continued. "It's real obscure Latinate. It's gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. Oh-and-uh-FYI-that ain't paper," he said, pointing at the pages.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's human skin," he answered. "Now, I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness Filled with bodies and souls and all things hungry, sharp and nasty."

"Monster?" Sam asked.

"It's monster-land," Lily answered.

"According to this," Bobby kept on, referring to the book, "it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but I'm thinking you now Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" Dean asked him. He sighed. "Awesome. Well, that's good to know. So you're saying that these dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about Purgatory."

Bobby shook his head. "They're reading and instruction manual."

"What?" Dean frowned.

Lily tapped the book. "This book will show you how to open a door into Purgatory."

Dean groaned. "Door to Purgatory? Well I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?"

Lily and Bobby shrugged.

"Page is missing," Bobby told him. "This book is all about opening a door to let something in."

"Bring something here?" Sam inquired. "What?"

"Mother," Lily answered.

"Mother?" Sam asked. "Mother of what? Mother of dragons?"

"I wish," Bobby growled. "Mother of All."

"What the hell does Mother of All mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Bobby shrugged. "Lily's contact has no idea, I'll have to keep looking through the book but I've got a feeling that whatever it is, it's real bad."


	64. Pissed Angels and Bad Ideas

**Sixty-Four**

Lily had been in her recently deceased grandfather's study with the purpose of searching for more information for Crowley on a way to weaken Mother. When news reached Crowley that his second most favoured employee was now pushing up daisies, her boss ordered her to move her arse to Samuel's place and find him some juicy information.

And in those words.

She bloody hated the git.

The rogue angel had the best of the eighties blaring so loudly in the background as she ratted through good old grandpa Campbell's secret library. She was bouncing her head to some AC/DC when her tunes were suddenly shut off.

"What the-" Lily started, with every intention of yelling and screaming-there may have been broken limbs involved-at whoever turned her iPod off only to find Sam, Dean and Bobby standing in the entrance way.

"Oh hey," she grinned.

"You had the same idea I guess," Sam smiled. He walked down the stairs and pulled her in for a hug. "We miss you, you should come around more often."

"Life gets in the way I guess," Lily shrugged, stepping bare foot over a pile of papers and books to hug Dean and Bobby in turn. "You've been eating too much pie again," Lily smirked.

"Shut up _World of Warcraft_," Dean laughed. He pulled his jacket off, "so what've you found?" he asked her.

"Bits and pieces of stuff about a Phoenix but they've been extinct for literally thousands of years," Lily answered. She threw a journal over to Dean, "this was my next bit of reading. I didn't know Samuel had that."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The Journal of Samuel Colt?" he asked her.

Sam and Bobby set to start going through the piles of books and papers only after Bobby told her that she wasn't allowed to put her music back on again.

"FOUND IT!" Dean yelled after an hour of frustrating silence.

"Found what?" the three of them asked.

"_March 5__th__, 1861, Sunrise, Whyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Let a pile of smouldering ash_," Dean read.

"Who's gun?" Sam asked.

"Colt's," Dean grinned.

"Colt?" Sam repeated. "As in-"

Dean nodded. The boyish grin on his face was way too much. "All it says is Phoenix. Doesn't say how he tracked it but I'm getting a pretty good idea on what to do. We're gonna _Star Trek IV_ this bitch."

Bobby shrugged. "I only watched _Deep Space Nine_."

Lily shook her head.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. _Star Trek IV_. Save the whales." He sat the journal down on the table in front of him. "We hop back in time, join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix and we haul the ashes back home with us."

"Time travel?" Bobby asked him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Lily zaps us back in time."

Lily held her hands up. "I can zap myself across country and exorcise a few demons but time travel is a little out of my league at this moment in time."

"Cass?" Bobby suggested.

Dean sighed and stood up. "Castiel? The-uh-fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas, _I dream of Jeannie_ your ass down here pronto. Please?"

They all looked around the room.

Nothing.

Suddenly in front of Dean appeared a blonde woman wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Jeannie?" Dean asked.

"Rachel," she answered. "I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?"

Dean cleared his throat. "We-uh-kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna."

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf," Rachel smiled.

"Where is he?" Lily asked.

"Busy," she answered.

"Busy?" Dean repeated.

"Yes," she nodded.

Lily got up off the table. "Busy isn't an answer Rachel. Where is Cass?" she asked, the shadow of her wings growing on the wall behind her.

Rachel stared at her. "Oh, please forgive me, Ariel but Castiel is currently in the process of commanding an army."  
"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny?" Dean growled.

The angel shot him a look. "You need to learn your place."

"Don't speak to my brother like that!" Lily snapped. "I don't care who you are but you do not talk to my brother like that, do you understand me?"

"I am Castiel's friend," Rachel told Lily.

"And I'm his bond mate," Lily growled.

"We're Cass' friends as well," Sam argued. "You think we're not."

"I think you call him when you need something," Rachel sneered. "We're fighting a war."

"We get that," Sam answered.

"Clearly you don't," she snapped. "Or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe or if Ariel can't summon enough energy because she's still stuck in the pit with Lucifer and Michael. You're useless and pathetic."

Lily slammed Rachel up against the wall and pulled her angel blade from the back of her jeans.

"Lily, put her down," Castiel ordered from behind her.

Rachel looked Lily's shoulder at Castiel. "I told you I'd take care of this."

Castiel held his hand up. "It's all right. You can go. Lily, let her go."

Lily pulled back, staring at the angel. "You know, I've killed so many angels and demons and all sorts of evil nasties so when you think about insulting my family again just remember that another angel isn't a problem for me. I will kill you and I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it. The one good thing about being Michael and Lucifer's plaything for over a thousand years is that I picked up a very particular skill set when it comes to torture. The best way to learn something is to experience it."

Sam and Dean stared at her.

Rachel glared at Lily and vanished.

Lily threw her blade across the room and it landed in the door just behind Castiel.

"Lily are you-" Castiel started to ask before she pushed him up against the wall and kiss him.

Sam and Dean stared at each other and Bobby cleared his throat.

She pulled away. "No. I'm not ok. I'm tired, I'm pissed and I haven't been laid since Sam got his soul back. Moonlight motel, two hours or I'll hunt your feathery ass down and pin you to the wall like a butterfly to Styrofoam."

Lily looked back at Dean. "Call me when you're back with the ashes. I'll start sorting out some shotgun shells."

Dean stared at Lily's back as it disappeared from sight. "Whoa. My baby sister ladies and gentlemen."


	65. Oblivion

**Sixty-Five**

Rachel walked across the floor of the abandoned warehouse towards Castiel. The angelic lieutenant couldn't figure out what to make of him He was a great leader but she knew that he was hiding something.

"We need to talk," she told him, hands in her pocket.

"You summoned me here?" Castiel asked, looking mildly confused and annoyed.

"Castiel, I've been hearing things. Things I don't want to believe. Just tell me if it's true."

"If what's true?" he asked.

"You know," Rachel frowned. "Your dirty little secret."

Castiel paused. "I have to defeat Raphael."

She shook her head. "Not this way."

"Rachel," he warned.

"We put our faith in you and look what you're turning into!" she snapped.

"I don't have a choice," he replied.

"Then neither do I," Rachel sighed before she pulled out her angel blade.

She raised her blade and drove it straight towards Castiel's chest, piercing only a few centimetres of skin before a second blade was driven straight through her chest.

"My choices however are vastly unlimited," Lily cut in. She wrenched her blade out and walked over to Castiel to grab him before he feel. "Are you alright? You never showed up, so I came to find you."

"The blade didn't do any damage," he gasped. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

The two of them looked down at the body of the angel and the ash wings burnt into the ground.

"I'm taking you to Bobby's," Lily gasped. She grabbed a hold of him and willed herself to go to Bobby's kitchen.

When they arrived, Castiel pulled away from her and set to drawing a sigil on the wall to hide them from demons.

"Lily?" Bobby asked. "Are we running or fighting?"

"Staying," Lily answered when Castiel collapsed.

* * *

Bobby looked at the timer nervously as Lily paced backwards and forwards across the lounge room. There was one hour left until Castiel was supposed to bring the boys back from the past.

"He looks like he want twelve rounds with truckasaurus, Bobby noted. "What happened?"

"Rachel," Lily answered. "She betrayed him. I was waiting for him like I said I would but he never showed so I went looking for him and when I found him, she was trying to kill him."

Lily hated lying to Bobby but she and Castiel were far too deep in with Crowley now and there was no way to get out.

"It was Raphael," Castiel whispered. "He corrupted her."

Bobby frowned and looked down at the angel. "Sorry. Girl's a real peach."  
"She's dead," Lily answered.

"I was wounded," Castiel continued. He tried sitting up on the couch but Bobby forced him to lay back down.

"What's with the finger painting?" Bobby asked either of them.

"Warding symbol," Castiel answered.

"Castiel needs to get his strength back so in the mean-time he hides," Lily advised him.

"Well he better get with the healing because we've got less than an hour before you pick the boys back up from Frontierland."

"I can't," Castiel shook his head.

"Come again?" Bobby growled.

"This fight drained me," the angel told him.

Bobby looked at Lily. "I know you said you couldn't but can you try? You're an archangel, you should have the mojo."

Lily sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Bobby I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. I can't. I've got a basic skill set that's it. I can't…"

"Well there's gotta be something that can juice one of you up," Bobby growled. "A spell? Something?"

Castiel looked at Lily. "Maybe…there is one thing that might work but it's extremely dangerous."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Shocker. Lay it on me."

"We'll need your soul," Lily informed him.

"Make another deal?" Bobby asked. "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Good God no," Lily laughed. "You'll need to let one of us touch it."

"Touch it?" Bobby asked.

"The human soul is pure," Castiel advised him. "Pure energy. If I can siphon off that, I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back.

"The catch?" Bobby asked. He wasn't stupid.

"Doing this is like putting your hand in a nuclear reactor," Castiel answered. "I will have to do it very gingerly."

"Or?" Bobby frowned.

"You'll explode," Lily answered. "Think tomato in a microwave. Boom," she told him, moving her hands to mimic an explosion.

Bobby stared at Lily. "Well. Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this."

Lily pulled her jacket off. "Take a seat Bobby, I'll go grab a belt from your room." She made her way up the stairs and when she entered Bobby's room Crowley was sitting on his bed. "What do you want?" she scowled in a whisper.

"Well you've been out of touch, luv," Crowley shrugged. "I thought I'd check your usual haunts. Where's Moose and Squirrel?"

"Following up a lead on a phoenix," Lily answered. "Something about the ashes being a way to defeat Mother."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You better be working on a way to figure out how to capture her-not kill her."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Considering Mother is older than myself, I have no idea the kind of affect she will have on me. I could be but a fly on the wall to her."

"Your job is to do what you're told," Crowley warned her.

Lily grabbed one of Bobby's belts. "You know, Sam has his soul back. I could kill you."

Crowley stood up. "Why don't you luv?" he asked with a smirk. "It's because you enjoy the thrill of batting for my team." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her head. "Now, what do I want?"

Lily sighed. "Capture, not kill."

Crowley smiled. "That's better. And don't forget, I need you to start working on that little problem we talked about. Dean's woman. Kidnap the woman and the kid-I want Sam and Dean's attention elsewhere. I also want that book."

"Get lost Crowley before Bobby finds out you're here and kill us both," she warned.

Crowley chuckled and vanished.

Lily left the room and joined the two of them back in the longue room.

"Stick this in your mouth," she told Bobby as she gave the belt to him.

Bobby took the belt off her. "Thanks."

Castiel looked at Bobby as he stood uneasily in front of Bobby. "The risks-"

"Just don't explode me," Bobby cut in.

Lily put her hands on Bobby's shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you Bobby."

"Don't mention it," he smiled.

Castiel rolled his sleeve up and placed his hand on Bobby's chest, hesitating for only a second before he stuck his arm inside his chest to siphon the energy from his soul.

Lily glanced at the timer.

There was only a minute left.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, Sam and Dean were standing there.

Holding an empty bottle.


	66. Ash

**Sixty-Six**

Lily sat on the lounge, her head resting on her hands as she stared at the empty bottle that was meant to have the phoenix ashes inside.

"You gotta send us back!" Dean pleaded with Castiel for the sixth time after he'd cleaned up and changed after his shower.

Castiel sat on lounge beside Lily looking like he was about to collapse.

Sam shook his head. "Dean. Man, look at him. He's fried."

"I never want to do that again," Castiel whispered.

Lily sat back and lay her head down on Castiel's shoulder, she placed her hand on his arm so that their marks were touching and she closed her eyes. "Take some of my energy," she smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled as the two of them glowed.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Are you ok?"

"I'm still kicking, Annie Oakley," he shrugged. "Be back good as new in a decade of two. They look like bloody glow worms," Bobby frowned, indicating at the two angels sitting on the couch.

Dean chuckled. "Man, we screwed the pooch, Bobby, I'm sorry."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a knock on the door.

Sam stood up and went to answer the door.

Lily looked at Dean. "What was he like?" she asked. "Colt?"

"Awesome," Dean grinned. "Like Clint Eastwood awesome…drunk all the time though."

She grinned. "Man I should have gone with you."

Dean paused. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe," Lily shrugged. "A little…" She held up her hands and moved her arms apart. "A lot. The guy's a legend, building a friggin' huge devils trap out of a rail line, he made a gun that can kill pretty much any evil thing out there and it's the key to the Devil's Gate he constructed in the pentagram-"

"Are you fan girling over Samuel Colt?" Dean asked her.

Lily blushed. "Maybe…Shut up!"

Dean roared with laughter.

Castiel looked at the siblings. "Fan girling? What does this term mean?"

That only served to make Dean laugh harder until he was clutching his sides and struggling to breathe.

Lily crossed her arms. "You're dead to me Dean."

Sam came back into the room opening a brown paper covered box. He sat it down on the desk and opened.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Package from Samuel Colt," Sam answered. He opened the box and pulled a note out. "_Dear Same, I got this address and date off your thingamajig and I though the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt. PS-_" He stopped and sighed. "_PS your sister is hot_."

Lily laughed. "Yes, Samuel, indeed I am."

Sam pulled a bottle out of the box. "It's ash."

Dean grabbed the bottle off his brother. "You know what this means?"

"Yeah," Bobby replied. "It means I didn't get a soulonoscopy for nothing."

Sam and Lily chuckled.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "And it means we get to take the fight to her."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Lily questioned, slumping down on the couch with a magazine in her hands.

Dean looked up from the desk and paused when he saw mention of the Kardashian's on the magazine. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Research," she replied, calmly.

"Into what?" Dean frowned.

"The Kardashian's," Lily informed him.

"Why?" Dean groaned.

"Lily's convinced the Kardashian's are demons and she's planning on killing them," Sam told his brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'm gonna drop them into an active volcano," Lily replied seriously. She looked over the top of the magazine. "Five shells?"

"That's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week," Sam argued with her.

"Maybe," Dean sighed.

"Meaning?" Bobby asked.

Dean sat the empty shell down. "I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago and-well-here, look." He rubbed some of the ash on his arm and nothing happened.

They all stared at him.

"This stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me sunburn." Dean growled.

"Lore says it works," Bobby shrugged.

"Yeah because that's so reliable," he replied sarcastically.

"Maybe it's like silver or iron," Sam suggested. "You know? Hurts them, not us."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. But a fat load of good it does us til we find the bitch."

Bobby groaned. "Me and Lily are looking, maybe you should ask Cass to help you. Give him a call Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why has it always gotta be me that makes the call? Lily's his mate. Get her to call him. It's not like Cass lives in my ass. The dude's busy." He turned around as Castiel appeared behind him. He jumped. "Cass, get out of my ass."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "I was never in your-" He stopped when his saw the glare Dean was giving him. "Have you made any progress locating Eve?"

"Eve?" Lily asked. "Why are we calling her Eve? Have I been sitting underneath a rock?"

Dean ignored her.

"We were gonna ask you about that," Bobby informed him.

Castiel shook his head. "I've looked but she is hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels."

"Awesome," Dean sighed.

Sam crossed his arms. "You know, what we really need is an inside man."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Something with claws and sympathy," Sam suggested.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Like a friendly monster?" he laughed. "Sam, those are in short supply these days, don't you think?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure, but we've met one or two, right?"

"Maybe," Dean admitted.

"So maybe we can find one," he smiled.

Lily threw the magazine down on the couch. "I'll go put my feelers out with some of my old demon contacts. Send me a prayer if you find something before I do." She stood up and planted a kiss on her bond mate's lips. "Catch you on the flip side."

Dean raised an eyebrow when she vanished. "She legitimately scars the crap out of me some times."

* * *

"Well you came back dressed like one of the redneck masses." Crowley smirked when Lily appeared beside him.

"I've come home to get changed," Lily answered.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Interesting that you call this home."

"Oh bite me," Lily growled as she headed towards her room. She pulled her clothes off and Crowley followed her with his hands in his pockets, all suave like. Lily didn't even bother telling him off any more.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Boys got a lead on Mother," Lily answered. She pulled a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of jeans than started digging around for her socks and boots.

"Oh," Crowley suddenly spoke. "I have something for you."

Lily slumped down on the chair and raised an eyebrow.

Crowley pulled a blade out of his jacket and held it out for her. "I found this. I do believe it's yours."

Lily stared at the archangel blade-it was hers. "Where did you find this?"

"One of my demons had it and I thought I should give it back to you," Crowley smirked.

Lily grabbed the blade off him and tucked it in the back of her jeans. "Thanks-" She paused.

Dean was calling her.

"I gotta go, Dean's calling," she told him.

"Try not to have too much fun," Crowley urged her. "And remember Lily, I need her alive if we're to find the gate. And get that book."

"Yes, sir," she saluted, a grin on her face.


	67. Eve

**Sixty-Seven**

When she appeared in Grants Pass, Oregon, Lily found herself staring at an overtly odd looking diner with _Ervin's Diner_ written on the sign. Expecting to find the boys in the diner, Lily walked inside and found them-all four of them-sitting in a booth, Bobby trying to figure out how to work an iPad.

"You guys started without me," she pouted, pulling up a chair so she could sit down.

A waitress walked over to them when Lily sat down. "Can I get you anything?" she asked her.

Lily looked up. "I'll have what he had," she grinned, pointing at Dean's pie.

She wrote it down with a smile. "Any coffee?"

"I'm a twelve-year-old girl," Lily replied. "Strawberry thick shake." She looked back at the family. "What we got?"

"Nickel and dime stuff," Bobby shrugged. "Nothing weird. Basically a dead end."

"I'll search the town," Castiel volunteered. "Give me a moment."

Nothing happened.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cass, we can still see you."

"Yeah I'm still here," the angel frowned.

"Ok, well you don't have to wait on us," Dean told him.

Castiel cleared his throat and strained as he tried to leave.

"Well now it just looks like you're pooping," Dean smirked.

"Something's wrong," he declared.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to teleport out.

The lights in the diner flickered but that was it.

"Are you both stuck?" Dean asked them.

"I'm blocked," Castiel frowned. "I'm powerless."

"You're joking!" Dean scowled. "Lily?"

"I can but I think it would weaken me severely," she responded. Lily looked at Dean. "I can feel my power there somewhere but it's just out of reach."

"I'm assuming it's Eve," Castiel suggested.

Dean cocked his head to the side. "So wait, mum's making you limp?"

Lily punched him in the arm. "Dean!"

"How?" Bobby growled.

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know, but she is."

"Well that's just great!" Dean sighed. "Without your power you're basically just a baby in a trench coat."

Castiel's eyes flicked down to the table.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Sam grinned.

"Leave him alone guys!" Lily snapped.

"I got something!" Bobby announced, throwing a look at Lily and Castiel. "Had to go Federal to get it. A call went out from the local office to the CDC last night."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"A Dr. Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify," Bobby replied. "Patients a twenty-five-year-old African American named Ed Bright."

"Well that's not much to go on," Dean frowned.

Well it's the only lead we got," Bobby scowled at him.

Dean shrugged. "So beggars can't be choosers right? I get it, let's finish up."

"Can I eat my pie?" Lily asked when the waitress put it down in front of her.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You stay here and finish your pie. Bobby and Sam will go and look around for Ed Bright, me and Cass will go visit the good old doctor and we'll meet you here once we're done. Say one hour?"

"One hour," Lily repeated. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "One hour it is brother." She dug into her pie, Castiel planted a kiss on her head and followed them outside.

When they were gone, Lily scrolled through her phone for Crowley's number.

**Grants Pass, Oregon, Mother's here, can't use my powers, need backup – LW**

Lily stuck her phone in her pocket and pushed back her chair.

The waitress came over with a smile. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked her.

"No thanks," Lily smiled.

"Now that's just rude," she told her. "But then again, you can't expect much from a Winchester, now can you?"

Lily froze.

One of the patrons in the diner walked over to the door and locked it.

She turned around and stared at the waitress. "Eve?" she whispered.

The waitress grinned. "Yes. I was wondering how long it would take for them to leave and if you would even stay." Eve held her hand out, "your blade, give it to me."

Lily pulled her archangel blade from her jeans and gripped it tightly. "No. I would rather die."

Eve smirked. "What I have in store for you isn't as comforting as death but it's just as fun for me." She waved her hand and sent Lily flying across the room straight through a couple of tables and into the wall.

Lily groaned as two of Eve's creatures picked her up off the ground but keeping her on her knees.

Eve picked up the blade off the ground and sat it down on the counter. "When you were in the pit, Michael and Lucifer may have kept away from your wings but I have no such intention." She came over to Lily and pulled her jacket off. "You know-I've always wanted to know what I can do to an archangel. What havoc can I cause by messing with you?"

Lily spat in her face in a most un-angle like way.

Eve raised an eyebrow and cleaned her face off. "That was rude." She placed her hand on Lily's chest and an immediate burning sensation swarmed through her body.

Lily screamed.

Her wings flung out behind her.

Eve smirked. "Just what I wanted." She raised her arm and bit deeply into the skin, drawing blood that she started to drink. Eve than leant forward and kissed the angel.

Lily's body immediately shuddered and ever muscle seized up as she felt something enter her body-it was wrong, empty, it didn't belong. The blood or whatever it was wormed its way through her human body and straight towards her Grace.

Eve laughed. She pushed Lily to the ground than straddled her waist so that she could get better access to her wings. She grasped a handful of feathers and ripped them out.

The archangel's scream echoed throughout the diner.

Eve threw the feathers aside. "We've got time to kill before your brother's get here. Let's have a little fun."


	68. Wings

**Sixty-Eight**

Eve smiled from behind the counter as the Winchester brothers came inside.

Down at her feet lay the angel, she was alive, only just.

Eve had had a lot of fun with her whilst she was waiting for the boys.

She grabbed the two plates of food off the counter and walked over to the table Sam and Dean were near to sit them down. "Two specials right?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "Uh-no. That's not for us. We were just headed out."

Eve smirked. "Now that would be rude, Sam."

Sam looked at Dean than turned back. "Let me guess, Eve?"

"Pleasure," she smiled.

"Why don't we step outside?" Dean suggested. "Chat?"

Eve laughed. "Why? This is private." One of her creatures took Dean's bag and opened it for Eve. She pulled out the gun and sniffed it. "Phoenix Ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that."

Dean shook his head. "You have no idea.

Dean raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Destroy these," Eve ordered. "Thank you," she smiled when they took the guns. "Now relax boys. I'm not here to fight."

"No?" Dean asked. "Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really sister? Dragons?"

Eve smiled. "So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help."

"With what?" Sam laughed. "Tearing apart the planet?"

Eve shook her head. "You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. I liked our arrangement."

"What arrangement?" Sam asked.

"The natural order," Eve smiled. "My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy."

"Ok," Dean nodded. "So what changed?"

"My children," Eve growled, "no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first born's. I was bushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children."

"Really?" he laughed. "You're gonna use the Mother of the Year defence? You?"

"It happens to be true," she nodded. "Know what? Maybe you'll believe me if I look a little more like this."

Sam and Dean watched as she morphed into their mother.

"Oh you bitch!" Dean growled.

"She died to protect you, didn't she?" Eve asked. "See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different."

"Alright!" Dean snapped. "You know what? This conversation is over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us."

Eve shook her head. "You? No. It's Crowley I want dead."

Dean laughed. "Well, you're too late there-that little limey mook roasted months ago."

"Crowley's alive," Eve told him.

"That's impossible!" Sam argued.

Eve scoffed. "I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?"

"He wants Purgatory, right?" Dean asked. "Location, location, location."

Eve laughed. "Is that what he told you? Well, my little friend here told me different." She clicked her fingers and two of her creatures pulled Lily up from behind the counter, bloodied and bruised. "It's about the souls."

"Lily?!" they yelled.

"Each soul is a beautiful little nuclear reactor," Eve smirked. "At least that's what Lily tells me. When you out them all together, you have the sun. Now think of what the King of Hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply and torture my children to do it. Ok. Fine. I'll quit playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul. Mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it."

Dean looked at Lily as her head hung limply down on her own chest. He gulped. "You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while."

Eve grinned. She went back over to Lily and messed up her hair. "What exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast. But I tell you, I'm interested to see what happens when my blood has finally wormed its way into her Grace. Her body is fighting it but I had a little fun in the meantime."

"So all those things we've been finding?" Sam asked.

"Call it beta testing," Eve shrugged.

Dean smirked. "Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town."

"Oh," Eve shrugged. "They were a few failure. But I eventually got it right. I want Crowley boys, find him for me and I will spare your friends," she smiled, referring to Castiel and Bobby just as they were dragged in by two more of her creatures. "Looks like plan B sucks."

Castiel stared at Lily. "Lily? Can you hear me?"

Eve laughed. "She's can't hear you anymore." She looked at Dean. "Work for me."

Dean shook his head. "No. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up to working for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters and if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us."

Eve shrugged. "Or, I turn you and you do what I want anyway."

"Beat me with a wire hanger," Dean replied. "Answers still no."

Eve appeared behind Dean. "Don't test me."

"Bite me!" Dean growled.

Eve smirked and bit the flesh in between his neck and shoulder.

"NO!" Sam yelled, struggling against his captors.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled.

Eve stumbled back, coughing violently.

Dean smirked as the blood ran down his shirt. "Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the after burn. Call you later, mum."

A bright light shone from Eve's chest forcing her to turn from Mary back into her normal body. Dark liquid started coming out of her mouth and nose. She stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"Close your eyes!" Castiel yelled.

Sam, Dean and Bobby shielded themselves as a burst of white light emanated from Castiel's body. When the light faded, the angel was kneeling beside Lily, shaking her body.

Dean rushed over to her. "Is she ok?"

"Eve made her drink her blood," Castiel whispered.

A shimmering light from the floor caught their attention.

"Oh my God," Sam gasped, stepped off the feather he stood on. "Lily's wings…Eve cut off Lily's wings…."


	69. Stupid Choices

**Sixty-Nine  
**"Come on Lily wake up!" Dean pleaded, cupping her face. ""Cass man, do something!"  
Castiel looked at Dean hopelessly and shook his head. "Dean I can't fix this."  
"Damn it Cass!" Dean yelled.  
"Maybe Gabe can," Sam suggested just moments before the archangel appeared beside him. He jumped at the archangel's sudden appearance and the sad look on his puppy dog face.  
"I felt what was going on," Gabriel frowned. "We tried to come but Eve was blocking us."  
"We?" Bobby asked.  
"Me and Balthazar," he answered, kneeling beside Lily. Gabriel's Eyes scanned the room, looking at the shimmering feathers on the ground. "She really did a number on her didn't she?"  
"Can you fix her?" Sam asked.  
Gabriel paused then shook his head. "The blood and the bruises I can, the wings-sorry. She'll have to do that on her own if she can. That's if she can. Most likely without her wings she'll become human like you."

"She can become human without her wings?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. "It'll take a while to clear the blood out of her system so maybe you should go take care of anything left. I'll keep an eye out."  
Dean slumped back, defeated. "Ok. Please wake her up before we get back. Come on Cass."  
The angel didn't budge apart from wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Dean I should stay. Lily and I haven't spent a lot of time together. I need to stay."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Bro, go. You can't do anything else here. She's an arch and needs an arch to look after her. No offence but you can't help her."  
Castiel paused. He kissed her head and closed his eyes. "I love you Lily. Please wake up."  
Nothing.  
"Cass come on," Sam pleaded.  
Castiel lay her gently on the ground and hot to his feet.  
Gabriel watched as they all left the diner before turning his attention back to Lily. He sighed and rolled his sleeves up, eyes flickering over to the feathers on the ground that were fading like they weren't even there. "You were stupid to be here on your own, you should have called me. Two archangels are always better than one. Hell, even Raphael would have helped bring the bitch down."  
Gabriel placed his hands on Lily's head and closed his eyes.  
The poison inside her body had spread to almost every organ and muscle as well as creating a cage around her Grace. The best way he could describe it was a series of spines were forcing their way into her Grace, turning it slowly into a sickly brown colour.  
Gabriel swore. The damage was extensive but it was also reversible. "Open your eyes," he ordered. "Otherwise Sam and Dean may actually kill me."  
Nothing.  
"Okay, Cass might kill me," Gabriel sighed. "Sam and Dean will just finish off what's left. And don't start me on your surly redneck friend."  
"Leave Bobby alone," Lily croaked before opening her eyes.  
Gabriel grinned. "Hey little sis. How you feeling?"  
"Like shit," she groaned. Lily sat up with his help and winced when he touched her back.  
Gabriel looked at the blood on her back where her wings theoretically have been. "Lily..."  
"They're gone aren't they?" she whispered. "I can't feel them anymore." With her wings there had always been power but now that they were gone there was nothing but emptiness.  
"You can fix them," he told her.  
She shook her head. "No...I can't...I've got no mojo Gabe. It hasn't been the best these past few months. I can't even manipulate the weather anymore. I'm just your basic run of the mill angel. When Crowley raised me something went wrong. I'm an arch but I'm not."  
Gabriel stood up. "Let's get this out of here," he sighed, referring to Eve's body.  
She watched him, knowing that she needed to get him out of here before Crowley showed up. Lily rubbed her back coating her fingers in some of her own blood and started drawing on the floor.  
In front of Gabriel appeared Crowley and several demons ready and itching for a fight.  
Gabriel froze but stood his ground. A couple of demons would be easy.  
"Sorry Gabe," Lily whispered before she slammed her hand on the banishing sigil, sending Gabriel away in a flash of white light.  
Crowley clapped. "Well done luv," he grinned. "Sorry about the lack of back up. We had something to deal with." He reached down and pulled Lily to her feet. "You look like shit."  
"She cut my wings off," Lily replied. Anger and sadness flashed in her eyes, the sadness went away pretty quick.  
Crowley looked at Eve. "You know one of these days I will kill your brothers." He motioned to his demons to get rid of the body. "I needed her alive."  
"Well I wasn't exactly awake Crowley," Lily growled.  
He laughed. "Look at you. You're like a dog without balls."  
Lily glared at him. Her whole body ached.  
Crowley pulled his hands from his pockets and walked over to her, "it would almost be amusing if I didn't need you. Let me fix your wings."  
"There's nothing to fix," Lily argued. "Eve cut them off. Eventually my powers will fade and then I'll become human."  
"You're no use to me as a human," he told her. He picked up a knife off the counter and sliced it across his hand. "Drink," he ordered.  
Lily immediately grabbed his hand and ingested his blood. It didn't even occur to her that she didn't have to think about it or was disgusted by it. She just did it.  
Crowley smiled.  
She pushed his hand away gasping for air as her knees gave way. Lily collapsed and screamed in pain as a new set of wings constructed themselves behind her.  
The King of Hell expected the same shimmering wings she had before, not wings the colour of blood decorated in white and black splotches making them look like some kind of deranged butterfly.  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
Lily glared at him.  
"That's what I thought," he nodded. "Grab your blade, let's go. I've got an autopsy to perform and you've gotta take care of Dean's woman. I need them distracted."  
Lily got to her feet. She folded her wings down and grabbed her archangel blade. "I don't know whether to be disgusted by the demon blood or enjoy it," she shivered. "Gabe fixes the wounds but this...no wonder Sammy was addicted to it."  
Crowley smirked. "Well, luv. There's more where that came from."  
Lily teleported out leaving the demon alone.


	70. Revelations

**Seventy**  
The diner was empty when they came back. No sign of Lily or Gabriel, just a banishing sigil on the floor.  
And Eve's body was gone.  
"This feels suss," Dean growled.  
Sam walked out the back to check the kitchen. "No one's out here but I did find traces of sulphur in the kitchen."  
"Cass can you find her?" Bobby questioned the angel.  
"I'm thinking she doesn't want to be found," Gabriel grumbled when he appeared behind the counter.  
"Where've you been?" Dean snapped.  
"I was in the middle of sorting out what to do with Eve's body," Gabriel explained. "When that vial little leprechaun Crowley appeared and I heard our sister apologize before I woke up in a corn field in Texas."  
Sam folded his arms. "You mean Lily?"  
"No Sam, I mean that other sister we share," Gabriel scowled. "Yes Lily!"  
Dean shook his head. "No that's not possible! Lily wouldn't be working for Crowley! She's not that freaking stupid." Dean was cut off when his phone rang, pausing to check who it was before answering it. "Ben?"  
"_Dean someone's in the house!_" Ben whispered over the phone.  
"What?!" Dean yelled, putting the phone on loud speaker.

"_They killed Matt. They got mum. They're coming,_" he whispered. "_I hear them._"

"What are they?" Dean asked.

"_I-I don't know_," Ben cried.

"Did you see their eyes?" Dean questioned, trying to find out what was happening.

"_No_," he answered.

"Teeth?" Dean asked again.

"_No,_" he repeated.

"This is important Ben-I need to know," Dean told him, trying to be calm.

"_Dean I don't know_," Ben cried.

Dean ran a hand over his head. "Where are you Ben?"

"_In my room_," the kid told him.

"Can you get to your mum's closet?" Dean suggested. "I left a shotgun in there."

"_No_," Ben replied, fear in his voice. "_Dean, what do I do_?"

"Ok, Ben, listen to me," Dean sighed. "Go to your window and jump."

"_What?_" he gasped.

"Any bones you break won't compare to what they're gonna do to you, Ben," Dean told him. "You've got to jump."

"_Ok, Dean, I'm going_," Ben whispered.

"I'm coming right now," Dean told him. "Cass, Gabriel, someone take me there right now."

"_Hello Dean,_" spoke the smug voice of Crowley. "_Fancy a chat?_"

Sam stared at Dean.

"_God, how long's it been?_" Crowley smirked. "_How long's it been since my so-called demise?_"

"Crowley, let them go right now or I swear-" Dean started.

"_Right, right, you'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices_," he chuckled. "_Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long._"

"Oh I am going to kill you," Dean growled.

"_Ever the wit,_" Crowley replied. "_I've got your-oh what are they? Ex-lady friend and not-kid and I'm keeping them until I'm satisfied that you're backed the hell off!_"

"I'm telling you!" Dean growled. "Last chance to let them go easy."

The demon just laughed at him. "_You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry, I won't hurt them, neither will my boys, they've got a guardian angel looking after them. No harm will come to them provided you and the Jolly Green stand down. Got it? Splendid. Kisses._"

Sam grabbed the phone off his brother before he could throw it.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Do you want me to go have a look?"

"They'll be long gone by now," Sam answered.

Bobby cleared his throat. "What do you suppose Crowley meant by a guardian angel?"

Sam sighed. "I hate to say it but I think Gabe's right. Crowley wouldn't know where Lisa and Ben live, Crowley wouldn't know where to even find the information-Lily does."

"I will go and look for her," Castiel volunteered before he vanished.

Gabriel groaned. "Look, I hate to add to the party-because obviously we're all having so much fun-but I wouldn't trust Cassie as far as I could throw him. Guy accepted fifty thousand souls from Crowley as a power boost to kick start the war with Raphael."

"Say again?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel looked at him. "You didn't know?" he asked them.

Sam shook his head.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about."


	71. Angelic Doesn't Mean Smart

**Seventy-One**

Crowley watched Lily as she stared up at the roof of his lab, eyes closed and a large childish grin on her face. Looking at her sitting there in that little black dress and black high heels, his brands plainly visible on her arm sent a delectable shiver down his spin.

Even since she had ingested his blood, the King of Hell had seen a noticeable difference in his angelic employee. "Are you alright there luv?"

"Never better," she replied. "I tell you what, before I met Cass and angels came to earth-blah, blah, blah-I thought it was just the essence of a demon that was like a fine rare wine…but this is like pure absinthe."

"You would know," Crowley laughed. "Remember when we were on the Titanic and we drank whilst they drowned? You looked exquisite in that emerald green number you were wearing…and what was her name?"

"Patricia," Lily smiled. She slid off the bench and looked at the watch she was wearing. "Balthazar would have delivered the information to Sam and Dean by now."

Crowley grabbed her arm. "Lily, I'm curious-everything I've asked you to do for me you've done. In the last few months you haven't yelled at me for watching you whilst you dress-not that it's not fun-the only thing you've argued with me on is this."

"What's your point?" Lily asked him.

"Why?" Crowley asked. "A demon's gotta be curious that's all."

Lily stared at him. "I'm just doing what I did before the world got big and complicated and that's causing chaos. You forget, Crowley, I introduced your kind to this world."

"That's bullshit!" Crowley snapped.

Lily glared at him. "I want the souls," Lily told him.

Crowley stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"The souls," she repeated. "I'm an archangel, I should be up there in heaven ruling it with my brothers. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and me. Screw winning the war, I'm gonna fix everything. Demons in Hell, Angels in Heaven, Humans on Earth and the Monsters in Purgatory."

Crowley chuckled. "Keep that up, luv, and you might drive a man to lust."

Lily smirked. "I already have but I'm a married woman."

Crowley laughed. "So you say. Lily, whilst the boys are rounding up little mummy and her brat boy wonder, there's a woman I want you to collect. Her name is Doctor Eleanor Visyak. Believe it or not she's actually a creature from Purgatory. Castiel found her, he's having trouble with the boys so I suggested you go and pick her up. Bring her back to us."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You ask, I obey. I assume you ask me this because she has something that you want?"

"Not yet luv," Crowley smirked. "I'll tell you when you bring her."

She leant in so that she was only inches away from him. "I'm going. I hope this Lisa and Ben distraction is worth it Crowley. But my previous threat still stands, you hurt them in anyway and I will rip your spine out through your dick. Got it?"

"Got it," he replied.

"Good," she grinned.

Crowley breathed out when she left. "She is incredibly sexy when she does that."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lily shouted out. "Excuse me! Are you Doctor Eleanor Visyak?"

An elderly woman turned around as she held the keys to her car in parking lot of San Francisco University. "Oh I'm sorry miss," she smiled softly. "My office hours are noon till three, you'll have to schedule an appointment with me."

Lily shook her head. "Oh. I'm not here to make an appointment with you. You misunderstand, I do however have someone who wants to meet you."

The good doctor stared at her, looking her up and down. "Who are you?"

"Lily," she answered. "Lily Winchester."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "You're Sam and Dean's sister? And Bobby Singer's surrogate daughter?"

"Something like that," Lily smiled. She placed two fingers against her head and the two of them appeared in Crowley's lab.

"I should ask you to fetch more often," Crowley laughed when he saw her.

"So doctor," Lily smiled. "We've a few questions for you. And I think you're going to want to answer them."

* * *

"So where is she?" Dean asked as he walked down the alleyway with Sam and Bobby.

The older hunter had received a phone call from one of his associates to meet her in the alley at noon but she was nowhere to be scene.

Bobby shrugged. "She said to meet her here, I'll try her again." He pulled his cell phone out and dialled.

A faint ringing sound came from the nearby dumpster.

The three of them looked around at each other than scrambled over to the dumpster to find Eleanor sitting against the wall beside it. Bobby knelt down in front of her, leaving the boys behind him. "El?"

She looked at him with a weak smile. "Guess I could've used your help after all."

Bobby frowned. "Just be still."

"What happened?" Sam questioned, hands in his pocket.

"They took me," Eleanor answered, face twisted in pain. "I got away…" She opened her coat to reveal the front of her was soaked with blood from a deadly stomach wound.

"Oh, Ellie," Bobby whispered. "What have they done to you?"

Eleanor chuckled. "Everything. The demon I could've handled but when the angel stepped in-I," she sighed. "I told her, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open."

"Her?" Dean and Sam asked.

"Said her name was Lily," Eleanor replied. She looked at the two of them, "I can sorta see how she's related to you…"

"Forget about Lily," Bobby advised her. "Tell us what you told them."

"They need virgin blood," she answered. "That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now."

"Have they opened it yet?" Dean asked her.

Eleanor shook her head. "Tomorrow. The moon-an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby growled. "No, it's ok. It's ok."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor gasped. "I'm sor-"

Bobby was thrown away from Eleanor as Lily walked down the alley way, a scowl plastered across her face.

"Lily-" Dean snapped.

She held her hand up. "Don't Dean. You have no idea what's going on here and I urge you to stay away from it."

Dean shook his head. "You have no idea how stupid you-"

She turned sideways to look at him. "She's a Purgatory native, Dean. I'm just doing my part."

"Yeah as Crowley's whore!" Dean snapped.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ok, wow."

Lily laughed. "Contrary to popular belief I am not sleeping with Crowley. We're partners. Hell, if Cass can do it why can't I? Heaven's in shambles and Earth-well, let's just say Earth could use another forty day and forty night flood."

"So you're playing God?" Dean growled.

Lily laughed. "I will be God. Once I absorb the souls, yes. I will bring my brothers all together and we will cleans this Earth. In the mean time I urge you to find a hole, crawl in it and stay the hell out of our business."

Sam shook his head. "No, Lily. This isn't you."

"Says you," Lily replied. "No, Sam. This is me. The angel you were willing to kill when you found out I was riding your sister, when you researched me you saw what I did, who I hurt. This is me. Not some Mary Winchester wannabe with the matching hairdo. This is what an angel does-what is necessary for creation to keep spinning."

Castiel appeared beside Lily. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"She got away," Lily stated. "I was simply trying to finish the job before she blurted everything out. If you and Crowley hadn't gotten in my way-"

"You two don't even see how off the rails you are!" Dean yelled.

The two angels looked at him.

"I don't care what you think," Castiel answered. "Lily and I have tried to make you understand but you won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please go home and let us stop Raphael."

"Stop Raphael?" Sam laughed.

Dean shook his head. "I wish it hadn't come to this. Lily, take the creature's body back to Crowley."

Lily knelt down beside Eleanor and vanished.

Dean launched himself at Castiel only to be held back by Sam. "You did this to her!"

Castiel shook his head. "I did no such thing. What she says is the truth. That is what Ariel used to be like before she was born in a human body. When Crowley raised her from Hell, he raised a little bit of Hell with her, inside her." He sighed, "go home Dean, when this is all over, I will save Sam."

"Save Sam?" Dean asked. "Save Sam from what?"

He was gone.

Dean groaned. "Bloody angels!"

Castiel appeared behind Sam and touched his fingers to his head before he vanished again.

Sam groaned, his face twisted as pain swept through his body. "Dean-" he cried out.

Than he collapsed.


	72. Second Thoughts

**Seventy-Two**

In his whole life, Bobby Singer had never seen Dean so down and defeated before. In the past week not only had he lost Lisa, Ben, Castiel and Lily, he'd now lost Sam as well.

The youngest Winchester lay unconscious on the bed in the panic room suffering the effects of what they assumed was Castiel messing with the walls put in place by Death.

Bobby sighed. "Anything? Has he improved?"

Dean stopped pacing and threw his hands up in the air. "I've thought about everything I can think of to fix this but there's nothing. Cass has gone all _Flowers in the Attic _and Lily-don't even get me started on that girl."

Bobby sighed. "Well I hate to be the one to break it to you but that girl did come back from Hell wrong. What do you suppose Cass meant by bringing a little Hell back with her?"

"Stuffed if I know!" Dean growled. "I wanna hate her, yell at her, kick and scream but she's my sister and that's what makes it hurt all the more…and Cass…I've gotta help Sam after what he did."

"You know what Cass did," Bobby warned him. "The dam inside your brother's dead is gone and all Hell's spilling loose. We don' know what's going on inside."

"I don't care!" Dean yelled. "We have to do something."

Bobby sighed. "And we will. But right now we got sixteen hours til they pop Purgatory. I'm down two men. I can't afford to be down three."

"Maybe we can call in some other hunters?" Dean suggested.

Bobby laughed. "The only group even close to us is the Wardens and Genevieve Warden is tough as nails. She doesn't work well with men which is a shame cause she's such a good hunter. The Warden's are like hunter royalty."

Dean scoffed. "Probably some stupid old leathery cow or something…my point is Bobby we've got no line on Crowley and other hunters could help. We've got no line on Cass or Lily, Balthazar is MIA. I mean all we've got is Sam and he's going through whatever the hell this is!"

Bobby sighed. "You know this is exactly wheat Cass wants, for you to fall to pieces and waste your time bringing in other's to help. Just thing of what Sam would want."

Dean glared at Bobby. "Find them, Bobby. Find them now."

"I don't need to," Bobby declared, staring at Balthazar who had appeared outside the panic room.

"Well at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing done right," Balthazar smirked. He pointed at Sam, "how's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?"

Dean went over to him. "Where the hell have you been? What took you so long?"

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "Honestly? I was having second thoughts."

"About?" Dean inquired.

"About whether to help you," he confessed. "I was thinking that maybe I should just rip out your sticky bits instead."

Bobby frowned. "Well, what did you decide?"

Balthazar pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "The Three Musketeers are there. That's where the show gets started."

Dean opened the piece of paper. "Bootback, Kansas? Give us a minute to gear up and then sap us there."

Balthazar shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so."

"Balthazar!" Dean snapped.

"I'm betraying a friend here," Balthazar answered. "And a former lover."

"Please God tell me it's Lily and not Cass," Dean groaned.

Balthazar smiled softly. "Two powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck."

Dean scrunched the paper up in his hands when he disappeared.

* * *

Lily stood there staring at the worn photo in her hands.

She was seven years old, Dean was eight and Sam was six, it was one of those rare moments that the four Winchester's all looked happy and like nothing bothered them. Dean was making rabbit ears behind Sam's head whilst Sam was trying to punch him and seven-year-old Lily was looked at her father like he was her god.

A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped off onto the photo straight on John's head.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged the photo to her chest.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day that Ariel the Malevolent cried," Balthazar jibbed from behind her.

Lily shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" he asked her.

"Be Ariel again," she replied. "I spent twenty-four years getting away from her and it's taken me six months to become her again."

Balthazar put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be her than. I know I can sit here and make it sound like it's easy. Look back at everything you did whilst you grew up with Sam and Dean as brothers. Mudfish they may be but they were good by you, even when they found out you were an archangel the whole time."

Lily stuffed the photo in her pocket. "Thanks B, but it's not as simple as that. It's not like I can just wish everything away. I wish, I wish it was that simple. This thing with Crowley is just so complicated…I drank his blood B."

Balthazar pulled his hand away. "Come again?"

"I'm sure Gabe told you Eve cut my wings off?" Lily asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, Gabriel did tell me."

"Crowley gave me his blood and they grew back…" she whispered.

Balthazar watched in horror as her wings folded out behind her, they weren't the shimmering rainbow any more but a dark blood red covered in white and black splotches. "A, what have you done?"

"Something stupid," she whispered. "But what's done now is done, can't change it."

"I love you, A, but you are the stupidest arch in all of heaven," Balthazar told her. "And that's coming from the angel who robbed heaven of its armoury. Dean loves you and wants you back, you're his sister. He'll always forgive you. It's never too late. Dean will come I promise you."

She sniffed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"Castiel summoned me," Balthazar replied as the angel in question appeared in the room. He look over, "you rang Cass?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. We have a problem, Dean Winchester knows where we are, and he is coming."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "Really? How did he even know where we are?"

"Apparently we have a Judas in our mix," Castiel informed him.

"Holy hell," Balthazar frowned. "Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. But I need you to find out."

Balthazar nodded. "Right away, Cass. But-what do you want me to do about Dean?"

Castiel looked over at Lily. "I will handle him myself." He turned to leave but Balthazar cleared his throat, forcing him to stop.

"Castiel, are you alright?" he inquired.

He shook his head. "First Sam and Dean, now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they all abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand."

Balthazar glanced at Lily. "Well-you've got me Cass, You've always got me. And Lily, she loves you, that's why the stupid git bonded with you. A fact that both of you seemed to have forgotten. Try to remember that when you play God, okay?"

Lily rubbed her hand over the bond mark, she hadn't done it in a long time. When she touched it she felt Castiel's mark sing and his eyes fall on her. There was a lot of emotion there inside the angel, inside both of them. She smiled at him but he disappeared.

Balthazar watched her with a sad smile on his face. "It's ok, A."

"Thanks for trying," she sighed.

Castiel reappeared behind Balthazar and right before Lily could do anything, he stabbed him straight in the back.

"NO!" Lily screamed.

"Yes, I will always have you," Castiel whispered into his ear.

"Cass…" he groaned.

Lily grabbed Balthazar's body as it fell and she fell with it. "NO! B! B! Please! Please! B! Please! Please! Please! B! Oh God, B, please…B…"

Balthazar reached up and lightly touched her face. "It's never too late."

Lily pressed her head up against his and closed her eyes when his light filled the building. Slowly but surely she felt it snuff itself out.

Then came the crippling silence.

"Lily he betrayed us," Castiel told her, falling back into that robot voice.

Lily snapped her head up to look at him.

Castiel slowly backed away from her. He was used to staring into bright blue eyes…not red.

She lowered Balthazar's body to the ground and slowly got to her feet. "There is no us anymore!" she growled at him. "You had no right!" she screamed before she launched herself at him.

Castiel caught both her arms and pushed her away from him. Her body hit the bench hard but she didn't go down, it only seemed to piss her off.

Lily pulled her archangel blade out of her jeans and aimed straight for his torso.

He grabbed her arm in one hand and slapped it away with the other. "Lily-don't do this. Stop and take a look at yourself."

She ignored him.

"I will stop you," he declared. "Please stop!"

"I'm an archangel, Castiel," Lily growled. "What are you gonna do?"

Castiel grabbed the hand with the blade in it and twisted it behind her back. With his free hand he touched her head, catching her as her body fell limp in his arms. The angel glanced over at Balthazar's body and aimed to take Lily to Bobby's place.

* * *

It was impossible for him to go inside but it was easy for the angel to place her on the front porch.

"You better have a damn good explanation for being here," Bobby growled, aiming his shotgun at Castiel.

Dean walked up behind him but stopped only a few paces from him. "Ditto."

Castiel looked at Bobby. "Take care of her."

"Yeah like you did!" Dean snapped.

Castiel glared at him. "Dean, contrary to popular belief I did not do this to her. But when I have the souls I will fix her. I will decontaminate her form so she can no longer do this to herself. When she wakes up, she will be angry at me, for that I do not blame her. I only did what was necessary. Goodbye Dean."

Bobby lowered his shotgun when the angel disappeared. "Come on Dean."

Dean bent down and picked her up.

It was luck that Castiel brought Lily to them now…but luck was never a part of their work.


	73. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Seventy-Three**

Between Sam and Lily Dean was hanging on by just a thread.

Both his little siblings were lying unconscious in Bobby's panic room, Sam on a cot, Lily on the ground surrounded by holy fire. He could have used a drink right about now but he needed to be steady and focused.

"Times up Dean," Bobby spoke from the shadows.

Dean looked up at Bobby. "Yeah, I know, just a second." He stood over Sam and placed the piece of paper with the address on it underneath a gun. "Alright, Sam. This is where we're gonna be. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please."

"Come on Dean," Bobby urged him.

Dean pulled his jacket on and stopped near Lily. "That goes for you to, Lily. You come with Sam or you don't come at all. There is no grey. You're a Winchester and Winchester's look after their own. You got it?"

* * *

Castiel sat in the laboratory holding the picture that Lily had dropped when she had attacked him. He sighed. He wasn't doing this for him anymore, he needed to save Lily, fix her and maybe she could fix him.

The doors at the end of the room swung open and Crowley walked in holding a jar off blood. "Your Purgatory power-shake, monsieur." He sat the jar in front of Castiel. "Half monster, half virgin."

"Thank you," Castiel replied.

Crowley looked at him. "You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some Colonblow?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I'm renegotiating our terms."

Crowley laughed. "Is that so? What terms do you propose?"

"You get nothing," Castiel answered. "Not one single soul."

"Can't help but notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted," Crowley pointed out. "Castiel, you wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal and I have Lily."

"She's out of your reach right now," Castiel answered. "I'm going to fix what you did to her, what you're still doing to her. Do you think I would hand all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked."

"Unbelievable!" Crowley yelled. "Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?"

Castiel stared at him. "Here are your options. You either flee or your die."

"We made a pact!" Crowley hissed. "Even I don't break contracts like this."

"Flee or die," Castiel repeated.

Crowley scoffed at him. "Boy, can't trust anyone these days."

Castiel waited until he vanished before breathing a sigh of relief.

He looked back down at the photo and touched the image of Lily. "I will fix you, I promise."

* * *

Dean and Bobby stood outside the building under the shadow of the night searching for a way to get in.

"I count a dozen mooks, probably more," Bobby advised him, looking through his binoculars from the safety of darkness.

"Demons?" Dean asked.

Booby shook his head. "Angels."

Dean groaned. "Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?"

Bobby looked down at Dean. "We don't. We ninja our way in."

"Awesome," Dean sighed. "Yeah, till they hear your knee squeak."

"Shut up," he growled.

"Oh what, now you got thin skin?" Dean teased.

"No, shut up!" Bobby ordered. "You hear that?"

Dean paused and his ears picked up a loud booming sound coming for them in the darkness. "What is that? T-Rex?"

Bobby looked up into the sky and gasped when he saw the giant cloud of demon smoke approaching them. "Holy mother of-"

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean shouted.

The two of them ran back to the impala and jumped inside as the demon cloud swept over them. Flipping the impala over like it was nothing, it continued on towards the building.

* * *

When Lily woke up she was expecting to see Castiel or Dean or even Bobby staring at her-not Gabriel and she certainly didn't expect to be surrounded by holy fire. Her big brother was sitting in a chair in the panic room with his hands on his knees. "Gabe?" she called out.

Gabriel sat upright. "Well-you're awake. Bobby called me, said you needed a baby sitter."

Lily scowled at him. "Gabe, the last thing I need is a baby sitter."

Gabriel laughed. "Really? The way you've been acting lately, you need a baby sitter or parental supervision at least."

Lily stared down at the floor. "Cass…he killed Balthazar."

Gabriel nodded. "I know. I took care of the body. When all's said and done, we'll give him a hunter's funeral. I promise"

"We have to stop them," Lily told him. "We have to stop Crowley and Cass from opening that door. It's bad."

"Nice to see you've come to your senses," he smiled.

Lily got to her feet. "Gabe?" she asked.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the fire vanished. "Get changed, we've got work to do."

"Lily?" Sam questioned from the doorway.

Lily ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. "Sam I am so sorry!" she cried. "Please forgive me!"

Sam smiled. "Lily, I forgive you." He pulled away from her. "Dean and Bobby have gone after Crowley and Cass. You ready?"

"Not without this," Gabriel interrupted, handing Lily her archangel blade. "I can get us outside the building but not in it."

"I can get inside," Lily told them. "Alone, no passengers. You two come on the outside and back us up."

Sam and Gabriel nodded.

"We ready?" she asked.

* * *

The sound of screaming guards pulled the angel away from his study of the incantation ritual to open the doors of Purgatory.

Sitting the paper down on the bench, Castiel got to his feet when Crowley appeared in the lab.

"Never underestimate the King of Hell, darling," Crowley advised. "I know a lot of swell tricks. Now I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms."

Castiel teleported behind Crowley and pressed his hand against the King of Hell's head when he turned to face him.

Nothing happened.

"Sweaty hands, mate," Crowley smirked.

Castiel paused. "I don't understand."

"You can palm me all you want," Crowley laughed. "I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." He gestured to his right and a woman appeared.

"Hello, Castiel," she smiled.

"Raphael," he nodded. "Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you."

Raphael laughed. "Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun. I also heard Ariel was sleeping with one whilst she was bonded to you."

Castiel shook his head. "She would never do that. Your pointless attempt to riel me, won't get you anywhere."

Crowley shook his head. "You know, Castiel, you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I've found him-her-to be really quite reasonable."

Castiel stared at him. "You fool. Raphael will deceive you and destroy you at the speed of thought.

"Right, right," he nodded. "Cause you're such a straight shooter. She-he-has offered me protection against all corners."

"In exchange for what?" Castiel demanded to know.

"The Purgatory Blood," he grinned.

Raphael clicked his tongue. "Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me. Not you and certainly not that little bitch."

"He's going to bring the apocalypse and worse," Castiel warned.

Crowley chucked. "Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. No you have two options-Flee or die."

Castiel paused before he vanished leaving the Purgatory blood behind.

* * *

"You can't imagine what it's like," Castiel declared when the laboratory came into view. "They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls."

"Sounds sexy," Crowley chuckled. "Exit stage Crowley."

He vanished.

Raphael fidgeted in her spot.

"Now what's the matter Raphael?" Castiel smirked. "Somebody clip your wings?"

"Castiel please," he pleaded. "You let the demon go, but not your own brother?"

"The demon I have plans for," he replied. "And I'm saving you for Lily."

Lily thrust her blade up straight through Raphael's spinal cord. "You sure know how to impress a girl, Cass," she told him as she kicked her brothers-sisters-body aside. She walked over to Castiel, "hey you."

Castiel cupped her face. "I told you that this was the only way." He planted a kiss on her head and she glowed. Lily fell backwards, dropping her blade before Bobby caught her. "I'm going to save you, Lily."

"What did you do?" Bobby asked him.

"Transferred souls into her body to repair the damage done by Eve and Crowley," Castiel replied. "I'm saving her." Castiel turned to Dean. "And I saved you."

"Sure thing, Cass," Dean gulped. "Thank you."

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along," Castiel declared.

"Ok, Cass, you were," Dean assured him. "We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"You're full of nukes," Dean answered. "It's not safe Cass."

"Put the souls back where they belong," Lily pleaded.

Castiel shook his head. "Oh no. They belong with me."

"Cass please!" Lily cried out. "I understand the pull, I wanted it so bad. But they've gotta go back."

"I'm not finished yet," Castiel announced. "Raphael had many followers and I must punish them all severely so it will be safe to start our family anew."

"Listen to me!" Dean pleaded. "I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge but we're family. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. Lily sacrificed her life for you…so please if that means anything to you…please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore. Cass. Get rid of it before it kills us all."

"You're just saying that because I won," Castiel argued. "Because you're afraid."

Dean's eyes widened when he saw Sam sneak up behind Castiel.

"You're not my family, Dean," he told him. "You're not even Lily's family."

"Sam!" Lily screamed, trying to get up but Bobby was stopping her.

Sam stabbed the blade in Castiel's back with a groan.

Nothing happened.

Castiel pulled the sword out, void of blood and threw it aside. "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."


	74. God 20

**Seventy-Four**

Silently Bobby pulled away from Lily and fix himself on his knees. The aging hunter cleared his throat, "well, all right. Is this good, or you want the whole forehead to the carpet thing?" Looking at the three Winchester's he cleared his throat. "Guys?"

Sam and Dean started to get to their knees as Lily stood up. They may have been willing to bow down but she'd met God-there was no way she would bow to anyone but him

"Stop!" Castiel ordered, staring at Sam and Dean, "what's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me, not love, not respect, just fear…except for Lily. I cannot tell if it's love for the vessel or stupidity or perhaps both."

"Bad idea, little bro," Gabriel warned him. The archangel stood behind them, hands stuffed in his military green jacket and some blood splashed on his clothes. "Last time someone called Lily stupid she introduced the world to demons."

Castiel looked at him. "I am not your brother."

"Cass-" Sam started.

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me," Castiel growled. "You stabbed me in the back. Get up."

Dean jumped to his feet. "Cass, come on, this isn't you?"

"The Castiel you know is gone," the former angel announced.

"Says you!" Lily growled. She rolled her sleeve up to show him their bond mark. "This mark is still here so you are still the Castiel I bonded with no matter how many souls you've absorbed or how Godlike you act because this mark still says you are my Cass. You're not God to everyone, just me because I love you unconditionally and with my whole heart. Yeah I've stuffed up but you're still my Cass."

Castiel looked at her.

"So what now?" Dean asked. "Kill us?"

"What a brave little ant you are," he smirked. "You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now, besides…once you were my favourite pets before you turned and bit me."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded to know.

"I'm God," he declared. "And if you stay in my place, if you live in my Kingdom. If you rise up I will strike you down." Castiel looked at Sam, "not doing so well Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"You said you would fix him," Dean snapped. "You promised."

"If you stood down," Castiel reminded him. "Which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit."

"Cass, come one this is nuts!" Dean argued. "You can turn this around, please."

Castiel looked around. "I hope for your sake that this is the last time you see me."

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief when he disappeared. "Well that was awkward."

Lily looked at Gabriel. "He's gonna rip his way through Raphael's supporters then he's gonna start with the rest of the world."

Gabriel nodded his agreement. "But before we focus on God 2.0 we should probably focus on Sam. You ok?" he asked him.

"Sam?" Dean called out when he collapsed on the ground.

"Sammy?" Lilly yelled. She slid down beside him and checked his pulse. "He's still breathing…Dean-"

Dean shook his head. "Save it, Lily. We've all made our fair share of mistakes in the past. There are more marks against the Winchester family in the royally screwed up department and even though you've got the whole Tinker Bell thing going on you're still my sister."

"Gabe go get the impala and take it back to Bobby's," Lily asked him.

Gabriel nodded. "Sure thing, sis."

"I'll take Sam and stick him in the panic room," Lily told Dean. "All aboard Angel Air."

Deal rolled his eyes. "Great. We're all sort of screwed."

"We've been through worse," Bobby shrugged.

"Come on Dean," Lily reached out for his hand. "Once Sam is sorted we need to build a pyre for Balthazar. I'm not gonna let his body rot away in the ground. He's getting a hunter's funeral."

"Balthazar's dead?" Bobby asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Cass killed him in front of me, that's why I attacked him. B deserved better than what he got. But we need to fix Sam, fix Cass and put the souls back."

Dean nodded. "Family all the way."

"Says you," Gabriel snorted.

"You're family too, douchey," Dean warned him.

"Well doesn't that make me feel all warm and fuzzy with the continual infamous Winchester stuff up's," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Let's get this Greek tragedy on the road."


	75. Wingin' It

**Seventy-Five**

"Come on! Come on baby!" Dean groaned, pushing his feet against the dent in the roof of the upside down impala.

"So you fixin' here or primal screaming," Bobby inquired, looking at upside down Dean in the impala. "Beer?"

Dean glanced up at Bobby and pulled himself out of the car to accept the beer. "Primal screaming. Thanks, Bobby. How's Sam?"

Bobby shrugged. "He's still under but alive. Gabriel said he was gonna take a look at him but he and Lily are working on the pyre." He pointed towards the middle of the salvage yard where the two angels were pulling together wood and branches into a funeral pyre. On the ground lay Balthazar wrapped in a white sheet.

"She spoken to you?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Nope. Girl's pretty upset. New hubby kills old boyfriend-then there's Gabriel…I think there was something going on there. When they're finished we should attend."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Any leads on God part deux?"

"I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly," Bobby shrugged.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Dean frowned.

"Exactly?" Bobby asked. "What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm looking for."

Dean sighed. "Well, trust me when I say this, he'll surface."

Bobby sat his beer on the upside down car. "So say we do suss out where new and improved flew off to…"

"Yeah?" Dean cut in.

"The hell we plan to do about it?" he sighed.

"I don't know Bobby," Dean confessed. "Bobby, I got no more clue then you do."

"I don't even know what books to hit for this," Bobby argued.

Dean groaned. "We'll figure it out. I'm sorry. This ain't no book. If you stick your neck out, Cass steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I'm gonna fix this car," Dean advised him, indicating to the impala. "Because that's what I can do. I can work on her til she's mint and when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that."

"Guys?" Gabriel called out, waving them over. "We're ready."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Is that champagne?"

Gabriel nodded. "He was a fancy little fairy. Liked his Dom."

Dean and Bobby followed Gabriel over to the pyre that the body now sat on. Lily was holding a lighter in one hand, waiting for them to come over.

"How you feeling Lil?" Dean asked.

"Like I wanna hit something," Lily replied.

Gabriel looked at Lily and cleared his throat. "Ok, me first? Balthazar, as much of an annoying little shit you were back then, I think we made a pretty good team now. My sister did a pretty good job on teaching you the ropes. Bon voyage buddy." Gabriel tipped the bottle of champagne upside down. "Last call bro."

Lily flicked the lighter on and tossed it straight into the pyre.

Dean stepped back when the flames flew straight up the wood.

"I'm sorry B," Lily whispered. "You were everything I needed in a student and a friend as well as a lover and an ally. I'll miss you. There are so many things that I would like to say thank you for, sometimes it was like you were teaching me stuff instead of the other way around. Teaching me how to drink '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel is one of them. I'm glad you rebelled and came down to play with the mudfish."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, thanks for helping us Balthazar."

"Ditto," Bobby added.

Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Lily. Come eat something. You might feel better."

"I'll feel better when we fix Sam and when I get Cass back," Lily answered. "I'm gonna stay til this burns out, spread his ashes over a vineyard in the south of France. You go fix your baby."

"I'm gonna go get another beer," Dean replied. He walked through the backdoor to find Sam in the doorway. "You just missed the funeral."

Sam frowned. "Funeral?"

"Gabe and Lily just gave Balthazar a hunter's funeral," Dean answered.

"Gabe? When did it become Gabe?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at him. "So you're up and about," he pointed out, changing the subject.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But I put on my own socks, the whole nine."

Dean cocked his head a little. "Well-that's-um-I mean are you sure you're ok?"

"My head hurts a little," he confessed. "That's about it."

"Seriously?" he questioned.

Sam sighed. "Look, man. I'm as surprised as you are but year, I swear."

"Good!" Dean stated. "NO reason putting a gift horse under a microscope."

"What happened with Cass?" Sam asked.

"Come help me with the car and we'll talk," Dean suggested.

Sam followed Dean back out carrying their beers, he glanced sideways at Lily who was standing by the funeral pyre. "She ok?"

Dean shook his head. "Told me she wants to hit something."

"Maybe I should go see her?" Sam suggested.

"Leave her be," Bobby answered, joining the boys. "Gabriel just took off. Something about angels being killed on mass. He's gonna look into it-think's it's Cass."

"Finally something we can work with," Dean groaned.

"We should try talking to Cass," Sam suggested.

Bobby shook his head. "Guys got a bit of a body count stacking up. Any group that's using God as an excuse to hide their actions he's going for."

"All we gotta do is talk to the guy."

"He's not a guy, he's God, and he's pissed," Dean snapped. "And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way. Haven't you read the Bible? Cass is never coming back. He's lied to us, he used us, and he cracked your gourd like it was nothing and broke my baby sister's heart. No more talk-we've spent enough on him."

"I guess," Sam sighed.

"All right," Dean nodded. "Sam hand me that socket wrench. Bobby, get back to the books. We need anything we can to find the son of a bitch." He looked over at Lily as she stood there focused on the flames, Castiel was definitely a lost cause and they needed to do something about him but the question was would Lily let them?


	76. No Hope

**Seventy-Six**

"Just for the record, Dean," Lily growled from her spot against the wall in the panic room, "I am against the whole summon Crowley here. I will rip his spin out through his dick if he even looks at me wrong."

Dean glared at her. "Lily. This is the only choice we have. Crowley will now how we can send the souls back."

"Then can I kill him?" Lily snapped.

Dean turned to Bobby and shrugged. "Be my guest. But only after, we need him and if you move wrong I will holy oil you."

"We ready?" Bobby asked.

Lily mumbled under her breath and the boys nodded.

Bobby struck a match and threw it in the summoning bowl in front of him.

Inside the devil's trap, Crowley appeared holding a glass of whisky in his hands. "NO! NO! NO! Come on!"

Bobby chuckled. "Don't act so surprised."

Crowley growled. "My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads."

"Good!" Lily snapped. "Saves me from doing it."

Crowley chuckled at her. "Looking a little worse for wear Lily."

"You don't even talk to her!" Dean yelled. "You're lucking I don't let her stab you in your scuzzy face you little piece of-"

"Wait! New boss?" Sam cut in.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Castiel, you giraffe."

"Is your new boss?" Bobby asked.

"Is everybody's boss," Crowley laughed. "What do you think he's going to do when he finds out we've been conspiring? You do want to conspire don't you?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Lily snapped, reaching for her archangel blade.

"Lily! No!" Sam yelled, jumping in front of her. "Lily, we need him."

"Need me for what?" Crowley asked, taking obvious pleasure in torturing them all.

"We need a spell to bind Death," Dean advised him.

Crowley laughed. "Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?"

"Lucifer did it," Dean answered.

"That's Lucifer," Crowley argued.

"A spell's a spell," Sam shrugged.

He laughed again. "You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!"

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cass," Dean cut in.

Crowley laughed. "They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?"

"If you don't I'll let Lily give you an angeloscopy," Dean smirked.

Crowley groaned and took another sip of his whisky.

* * *

Lily was surprised that Crowley had actually come through for them.

She was expecting the little bastard to ditch them and report straight to his new boss but surprise, surprise, he actually came through for them. The angel had chosen to stay at Bobby's house whilst he, Sam and Dean went to try and bind Death to take on Castiel.

Her excuse – someone needed to man the phones.

It was lame but they believed it.

"So the lion's sitting in the cage whilst the zebra's go out and play?" Gabriel teased from the couch. "How you feeling sis?"

"Down and out," Lily sighed. "In a big way."

"So you're womaning the fort?" he pointed out.

"What else can I do?" she asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Be out looking for God 2.0 instead of drinking a beer in your underwear and a Powerpuff Girl shirt?"

"Don't be knocking the shirt," she warned him. "Look, Dean's got his heart set on stopping Cass, like stopping him at the business end of whatever weapon Death can give them. If I'm there I'm just gonna step in the way to protect my mate because that's what my bond tells me to do. I'm not gonna do that again. So sorry, Gabe, if you think sitting on my ass drinking beer in my underwear and a Powerpuff Girl shirt is me doing nothing."

"What do humans do in cases like this?" Gabriel asked her.

"Well most humans wouldn't know an angel or a demon if it bit them in the ass," Lily replied with a shrug.

Gabriel laughed. "Well, besides everything that's going on, I think we both need to talk about heaven."

She frowned.

"What are we gonna do when Sam and Dean manage to get Cassie to put the souls back?" Gabriel asked. "Lucifer and Michael are in the cage, Raphael is dead by your own hand and all that's left is the two youngest siblings. You and me, someone has to take charge up there."

Lily opened her mouth to answer but the front door swung wide open letting her three favourite men inside. "How did it go?"

"Cass pooped on our parade," Dean growled, throwing his duffle bag on the couch, just missing Gabriel.

"Watch it!" Gabriel shouted.

Dean ignored him.

"What's happening?" Lily asked again.

"Death's got us a window," Sam informed her. "We need to get Cass back to the lab at 3:59 in the morning but Dean's not going for it."

"What?" Lily gasped.

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and Lily jumped up from Bobby's desk. "You can't bring the horse to water and we can't make it drink. Why fool ourselves?"

"Dean I know you think that Cass is gone-" Sam started.

"He is!" Dean snapped. "You saw him!"

Sam shook his head. "I refuse to believe that Sam. He's in there somewhere, Dean I know it. He's like a brother to us, he married our sister, Dean so I'm not giving up on him. I know he's in there."

"No you don't," Dean argued.

"No, I don't," Sam admitted. "But I was pretty far gone sometimes and no one ever gave up on me. We can debate this or we can deal with Cass."

"Yeah?" Dean laughed, pulling his laptop onto his lap. "You know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my piehole with pie, I'm gonna drink and I'm gonna watched some Asian cartoon porn ad act like the worlds about to explode because it is."

Sam sighed. "I'm not giving up on Cass, Dean."

"Will you two idjits stop it!" Bobby snapped, looking at Lily. She was staring at the floor and was gripping her beer bottle so tightly that her knuckles were going white.

Gabriel stood up. "Come on Lily."

Sam sat on the couch and closed his eyes, "Castiel, maybe this is pointless but-I don't know if any part of you even cares but I still think you're one of us, deep down. I mean, way, way, way off the reservation but look, we still have until dawn to stop this. Let us help. Please."

Dean chuckled. "It's not gonna work Sam."

"Sam?" called out the raspy voice of Castiel, from in the middle of the room.

"Cass?" Sam gasped, jumping up.

Lily rushed over to him, ignoring the car wreck of blood and boils that was the by-product of his obvious mutation. "Cass?" she gasped, grabbing him before he took her to the ground. "Cass are you alright?"

Castiel stared her in the eyes. "Lily…I'm dying."


	77. Leviathan

**Seventy-Seven**

"Lily will you stop pacing?" Dean growled, watching her as he paced the room for the hundredth time since they'd arrived at the laboratory.

She shook her head. "No…no. Dean, I can't stop pacing. You don't stop pacing when your bond mate tells you he's dying. You pace whilst your stupid brothers stuff ass around looking for left over blood for the ritual. What else can I do?"

Dean looked over at Castiel. "Maybe you can go and talk to him. He looks like he needs it. I'm gonna go find Sam."

Lily shook her hands and groaned. She waited for Dean to leave before she turned to Castiel and went over to sit next to him. "Cass…"

"I don't want to argue," he rasped. "I want to make amends before I die."

Lily shook her head. "You're not dying Cass. Not today."

"You can't stop it," Castiel warned her. "Lily…I want to apologise…my corruption became your corruption."

"Just stop it Cass," Lily told him. "Stop being all T-1000 and just talk to me as a human would. Forget that we're angles for a second and talk to me. Run your hands through my hands and tell me that everything's gonna be ok. Lie to me, I don't care-just don't tell me you're gonna die." She leant in to kiss him, "if we'd married like humans for better or for worse would be pretty evident right now. I love you Cass."

Castiel blinked. "I love you Lily."

Dean ran back in with the jar of blood in his hands and gave it to Bobby to finish the symbols on the wall. "Bobby we almost done?" he asked several minutes later.

"Hang in there," Bobby replied. "Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's time to go."

Dean shook his head. Blood was in the hall, Sam's gone."

Bobby stepped back to admire his work and sighed. "That's good enough. Lily, bring Cas over here."

Lily helped Castiel get to his feet and placed him in front of the gate. "Love you."

Castile looked down at her. "More than anything in this world, more than God, more than creation, more than anything I love you infinitely." He kissed her on the head and pushed her away from him.

Lily grabbed Dean's hand as Bobby started chanting.

The door to Purgatory burst open, tearing all the souls from Castiel's body. After what seemed like forever, the gate shut and the angel collapsed on the floor.

"Cass?" Lily cried out.

Bobby knelt down to check his pulse. "He's cold."

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked, holding onto Lily.

"No," Bobby shook his head.

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe," Dean shrugged.

"He's gone, Dean," Bobby replied.

"NO!" Lily screamed. She forced Dean to let her go and jumped down beside him, tears rolling down her face.

"Damn it, Cass you child!" Dean hissed. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Castiel's eyes snapped open and he started gasping for breath, scaring the life from the three of them.

"Jesus!" Lily sobbed. She threw her arms around him. "Cass…don't you ever do that again!"

Castiel hugged her, burying his head in her shoulders to take in her scent. "That was unpleasant."

"Help him up," Lily cried.

"I'm alive," Castiel whispered.

"Looks like," Bobby smiled, rubbing his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm astonished. Thank you-all of you," the angel told them, sincerity in his voice.

"Just doing what we always do," Bobby shrugged. "Saving the world."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm ashamed. I really overreached."

"You think?" Dean snorted.

"I'm going to find some way to redeem myself to you," Castiel assured him.

Dean shook his head. "You just take care of my sister. With the Lucifer crap and the swan dive into hell and the war you two really don't know each other well enough. Take care of her and I'll consider us even."

"I mean it Dean," Castiel continued.

Dean sighed. "Fine. Ok. Let's just go find Sam."

Lily wrapped her arm around him one the way towards the doors. A pain shot up her arm from the mark at the same time that Castiel cried out in pain, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Cass?" Lily gasped.

Dean grabbed her and pulled her away.

"You need to run now!" Castiel yelled. "I can't hold them back!"

"Hold who back?" Dean yelled, struggling to keep a hold of Lily.

"They held on inside me!" he gasped. "Dean, they're so strong."

"Who the hell-?" Dean inquired.

"LEVIATHAN!" Castiel yelled through clenched teeth.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Go! Go! Go get Sam! Go get Sam!"

Bobby took off towards the door only to be slammed into the wall by an invisible force, followed by Dean and Lily.

"Cass?" Lily whimpered, picking herself up, ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

"Cass is gone," he hissed in a voice unlike his own. "He's dead. We run the show now. This is gonna be so much fun."

"Bobby!" Dean shouted.

Bobby slowly picked himself up.

"How many of you ass-clowns are in there?" Dean demanded to know. "A hundred? More?" He got to his feet, grabbing the back of Lily's shirt so she couldn't attack him.

Castiel stared at Dean, black fluid dripping down his face.

"You're vessels gonna explode," Dean warned him, trying to buy some time. "Wouldn't do anything to strenuous. In fact, let's call it a day. Head on home, huh?"

He stared at Dean before his eyes flickered to Lily. "His last thoughts were of you…it's sickening…We'll be back for you," he stated whilst he headed towards the exit.

"We've gotta follow him!" Lily yelled, pulling out of Dean's grip and following Castiel's hijacked body. She could hear Dean and Bobby yelling at her but she wasn't paying attention. The archangel had no idea how strong or powerful a Leviathan was but she would be damned if she let Castiel go without a fight.

He paid her no attention as he forced himself inch by inch towards the public water supply reservoir.

"Cass stop!" Lily yelled, trying to grab him as he entered the water.

"Stop him!" Bobby shouted.

Lily fell to her knees. "It's not Cass anymore…he's not in there…he's gone…"

The four of them watched in horror as his body disappeared underneath the water followed by a swirling whirlpool that dispelled thick black liquid out from it. When the black liquid vanished into the water Lily screamed, pain shooting up her arm. She pulled her sleeve up and watched as the bond mark on her arm pulsated twice before it faded completely away leaving nothing but bare skin.

Lily threw her head back and screamed until she couldn't scream no more.


	78. Hell Hath No Fury

**++++++ Hey my peeps and awesome, awesome fans! I apologize in advance if this scene is a little too much for anyone-or not enough in some cases I suppose-It took me forever to write cause well I'm not the violent raunchy kind which is why it was difficult to put together. Send me a PM if it's offensive and I can knock something else together. Thanks all my lovelies ++++++ **

**Standard disclaimer which I keep forgetting to add when I add a new chapter – I do not own Supernatural, just my OC Lily **

**Seventy-Eight**

Back when he was human there used to be a saying that was popular amongst all the blokes down at the pub. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ pretty much described itself but Crowley didn't believe any of that nonsense.

They should have shortened it just so it said _hell hath no fury like a woman in general._

The better half of the saying was incredibly appropriate for what was coming for him.

On the opposite side of the world, hiding away in an abandoned and unsanctified church on the other side of the country he could feel her coming for him. Lily Winchester was scary at the best of times but now that her archangel mojo was working at the level of heartbroken and pissed, the King of Hell was unsure if he was going to come out of this alive.

Crowley wasn't the type of man to admit that he was scared-could ever be scared-but he was. The demon had never been on the wrong side of the angel before but after what he'd done…well he was surprised he wasn't already dead.

With silent calm, Crowley lifted the glass of scotch up to his lips and took a sip. _Ok Crowley, she hasn't found you yet, calm down old boy, there's nothing she can do to hurt you-_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard an ear piercing scream coming from one of his demons outside the church. Calmly he placed the glass down on the pew and went calmly towards the door just as it exploded into a million tiny shards of deadly shrapnel.

When the light faded away, Lily was standing there with that same blank look on her face that Castiel had on many occasions, the same look that indicated that he had one thought in mind.

She was gonna kill him.

"Hello luv," Crowley spoke.

She let her angel blade fall down into her hand and gripped it tightly. "Your demons are dead. So is your pup."

Crowley scowled.

She'd killed his hell hound.

"Now luv I get that you're upset," he frowned.

"Upset isn't the word that I would chose to describe it," Lily hissed. "Infuriated. Outraged. Enraged. Irate. Irritable. Furious. I would use any one of those words besides upset. He's dead Crowley, ripped to pieces by the Leviathans, he melted away like he wasn't even there."

Crowley looked the enraged archangel up and down, she was actually wearing the trench coat that was covered in black stains. He would have said something about being pathetic but she was already set to kill him.

Lily started walking towards him, a murderous calm was written all over her face.

"Now don't do anything rash," he warned her.

"Or what?" Lily snapped. She stopped inches away from his body. "Or what?" she asked again. She never raised her voice above icy cold with murderous intent. "You and Castiel decided to find the entrance to Purgatory and emptied out all the souls including the Leviathans that were imprisoned there for a reason. Castiel put the souls back but the Leviathans remained and ate him from the inside out. I can never be angry at him, I will, however, paint the room with your blood."

Crowley blocked her arm as she went to hit him, at the same time she hit him in the face with the butt of her angel blade then kneed him in the stomach. The demon knocked her arm out of the way and grabbed both her arms to throw her away from him.

Lily hit the wall hard but she picked herself up without complaint. "You're going to have to do better than that."

The lights flickered above her head and Crowley watched her wings fold out behind her-they were larger than he remembered. "So you're angry about your bond mate screwing around with me behind your back is that it?" he smirked.

"Angry doesn't even cover it," Lily growled. She launched herself at Crowley and the two of them rolled across the dirty ground before coming to a forced stop at the bottom of the three steps up to the altar.

Crowley punched her in the face, striking down hard. The only thing that bothered him was that she wouldn't stop at a couple of punches like some pissy little angel or a certain pair of brothers. The demon knew first hand that Lily could go on for hours.

She head butted him in the face and slapped him across the face.

He scrambled up and dragged her to her feet.

Lily swung her leg out and knocked his feet out from underneath him. She kicked him in the face and when she tried again, Crowley grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

The two of them continued throwing punches and striking each other for the next couple of minutes. Every time Crowley tried to get away, Lily would literally grab his essence and force him to stay. The only way he was leaving this church was if he killed her or if she killed him.

He threw her away from him but Lily rolled and landed on her feet.

She paused only to pull Ruby's knife out the back of her jeans. "I've always wanted to test if this can actually kill you."

Crowley stared at her. "One more chance to walk away before I kill you."

Lily ran at him and Crowley punched her in the face before she slammed her body up against the wall once than punched her twice in the stomach. He slammed her hand up against the stones until she lost her grip on the knife, giving it to Crowley. Lily spat a mouth full of blood in his face. "One of us is dying here today. So go ahead Crowley. I'm already dead inside."

Crowley stared at her. "What the hell," he shrugged. "One of us is going to die. Might as well go out with a bang."

He crushed his lips up against hers, managing in seconds to break past her lips and explore her mouth. Lily's mouth froze for a split second before she bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

The King of Hell pulled back with a smirk on his face. He licked his lip and a chuckle grew in the back of his throat. "Kitty has claws."

Lily wrenched her arm free and slapped Crowley across the face, using her nails to draw blood. "Kitty has more than claws." She stared him in the eyes and kissed him, directing her fury anywhere and everywhere.

Crowley ripped the coat off her body and using the knife he cut the straps on both her shirt and bra. "I'll buy you another one luv," he grumbled.

Lily made a sort of growling noise and she busied herself with getting rid of the clothes that were preventing her from being against his skin. A little voice in the back of her head told her that this was bad but she duct-taped the voice and threw her in the closet.

Crowley struck her across the face with the back of his hand and she swung her fist out at him. He slammed her body back up against the wall and used his arm to trap her against the wall.

"Do you wanna kill me or fuck me?" Lily growled.

"Can't a man want both?" he smirked, kissing her again.

"Just do something!" Lily hissed. "I wanna feel something other than anger!"

Crowley threw Lily down to the ground and with a growl he entered her from behind. "I've gotta say, luv," he smirked, "I've always wanted to fuck you in this body. Lily Winchester, you've got the genes that's for sure."

Lily concentrated on keeping her arms from collapsing underneath her whilst he rode her on all fours. Her mind was a wave of anger and fury. She cried out in frustration and tension as she thrust back to meet him.

Crowley grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up so that he could pin her body against his. "You'll regret this luv," he whispered in her ear before he placed the knife up against her throat.

"Do it," she groaned.

He reached down and when he found her centre, Crowley started stroking her. A smirk appeared on his face when she closed her eyes started to sing for him. He pressed a kiss up against her neck than bit down, hard.

"Bloody hell!" Crowley yelled, feeling his balls tighten and he ultimately released himself inside her.

"CASS!" Lily screamed when she exploded, the heat swept through her body fiercely.

"Cass?" Crowley scowled, feeling slightly insulted at her choice of words. "You really know how to make a demon feel special, luv."

Lily choked back a cry but the tears started rolling down her face and she started sobbing. Loud, sad, angry, pathetic sobs.

Crowley laughed. "I'm sorry Lily but I don't do crying women."

She didn't even notice him leave as she curled up into herself, the only sound was her screaming sobs echoing off the walls of the church.


	79. Huntress

**Seventy-Nine**

"Hitting the books," Sam mumbled staring at the pile of books in front of him. "It's pointless, we should be out looking for Lily."  
Dean sighed. "With what? Angel Lo-Jack? Girl's Pissed and she's hurting, no amount of spells or Enochians or otherworldly mumbo-jumbo's gonna fix that."  
"So we just sit here and wait til she comes back?" Sam asked him, his voice filled with anger.  
"That's exactly what we do," Bobby answered. "Did you not see the look on her face? It was the same pissy look all those damn archangels get on their face when they're on a mission. Besides, we've gotta figure out a way to track these Leviathan."  
"Yeah that was freaky," Dean frowned. He reached over and grabbed another book just as the lights started flickering in the house.  
The three seasoned hunters reached for their weapons only seconds before Gabriel appeared in the room with Lily in his arms wrapped up in Castiel's coat. She was asleep or unconscious, they couldn't tell. "I think this is yours boys," Gabriel smiled sadly.  
Sam sat his gun down. "Where was she?"  
"Small church in Boston," Gabriel answered. He lay her down on the couch and moved some hair out of her face. "Fifty plus dead demons and a Hell Hound, Crowley wasn't there. Flew the nest."  
"Um-Gabe why is she naked?" Dean asked.  
Gabriel threw his arms up in the air. "Found her like that. Trust me it's hard to look after her when you're trying not to look. When I threw the coat over her she looked at me and mumbled something about Crowley than passed out-I think." He dumped Lily's archangel blade and Ruby's knife on the table near Dean. "Is Cass really dead?" he asked.  
"Melted like the Wicked Witch," Dean replied.  
"Right...so Leviathans...very bad...good old dads first creation," Gabriel sighed. He leant against the table. "I'm gonna go do a search. Those things couldn't have shown up too far from here. I'll pop on in when I find out anything."

Dean groaned when he vanished. "Great." He threw the book back in the pile and went over to Lily to check her pulse.

"Please tell me that I'm gonna open my eyes and Cass is gonna be here," Lily whispered.

Dean pushed a couple strands of hair behind her ears. "Lily, its Dean. You're at Bobby's. Cass is dead."

"Dean-" Sam sighed, thinking a little tact would have been nice.

Lily sat up, careful to keep the coat covering what needed to be covered. "I need to go Dean."

"Go where?" he asked.

"Find Cass," she mumbled.

"Cass is dead," Dean reminded her.

"No he's not!" she yelled. "He's just missing in action and I'm gonna get him back!"

"Lily, don't be stupid!" Dean told her.

"I'm not being stupid!" Lily yelled.

Dean grabbed her arm and held it in her face. "Lily. Cass is dead, the bond mark is gone. He's not coming back!"

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Lily, be reasonable. Don't go getting your hopes up. Don't bury yourself in looking for a way to fix it. Just let it out."

"Don't molly coddle me Sam Winchester!" Lily shouted, causing every light in the house to surge. "I don't need you to!" She stormed over to Bobby's desk and grabbed one of the old case not files from his drawer. "I'm gonna go blow off some steam and then when I'm done I'm hitting the books and I'm gonna find a way to bring Cass back with or without your help! He was a Winchester, Dean. We look after our own no matter how hard we stuff up! Remember that!"

When she vanished, a surge of electricity swarm through the house, shattering ever light bulb

"Goddamn angels can't use the goddamn front door," Bobby growled. "Goddamn blow out every goddamn light in the goddamn house when they throw a goddamn tantrum…I need a goddamn drink!"

Dean turned to Sam. "Well goddamn."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Great. Let's just keep going at this Dean. We have to find something."

Dean groaned.

Back to the books.

* * *

Nothing could substitute the good old feeling of slicing and dicing your way through a vampire nest. According to the file that Bobby had been keeping, this particular nest had been grabbing travellers off the high way and feeding on them.

No one had put two and two together until another hunter from the Warden family had called in a few favours from Bobby to put a job together. She hadn't come to pick the file up so Lily took it.

You snooze, you lose.

Normally she would have did a scout check but Lily's brain was racing, she just wanted to kill something, anything.

She kicked the door in, sending the vampires scurrying off in every direction, some towards her, some away from her. Lily dispatched the ones that charged her without a second thought before she swept her way through the abandoned house, room by room until it was clear enough for her to go to the barn and start the sweep again.

As she walked towards the front door, something heavy hit her in the back of the head and the last thing that Lily saw was black.

* * *

With a groan, Lily opened her eyes seeing nothing but a blur at first.

She couldn't see well enough to find out where she was but judging by the blood rushing to her head she was hanging upside down in the barn, high off the ground. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

The second time that Lily opened her eyes she was able to see much clearer than she had before. Turning her head as far as she could in either direction, Lily could see a bunch of decapitated vampire heads and bodies strewn across the barn floor.

The door at the side of the barn creaked when it was pushed open and all Lily could see was a pair of tight black jeans and knee high military boots walking towards her.

"Relax sugar, I'm here to help you," came a musical voice from whoever belonged to the legs and the boots. "Just give me a minute and I'll cut you down after I figure out how to do it without killing you."

Lily crossed her arms. "What are you doing?" she asked her.

"Saving your life," came the answer in a voice less musical but now slightly confused.

"I don't need your help," Lily declared.

"Are you sure?" was the smug reply.

"Yeah I don't need your help," Lily confirmed.

"Really?" she smirked. "You're tied up, upside down."

"I am aware of that," she answered.

"So you don't need help?" she questioned.

"No," Lily answered, shaking her head as best she could.

Her 'rescuer' groaned. "You're hunter aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

"You're a bloody Winchester aren't you?" she demanded to know.

"Yeah-wait-how did you know that?" Lily frowned.

"The cockiness, the bravado, the obvious mistrust of other hunters…sounds like a Winchester to me," she smirked.

Lily watched as she turned around and started to walk away from her. "Um-where are you going?"

"Thought you didn't need any help?" she laughed, stopping in her tracks and coming back to her.

"Just cut me down," Lily growled.

"Give me a moment," the hunter replied, digging around for something in her pockets.

Moments later Lily heard the familiar sound of a camera click. "What was that?"

"For Facebook," she replied, amusement littering her voice.

The rope above her slackened and Lily hit the floor with a might thump. She moaned in pain from the shock and sat up to pull the knife from her boot and cut the rope.

Her 'rescuer' cleared her throat, pulling Lily's attention to the five foot nothing hunter with shoulder length dark brown hair that housed a violet streak down the left side of her face. "Let me guess…Lily Winchester? The angelic one of the family? I thought you'd be bigger."

Lily stood up and held out her hand to shake. "Lily Winchester," she answered.

"Genevieve Warden," she replied. "But you can call me Gen."


	80. Next

**Eighty**

"So what in God's name is a fall archangel doing all the way in the ass end of nowhere going all _Charlie's Angels_ on a nest of Cullen's?" Gen questioned, heading back towards her car parked behind the house.

"Blowing off some steam, what's it to you?" Lily replied.

"Alone?" Gen scoffed. "Sweetie, hunters don't hunt alone."

"You do," Lily pointed out.

"Well that's different," Gen laughed. She opened up the boot of her car and after cleaning off the machete with a rag, she strapped it back in place and threw Lily a bottle of water. "I'm a pint sized stick of dynamite. No one suspects the short one."

Lily laughed. "Well, thank you for your help, Genevieve."

"Gen," she corrected her. "And get in the car, I'll take you back to Bobby's. I gotta speak to him about some demons I've been tracking that have gone missing."

"I can teleport," Lily pointed out.

"Just get in the freaking car," Gen ordered, wrenching open the door. "It's a few hours away. I'm sure you can last a few hours."

Lily rolled her eyes and traipsed around the other side of the car so that she could get into the passenger seat. "This is a mustang right?"

"1969 Ford Mustang," Gen grinned, starting the engine.

The angel raised her eyebrow when the music came on halfway through _We Will Rock You _by Queen. "Queen?"

"Hey!" Gen growled. "Don't diss the tunes, man."

Lily held up her hands in defence. "I wasn't. You're just like my brother with boobs."

Gen laughed. "Oh I doubt it. So you said you were blowing off some steam, no girl goes in head first into a vamp nest without backup. I watched you kick down the door and take care of the ones in the house-made it easier for me, thanks by the way."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Lily replied.

Gen looked at her as the car hit the highway. "Come on. Talk to a girl."

Lily kept her eyes on the road. "No offence, Gen, but I don't know you. You're not my friend so I'm not telling you."

Gen chuckled. "So it's a guy?"

"You know-you're awfully calm for someone who just met an archangel that could smite your ass before you can get me with a sassy comeback," Lily noted.

Gen shrugged. "Seriously? You're like a lost little puppy with big blue eyes…just don't go humping my leg and we're golden." She shifted in her seat, "so you didn't answer my question. Who was the guy?"

"You know I'm not above killing you," Lily warned her.

"Was that his?" Gen asked, pulling on the sleeve of the trench coat.

"Can you please stop?" Lily snapped. She turned to lay a cold glance to her. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Gen shrugged. "Up to you grumpy."

"Yes it is up to me," Lily growled before she vanished out of the car.

Gen rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "Oh hell no, missy. You do not do that teleporting shit on me. You get your ass back here right now."

Nothing.

She slammed her hands up against the steering will. "You do not get the last word. I'm so gonna stalk your angel ass. I know where you're going."

Still nothing.

"Son of a bitch!" Gen hissed.


	81. What's Eating You?

**++++++ Standard disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters except for my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Eighty-One**

Even when he was asleep the instincts of a hunter never really left him. Something was eating away at the back of his mind as he slept and the first thing he grabbed for was the gun he kept under his pillow and the lamp beside his bed.

Aiming it, Sam found Lily sitting on the edge of his bed wearing Castiel's coat that had a decent amount of dry blood on the beck and in her hair from a blow to the back of the head. "Jesus, you scared me. Where've you been?"

"Vampire nest," she answered. "One jumped me."

"Why haven't you healed it?" Sam frowned, putting his gun back underneath his pillow.

Lily shrugged. "Didn't want to. I-I don't think my powers are working properly anyway-took me three times to get into the room. First attempt I ended up in the nursery of our old home in Lawrence, second time a class full of second grade students…Cass…it's affecting my powers…I'm a lost little puppy dog."

Sam threw back the sheets and moved to sit beside her. "Lily I wasn't molly coddling you. When Jess died I didn't mourn her I just hunted everything I could find. Eventually it just got to the point where I couldn't mourn anymore and I just moved on. I don't think you should do that."

Lily rolled up her sleeve and stared at the empty space on her arm where the mark should have been. "Two years Sam and it's gone…Cass was the only thing that helped me through Hell. It's not just as simple as mourn and move on. Let me hunt everything I come across."

Sam shook his head. "Lily-"

"I had sex with Crowley," Lily spoke, cutting him off.

"Wait-what?!" Sam snapped. He turned to her, "Lily what the hell were you thinking? It's Crowley! Dean is going to kill you when he finds out. I wanna kill you!"

"I wanted to kill him or him to kill me," Lily sighed. "Actually I wanted him to kill me more than I wanted to kill him. I almost had him to but-"

"Lily how could you be so stupid?" Sam growled.

She shook her head.

He sighed. "Ok. Lily, first things first, we need to get rid of that coat."

"Why?" she asked. "It smells like Cass. Just let me wear it."

Sam sighed again. "Ok. Fine, wear the damn coat. But no using your powers until we can figure out what's sending them on the fritz. We did find a lead on the Leviathan's though. Some of them ate a swim team."

"A swim team?" Lily asked. "Where's Dean?"

"Checking it out," Sam answered. "I thought I'd grab a couple hours sleep whilst Bobby took over the whole research thing but I don't see that's gonna happen."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Bobby came in. "You two quit have a heart to heart. Something's eating folks down at Sioux Falls General Hospital."

"Something's eating people," Lily quoted.

"Well either Sheriff Mills is having an ObamaCare-insured opium dream or something's eating folks down at the hospital," Bobby replied. "I could use the help Lily."

Sam and Lily looked at each other. "Lily's powers aren't working properly."

Bobby shrugged. "Look, I don't want to bruise your ego or anything but I'll take on the fritz angel over there to hallucinating hunter any day."

Sam chuckled. "It's ok. I'll watch the phones."

Lily got up and followed Bobby downstairs. She grabbed the duffle bag by the door and chucked it over to Bobby.

"Do you think you could lose the coat?" Bobby asked. "It's unsettling to see you wear it."

Lily ignored him and opened the door just in time to find Gen about to knock on the door. "It's you!"

Gen raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice you know, I did save your life and you ditched me."

"Ladies can we take care of this another time?" Bobby asked.

"You on a hunt?" Gen asked him.

"Who are you?" Bobby answered.

"Genevieve Warden," Lily answered. "Annoying little hunter."

Gen shrugged. "Well you know what they say? Dynamite comes in small packages."

Bobby stepped back. "You can't be David and Matilda's little girl? I thought you'd be older."

Gen grinned. "Indeed I am. All grown up too."

"Come on Bobby," Lily reminded him. "We've gotta go."

Bobby turned to her. "Lily-the more hunters in on this the better."

Lily groaned. "Fine. I'm not explaining it to her. You can."

"Car's parked out back," Bobby informed Gen. "Heading to the local hospital."

"Just let me grab my gear," Gen grinned. "You can fill me in on what we're hunting on the way over to the hospital."


	82. First Contact

**++++++ Standard disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters except for my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Eighty-Two**

From the back seat of Bobby's car, Gen had patently sat listening to every word that Bobby said. The hunter could sense that there was a few things that he'd left out but she wasn't going to press.

The plan was that Bobby would fetch the good sheriff whilst Lily and Gen snoop around for any signs of anything supernatural. Bobby would text them when he was out.

"Ok so these Levia-whatever thingies came from Purgatory right?" Gen asked, the two of them walking down the corridor towards the morgue.

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"And your dickweed brother Raphael was working with Crowley?" she asked again. "Raphael I've heard of-Crowley? I heard he was some piss poor crossroads demon."

Lily shook her head. "King of Hell, took over."

Gen laughed. "Must look good on a resume. Here we go, morgue."

Lily scanned the cold lockers before she found what she was looking for. "Gen, found it!"

_NAME: Mrs Madeline Hackett_

_T.O.D: Oct/03 9:44 am _

_AGE: 56_

_TRANSFER FROM: SPGH_

_WARD: ORTHOPEADIC SURGERY_

_CORONER: Dr Neil Williams_

Gen shook her head. "What makes you think it's this one?"

"Comes in for foot surgery and now she's dead?" Lily answered.

"Well she was old," Gen shrugged. "Could have been a heart attack or something."

Lily rolled her eyes and opened the locker. "It's this one, you freak."

Gen grabbed the chart off the top of the body. "Ok. You could be right…"

"Why?" she questioned.

"Already autopsied," Gen answered.

Lily looked around the room and grinned when she found the rubber gloves. "Wanna open her up?"

Gen grinned. "Though you'd never ask angel cake."

"Can you not call me that?" Lily asked her.

Gen laughed.

The doors to the morgue opened and a middle aged doctor came in. "Can I help you?"

Gen pulled an ID out of her pocket. "Miranda Williams, Health Department. We're doing spot checks on hospitals in the area to make sure that regulations are up to date. This is my partner Alice Jones."

She picked up the paperwork off the body. "Who's responsible for this sloppy bit of documentation?"

The doctor's gaze left Gen and turned to Lily. "I know you."

Lily shook her head. "No. No you don't."

"Lily Winchester…" he grinned. "Yes. We saw you. Through the angel's eyes. He loved you so much…it's disgusting that all we can think about is you."

Lily and Gen looked at each other before Gen grabbed a mallet off the tray and swung it straight into the doctor's face.

The doctor's mouth opened wide, revealing long pointed teeth and a two-pronged tongue.

"Holy shit!" Gen yelled. She grabbed her shotgun out of her bag and fired at him, sending the doctor flying across the room. "RUN!" Gen yelled.

Lily grabbed Gen and pulled her close so that she was able to teleport back to the salvage yard.

"Oh fuck me," Gen whispered, staring at the burnt out remains of Bobby's house.

"SAM! DEAN!" Lily yelled, running into the burnt out house.

"Lily!" Gen yelled, running after her. "Lily stop!"

"SAM! DEAN!" she yelled again, looking for some signs of a body…anything. Lily pulled her cell out of her pocket and tossed it to Gen, "call Bobby. Tell him not to come back to the house."

Lily ran to the back of the house just in time to see the headlights of the impala. "DEAN!" she yelled as the boys got out of the car.

"Lily what the hell happened?" Dean demanded to know.

"We went to the hospital on a lead from Sheriff Mills about something eating the patients," Lily explained. "Gen and I ran into a Leviathan. I teleported out of there before he could eat us."

Gen came up behind Lily, "I couldn't reach him."

"Check the yard," Dean ordered.

The four of them headed into the junkyard.

Turning a corner they stopped dead when they saw a man wearing jeans and a dark jacket.

"Winchesters," he smiled. "Congratulations, apparently you three are competent enough to warrant annihilating. I'd take it as a compliment." Looking at Gen he shook his head. "You I don't know but I will enjoy killing you as well."

Dean shot him in the head with his shotgun, having just as much of an effect on the Leviathan as Gen had in the hospital. Its face transformed just as it did in the hospital and with a flick of an arm, sent Dean flying against a car, breaking his leg.

Lily teleported behind the Leviathan but he grabbed her around the throat when she appeared.

"I don't know whether to kill you or take you to him," the Leviathan smirked. "Our thoughts are consumed by you, how he loved you."

Sam punched the Leviathan in the face to no affect.

"Dean now!" he yelled.

Lily looked over at Dean who was operating the controls for the hoist that was holding a car suspended in the air above the Leviathan.

The Leviathan hit Sam in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious before throwing him at Gen.

Looking around, Dean couldn't find Lily at all so he dropped the car on top of the Leviathan, black blood seeping out from the car. He groaned and pulled himself over to Sam and Gen who were both unconscious on the ground. "Sammy?" Dean gasped, shaking him to try and wake him up. "I'm the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me."

Nothing.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911.


	83. Drive

**++++++ I own nothing apart from my OC's Lily and Gen - I wish I did...*sob* ++++++**

**Eighty-Three**

There was no way in the good graces of God that Dean Winchester was letting himself and his baby brother stay in the same hospital that Leviathans were using as an all you can eat buffet.

He ripped the morphine drip out of his arm and when he tried to get up out of the bed, he fell to the floor with a yell. Looking down, Dean realised that his leg was in a cast and that he was going nowhere.

The door to his room swung open followed by Bobby and that girl Lily brought along to Bobby's house dressed to the nines with FBI badges and guns. "You ok?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby!" Dean gasped. "You're alive."

"Course I am," Bobby scoffed. "Why you on the floor?"

"They gave me morphine," Dean grinned. "A lot. Who's that?" he asked.

Bobby helped Dean to his feet. "Gen Warden. She's one of us."

"Dean Winchester," he smiled with a flirty wink.

Gen rolled her eyes. "I know who you are. Kinda hard not to guess which one you are short stuff."

"You're shorter than me!" Dean argued.

"I'm a chick," she replied. "What's your excuse?"

"Children, don't make me separate you both," Bobby warned.

"We thought you were in the house but when we found Lily-" he stopped. "Where is Lily?"

Bobby shook his head. "No idea. Sam said her angel mojo ain't working properly so my guess is when she teleported out of the fight she could be anywhere or any time."

Dean cursed under his breathe.

"So where's the sasquatch?" Gen asked, referring to Sam.

"Head scan," Dean replied, glaring at her. "I think."

"Gen you take Dean to the ambulance dock," Bobby ordered her. "I'll find Sam. Like it or not you're in this with us now that the Leviathan's know what you look like."

"Your witness protection program sucks ass," Gen sighed. "Go find baby Winchester. I'll take care of the gimp here."

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

Bobby headed towards the radiology unit, coming across an orderly who was moving an unconscious Sam on a stretcher. He pulled his ID out of his pocket. "Excuse me son, who've you got there?"

He picked up the chart and paused. "Yeah, this is the guy, coverage lapsed, they' wanna ship him over to county."

The orderly stared at him before he stepped aside. "I'll organise an ambulance take him on over to county."

Bobby shook his head. "No need to son. We've already got one organised. I'll take him from here." He waited for the orderly to disappear around the corner before pushing Sam down the hall at a run. Let's get you healed up some place a little safer."

Gen met Bobby at the ambulance dock and helped him push the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. "Dean's in the front, we should make like a banana and split before they find out the two are missing."

Bobby climbed in the driver's seat and Gen shut the ambulance doors just in time to see a couple of Leviathan's come out.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Gen yelled, hitting the roof with her fist.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Bobby answered, slamming his foot on the accelerator.

Gen stuck her head in the middle of the two hunters. "Where we going?" she asked.

"Cabin belonging to an old friend of mine," Bobby answered.

"So we got shorty and the sasquatch here, what about Jan Brady?" Gen asked.

"When we get to the cabin we'll do a summoning ritual," Bobby answered. "Once I drop the three of you it will take a while to get the ingredients."

"Or we just call Gabe," Dean answered.

"Gabe?" Gen asked.

"Gabriel," Dean replied.

"As in the archangel Gabriel?" Gen laughed. "My God. You guys sure know how to keep good company. What with your sister the arch, bigfoot with the sassy hair over there and the King of Hell."

"Trust me," Dean advised her, "stick with us long enough and it just gets weirder."

Gen grinned. "Weird is my specialty."


	84. Wasting Time

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters except my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Eighty-Four**

Three weeks, lots of beer and takeaway food later, Bobby entered their cabin away from home to find Gen and Dean sitting on the couch watching TV whilst Sam was reading at the table-well trying to. The three of them were watching a woman on the TV cry over the body of a man.

"Dude…" Gen mumbled, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Ricardo," Dean nodded.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, equally glued on the TV.

"_Suidicio_," Dean answered, not looking away.

"_Adios, ese_," Bobby sighed. "Well this ought to cheer you up," he told him, throwing the keys to the impala at Dean.

"My baby!" Dean grinned. "Now I just got to get this stupid thing off and I can drive her again."

"You're such a bitch about your car," Gen smirked.

"Says you!" Dean argued. "With you and that freaking douche mobile you've got there."

"It's a 1969 Ford Mustang," Gen growled.

Dean chuckled.

"And what are you giggling about?" she asked him.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. And I didn't giggle."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. Don't tell me it's because I said the word sixty nine?"

He laughed again.

"Are you kidding me?" Gen groaned.

"Bobby you've gotta stop it," Sam pleaded. "Please. Between the two of them I just wanna shot my brains out. She's like Dean but with breasts."

"Get your panties out of a knot," Gen scowled.

Sam shook his head. "How is it out there?"

Bobby sat down at the table. "Weird with a side order of bloody. Talked to a few hunters. They're running in the same kind of things that set up shop at that hospital. They've all got their feelers out for Lily too but nothing. If I could find the ingredients I need to do a summoning ritual that would be great but I can't get it all."

"Anything else?" Gen asked.

"General consensus is that they're like shapeshifters only a lot more into eating folk and bleed black goo," Bobby continued. "Nothing can kill 'em either."

"Black goo?" Sam frowned. "Like that stuff that came out of Cass – those things from Purgatory."

"Leviathan," Gen answered. "And I've noticed you all dance around the name Cass since I joined this shit storm. Who is he?"

"Lily's husband," Sam answered. "Well not husband but bond mate-it's complicated but her bad attitude that you said she had when you first met was a result of Cass dying. It only happened like a month ago."

"Oh," Gen frowned. "Hence the coat she was wearing when I found her and that would explain why she's so touchy…" She shook her head. "Looks like I gotta apologise for being a bitch when she comes back."

"What about those chompers at the hospital?" Dean asked. "The one Gen malated at the hospital."

"Made some calls," Bobby told him. "The doctor never showed back up to work. Ditto on a nurse and some administrator."

"They could be at any hospital in America," Dean sighed.

Bobby nodded. "Yup."

"What do you think, Sammy?" Dean asked, staring at his brother.

"Hey Sasquatch!" Gen yelled, throwing a red vine at him.

"What the hell?" Sam gasped. "Thanks Gen. I'm fine. Right here."

"You ok?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good," Bobby sighed. "Every last bit of info I ever had burned down."

"What about this place?" Dean frowned. "Rufus leave anything? Did you check the basement?"

"C-rations and dust," Bobby answered. "I don't think he'd been here in years. So I got to go round up my old library."

"I thought you said most of those books were one of a kind," Sam reminded him.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. That's why I stashed copies all over the place."

"Need a hand?" Gen asked. "I'm going stir crazy doing nothing."

"Thank you," Bobby thanked her. "But no. I'll manage."

Gen shrugged. "Suit yourself. Though I might go to take off for a day or two, grab some gear from my place. Shouldn't be a problem? I've got books that will be of use."

"Yeah you do that," Bobby nodded.

"Hey two-legs!" Dean called, tossing his keys to the impala. "We're fresh out of grub. Want to make a run?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. Yeah."

"Be careful with her," Dean warned. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, pulling his jacket on.

"Pie," Dean smirked.

"Cake!" Gen grinned. "I want cake Sam!"

Sam shook his head. "See? Dean with breasts."

"Don't forget the cake!" Gen shouted out after Sam as he left the cabin.

Dean laughed as his phone rang. He paused at the number reading private but he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Dean it's Lily_," came the missed voice of his sister.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean growled. "It's been almost a month we thought you were dead."

"Lily?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded.

"_Where are you_?" Lily asked.

"Whitefish, Montata," Dean answered. "Rufus's old cabin. Lily-where've you been?"

"Hiding," answered the real world reply.

"What the hell have you done to your hair?" Bobby asked her.

Lily ran her hands through her now Halle Berry, James Bond short black hair. "Had to. These freaking Leviathan's are everywhere. Woke up in a hospital in Detroit, there were two, took off, another found me, that one that attacked us at your place found me a couple days later."

"I like it," Gen grinned.

"Why are the Leviathan's hunting for you?" Bobby asked her. "No offence but you're just a fallen angel."

Lily slumped down at the table. "That doctor at the hospital and the one at your place said the same thing. _I don't know whether to kill you or take you to him, our thoughts are consumed by you, how he loved you, how we love you_."

"That's what they said?" Dean asked. "Wow sis, you sure do attract the odd ones."

"Shut up," Lily growled.

Gen got up. "Come for a drive?" she asked Lily. "I gotta grab some books from my place and some gear."

Lily rubbed her hands over her face. "Let me clean up, I'm a mess." She got up and disappeared into the backroom.

Moments later she came back out in clean clothes with Castiel's trench coat in her hands. She stared at it and sat it down on the table carefully. "Keep it for me Dean," she whispered.

Dean nodded. "I will. I promise."

Lily walked outside after Gen. "I take it you're staying?" she asked.

Gen nodded. "Yes. The Leviathan know what I look like. Best to stay hunted in a group.

Lily sat in the car and went to turn the radio on by Gen slapped her hand.

"My car, my tunes," Gen warned her. "Don't like it, too freaking bad."


	85. Talk

**++++++ Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters except my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Eighty-Five**

"How's everything been over the past few weeks?" Lily inquired as the two women sat in a roadside truck stop diner.

"Boring," Gen answered when she swallowed a chip covered in sauce. "Been watching these Spanish soap operas or whatever they're called with Dean. Sam's been researching, Bobby's been looking for signs of these Leviathan things. According to Bobby other hunters are finding the same thing all over the place."

"I'd believe it," Lily sighed. "They have a leader, we just need to find out who he is. Every Leviathan I come across kept on telling me that they didn't know whether to take me to him or kill me."

Gen sat back with a sigh. "Ok…spill. I need to know everything. You told me that the gates to Purgatory were open and that Crowley and Raphael were working together but you're not telling me everything. I need to know about Cass. I need to know about everything."

Lily closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. You just have to promise not to cut in or pass judgement until I finish. Cause I'm gonna start at the beginning. I mean the beginning, my beginning."

Gen nodded. "Bring it."

And so Lily told her about the war in heaven, how she sided with Lucifer and when he was cast out she tried to follow him and he rejected her with an army of demons, she told her how she went back to heaven and Michael beat her until she was forced to flee. She explained how she wreaked havoc on humanity by introducing them to crossroad demons and starting wars with peaceful nations in the effort to gain her father's attention.

The waitress came over and the two women ordered more drinks before Lily continued with the story.

She told her how she heard rumour of the coming apocalypse and that certain bloodlines were starting to come together so she decided to be born as Lily Winchester and how her mother became her new God. Lily told Gen how her mother was killed by a demon and how their family spent the next twenty years hunting it down.

Gen got a little unnerved when she told her how Dean sold his soul to save Sam and was sent to hell only to be raised up by and angel known as Castiel who was soon to become her bond mate. Lily continued, telling her how Sam was Lucifer's vessel and Dean was Michael's but the stubborn bastard kept on saying no so Michael ambushed their half-brother Adam to be his vessel and that when the two archangels met to have a showdown Lily sacrificed her life and spent the next twelve months in hell.

She explained how she was dragged from hell by Crowley and how Castiel started a war in heaven with Crowley as his silent partner whilst they searched for the doorway to Purgatory. Lily told Gen how she helped Crowley bring in alpha's for him to experiment on and how she was tortured at the hands of the Mother of All and her wings cut off, and Crowley came and took Mother after he fed her his blood to fix her.

Gen had this sort of twisted, weird look on her face.

Lily finished off by telling her how Castiel killed her closest friend Balthazar and how she lost her temper and attacked him, then how Crowley teamed up with Raphael only to have Castiel beat them to the souls of Purgatory-the rest she knew.

"So the rumours are true," Gen sighed.

"What rumours?" Lily asked.

"That you Winchester's have your fingers in just about every supernatural stuff ups and weird outs in this world," she growled. "But seriously? Crowley? You hooked up with Crowley for fifty years than fucked him again after you husband died? You certainly don't mess around with the rebound that's for sure."

"I'm glad you see it that way but Cass was the love of my life and now I have to live-literally-forever without him with reminders of him everywhere," Lily whispered. "I can't even go to a freaking park without hallucinating him sitting on a freaking park bench watching everyone. I tried hiding out in my caves I've got in Mexico but all I can see in my head is us having sex and him bonding with me."

Gen sighed. "It's been a month. That's like thirty-one days. Take it from me, I am the last surviving member of my family, there is no way you're getting over a mess like that."

Lily sighed. "Before I swan dived into hell, I met Him-God. We talked, it was nice to see and speak with my father again. I saw myself with Cass, pregnant with his child. You don't get over something like that-ever."

"As long as we're having our chick flick moment," Gen started, "my parents died about twelve years ago. My sister, Mikayla ditched the life quicker than Road Runner. She found a guy, married, had kids, stayed far away from hunting as best she could til I rocked up on her doorstep about two years ago mid hunt-demons chasing me. Thought I'd lost them. A few days later I left then a week later I get a call from Boston PD telling me I need to come ad identify some bodies and that my sister and her family were slaughtered by a home invader. It was demons and I did it." She held up her hand to show Lily a silver charm bracelet on her wrist. "This was hers. We all got sins to worry about. Don't act like you're the first."

Lily sighed. "Thank Gen."

Gen shrugged. She threw some money on the table. "Let's get this circus going. We're only a few hours away from my place. I hope Sean has the place all nice."

"Sean?" Lily asked, sliding out of the booth.

"Our butler," Gen answered.

"You have a freaking butler and you're a hunter?" Lily laughed. "How well off are your family?"

Gen grinned.

Better off to keep her guessing.


	86. Another Problem

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Eighty-Six**

"Holy Mother of Chuck!" Lily gasped as she stared up at the three story house coming into view. "Is that your freaking house?"

Gen grinned. "Yup. That's the Blackbriar Estate. It's been in the family for like five hundred years. All the fixtures are iron, there is salt in every inch of the house, except the supply room, devil's trap in every room, the ground is consecrated and a bird's eye view of the grounds is a devil's trap too." She stopped the car and got out as a man opened the large set of double doors. "Be nice to Sean."

"Hey I'm nice," Lily frowned, getting out of the car.

"Sean this is Lily, Lily this is Sean," Gen introduced.

"Are you home for long Genevieve?" she was asked.

"Just home to use the library," Gen answered.

"I thought you hated people calling you Genevieve," Lily frowned, following Gen through the house. Most of the rooms had furniture inside that were covered by white sheets, the place didn't look like it had been lived in for a long time.

"Sean is physically incapable of calling me Gen," she replied. "Library is that way," Gwen told her, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway, "I'm gonna go grab some supplies, I kept note on some stuff Bobby wanted and some stuff that that Rufus guy was running low on. Help yourself. Just check the computer for key words, the whole things catalogued. "

Lily nodded. She entered the library and sat down at the computer, whilst she waiting for it to turn on, Lily looked around the room staring at volumes and volumes of books on anything and everything.

She started typing and scrolling through the library, it was no wonder the hunting community thought of this family as hunting royalty.

Lily sat back in the chair and waited for the computer to do its checks as the lights in the house started flickering. She sat up straight and looked around. "Son of a bitch," she whispered. "GEN!" she yelled.

Lily jumped up out of her seat and took off running down the hallway. "GEN!" She slammed open the door to the supply room just in time to see Gen pinned up against the wall by a ghost.

"HEY!" she yelled.

The ghost turned in the blink of an eye, dropping Gen to the floor and appearing in front of her. "You're interfering."

Lily shrugged. "Well, sweetheart, that's what I do."

Gen swung a crowbar straight through the ghost dissipating it before she collapsed, bleeding.

Lily knelt down and ripped her shirt open to check on her bleeding wound. "You failed to indicate when you told me about your sister that she was haunting you."

Gen groaned. "Didn't think it was relevant."

Lily raised an eyebrow. She placed her hand against Gen's head and closed her eyes hoping that she could heal her and that her powers wouldn't make her explode or something.

That would be awkward.

"Don't you think it is?" Lily suggested.

Gen pushed her away. "Leave it. Just go back to the library and get the books we need."

Lily stood up. "You're being haunted by a pissed ghost. I don't think I can leave it. I don't mean to be rude but we're already been hunted by the Leviathan. If the ghost gets you I am not having you haunt me."

"I'd haunt Dean more than I'd haunt you," Gen to her.

"Dean?" Lily groaned. "Seriously? You would haunt Dean?"

Gen shrugged. "He's hot."

"Seriously, Gen, I love my brother but he will break your heart," Lily warned her. "He doesn't have much luck in the relationship department."

"Hunters never do," Gen answered. "Which is why when I find a hot guy a go for gold any time I can."

Lily scoffed. "You are so Dean with boobs. Do you like to pick up men at bars? And drink? Do you also love that freaking train wreck _Dr Sexy_?"

Gen threw the bag at her. "Just get the freaking books."

"Sure thing captain," Lily answered, giving her a half assed salute and leaving the room.


	87. Killing Time

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Eighty-Seven**

She couldn't help but laugh.

The look on Bobby's face was something akin to a child at Christmas as Gen sorted out the supplies and books they'd brought back.

"Bobby I swear it's like I'm the only adult here," Lily laughed, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Shut up, idjit," Bobby growled. "These books are amazing…I would never have gotten any books even close to this."

"So where's the Sasquatch and Little Boy Blue?" Gen inquired, looking around.

"Found a case in Dearborn, Michigan," Bobby answered. "They've been gone a few days, should be back soon. Either that or you can zap yourself over there and take a peek."

"I'm gonna go shower!" Gen called out, heading towards the bathroom.

Lily shook her head. "No thanks. But what I do wanna do is salt this freaking place."

"We got a ghost problem?" Bobby asked.

She nodded. "Gen's being haunted by the pissed off spirit of her sister."

"Come again?" Bobby frowned.

"You heard me," she replied. "I was checking the books and the lights were doing the ghost thing so I went to find Gen and her sister had her pinned to the wall, like full on evil Darth Vadering that mofo."

"Just what we need," Bobby sighed.

"Just what we need what?" Gabriel asked, suddenly appearing behind Bobby.

"I spoke too soon," the aged hunter groaned.

Lily laughed and hugged her brother. "Where've you been?"

"Love what you've done with the hair, little sis," Gabriel grinned.

"I'm in the Archangel Protection Program," Lily answered. "Stupid Leviathan's have been tracking my every movement. I'm grounded until we can figure out a way to kill them."

Gabriel chuckled. "Ah, my baby sister has a stalker."

"It's not funny," Lily scowled.

"So what's the news up on the mount?" Bobby asked the arch.

"The mount is a freaking mess," Gabriel confessed. "You've got three factions running up there, Raphael has a fair amount of soldiers still running around, Cassie's people however are split-those who hate him and those who think what he did justified his actions. Bringing everyone together is a nightmare. I hate being in charge."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You? You're in charge of heaven and you still some and you still come down and talk to the little people?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm a people person."

Lily looked up at the front door just in time for Sam and Dean to come in sporting that post hunt run down look. "Hey guys."

"Beer?" Sam asked.

"Bring it," Dean groaned.

"Hey Gabe," Sam waved. "Beer?"

"No thanks," he answered.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Gen grinned, coming out of the shower wearing a pair of jeans and a bra, her shit was hanging over her shoulder.

"You got an anti-possession tat?" Dean asked, pointing to her arm.

"When I was sixteen," Gen grinned. "Family requirement. You got one?"

Dean nodded.

"Show me," Gen grinned.

Dean pulled his shirt off, showing her the tattoo.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why on earth did you have to take your shirt off?"

"I find it's just better to go with the flow," Lily shrugged, taking a swig of beer. "I don't question the order of the universe. Ask new God over there."

Gen looked at Gabriel. "And who are you?"

"That's my brother Gabriel," Lily told her. "Gabe, that's Gen Warden."

Gen's eyes lit up. "Oh my God! He's adorable!" She scratched him behind the ear like one would a puppy.

"Um-Gen," Gabriel frowned. "Why are you touching me?"

"But you're so adorable," Gen grinned. "Unlike Adonis over there who's hot as hell but surlier then a hellhound with a toothache."

"I'm not that surly," Dean objected, "you're just irritating-wait did you just say I was hot?"

"Well don't let it go to your head," she advised him. "Although if you did you might grow a few inches, shorty."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I've got the inches where it counts sweetheart."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Gen replied.

"Wanna wake a look?" Dean asked.

"Oh God, please stop," Lily pleaded.

"Was that an invitation?" Gen questioned.

"It is if you want it to be," he grinned.

"So where are you registered?" Sam asked.

Dean and Gen turned to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I only ask because I need to know what to get you as a wedding gift that's all."

"I hear Lily's a good name for a girl," she added.

Gen elbowed her. "Shut up or I'll tell Dean how I found you hanging upside down by your ankles."

Lily looks at Sam pleadingly. "Same room less than ten minutes and they're already undressing each other with their conversation."

"And eyes, don't forget the eyes," Gen grinned.

Dean smirked. "Kinda hard not to."

Gen grinned. "Speaking of-"

"Oh come on!" Lily, Sam and Gabriel yelled at the same time.

Gen smirked.

Lily turned to Gabriel. "Please, oh please, tell me what the hell you are doing here?" she asked. "Change the subject, hell, put me out of my misery or something. Please."

Gabriel laughed. "A couple of people have died in Prosperity, Indiana, one of the other hunters I'm in contact with sighting a couple of deaths in the area. I said I'd get someone to look into it."

"Sweet, let's roll," Gen grinned.

"You two might wanna put on some shirts," Bobby suggested.

"I'll grab my ID out of the car," Gen told Dean, pulling her shirt on. "I'm gonna be Agent Mulder, you can be Agent Scully," she told Dean.

"Why am I Scully?" Dean asked.

"Because you pass off better as a chick than I do," Gen smirked. "And because you have such pretty eyes…like a Disney princess."

Lily looked at Sam. "I you leave them alone at all on this hunt I will hold you personally responsible for any harm they cause to the general public."

"Me?" Sam yelled. "You're not coming?"

Lily shook her head. "Please? With the two of them? I'd rather have sex with Crowley." She jumped up out of her seat, "I'm gonna go have a shower and rub salt in my eyes and stab out my ear drums."

Gen laughed. She glanced at Dean, "come on Scully."

Lily pointed at Sam. "There will be blood. I'm warning you."

"I'm out," Gabriel announced before he disappeared.


	88. Chet

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters except my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Eighty-Eight**

The last thing the two hunters expected when the three of came back was an unexpected prisoner. Sam and Dean came into the cabin supporting a bound and gagged man in between them like a sack of potatoes.  
"What in blazes are you two doing?" Bobby growled, throwing his notepad on the table.  
"This is Chet," Dean answered. "Chet's a Leviathan that's been tracking all our ID's. Say hello Chet."  
Chet the Leviathan glared at Dean.  
"Put him in the basement," Bobby ordered. "We can have a little one on one, Lily, you might wanna call Gabe and tell him we've got a POW."  
"Where's Gen?" Lily asked, realising her friend wasn't there.  
"Cyclone Genevieve is blowing in behind us," Dean snapped just as Gen stormed into the cabin.  
Gen pushed past Dean and into the back room, slamming the door with a thud that rattled the room.  
"Ok?" Lily frowned, looking straight at Dean.  
Dean ignored her and dragged Chet to the basement.  
Lily turned to Sam. "What happened?"  
Sam sighed. "I may have left them alone whilst I was grabbing dinner and when I came back they were in our room and well let's just say there wasn't clothing involved-at all."  
Lily slapped Sam over the back of the head. "Dude. I said don't leave them alone! Didn't I?"  
Sam shrugged. "Sorry. Turns out it was a couple of witches in the town and when Dean found out Gen had dabbled in witchcraft as a teenager and got addicted to it he didn't want her to go on the case so she accused him of babying her and Dean said he was just trying to protect her from making a stupid mistake and then it blew out of proportion and now she hates him."  
Lily groaned. "Bloody hell, Sam."  
"I'm sorry, Lily," Sam frowned.  
"It's not your fault," Lily sighed. "They're grown-ups." She rubbed the back of her head. "Gabe-Gabriel, its Lily, calling new God."

"New God" Gabriel mused. "I like it." He messed up her hair with a grin, "so what's happening?"

"Sam and Dean caught a Leviathan," Bobby told him.

"Where?" Gabe questioned as Dean came back up the stairs.

"Basement," Dean answered.

"Can I go have a look?" Gabe asked. "How did you capture it?"

"A witch electrocuted the sucker," Dean told him. "At least we know these things get hurt when they're attacked with magic. Looks like we need to make some hex bags."

"Gen has that covered," Sam shrugged. "She said she's got enough supplies and that she was gonna make them."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy-"

"Don't even Dean," Sam cut in.

"Yeah, Dean I can look after myself," Gen growled. She threw the hex bags on the table in front of them. "I've been doing it for a long time." She looked at Gabriel, "So Gabe, do you archangels have any special powers?"

Gabriel shrugged. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like that which would help in the bedroom?" Gen asked, throwing a dirty look at Dean and a flirty wink at Gabriel. "I've always wondered what banging an angle would be like."

Gabriel chuckled. "Would you like to find out?" he asked her.

"Gen come on!" Dean growled. "You think that's funny? Flirting with douchy in front of me?"

"It is if I say it is," Gen scowled.

Lily slipped out of her seat whilst Gen and Dean started arguing and went down to the basement where Chet the Leviathan was sitting chain and tied to a chair.

He laughed when he saw her, "so-what are you meant to be? Good cop?"

She shook her head. "I just want some answers. Why are you things following me?"

He shook his head with a grin on his face. "It's more fun to let you stew I think."

Lily leant against the table. "You've got nothing to do but sit there and stare at me or the wall, cause it's gonna be the wall when I get bored and leave so you might as well spill. Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Chet laughed at her. "I know everything about you," he told her. "From your trench coated lover-when we were all nestled in at Camp Cass, kind of got the full download. You mean a lot to him. He obsessed over you. He obsesses over you. It's irritating to know that we want you at the same time that we want to kill you."

Lily pushed back off the table and walked over to him. "And what do you want to do to me know?" she asked him.

He licked his lips with his forked tongue. "You smell like I want to eat you."

"Lily!" Dean yelled, pulling her away from him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chet smirked. "You also smell like that pathetic King of Hell…no matter how much you try to scrub the stench out he'll always be all over you. Did you moan his name when you came like you did Castiel?"

Dean glared at her. "What is he talking about? Did you have sex with Crowley?"

Chet laughed. "You didn't tell him? Oh boy, this family is delightfully screwed. I like it."

Lily eyed Dean. "That's none of your business Dean."

"Is this what happened when Gabriel found you naked in that church?" Dean demanded to know.

She shook her head. "Dean, just focus on the freaking Leviathan and I'm gonna go stop Gen and Gabe from practically having sex on the floor. Deal with the freaking Leviathan."

"Catch you later," Chat smirked as Lily stalked up the stairs.


	89. Hittin' the Road

**++++++ As most of you have probably guessed, I am heading towards a romance between Gen and Dean in honour of my best friend/sister Jazzie who is so in love with Dean as much as I am in love with Cass - it's the eyes I tell you :) Anyway, I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Eighty-Nine**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Gen asked Lily for the hundredth time in at least an hour.

Lily nodded. "Yes, Gen. For the hundredth time I'm sure that I want to do this. I'm going crazy at the cabin, we need to go out on a hunt. I'm itching to get back out there." She pulled a can of cola out of the bag at her feet, "drink?"

Gen grabbed the can. "You're just avoiding Dean. Sneaking out in the middle of the night though with a note on the fridge saying '_going hunting_' is gonna piss him off."

"So are you!" Lily pointed out. "Seriously? I told you not to go for Dean."

Gen sighed. "Can't help it, he's such a freaking cutie but I tell you-he's as stubborn as a mule."

Lily shrugged. "Well he is an ass I can tell you that. But after Lisa and Ben I'm surprised that he actually chased after you."

"Who's Lisa?" Gen asked.

"Dean's ex," Lily replied.

"Dean was in a committed relationship?" Gen laughed. "What was that like?"

Lily shrugged again. "No idea. I was roasting in the pit. He lived with her for like a year but they broke up. Sam told me that he had a job, went to barbeques with the neighbours and everything. Her son Ben was like a mini Dean-he wasn't by the way-Ben wasn't Dean's son," she added, seeing Gen's body tense up.

"Like I care," Gen scoffed.

"You do care," Lily reminded her. "But what do I know? I've been attracted to two guys in my whole life-Castiel and Crowley-an angel and a demon. And both relationships were royal stuff ups."

Gen opened the can of drink. "Chin up babe." She put the can in the drink holder and cleared her throat. "So what have you found?"

"Two possible cases," Lily replied, reading off an iPad. "Man's head ripped off in his locked apartment in Austin, Texas, three days later a woman is found in her apartment same condition. Cases aren't linked apparently, the people don't even have the same dry cleaner. Police have no leads-most likely simple haunting. Seconds a case in Boston-seems Leviathan related. Details are sketchy but CSU found an unidentified black goo at the crime scene."

"Ok so we work the Boston case than head to Austin, Texas?" Gen suggested.

Lily nodded. "Right. So the Leviathan's it is."

"You gonna tell me about the Leviathan being all crazy over you?" Gen asked her.

"Well Cass was the vessel right?" Lily replied. "They came into the world through him and keep telling me that because he was in love with me they're in love with me. It's bullshit. Only problem Gen-I don't think we have a way to stop them."

"So why hunt them?" Gen asked her.

Lily shrugged. "Why not? It's what we do Gen, who we are. Hunters to the end." She sat the iPad on her lap, "you do realise that we will have to take care of your ghostly tag along? I'm amazed you haven't done it yet. You are a hunter."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Gen told her. "And that's the last of it, Lily. Ok?"

Lily sighed. "You'll have to talk about it sometime Gen and I warn you now, if this ghost comes at me or the boys or Bobby I'm taking her down."

Gen sighed.

If only she knew.


	90. The Offer

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety**

"Richard Roman Enterprises?" Gen frowned, looking up at the high rise building that sat right in the middle of the good city of Boston like a beacon of business. "So this is how the other half live?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "The other half?"

"You know?" Gen shrugged. "Normal people?"

She laughed. "Normal people? Do you hate normal people?"

Gen nodded. "Normalcy is boring. I like to hunt ghosts and shit."

Lily laughed again. "So who are we this time?" she asked as the two headed into the building.

Gen handed her a badge. "Elizabeth Hart and Constance Williams, FBI," she told her. "White Collar Crimes Division. We're doing standard follow up on records and everything."

Lily chucked her ID in her pocket and followed Gen inside the immaculate glass lobby. "Ok so the guy whose disappearance the police are investigating worked here, his name was Donnie Tate. We need to see his cubical and I can do the download quickly."

"You're such a geek," Gen teased.

"If you think I'm a geek you should probably hunt with Sam," Lily replied.

Gen shook her head as a security guard approached them.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

Gen pulled her badge out. "Special Agent Elizabeth Hart and Constance Williams, FBI. I was wondering if we could speak with your director Richard Roman, please. This is in regards to a former employee, Donnie Tate."

The guard looked her up and down. "Um-sure." He took their ID and walked over to the security desk to put a call in.

Lily frowned. "I don't like the feel of this place. Something's wrong."

"Relax," Gen ordered. "Act normal." She paused. "Well act less like you and more like Sam, all straight and narrow."

"Mr Roman is waiting for you," the guard told them, handing them back their ID's. "I will swipe you into his personal lift."

They pocketed their ID's and followed the guard to a lift that was hidden away from the public eye. The guard swiped the lift for them and waved them in.

Lily sighed when the doors closed in front of them. "We only needed to speak to someone midlevel, Gen."

She shook her head. "No. If you need to get what we want it's best to talk to the man with the big head."

"That's not how it works in TV cop shows," Lily told her.

Gen laughed. "TV cop shows?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't sleep, Gen. Never have."

"Yeah we gotta talk about the whole you watching me sleep thing," Gen advised her. "It's creepy as hell."

"Someone has to watch out for you and protect you from your crazy ghost sister," Lily laughed.

Gen shook her head when the lift dinged and the doors opened.

Instead of expecting a secretary, the same Leviathan that had burnt down Bobby's house was standing there, a grin plastered across his face. "Welcome to Richard Roman Enterprises, Dick will be so glad you could make it, Lily Winchester and Genevieve Warden."

Gen reached down for her gun but the Leviathan grabbed her arm tightly, wrenching her out of the lift and throwing her to the floor.

"I wouldn't suggest it," he smirked, bending down to pick the gun up and force Gen to her feet. "Or I will snap your pretty friend's neck."

Gen spat in his face.

He slapped her across the face. "Come on Lily. Dick wants to meet you."

"Figures Richard Roman would be a target for you leaches," Lily growled, following the Leviathan across the marble floor, hands stuffed in her pockets and eyes focused on Gen. "So do you have a name or do I start making them up for you? I'm kinda partial to Jonah as in the whale."

"This vessel was called Edgar," he answered. Edgar the Leviathan opened the doors into a large, spacious office and pushed Gen down on the lounge. "Don't move."

"So, tell me what's shaking Dick?" Lily asked, sitting down in a chair in front of a large thick oak desk that housed an ordinary looking man in a suit behind the desk.

Dick Roman laughed, sitting back in his seat. "Finally, we meet. You're as witty as you are in his memories, I will give you that." Pausing for a few seconds, Dick stood and walked around the desk just so that he could run his hand through her hair. "It's a shame you cut it and died it…let me fix that." He clicked his fingers and the black dye faded away and her blonde hair started to grow again. "Much better."

"What do you want?" Lily questioned, trying to ignore the feeling of her hair literally growing several inches in just seconds.

"Care for a drink? Something to eat?" he asked her.

Lily snorted. "Yeah sure, like I'd eat anything you gave me Dick."

He clicked his tongue at her. "Such hostility."

"You're asshole Edgar tried to kill us and burnt down Bobby's house!" Lily yelled at him. "And you wonder why I'm hostile towards you? You really are a dick." Her eyes flickered over to Gen and back to Dick. "Let her go."

He chuckled. "No my dear, why would I do that? Miss Genevieve Warden's presence here is keeping you from doing something stupid. Although all I need to do is stick my hand in your stomach and stop you from using your powers to trap you here but where is the fun in that?"

"What do you want?" Lily asked him again.

"You," he smiled. "You see-I am unable to get you out of my mind because of he who brought us into the world. It's easier if we have you here with us, no distractions you see."

Lily stared at him. "Excuse me? You want me to stay here with you?"

Dick nodded. "Yes. It would be wise. If we had you here it would not only be easy to keep your brothers in check but I wouldn't have to worry about killing you."

Lily folded her arms. "You are out of your freaking mind. There is no way in hell I'm staying here with you Dick. I'd rather die."

Dick laughed. He sat back down behind his desk. "I'm not a heartless man, Lily. I'll give you-say-four days. That's ninety-six hours to make up your mind because if you don't, I will hunt down everyone you ever cared about and I will turn them into Leviathans. But first I will take great pleasure in snapping the necks of your family and bathing in their blood."

Lily gripped the chair.

Dick folded his hands on his desk. "Ninety-six hours, Lily. Remember that. You and your little friend can go."

"Is that it?" Lily frowned.

Dick nodded. "Ninety-six hours. I'll see you soon."

Lily looked to Gen and the two women jumped up and practically ran out of the room, not looking back.

"Holy shit that was close!" Gen gasped.

"Call Dean," Lily told her as the two of them got back into the lift. "Tell him to meet us in Dayton, Ohio. Bring Sam and Bobby and everything they've learnt about the Leviathan's from Chet."

Gen pulled out her phone and started dialling. "Where are you going?"

Lily sighed. "As much as I hate this-we need Crowley."

Gen froze. "You want the King of Hell in on this?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. But I have no choice. I'll meet you at that shitty little motel just outside of Dayton, Dean knows which one. We stayed there when we went on our first hunt without dad. The Super Eight. I'll try and get a hold of Gabe. We need a freaking game plan."

Gen sighed. "Ok. Good luck."

"Thanks," Lily smiled weakly, "I'm gonna need it."

When the doors opened to the lobby, it was only Gen that stepped out.


	91. Deals with Demons

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-One**

The purgatory blood that they had used to reopen the gate was dried sluggish brown on the wall still. The laboratory had been abandoned and was kinda dusty from the lack of attendance except for the spot that Lily sit in.

She had been sitting there for six hours with all the ingredients to summon Crowley but in truth she was procrastinating as to whether she should or not. All Lily had to do was light a match. Good God she hated that demonic bastard but she couldn't trust herself to not have another bout of angry sex. More and more these days Lily was feeling less and less like her herself and more dean inside than alive. Putting on a brave face was hard when the people you're trying to fool know you better than anyone else.

"You know sitting there staring at the wall isn't going to solve anyone's problems," Gabriel advised her.

Lily turned to her brother. "So you found me?"

"Gen's hooked up with Sam and Dean, they got a couple of rooms," Gabriel told her. "She told us what Dick Roman wants with you. They're all worried. Dean's itching to kill Crowley if you bring him with you, so is Sam, Bobby and so is Gen."

"We need him," Lily confessed. "I'm not going to bring him back with me, I need to make a deal with Crowley to get his demons to lay off going for us until we can get Dick. Did you and Bobby figure out a way to kill them?"

"Closest thing we can come up with is cut off the head but even then you have to separate it," Gabriel sighed. "The Leviathan's head is buried ten foot of concrete at a building site in Australia and his body is buried in a similar site in Russia."

"Go back to them, Gabe," Lily ordered him. "I don't think you should be here when I meet Crowley."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Really sis? You don't think I should be here because you're gonna have sex with him again?" Seeing the look she gave him, he added, "yeah. Dean told me."

"Gabe," Lily warned.

Gabriel sighed. "Ok. I'm going. I was flirting with Gen-good friend you have there by the way."

She slid off the bench once he was gone and grabbed the match. Striking it she threw it in the bowl and waited.

Crowley appeared in the middle of the devil's trap about to take a sip of whisky. "Oh come on!" he snapped.

"Catch you at a bad time?" Lily asked him.

Crowley smirked when he saw her. "Well hello luv, what can I do for you?"

Lily folded her arms. "Your demons, I need them to back off whilst we deal with the Leviathans."

Crowley chuckled. "Anything else you want? Perhaps a vacation in Hawaii?"

"If I want to get sand in places I don't even know I had I'll go myself," she answered. "The demons. I want them to lay off, Crowley."

He paused. "No."

Lily sighed. "I'm not in the mood to play games Crowley. I want the demons off our backs or I'm leaving you here. The Leviathan's are gonna target your people as well as humanity and the angels. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Crowley laughed. "I already scratched your back."

"And that is the last time you will ever scratch my back!" Lily snapped. "Dick Roman wants me to hand myself over to him so he can keep me as a pet so we aim to kill him but to do so we can't be hunting demons or running from them!"

"Roman wants you as a pet?" he smirked. "Why?"

"Your answer, Crowley!" Lily growled.

He hesitated. "Ok. Fine, my demons will lay off on one condition."

Lily rolled her eyes. There was always just one condition. "What condition?"

"A kiss to seal the deal," he smirked. "I was a crossroads demon, that's how we operate."

"I'm not kissing you," she replied.

"Then my demons aren't laying off," he shrugged.

Lily sighed. "Ok. Fine." She rubbed a bit of the devil's trap, freeing Crowley. "Lay it on me."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Lay it on me? You really have to stop spending time with squirrel."

She ignored him and leant in to kiss him.

The two of them remained like that for a few seconds or hours-she wasn't sure. But when Lily pulled away, Crowley had a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for the kiss, luv," he smirked.

"So you'll lay off us?" Lily asked.

"All business and no play makes you a dull boy," Crowley teased.

"Crowley!" she snapped.

Crowley shrugged. "Ok. Fine. My boys will lay off whilst you play cat and mouse with the Leviathan. Happy?"

"Thank you," Lily growled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm not spending another moment in the same room as you or I'll shot myself in the head."

"Next time don't call me," Crowley warned her when Lily vanished.


	92. I'm Only Here For A Moment

**++++++ Some of you may think that this chapter isn't necessary but it's a gift for my best friend Jaz who my OC Gen is based on. Anyway, standard disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-Two**

"Another drink?" Gabriel asked Gen, preparing to flag down the bartender.

Gen laughed. "Are you kidding? The night is freaking young and the bartender just opened up a fresh bottle of Jack."

Gabriel chuckled. "Another drink," he told the flannel shirt wearing man. He looked over at Dean out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw the hunter giving him the evils. "Shorty's giving me the evils."

Gen looked at him. "Ignore Dean. He's being an ass. Thinks he can tell me what to do. This, my angelic friend, is why I don't work with men let alone anyone else. Other's learn about your past and they suddenly develop a superiority complex."

"Dean's always had one of them," Gabriel shrugged. "Comes from saving the world one too many times."

Gen laughed. "I thought it was an Edward Elric thing? You make up in cockiness and bravado what you lack in height."

Gabriel laughed. "I have no idea what you mean but I like listening to you talk. You've got such a musical voice."

"Am I interrupting the flirting?" Lily asked, appearing behind them.

Gen spat out her drink. "Jesus! You can't do that in a crowded bar!"

Lily shrugged. "They'll just think they're hallucinating. Gabe, can I rip you away from the little lady and talk?"

Gabriel nodded. "Excuse me, Gen. I'll be back in a mo."

Gen turned her attention back to her Jack and swallowed the shot.

"Are you done?" Dean asked, sitting in Gabriel's chair.

"Done with what?" she asked, a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"Flirting with douchey in front of me?" he asked.

Gen laughed. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do!" he accused. "I get concerned about you because you tell me you were like a drug addict with witchcraft and then you get the shits with me because I want you to stay back."

She shrugged. "That about sums it up."

"That's not fair Gen!" Dean growled.

"Life isn't fair," she warned him. "You're old enough and ugly enough to remember that."

"Look I'm sorry ok," Dean sighed. "I was just trying to keep an eye out. My whole life Lily's never really had any friends. I was just trying to protect her friend, ok?"

Gen looked at him. "You done?" she asked.

Dean stared at her. "Seriously? I sit here and apologise to you and you ask me if I'm done?" He shook his head. "I really don't get you at all."

Gen drained her second shot and screwed her face up. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me," Gen whispered, just inches from his face.

Dean grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into kiss him. He was expecting to taste alcohol on her breath but for some reason she just tasted like strawberries and vanilla, just like how she smelt. When they broke apart, Dean pulled out a fifty and chucked it on the bar.

"Thought you'd never ask," Gen grinned. She grabbed his arm as they headed out the door. "This is just a one-time things Dean. I'm not your woman."

Dean shrugged. "I can do that."

She smirked and let him drag her out of the bar to the shitty motel across the road. When Dean opened the door, Gen pushed past him, tossing her jacket to the equally shitty floor. "Undress me Dean."

Dean grinned. He threw his jacket and shirt aside then kicked off his boots before crossing the room to take hold of her and kiss her again. "Sorry I pissed you off," he whispered in her ear before he started nibbling on her ear lobe.

Gen moaned. "Oh bloody hell," she gasped.

Dean pulled her shirt up, stopping when her arms were in the air and her shirt was covered her eyes and the top of her head. He leant in, pausing millimetres from her mouth so that she could feel his breath but not touch him.

"Dean! You're killing me here!" Gen moaned.

He laughed. "That's not my intention…but I'll have you screaming my name before the night is over."

"Is that a challenge?" Gen smirked. "Dean-"

Dean cut her off, kissing her again, exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He dropped her shirt on the floor and stopped for a few seconds to deal with her bra-the bane of all men.

Gen busied herself with Dean's jeans, letting him plant kisses, nips and licks all over her skin. He really was killing her.

At least she would die a happy woman.

He pushed her back on the bed and watched her as he took his jeans off.

Gen propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. She licked her lips. _Good lord_, she thought with a southern accent, fanning herself. _It's a bit warm in here don't you think?_

Dean got on the bed and hovered for just enough time to get rid of the rest of her clothes. His hand travelled up the inside of her milky white thigh until he found what he was looking for.

Gen gasped, closing her eyes, she threw her head back and a moan escaped her lips. "Oh God…Dean…don't stop."

The corners of Dean's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Baby, I'm never gonna stop," he replied, his husky voice full of seductive intent. Leaning forward, Dean covered her lips with a kiss, his free hand finding a nipple to pinch in between his thumb and his forefinger.

Gen gasped, her stomach was doing summersaults. "Dean…if you keep that up I'm gonna come before we ever start."

"That's the idea," he smirked. "I'll take care of you first, always."

Gen closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed.

Dean Winchester definitely had the touch.

She cried out, pleasure sweeping through her body when she felt his tongue lightly flick across her unattended nipple. "Dean-I-" she tried to speak but was unable to form the words. Gen wasn't sure if she liked this being assaulted from all sides business but her brain wasn't exactly working as well as it should have been.

"Dean!" Gen screamed, that same heat rising through her body and exploding in a shower of fireworks.

Dean laughed. "Was that fun?"

"Don't be a tease!" Gen panted. She sat up and pushed Dean down on the bed. "My turn," she whispered. Gen swung her leg over his body and positioned herself above him, giving her the opportunity to slide onto him.

"Now who's been a tease?" Dean growled. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down, a cry of lustful intent escaping their lips.

Gen hesitated for a second before she thrust her hips forward, arching her back. She wanted to drink all of him in and share him with no one else. And it was pretty obvious that Dean felt the same way judging by the way he gripped her thighs and thrust up to meet her.

There would be bruises on her thighs in the morning, of that she was sure.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, giving himself enough leverage to roll them over so that she was now below him. He gazed down at her, the sight of her lying there, eyes closed, and mouth open just enough to allow the tiniest of moans to escape was driving him wild.

Gen pulled Dean closer into her so that there was no space between them, just skin. She planted kisses on his mouth, his jaw line, his neck, his shoulders. There was just so damn much to take in of him.

Would she ever get enough?

The answer was no.

She would never get enough of him.

Dean lowered his head to kiss her, his movements becoming wild and uncontrollable. "Gen-I-" He closed his eyes and shivered as he came inside her.

Gen buried her face in Dean's shoulder, the two of them panting and trying to catch their breath. She could feel her body milking his, trying to keep enough of him with her as possible before they split.

Dean fell back on the bed beside her. "Always, Gen."

Gen snuggled into the crook between his arm and his neck.

Yes she said that this wasn't going to be a continual thing, but tonight she could pretend that Dean Winchester wasn't a player, he was hers.


	93. Taken

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-Three**

The faint sound of running water woke Dean up the following morning.

Expecting to find himself in some random bed with some random chick, Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw that it was Gen's clothes thrown all over the motel room and not some random floozy.

Dean got out of bed, a smile plastered all over his face as he searched for something to put on before Sam came with breakfast or Lily just popped in. Pulling his pants on, Dean stopped when he saw his breath come out white.

"_That was some performance you put on there,_" a woman spoke behind him. "_You and my sister-you both disgust me_."

Dean turned around just in time to see a woman wearing a bloodied night gown disappear from in front of him. "GEN!" he yelled at the top of his lung, seconds before he was thrown backwards into the wall.

He landed on the ground with a thump. Dean struggled to his feet and the ghost appeared in front of him. "GEN! GHOST! GHOST!"

The ghost placed her hand straight over Dean's heart. "_I'm going to rip your heart out and then I'm going to leave it here for her to see…just like I saw my children's hearts beat their last_."

Dean gritted his teeth in pain. "GEN!"

"_She won't protect you_," the ghost laughed. "_She's a train wreck of friends, family and lovers…you're no different._"

Dean could feel the blood dripping down his chest as she dug her fingers into his skin and his vision was starting to blur.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled from behind the ghost. "Lily!"

Lily appeared in the room, right in between Dean and the ghost. She narrowed her eyes at Gen's sister and clicked her fingers, forcing the ghost to dissipate. "She won't stay gone for long, Sam salt the doors and windows."

She knelt down beside Dean to check his pulse. "Come on Dean!"

Gen came out of the bathroom in a change of clothes. She stopped in her tracks. "What the hell? Dean?"

"I told you that we needed to take care of your sister's ghost!" Lily snapped. "Bitch just tried to kill Dean!"

Gen shook her head. "No-"

"I bet if you back track every guy you've ever slept with they'll all be dead!" she continued. "Your sister is determined to kill you and she'll take out everyone that even makes you smile. Your reluctance to put her down is a huge mistake."

Gen stared at her. "I'm-I-I'm sorry." She pushed past Sam and out the motel room door.

"Gen-" Sam started.

"Sam help me with Dean!" Lily snapped. "Get him on the bed. I'm gonna try and heal him.

Sam sighed and turned to help Lily get Dean back to bed.

* * *

It was never too early for whisky according to Gen, it had to be five in the afternoon somewhere. She threw back the shot and slammed it down at the bar, "another."

The bartender poured her another shot and hurried back to cleaning the place up after a fight had obviously broke out the night before.

"Mind if I join you?" Dick Roman questioned, sitting down beside her.

Gen froze. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well," he smirked, "to be honest I got bored waiting for Lily to make up her mind so I thought I'd help her along."

"Help her along how?" Gen asked him.

"By taking you," he smiled. He sat upright and sniffed. "How can you humans stand places like this?" he asked.

Gen jumped out of her seat and took off running towards the exit only to have Edgar blocking her way. The Leviathan grabbed her and slammed her head up against the door several times until she lost consciousness.

Dick got out of the seat and walked over to Edgar. "Get me her phone."

Edgar searched her pockets for his phone and handed it to him before he picked her up. "The car?" he asked.

"The boot," Dick smirked. "Make her as comfortable as possible. I have to make a phone call." He started searching through her contacts looking for the number that he was after and dialled Sam's phone.

"_Where are you Gen?_" Sam asked. "_Dean's awake, he's asking for you._"

"Guess again, Sammy," Dick smirked.

"_Who is this?_" Sam questioned over the phone.

"Dick Roman," he answered. "I've got something of yours."

"_Where is she?_" Dean yelled in the background.

Dick laughed. "She's safe, for now. I just thought I'd tell Lily that the deadline is up."

"_You said I had four days!_" Lily snapped.

"Sorry," Dick shrugged. "What can I say? I'm so changeable. And to be honest a little bored. I'm gonna keep Genevieve until you hand yourself in. Two days, Richard Roman Enterprises in Boston. If you don't hand yourself over, I'm gonna make a Leviathan out of her. You're choice. Bye."

He hung up and snapped the phone in two.

"That was strangely satisfying," he told himself heading towards the car. "I'm hungry, let's go pick up something to eat," Dick ordered his driver.


	94. Proposing the White Flag

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Ninety-Four**

"Hey sis!" Gabriel yelled, announcing his arrival when he appeared in the motel room. "I come bearing news!" He looked around, to see two out of three Winchester's in full research mode, paper all over the room and Dean sitting in front of the TV with a liquor store around him.

"Pull up a chair if you can find space," Sam offered, not even bothering moving some papers.

Gabriel frowned. "What you hunting?"

"Leviathan," Lily answered. "Dick, freaking, Roman. That's who. What are you doing here?"

"Came to catch up with Gen, the little minx, where is she?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean, dude are you even going to contribute?" Sam asked, turning in his chair to look at his brother.

Dean grunted at him.

"Dean we could use your help," Lily snapped.

Dean grunted again

"Seriously Dean, what's your problem?" Sam frowned. "She was Lily's friend."

"Um-what's going on?" Gabriel inquired.

"Was?" Dean growled. "Still is." He took a moment to drain the rest of his can and threw it in the bin.

"Gen is the first person other than you knuckleheads, Cass and Bobby that I've been able to trust and she's gone," Lily snapped. "Probably dead and the last thing I did was basically call her a moron. You guys just had a fling-that's it."

"Don't you think I know she's gone?" Dean argued. "Don't you think I know how close you two were?"

Lily starred at him as it slowly dawned on her. Man she was so thick! "It wasn't a fling was it?"

Dean paused. "It wasn't a fling. I wish it was. I wish I didn't feel the way I feel. I do. I love her. After Lisa I promised myself I'd never let my guard down again. We were too different but Gen…she's something else. And I'll probably never get the chance to let her know."

Lily and Sam looked at each other then back to Dean. "Let's go get her Dean."

Dean shook his head. "You don't even know if she's alive."

"I'm gonna turn myself in Dean," Lily told them all. "I'll trade myself for her. I'm not gonna have you lose someone you love like I lost Cass. Sam call Bobby at the cabin and tell him to get his ass here ASAP."

Sam nodded. "Sure thing."

"So judging by that conversation Dean's in love with a girl he wants to lock up like a prehistoric male and Dick Roman has taken her?" Gabriel asked. "Dean what the hell?"

"Gabriel just don't ok?" Lily warned.

Dean stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Lily punched Gabriel in the arm. "What the hell man?" she snapped.

Gabriel sighed. "Sis, I love you but there is no way in heaven or earth that that girl is worth more than you. You and I are the last archangels in heaven. The last of the most powerful, the next angel underneath us is a crazy chick called Naomi who runs the intelligence division in heaven. You remember her don't you?"

Lily groaned in frustration. "Gabe-brother-I'm doing it. If it gets Gen back for Dean then I am all for it. My soul mate is dead. Cass is dead. I'm not letting Dean miss a chance at happiness even if it's only for a little while and if that means I have to turn myself into Dick to get her back then blow me-I'm a strictly Dick chick now."

Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sammy!" Lily snapped.

"You do realise that Dick probably won't give Gen back?" Gabriel told her, putting it out there.

"That thought had occurred to me," Lily nodded. "But what else can I do? He'll kill her."

Sam opened his mouth to say something at the same time the two angels disappeared in a flash of white light. He jumped up when Dean came out of the bathroom using a towel to stop his hand from bleeding. "Dean what the hell?"

"He was getting on my nerves!" Dean snapped.

"You banished Lily as well!" Sam yelled. "Dean you're an idiot! Last time she was banished it took weeks for her to come back! We could miss the deadline!"

"Sam I love you but I swear to God get off my back!" Dean growled. "I'm doing the best I can. It was either banish him or stab Lily's angel blade in his face."

Sam's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "It's Lily. Hello?" he answered.

"_Tell Dean I'm gonna kill him_," Lily growled.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"_Boston_," Lily replied. "_Gabe's with me, he's gonna do the handover with me. He'll bring Gen back_."

"Lily-" Dean started.

"_Dean do me a favour_," Lily sighed. "_When you get her back tell her you love her and don't stuff it up like I did…I'm actually glad that by being their new pet I don't have to hide it anymore_."

"Hide what?" Sam asked.

"_The hurt,_" Lily confessed. "_I'm not myself anymore. I keep telling myself that I'm fine, that it's alright but it's not. I'm dead inside. I died when Cass did. I love you both and please, please take care of Gen and Gabe and Bobby. Goodbye_."

Sam and Dean stared at each other with the dial tone the only noise in the motel room.


	95. Trade Off

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-Five **

_I'll give him points for location_, Lily shrugged when she found herself standing in the middle of a park in Boston with Gabriel. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Sam.

"_Hello?_" Sam answered.

"Tell Dean I'm gonna kill him," Lily growled.

"_Where are you?_" Sam asked.

"Boston," Lily replied, meeting Gabriel's eyes with her own. "Gabe's with me, he's gonna do the handover with me. He'll bring Gen back."

"_Lily-_" Dean started, cutting in on the other end of the phone.

"Dean do me a favour," Lily sighed. "When you get her back tell her you love her and don't stuff it up like I did…I'm actually glad that by being their new pet I don't have to hide it anymore."

"_Hide what?_" Sam asked, concern in his voice.

"The hurt," Lily confessed. "I'm not myself anymore. I keep telling myself that I'm fine, that it's alright but it's not. I'm dead inside. I died when Cass did. I love you both and please, please take care of Gen and Gabe and Bobby. Goodbye."

"For the record," Gabriel advised her as she put her phone away. "I don't need them to look after me. Those train wrecks can barely look after themselves."

Lily rolled her eyes and fell silent walking beside her big brother as the two of them made their way through the streets of Boston towards what now Lily would call a giant beacon of evil-Richard Roman Enterprises.

The security guard waved them in like he had been expecting them which honestly didn't surprise them at all. They went up in the same lift that Lily and Gen had gone up in two days ago and when it came to a stop, Edgar and that Leviathan that Gen had bludgeoned at the hospital a few months ago were waiting for them.

"And who have you brought with you?" Dick smirked when he saw Gabriel walk in beside her.

"Her brother, Gabriel," Gabriel answered.

Dick dropped his pen on the table with a smirk. "Well, hello Gabriel. I'd say it's a pleasure but I don't think the feeling is mutual."

"Where's Gen?" Lily asked him.

Dick pointed to the door off to the left as a pretty Asian girl wearing a business suit came in dragging Gen across the floor by her hair. The tiny hunter wasn't moving.

Lily rushed over to her when the woman dropped her on the ground. She knelt down and checked her pulse, Gen was covered in cuts and bruises and blood. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Dick asked her. "Me? Why I did nothing. Although she annoyed the good Doctor Gaines there with the mallet in the hospital. Payback is an ugly affair."

"Gabe, take her," Lily ordered her brother.

Gabriel came over and picked the hunter up. "I'll take her back to the boys." He looked at her, "will you be alright?" he asked.

"A deals a deal Gabe," Lily replied. "They give me Gen I give them me."

Gabriel sighed. "We'll be back for you."

Dick laughed. "Brave but foolish Gabriel. We'll move her. You should go before I change my mind."

Gabriel paused for a second before he vanished.

Lily picked herself up off the floor and flicked an angel blade out of her sleeve. It wasn't her blade-she'd left that in the impala on purpose because if they stabbed her with her own blade, this wouldn't kill her, it would however hurt a lot.

Dick clapped. "How very brave of you to bring your blade with you, Lily. By now you would have realised that I have neutralised your powers so you can't fly away but it also means that you can't heal yourself if one of us stabs you with your own blade."

She shrugged. "What's it matter? I'm ready to die."

"But I'm not ready to kill you," Dick told her. He looked at Edgar, "take our young friend to the penthouse and wait whilst she cleans up. I'll be done in a moment then we can go."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere safe," Dick smiled. "I can't have you running around getting hurt or trying to kill my people. Go."

Edgar pushed Lily in front of him and she headed towards the door.

All she had to do was hope the boys did nothing stupid.

* * *

"Got everything?" Sam asked Dean with a last look of the hotel room. "I'll go pay the bill, you get the car-"

Gabriel appeared, holding Gen in his arms, right in front of the two Winchesters. "Guys, little help."

Dean dropped his stuff on the floor and rushed over to the bed as Gabriel lay Gen down on the bed. "Lily?"

Gabriel looked at him and shook his head. "She stayed."

Dean stopped to check her pulse. "Pulse is weak, she's not breathing."

Gabriel pulled his jacket off and threw it at Sam, he rolled up his sleeve and sat down on the bed beside her. "Internal bleeding, couple of broken bones, a few cracked ribs…" He placed his hands on Gen's body and closed his eyes. One by one each cut, each bruise, faded and closed until it was gone. The boys couldn't see the internal damage but when an angel healed you, the damage was always corrected.

"Listen Dean," Gabriel sighed. "Lily doesn't want us to go and get her."

Dean ignored him. He checked Gen's pulse again. "It changed," he groaned, panic in his voice.

"Dean are you even listening to me?" Gabriel asked him.

"Gen?" Dean called out, shaking her a little. "Come on Gen!" he growled. "Gabe why isn't she waking up?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Look, I can heal the damage but if there's something wrong with her mind I can't fix that without causing further damage." He got up off the bed, "sorry bro."

Sam shut the motel room door. "Gabe-just leave it. Dean can watch her and we'll go grab a beer, talk about a plan. We're meant to be meeting Bobby but I'll call him."

Dean kept his gaze on Gen whilst he waited for Gabriel and Sam to leave. "Come on Gen, baby…I told you that I was always gonna take care of you first, Don't you go leaving me like this! Damn it Gen, I love you, don't you go leaving me like this! Genevieve wake up!" Dean pleaded. "Please!"

_Slap!_

Dean shook his head. "Son of a bitch!" he growled. "Damn it! Gen!"

"Don't call me Genevieve," Gen whispered. She opened her eyes, "where's Lily?"

Dean pulled her into his arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Gen! I'm never letting you out of my sight!"

"You said that you loved me," Gen whispered. "Dean, I-"

Dean shook his head. "Heat of the moment Gen-"

Gen kissed him. "You stupid moron. I love you too. That's why Mikayla is trying to kill you-because I love you. That's why I took off than Dick Roman-" She stopped talking when it dawned on her. "Lily's with them isn't she?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Gen, she is. But we'll get her back. We've got a game plan, me and Sam. We had one for you but now we'll just use it for her. What Lily doesn't get is that Cass wouldn't want this for her. She's not thinking like she used to."

Gen buried her face in his chest, "thank you," she whispered.


	96. Total Paranoia

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-Six**

Gen bounded down the stairs of the abandoned house they were squatting in for the night in Hammonton, New Jersey praying to God that Dean had stripped enough wire in the fuse box. It had been eight weeks since the last time Gen had had a hot shower, hot food and a warm bed-although she was sharing a cold bed with a hot man so it sort of equalled things out-or so she told herself.

"Dean!" Gen called out. "Dean! Did you strip enough wire?"

"Yes I stripped enough wire!" Dean yelled back. "Get off my back woman!"

Gen smirked. "I seem to know a certain Winchester who likes me on his back."

"Don't look at me," Sam murmured as he worked at attaching a set of cables to the stripped wires.

"And I know a certain Warden who doesn't argue with me when I strip her," Dean replied, a smirk twisted in the corner of his mouth.

"And the lord said let there be light," Gen grinned as the lights came on in the house. She grabbed her bag and followed Bobby into what should have been the dining room of the abandoned home.

"Well isn't this just cozy?" Bobby scowled, dumping his shit on the table.

Sam pulled up a seat beside Gen. "Well, Motel 6 just ain't leaving the light on anymore."

Bobby shrugged. "Well-I'm taking a page out of Frank Deveraux's bible on this. Everybody's out to get you-paranoia is just plain common sense. That's how Dick Roman found you in the first place-that's why Lily's still MIA as his personal pet."

"We've been living with cold showers, cold hot pockets, cold freaking everything!" Gen groaned. "I mean I've been low but never this low. I mean I know where trying to stay of the grid but I'm a chick lugging it around with three guys-one of which I'm having sex with-girl's gotta look her best."

Dean winked. "You could be wearing a sack and you'll still look gorgeous to me."

Gen blushed. "Oh stop it!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You two make me sick."

"I second that," Sam motioned.

"Look," Bobby sighed, "we're staying off the grid whilst we narrow down Lily's location but until then we hunt and work our way around looking for you sister. Now isn't the time to be laying our bed rolls out on the grid. Those big mouths are out there running traces on us like Chet or hunting us down God knows what ways."

The lights flickered several times before they turned off.

Sam sighed and turned on a battery-powered lamp.

Gen raised an eyebrow at Dean with a smug look on her face.

Dean glared at her. "That's just great! This is stupid! Our quality of life is crap! We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere and we're on our third _the World's Screwed_ issued in what-three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already."

Sam shrugged. "Someone has to do it."

Dean groaned. "Sammy, what happens if the bus wanted to go over the cliff?"

"You think the world wants to end?" Sam argued.

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pens away each year, that, yeah, the whole enchilada would have offed itself already!" Dean snapped..

"TIME OUT!" Gen yelled. "Jesus you two. How about I take away your belts and your pens?"

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head," Bobby warned him.

Gen opened her bag and threw some papers on the table. "Whilst we were getting gas and food I found us a job."

Dean grabbed a beer out of the cooler and lay down on the sofa. "What is it?"

"Sammy?" Gen asked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well-there've been a rash of sightings all over the southern pines barrens-a strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it. The Jersey Devil. Gen thinks it's a wendigo."

"In the city?" Bobby scoffed.

Gen shrugged. "Weirder shit has happened."

"Anyway," Sam continued. "The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, others horns, a tail, a horses head." Sam handed Bobby some papers.

Dean grabbed one and laughed. "The sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head."

Sam shook his head. "Dean that sounds kind of mixed up."

He shrugged. "Kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot."

"Something hung a camper up in a tress, then ate him alive through his own sleeping bag," Gen added. "The human burrito's wife hasn't been seen, either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers-get this-are saying it's a rogue bear."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Totally makes sense. When was the last time you saw a bear string up its own piñata?"

Bobby grinned. "Well, something's out there in the woods. Hey, we're going honest to goodness wilderness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while."

"Ok, Davey Crockett," Dean laughed. "The safari's gonna have to wait til tomorrow and after we do our suit and tie dance. We'll make sure this is not some backwards crackhead who likes to roll glampers."

What the hell's a glamper?" Bobby asked.

"High-end camper," Gen answered. "TV, AC, Wi-FI, back to nature, zero inconvenience."

"That's idiotic," Bobby growled.

Sam nodded. "Yup. Some people doesn't know how to live."

* * *

"So, Gen and I took a look at the cadaver-what's left of it," Bobby debriefed Sam and Dean at Biggerson's Sizzlin' Grill & Bar the following day. "Not a happy camper. Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bit radius on the vic's wound-too small for a Leviathan. And he's still got a ventricle and some change so I doubt we're talking werewolf. And a wendigo don't leave scraps."

"Lunch?" Dean suddenly asked, eyeing the food moving around him.

"Starving," Gen replied.

Dean grabbed the arm of a passing waiter. "Hey! Uh-Brandon, we grab a booth?"

"Hey uh, douchewad, a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?"

"Do you want to look like a hostess?" Dean asked him.

Brandon walked away from them leaving the four for a hostess to seat.

"That really made no sense, what you said," Sam pointed out.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section," Bobby groaned as they were seated.

Gen smirked as Brandon came back to them to take their order. She had always been a fan of dinner and a show. Whilst they waited for their food, the four of them discussed their plans until the waiter came back. He did not look impressed at all.

"Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to Big Bird," Brandon scowled, practically dropping the plate in front of Sam. "TDK slammer to Ken Doll," he continued, dropping the plate in front of Dean. "A little heart-smart for creepy uncle and a double cheeseburger, no onion with a side of chilly fries for the lesbian biker chic."

"What is your problem?" Dean snapped.

"You are my problem!" Brandon argued.

"Well Brandon's got his flare all up in a bunch," Bobby smirked.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. "There goes his 18%."

Gen picked up her burger with a huge grin on her face. "Hurry up and eat! I wanna go shoot Bambi's mother!"

Sam turned to Dean.

Dean held up his hand and shook her head. "She's perfect Sam."


	97. TDK Slammer

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or an affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-Seven**

Gen hated being left behind.

She was adamant that she was going to go on the hunt with them but somehow Dean succeeded in having her stay behind and do some more research. Gen spent the next few hours trying to figure out how she got roped into staying behind and eating chilli fries at Biggerson's Restaurant.

The boys met up with her a couple hours later where Dean chose to continue on with his gross affair with Biggerson's TKD Slammer. Gen was like really? She loved meet like the next neanderthal but the sounds that boy was making-the hunter was tempted to ask him if he wanted some alone time with his burger.

"Ok, so missing person number three is Gerald Bowder, thirty-five, self-employed, air-conditioning repairman," Sam told the all, going over the list of missing person, all victims of the Jersey Devil.

"Well that explains all the missing people who got eaten in the last eight days," Bobby shrugged, speaking for the first time since they had hooked back up with Gen.

Dean groaned as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Um-Dean?" Sam frowned. "What do you think?"

Dean mumbled something with his mouth full of food.

"Come again?" Gen smirked.

Dean swallowed his mouth full of food. "You know what's funny?" he asked.

"Enlighten us," Gen suggested, crossing her arms.

"I could give two shakes of a rat's ass," Dean smiled. "Is that right? Do rats shake their ass or is it something else?"

Sam and Gen turned to each other before they turned to scan the restaurant. Everyone was eating the same sandwich.

"Give me that!" Sam said as he snatched the sandwich from Dean.

"What? No!" Dean pouted, almost reaching out for his sandwich.

Bobby frowned. "There's some funky chicken in the TKD Slammer, isn't there?"

Sam sniffed the meat and recoiled in horror. "Shit yes."

Gen threw some money on the table and held her hand up for the check. "We'll take the TDK to go," she told the waitress when she picked up the plate.

"Gen that's my sandwich!" Dean pouted.

Gen rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket on. "Come on guys. Dean's acting like a freaking stoner and I would know."

The waitress came back with the sandwich wrapped up in the shape of a swan, Gen hated it when people did that. She wanted to take their foil swans and shove it right up their ass.

The four of them made their way back to the house where Sam sat the sandwich on a plate on the table.

"This is stupid," Dean frowned, staring at his sandwich. "My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you're gonna find."

"There is something wrong with you Dean," Gen frowned.

"Are you kidding Gen?" Dean laughed. "I'm totally fine-I feel great. The best I've felt in a couple of months. Cass? Black goo? Lily's being held hostage by Dick? I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back!"

Sam laughed. "Dude, you are completely stoned, just like Ranger Rick was."

Bobby nodded his agreement. "Just like the dinner rush back at Biggerson's. And everybody's loving the Turducken.

"Jesus!" Gen gasped as a thick grey goo bubbled out from the sandwich meet.

Dean growled. "I think you pissed off my sandwich."

More good bubbled forth.

He heaved. "That's in me?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh-only half of it."

"So whatever is in that is turning people into stoners?" Gen frowned. "Dude, that's gross. It's turning Dean into an idiot."

"I'm right here," Dean spoke up. "Right here."

"It's in the food being served at Biggerson's?" Gen groaned. "Man-I've been eating food there all day!"

"Gen you can relax, I think it's only in the TDK slammer," Bobby put it out there.

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke," Dean smiled.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Sam asked, looking back at Gen who was in the back of the impala with Dean who was dead to the world.

The four of them were staking out the back dock of Biggerson's waiting to see what was going on.

"Sleeping it off," Gen replied. "I'm thinking of shaving off his eyebrows."

"No!" Sam argued. "Gen you can't do that! I'll be the one that gets the blame for it because Dean won't believe you did it."

Gen smirked. "Don't worry. I'll give him a nice Vulcan eyebrow to replace the one I shave off."

Sam shook his head. "He'll kill me. Don't."

"Whatever is in the meat," Gen frowned, "Dean's sleeping it off. I think he's alright."

"Good," Sam sighed. "Are you worried?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. "About Dean before the Turducken?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I kind of mean more like-more since my head broke and we lost Cass and Lily just plain old broke. I mean, you ever feel like he's going through the same motions but he's not the same Dean?"

Bobby frowned. "How could he be?"

"Right," he sighed. "Yeah…but what if-"

"What if what, Sam?" Bobby cut in. "You know you worry about him. All he does is worry about you and Lily. Who's left to live their own life here? The three of you aren't you full up just playing snuffleupagus with the devil all the live long?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know, Bobby. Seeing Lucifer's fine with me."

"Come again?" Bobby growled.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm not saying it's fun. I mean to be honest with you, I kind of see it as the best case scenario. I mean at least all my crazy' s under one umbrella, you know? I kind of know what's I'm dealing with. A lot of people got it worse."

Bobby took a deep breath. "You always were one deep little son of a bitch."

"Guys!" Gen interrupted, staring out the window. "Here we go!"

A delivery truck was backing up to the receiving entrance of the dock. A truck driver got out of the back of the truck and wheeled cartons from the truck into the restaurant, then got back into the truck before he drove away. There was no paper work, no small talk, nothing.

"_Midwest Meat and Poultry Wholesale Distribution_?" she frowned.

"Well I guess we follow," Dean spoke up from the back seat.

Gen leant over to him. "Finally, you're awake Aurora. Sam wanted to shave off your eyebrows."

"I did not!" Sam argued when Bobby started the car.

"Ok so someone please explain to me why a national franchise like Biggerson's getting meat from a place that looks like it wholesales Hong King knockoffs," Gen mumbled under her breath whilst she was looking through a pair of binoculars.

Dean nodded. "That's a little weird."

The truck driver entered the warehouse the four of them were staking out.

"Let's wait until they close up shop before we take a look around," Sam suggested.

"Wait a minute," Bobby ordered as another car pulled up to the warehouse.

Edgar the Leviathan got out of the car.

"No!" Sam hissed.

"Edgar," Gen whispered.

"Leviathans," Dean growled.

Edgar opened the trunk of the car, pulling out someone whose head was covered in a hood that he shoved straight at the truck driver to take inside. He then circled around the other side of the car and wrenched someone out.

"I know that head," Dean scowled.

The four of them watched as Lily punched Edgar in the face and when he let go of her she jumped back out of his reach.

Gen focused the binoculars on her friend, she had a cut above her right eye and her left eye supported a fresh bruise. Edgar grabbed a hold of Lily and twisted her arm behind her back. They could hear her wince in pain.

Edgar pushed Lily in front of him, forcing her to walk into the warehouse.

"Son of a bitch," Dean hissed.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby frowned.

Gen threw the binoculars in the back of the impala. "I've got no clue Bobby but we're getting her back."

"No arguments there," Bobby replied. "Let's make a plan."


	98. Hit and Run

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Ninety-Eight**

Lily winced in pain as she checked out the latest edition of bruises that she had on her arm to add to the long list she was now sporting in her head. Not being able to accelerate her healing sucked, she was so human it actually sucked.

Her mind couldn't help but totter off back to 2014 Castiel and the conversation that she'd had with him saying that being a human was better-now Lily was regretting ever saying it.

"You wouldn't have these bruises littering that pretty little face of yours if you cooperated," Edgar warned her as he came into the room.

Lily turned, flattening her back against the mirror. "Why the hell would I cooperate with you, you freaking leach?"

"Leach?" Edgar laughed. "That's creative-not." He threw some clothes down on the chair as well as a bag of what Lily gathered to be personal hygiene supplies of some kind. Lily found that she hated the scents in these products because they never got the scent that she wanted righted so that was why she used her powers to keep her smell of vanilla and cinnamon. "Get changed, Dick's coming."

"Why?" she asked him. "Your plans aren't really working are they? They're being drawn into the public eye so Dick's coming to clean up."

"You know you're a little too smart for you own good," Edgar warned her. "Don't pry."

"Or what?" Lily sneered. She may have been here as a hostage but there was no way that she was going to make this easy on them. "Hit me around a little more? Please. You aren't as creative as you think you are. I spent twelve months in Hell being tortured by Lucifer and Michael, before that I was a fallen angel who fell when I was beaten and humiliated by my brother and my friends. So please, hit me with your best shot."

Edgar held his ground.

Impressive considering the Leviathan hated being her baby sitter.

"Clean yourself up," he ordered before leaving the room. "Ten minutes then I'll take you to him."

She sighed and set about cleaning up as best she could. Dick always wanted her to look her best whenever he was around but Lily always showed up with fresh bruises as he own way to say stuff you to him.

Once Lily was dressed, she made her way out of the room where Edgar took her up to the second floor meeting room where Doctor Gaines, Susan-Dick's assistant and Dick were already talking.

"Good morning Lily," Dick smiled.

"Go jump in a lake," Lily replied, slumping down in a chair at the side of the room. "Or better yet, a volcano."

Dick chuckled. "Such passion. If you simply stopped fighting with my people then you wouldn't be treated like this. I can't trust you."

Lily stuck her finger up at him.

Dick chuckled. "Lily, normally I am a very patent man but today isn't a good day. I'm cutting my losses, Lily. Don't make me cut you."

"Make my day, Dick," Lily replied.

"Dick please," Gaines pleaded, his panic filled voice evident to all in the room.

Dick shook his head. "I'm shutting it down because of the one golden rule. Do you know it?"

Gaines nodded. "Don't make the papers. And I promise-"

"No," Dick sighed, cutting him off. "The golden rule is there's no such thing as monsters. Anything stirs their little pots in the country-very bad for our plans. So, how can I use your mistake to communicate this to all your coworkers?"

"Listen, sir," Gaines started. "I will do anything, I will give anything to make it right."

Dick nodded. "I know you will."

Susan opened a briefcase she had beside her and pulled out a folded piece of paper-no, not paper, a bib.

"You're bibbing me?" Gaines gasped.

Susan tied the bib around Gaines neck and forced him to sit down on the chair in full view of Lily who had no idea what was going on.

"Do you know what you can give us, doctor?" Dick smirked. "Your example."

Lily watched in horror and a tiny bit of amazement as the good doctor started to eat himself. She blinked and shook her head-that was an image that she would never, ever get out of her head. "Well that takes the expression _you are what you eat_ to a whole new level."

A knock on the door cut through the horrifying crunch silence and another leviathan that Lily had never seen before came in dragging an unconscious Bobby behind him. The archangel jumped to her feet and ran over to her surrogate father before she could be stopped. "Bobby!"

She checked his pulse-he was still breathing.

"I do enjoy a surprise gift every now and then," Dick smiled.

Lily ignored him. She was so focused on Bobby which meant that Sam, Dean and Gen would be in the area-most like in this very building.

The idjits.

Edgar lifted Bobby up off the ground and dumped him on the seat that Lily had been sitting on.

"Susan would you take care of Gaines?" Dick ordered, not looking up from his paperwork.

Susan picked up the bib that was stained with black goo before she left the room.

Dick looked up with a smile. "No. You're not tied up. Why waste the effort? We both know that you're not gonna get past me. How's your head?"

Bobby looked down at Lily and he pulled her in close to hug her. "Two months, got dang idjit. We've been worried sick."

Lily breathed in his scent. She missed the old man. "Please tell me your alone," she whispered.

Bobby looked up at Dick. "So you're Dick Roman?"

"We can have whoever we want," Dick smiled. "We could have you, for example, if you were worth the effort."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're hurting my feelings."

"Well, it's a hard world, Bob," Dick shrugged. "It's an us-eat dog world." Dick pulled a long wooden box out of his desk drawer. "This, Bob, is my winning bid at auction. Beautiful. Known for their peerless sighting," he rattled off, pulling a gun from the box. "I imagine you appreciate guns."

Bobby shrugged. "I'd appreciate one right now."

Same old Bobby.

Still surly as hell.

Dick proceeded to load his gun. "Very funny. But I mean the machine, the idea. Just one of your species most inspired inventions. I mean it. I really think you guys have spunk. You're like a planet of just the cutest little engines that could. But, like the late actual, Dick Roman used to say to the whore's he'd kick out of the presidential suite-cute don't quite hack it, sugar."

Dick aimed the gun at Bobby.

"Oh just cut to the chase, I clearly aint worth the extra time I'm getting here," Bobby growled.

He smiled. "I'm gonna eat you, Bob. Yes. But I like my meals prepared. Besides, holding yon to you could pay big dividends. I bet your friends are on their way to rescue the damsel and their sister."

Bobby shook his head. "Boy's are way too smart for that. They know they ddon't have the numbers, it'd be suicide. I've run my race. Could die worse. And besides, we just fell onto this. They weren't looking."

Lily gripped Bobby's hand tightly as screaming came to their attention.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Stay," he ordered both Lily and Bobby before he left the room with the gun.

Bobby looked at Lily and he went to search Dick's desk to look at the folders and maps before he loaded the second gun. "Coming?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna kill Sam and Dean," Lily replied, following Bobby out of the meeting room.

"Well, being punching bag for a leviathan must be getting old," Bobby retorted.

Lily sighed.

Point and match you old bastard.

Bobby pulled open the door to reveal Susan before he shot her, point blank, in the head.

"I never really liked you," Lily mumbled.

The two of them made their way to the warehouse floor, where Dick was casually backing Sam and Dean into a corner.

Bobby raised his gun and shot Dick in the back twice.

Dick turned around. "You have two things that belong to me," he growled.

Dean threw something at Dick and Lily watched as he started to sizzle and burn. "GO! GO!" he yelled.

The four of them ran towards the exit, a large body guard stopped in their tracks.

"LEFT!" Bobby yelled.

The three Winchester's ran away from the guard to a second exit where a black van was waiting with Gen behind the wheel.

"BOBBY!" Sam yelled, running backwards. "Come on Bobby!"

Dean wrenched open the sliding door and ushered his siblings inside the van. "Move it!" he yelled.

"BOBBY!" Lily yelled as the aged hunter came into view.

Dick came calmly out of the building, gun in hand and started firing.

Bobby jumped in the van and pulled the door closed as Gen drove away.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grinned. "I'm glad you got in. He almost took your freaking head off."

Lily climbed in the front seat beside Gen. "You shouldn't have come," she frowned.

Gen stared at her. "You're welcome!"

"Hey, Bobby, your hat," Sam smiled, holding Bobby's hat in his hand.

Bobby didn't respond.

Sam paused as all eyes, including Gen's fell on the bullet hole in the cap.

"Bobby?" Lily screamed. "No! Bobby! Bobby!" She scrambled past Sam and Dean to try and wake him….there was so much blood.

"BOBBY!"


	99. Confessions and a Bullet to the Brain

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Ninety-Nine**

"Bobby! Bobby? Hey, come on! Hold on Bobby!" Lily cried as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Is he dead?" Dean demanded to know as he joined Gen in the front seat to grab his cell.

"Checking!" Sam yelled back, checking for a pulse.

"Is he dead?!" Gen yelled.

Sam shot the back of Gen's head a filthy look. "Just, drive, Gen!" He turned his attention back to Bobby, "he's breathing-and there's a pulse!"

Dean found his cell and started dialling. "Sit him up, stop the bleeding!"

"I'm trying Dean!" Lily sobbed. "I'm not exactly Wonder Woman over here! I know first aid for a friggin' bullet to the head!"

"I need to nearest trauma centre," Dean announced, speaking to someone on the phone.

Sam met Lily's eyes. "He'll be fine, Lily."

"What's the address?" Gen asked.

"Hammonton Regional Hospital Trauma Centre," Dean answered, hanging up.

Gen nodded slammed her foot on the gas. She knew where that was, had been sown up once or twice at that hospital.

Lily's hands were shaking as she felt the blood slipping through the jacket and through her fingers. In fact-her whole body was shaking.

Gen went sharply around the corner before she came to a skidding halt in the hospitals ambulance bay.

Sam pulled the van doors opened and jumped out. "HELP!" he roared, getting the attention of the EMT who were hanging outside having a smoke.

Lily slumped back in the van, blood covering her front, her legs and her hands.

"Lily?" Gen inquired, climbing in the back of the van as the EMT's came and took Bobby away with Sam and Dean following him. "Babe, come on, we gotta go inside. I think you're in shock or something."

She pulled Lily out of the van as another EMT came back.

"One of those boys said there was someone else here to be looked at?" he asked, eyes falling on Lily.

"I think she's in shock," Gen frowned.

"The police are gonna wanna talk to you all," the EMT told them.

Gen shrugged, hoping that they wouldn't be here that long.

"I'll take her to examination room one," she heard as he pulled Lily away.

Gen check for her knife before she followed.

* * *

The following morning Gen and Lily found Sam and Dean deep in conversation with Bobby's trauma surgeon. Whatever was being said, they boys didn't look too happy with it. Gen watched as Lily slipped into Bobby's room and sat down in the chair beside his bed, she was still covered in blood, refusing to let the doctor or anyone look at her until they gave up and let her go.

The bruises on her skin were starting to fade away, Lily was getting her abilities back but not fast enough to save the only father she had left.

Sam closed the door behind them when the boys came into the room. "Doctor said it doesn't look good."

"You idjits should have just left me!" Lily snapped. She got up off the chair and came around the other side of the bed. "If you hadn't been so damn obsessed than Bobby wouldn't be lying here on that bed dying! Damn Dean you know better!"

"Hey!" Gen snapped. "We're all hurting here!"

Lily scoffed. "You didn't even know him! Bobby practically raised us-not you! You have no right to say anything about him!"

Gen raised her hand to slap Lily but the archangel pushed her backward roughly, knocking her to the ground, just missing the chest of drawers in the room with her head.

"Lily!" Dean snapped. He helped Gen to her feet, both women were starring knives at each other. "That was uncalled for?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Here we go! The boy with the sever daddy issues putting a cheap bang in front of family!"

"Excuse me?" Gen growled.

Lily ignored her. "You know Dean, you're such a sanctimonious asshole sometimes! You have two sets of rules for life-one for yourself and one for your siblings who you think you're doing a great job at looking after but you're a failure Dean. You're a failure at protecting us, a failure at looking after this family and a failure at carrying on the Winchester legacy!"

Dean stepped forward to shove her backwards but Lily disappeared out of the room. He bit the inside of his mouth. "Damn it Lily!"

"A cheap bang?" Gen quoted again.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Guys, Lily's upset, just leave her be."

"And we're not?" Dean argued.

"Bobby didn't get shot trying to rescue you," Sam reminded him. "We can't be ripping ourselves up about this especially at a time like this. Lily can't be alone in case Dick finds her again. I'll go look for her, Dean, you two stay here."

"I'll go," Dean growled. "I need some air."

"A cheap bang?" Gen growled, louder this time. "Oh I am gonna slap her."

Dean kissed Gen on the head. "I love you Gen, there is no way I would ever call you that. Remember that."

"Just go find the bitch," Gen scowled.

Dean sighed and left them alone in the room.

* * *

It was Dean's turn to take a shift watching Bobby, after getting himself a crappy coffee from the crappy cafeteria and the crappy waitress who kept on hitting on him he trudged on up to the private hospital room and opened the door.

The room was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight coming on through the blinds and casting a kind of sickly glow on Bobby's motionless body.

Dean sat his coffee down on the bedside table and pulled his jacket off. Seeing Bobby laying there reminded him of when he was in hospital and almost dead after Yellow Eyes had nearly killed him. "Come on Bobby," he groaned, "you're gonna pull through. You're too stubborn to die."

"Dean?" whispered Lily from behind him.

Dean turned, Lily was sitting on the floor, her knees tucked underneath her chin, body sans blood. "Lily-where the hell have you been? Gen's worried sick and Sam's out looking for you."

Her brother could see the shadow of her wings spread across the walls around her, they were huge and they were drooping, she was defeated. He kinda felt sorry for her.

She hiccuped.

And she was also drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked.

"I found a liquor store and drank it," she hiccuped again.

Dean blinked. "Ok-Cass did that once."

At the sound of his name, Lily buried her face in her knees and burst into tears.

Dean groaned and slid down to sit on the ground beside her. "Lily, I love you but you're keeping too much inside. Talk to me."

"I miss him Dean!" Lily cried. "I miss him so much! His smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch even the way he smelt." She buried her face in his shoulder and Dean put his arm around her. "I miss him so much!"

"Come on Lily," Dean sighed. "Let it all out."

"I loved him so much and now he's gone!" she sobbed. "I loved him more than anything and more than anything I want to follow him. That's why I surrendered to Dick-I wanted him to kill me. I can't keep doing this anymore Dean. I tried!"

Dean shook his head. "That's crazy talk."

"It's true," she cried. "I'm a lesser person without him! And now Bobby's lying there and I can't fix him! I could barely even get myself here…Dean I can't do this anymore."

Dean pulled his little sister in closer to him. "Yes you can. Lily-we've been through so much. So much shit has been dished out on us and it's time we get something back. I've got Gen to keep me safe and warm in this whole friggin' mess. You'll find someone."

"I'll just mess it up!" she cried. "Everything I touch withers and dies!"

"Bobby wasn't your fault Lily," Dean argued. "And that's all I'm hearing of it! Agreed?"

"Will you stay here Dean?" Lily whispered, silent tears rolling down her face. "I don't feel so good."

He nodded. "What are big brother's for right?"


	100. 45489

**One Hundred**

When Sam and Gen got to the hospital the following morning, Dean was fast asleep on the floor in the corner and Lily was sitting beside Bobby, holding his hand with her head on the bed. Her eyes were wide open like she was dead.

"Dean!" Gen gasped, kicking Dean in the leg to wake him up.

Dean snorted himself awake. "What?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked, shaking Lily's shoulder to wake her.

She didn't move.

Dean got to his feet and went to check her pulse. "She's still breathing-what the hell is she doing?"

"Um-guys," Gen whispered, picking up a note pad off the bedside table. "She's gone into Bobby's head."

"She's what?" Dean growled.

"She's gone into Bobby's head," Gen repeated. "Something about there being too much damage but she can go in and find out what he knows and say goodbye for all of us…Dean what do we do?"

"Nothing we can do," Dean growled, leaning against the wall, "all we do is wait."

* * *

_A middle aged housewife wearing a pale orange dress decorated with flowers and leaves was kneeling in the kitchen cleaning up a broken plate and food off the floor. "It's fine…" she stammered. "It'll just take a second."_

_Sitting at the table in the kitchen was a man who did nothing but watch and pour himself another glass of whisky. He glared at the boy sitting at the table. "You just gonna sit there? Get a broom or somethin'."_

_Lily watched the boy walk past her like she wasn't even there, his eyes gave him away though-he could see her. _

_"You know why he's like that?" the man demanded to know. "Because you let him do whatever he wants."_

_"It's ok," she replied, fear lacing her whole voice. "See? I'm almost done. You just relax and have another drink."_

_Lily's eyes flickered over to the other side of the kitchen where she could see Bobby-their Bobby. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there._

_"Don't tell me what to do," the man growled. _

_The boy came back into room, holding a broom._

_"No! Wait! Wait!" she pleaded. _

_The man hit the woman right across the face, knocking her back to the ground. When she turned to look up at him, Lily could see blood in the corner of her mouth._

_"I-no! Why do you always provoke him?" she cried. _

_"Because he's a bad kid!" he growled. "That's why."_

_"Well, that's a load of crap," Bobby growled. "Who the hell were you to say?"_

_"I'm your father," he snapped. "And you show your father respect."_

_Lily raised an eyebrow. The woman had to be Bobby's mother Caroline and the man was his father Ed meaning the boy was young-Bobby._

_"The day he deserves it, you drunken bully. Punching women and kids-is that what they call fatherhood in your day?" Bobby argued. Caroline tried shushing Bobby but Lily knew better than anyone that once you got that old coot started, he was hard to shut up._

_"Oh you deserved it," Ed nodded. "Believe me. You were nothing but ungrateful."_

_"I was a kid!" Bobby yelled. "Kids ain't supposed to be grateful. They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart, you selfish dick! You died, and I was still so afraid I'd turn into you I never even had kids of my own."_

_That broke Lily's heart to hear those words come from his mouth. She had never known that Bobby had wanted kids so bad. _

_"Good," Ed laughed. "You break everything you touch."_

_Caroline started to cry. _

_"Uh-huh," Bobby nodded. "Well, as fate would have it, I adopted three kids, and they grew up great. They grew up heroes, so you can go to hell!"_

_Ed scoffed. He turned to set his eyes on Lily. "And who the hell are you meant to be? Get out of my house."_

_"You lay off my dad!" Lily yelled, stepping in front of young-Bobby to protect him. She turned her head to young-Bobby, "go upstairs."_

_He didn't need to be asked twice._

_Ed grabbed a chunk of Caroline's hair. "Lay off your dad? So what does that make me?" he asked. "Grandad."_

_"Leave her alone!" Bobby growled. _

_He dragged Caroline to her feet, "you gotta learn to control your women, Bobby. That's what a real man is."_

_"Leave her alone!" young-Bobby shouted behind Lily. _

_Ed laughed, stopping only when he cocked the rifle he was holding. _

_Lily gasped and jumped aside when young-Bobby pulled the trigger, hitting Ed in the head with a round of buck shot. "Holy shit Bobby!" she gasped. _

_"Bobby? What did you just do?" Caroline gasped. "God's gonna punish you."_

_Bobby walked over to his younger self and stopped in front of him. "You did what you had to do. This is where you learn that they pretty much never say thanks when you save 'em. Now go get a shovel. Bury the old man out behind the woodshed."_

_Young-Bobby left the room just as a man wearing a suit appeared. _

_"You're a reaper," Lily whispered. _

_The reaper stared at Lily as a bright white light appeared outside the house. "What an unusual place to find an archangel, Ariel."_

_"I'm helping my dad," Lily smiled, turning to Bobby._

_The scene around the three of them changed morphing into the house that Lily knew growing up, the old hunter's house she loved to explore for hours on end and cause a mass panic when she used to get lost and Bobby had to come look for her. _

_Lily could see herself sitting on the couch wearing a light blue sun dress, no shoes on, hair in loose pigtails. _

_"You micro-brewing in there or what?" Dean yelled, getting impatient. This was one of those rare moments where they were just normal people-it was movie day. "Come on! We got a lot of Chuck Norris to get through. Let's go."_

_Lily glanced up at Bobby with a smile on her face. She could see that it was dark outside, this was the last memory…_

_"You know why it's dark out there, don't you?" the reaper asked her. _

_Lily nodded. "This is the last island, the bullet killed everything else." _

_"This is your last chance to come with me and move on," the reaper warned him. "For your own good, Bobby, let go. They'll be ok without you."_

_Bobby turned to Lily. "last memory huh?"_

_They both nodded. _

_"Glad I saved the best for last," he smiled weakly. He walked over to Lily and hugged her. "Glad I had you and those two idjits for kids. I love you all, Gen included for the little hell raiser she is. Dean's got his hands full with that one." He whispered something in her ear before he broke the hug and went to join the three of them in the longue room. _

_Lily closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was sitting on the floor in front of Sam, leaning back on his legs and reaching back for some popcorn. _

_Dean slumped on the couch holding the remote. "All right, scoot, jerkface. Show your elders some respect."_

_"You scoot, asshat," Sam smirked, flicking a piece of popcorn at Dean. _

_Bobby handed each of them a beer and sat down in his recliner. _

_Dean started searching the plastic bag of goodies for his snacks. "Did we get liquorice?"_

_"No," Sam scoffed. "Lily and I did not get liquorice, we got good snacks. That shit is disgusting."_

_Lily and Sam high-fived. _

_"I'm sorry," Dean teased, "I didn't quite understand that, uh, Mr Peanut-Butter and Banana sandwiches?"_

_Lily laughed. "That's awful, Sam."_

_Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Nobody likes that stuff Miss Coke and Orange juice."_

_"Up yours Sammy," Lily argued back, throwing a jelly lolly in Sam's eye. "Bullseye!"_

_Dean and Lily burst out laughing. _

_"It's a classic movie food," Dean argued. "It's right up there with popcorn."_

_"Popcorn? Really?" Sam asked. _

_"Yes," Dean and Lily chanted. _

_Sam shook his head. "You are both out of your mind."_

_"What?" Dean shrugged. "It's like little chewy pieces of heaven."_

_Sam laughed. "Oh, chewy pieces of heaven if you're a girl."_

_"I resemble that remark!" Lily fake frowned, pretending to be offended as the house started to fade._

* * *

Lily opened her eyes to find herself lying in a spare hospital bed just as a doctor pulled a sheet over Bobby's body. She bolted upright straight into Sam's arms. "Bobby?!"

Her blue eyes met Sam's brown eyes and her little brother shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"No, no, no, no, no," Lily gasped, burying her face in Sam's jacket.

"Lily what did Bobby give you?" Dean asked, arms wrapped around Gen who was silently sobbing judging by her body movement.

"Five numbers," Lily whispered. "Just five numbers…45489."

"That's it?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "That's it…that's all he gave me…he's dead…our dad is dead Dean…"


	101. Time Out

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and One**

"I love you Gen but seriously, I do not want to be here," Lily groaned as Gen dragged the three Winchester's towards the Chicago Sound Bar.

"It'll be fun," Gen argued for the millionth time that night since she'd presented the idea to go out to have a little fun. Four weeks had passed since they had burnt Bobby and the three of them had been moping around the cabin.

Sam had gone on a few jobs with Gen, Dean had chased a couple of leads on Dick Roman and Lily had been popping in and out doing what she pleased until Gen forced her to stay and taken them somewhere that they could have a little fun and unwind.

"I feel like a freaking cross dresser," Lily whinged as she pulled the dress down her hips.

"You actually look like a girl," Dean smirked.

Lily growled. "If I had my angel blade I would stab you in the face."

"There will be no stabbing of anyone in the face," Gen argued. She pulled out a hundred from her clutch and gave it to the bouncer so that they could slip in past the long line.

"You've done this before I see," Sam noted.

"Of course," Gen grinned.

"Hell what is that bloody racket?" Dean groaned as bouncy, tech hop music filled the club.

"That's called a techno remix Dean," Sam replied. "Jess used to drag me to clubs like this all the time."

"Can we go home?" Lily pleaded. "I so don't wanna be here."

"I dunno, Lil," Dean smirked. "You seem to be turning a few heads."

Lily looked around when they sat down in an empty booth. She was a jeans and a shirt type girl with the occasional dress but not a skin tight black number that barely went past her thighs and heals that she could probably stab a demon with.

Gen had almost flipped her lid when she found out that Lily didn't have a little black dress which according to her was an essential in any girl's wardrobe, hunter or no.

"I'm gonna go grab drinks," Sam yelled over the music.

"So the object of tonight's exercise is to get Sam and Lily laid" Gen announced.

Lily shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

Gen rolled her eyes. "It's been like six months Lily, time to move on."

Dean elbowed her. "That was insensitive."

"Ow!" Gen frowned.

Sam came back with their drinks and sat them down on the table. "I got drinks and two numbers," he announced.

Gen clapped in childlike wonder. "Yay! Now let's find Lily some numbers."

"I don't need numbers," Lily answered. For the first time in months she ran her hand along the empty spot where her bond mark used to be, she missed the mark, was even thinking about getting it tattooed there.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Um-Gen," Dean frowned, "maybe Sam should take Lily back to the cabin. We can stay, just us."

"It's just some harmless fun, Dean," Gen argued. "Come on, Lily, please? If I lay of the whole getting laid thing will you stay and have a couple of drinks? Dirty dance with me?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Say again?"

"You know?" Gen asked. "Dirty Dancing with Patrick Swayze?"

She shook her head.

"What movies did you watch as a teenager?" Gen asked, disgusted.

"Chuck Norris, Jet Lee, Arnold Schwarzenegger," Lily replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Lame. Everyone has to have seen Dirty Dancing at some point in their life. Even fallen angels."

Lily frowned. "Gen-I grew up in a family with three guys, ask me how to strip an engine on a car, field strip a gun, sew a wound without anaesthetic I'm your girl but chick movies-come on hun."

Gen laughed.

A waitress came over and sat a hot orange drink in front of Lily with a smile. "From the gentlemen over at the bar," she smiled, pointing back to the group of men who were all staring over in their direction.

Lily stared at Gen. "Ok-demons I can do. People-I'm out." She slipped out of the booth just as a random guy was pushed straight into her, spilling his drink all over her.

"I'm so sorry!" he stammered, grabbing a serviette off the booth table to clean up the mess. He stared back at the guy that was with him and glared at him. "You pushed me into her on purpose Simon!"

"Guys its ok!" Lily frowned. "I was just heading home anyway."

He stared at her, his chestnut brown eyes flickering with something that Lily would have called hope. "Let me buy you a drink to make it up to you."

Out the corner of her eye, Lily could see Gen stick her head up and a smirk present all over her face. She rolled her eyes. "There's a café around the corner. I prefer coffee over liquor. I'm Lily, by the way."

"Matthew," he smiled. "Matthew Tate."

Gen grinned as she watched Lily leave the club. "Who's awesome?" she grinned, holding her hand up for a high five. "Don't leave me hanging," she pouted the Dean.

Dean looked away from her.

"Dean, if you wanna tap this," Gen frowned, "you better tap that," she told him, pointing to her hand.

Dean high-fived her.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude you are so pussy whipped."

"You're just jealous that I'm getting some," Dean smirked.

"I wanna go dance!" Gen grinned, jumping up and grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.


	102. Just a Moment

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Two**

When Gen walked into the kitchen of the cabin the following morning, Lily was sitting at the kitchen table with a smile on her face typing away on the laptop. Every so often a little smile would appear in the corner of her mouth and she would start typing again.

"You know in the six months that I've known you, not once have you smiled like that," Gen pointed out. "Who are you talking to?"

"Matt," Lily smiled. "He set me up on that face boob thing."

"You mean Facebook?" Gen laughed.

Lily pointed at her. "Yup, that one."

Gen sat down across the table. "Why did you call it _face boob_?" she asked.

She shrugged. "Because there's a lot of pictures of women and their boobs which would explain why Dean's always on it?"

"Say what?" Gen growled, a nervous twitch developing in her left eye. She rolled her eyes, "where's this going Lily?"

"Come again?" Lily asked her.

"Well," Gen frowned. "You're an angel and well he's a human."

"It was just coffee Gen!" Lily argued.

"Just coffee and you're on Facebook chat with him?" Gen laughed. "I had to march on round to that coffee shop at four in the morning to come and bring me and Dean back."

"You were the one that wanted me to get out and meet someone!" Lily yelled.

"Yeah to get laid not emotionally attached," Gen laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Gen-what you don't seem to understand that I am an angel-I don't go out and get laid. The only guy I've ever slept with-ignoring that insufferable douche Crowley was Cass. I don't get laid. I don't go out and have random sex with men-it's not in my nature. Never was. So just stop interfering in my love life and maybe focus on your shit with Dean and help him figure out what the numbers 45489 are."

"Dean's nerdy little friend has no clue what the hell is going on," Gen sighed. She pushed the chair back and got up to make herself a cup of coffee. "Paid him $15,000 to find out what those numbers mean."

"I don't even want to know where Dean even got $15,000," Lily sighed.

"I gave it to him," Gen answered. "Bobby gave his life for those numbers."

"That's my point," Lily nodded. "Focus on the numbers and just leave me out of it." She checked her watch, "I said I'd meet Matt for breakfast."

Gen rolled her eyes as the angel vanished and Dean came out, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"Almost ten," she replied.

Dean looked at the clock. "Sam call?"

Gen shook her head. "No. I tried, poor dude looked do tired, how many days has he been up?"

Dean paused. "Um-maybe a few days. Said he was researching the Leviathan. I have no reason to doubt him Gen."

Gen sighed. "Fine. We'll give it another-what-twelve hours before I get Lily to zap us out and look for him. We can't afford to have a messed out tweeker getting out backs."

Dean nodded. "I agree but I can't be nagging him all the time-twenty-four hours. You and me-we go see Frank about those numbers. Head out in ten?"

"I'll go get changed," Gen smiled.

Dean grinned. "Make that twenty," he smirked, chasing after her.


	103. High Security

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Three**

Dean and Gen's little road trip had been going to plan until Dean received a phone call from a doctor at Northern Indiana State Hospital saying that they had a Sam Smith who had been admitted after being hit by a car.

The two of them broke just about every speed limit to get there and when they arrived the first thing that Dean did was start an argument with the nurse. Gen tried to reason with him but when he finally got a name, he marched off down the hallway following the signs that said 'Kadinsky' who according to the nurse was looking after Sam.

"Sir! You can't just barge in here without and appointment," the nurse shouted, following Dean and Gen down the corridor.

"They said talk to Kadinsky," Dean snapped, slamming a door opened to reveal an aging, balding man behind the desk. "You Kadinsky?" he asked.

The doctor took his glasses off. "You're Sam Smith's brother?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Dean growled. "Where's Sam, I wanna see him!"

"Take a seat," the doctor told them both, dismissing the nurse. "Now, Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and laceations."

"Ok?" Dean frowned, knowing there was more to the story. "And?"

"And he's on our locked psychiatric floor," he added.

"Say again?" Gen laughed. "Ok, wow, we knew that Sam wasn't sleeping well but isn't locking him up a little harsh?"

"And you are?" Kadinsky inquired.

"Dean's girlfriend," Gen answered. "Gen Anderson. I've texted his sister Lily and she should be here soon," she informed him, putting as much emphasis on Lily's name as possible, hoping that she would pop on in.

"So were you two aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?" he asked them, looking back and forth between the two.

"Psychotic?" Dean laughed. "Come on. It's not like the guy's freakin' Norman Bates."

The doctor stared at him. "No, I'm sure he isn't. We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So that we can figure out how to treat him."

Dean sighed. "Well, this sleep thing is kind of new."

"Right," he frowned. "Well, we've pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won't go under. I've never seen anything like it. Would you both come with me?"

Gen and Dean followed the doctor down to Ward D2 where the high security area and Sam's room was.

The youngest Winchester was sitting on the bed wearing a white t-shirt and white hospital pants when the doctor opened the door. He looked up and smiled weakly at them.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Dean asked him.

"Maybe you should cancel my UFC flight," he shrugged.

Dean sat down at the end of the bed. "We're gonna find someone to help you, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think it's out there, Dean."

"We don't know that!" he argued.

Sam laughed. "We all know better than most. It's all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash, remember?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah I remember."

"Dean-I'm just saying-" Sam started.

"What?" Dean argued. "That you don't want my help?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm just saying-don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Gen or Lily."

Dean groaned. "Sam if I don't find something-"

"Then I'll die," Sam admitted. "Dean-we knew that this was coming when you put my soul back in because Cass warned you about all the crap it would-"

"Screw Cass!" Dean yelled. "Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this! Get pissed."

Sam shrugged. "I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul back into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?"

Dean nodded, biting his lip just as Lily appeared in the room, hair messed to hell and her shirt buttoned up wrong. He looked at her, "where've you been?"

Gen rolled her eyes. "Playing over the top touchy feely with Matthew Tate," she answered.

Lily looked around the room. "What is going on?"

"Sam's locked in the psych ward," Gen replied. "Until the doctors can figure out why his noggin in cracked to shit."

"Lucifer?" Lily frowned. "You're still seeing him?"

Sam nodded.

"Damn it Sammy!" she growled. She sighed. "I'll stay here with Sam, the staff won't notice me. You two figure out how to fix this!"

Dean stood up. "You sure?"

She nodded. "If the demons figure out that Sam Winchester is here unguarded-the Leviathan's even would come make mincemeat of him. Trust me, it's better if I stay. At least Sam has someone to talk to even if they can't see me."

Sam shook his head. "Not helping Lily."

"Never pretended that I was helping," Lily replied, sarcastically. She looked at Dean, "get going, fix this!"

"Already way ahead of you," Gen smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Lily sat down on the chest of drawers. "Start talking Sam."

Sam sighed.

There was a lot to talk about.


	104. Bourne Idenity

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Four**

Dean looked up as Gen came inside with takeout in one hand and the keys to the mustang in the other. "Oh-hey. Seen Lily?"

"She's staying at the hospital with Sam," Gen answered. "The orderly that's doing the rounds keeps trying to hit on her but she's doing the whole Terminator stare." She dumped the plastic bag on the table, "you know the hit on me one more time and I kick your ass stare?"

"Like the one I give other guys when they hit on you?" Dean asked her.

Gen grinned as she sat on Dean's lap to give him a slow, lingering kiss. "So-what are you looking at?" she asked him, looking at the laptop screen. "_Amazing Grace Helping Friends_?" she asked when his phone rang. "Chuck it on loud speaker."

Dean smirked and answered his phone. "This is Dean."

"_Mackey_," responded the voice on the other end of the phone. Gen knew the man, her father had hunted with him a few years before he died. "_Calling you back. I'm really sorry about Bobby._"

Gen leant against Dean's chest, it hurt her to see him so sad.

"Yeah me too," he sighed.

"_Look, what you called about-I might have something for you. There's this guy_," he told him. "_He goes by the name Emmanuel. He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy_."

"Uh-huh," Dean frowned.

Gen stifled a giggle at the look on his face.

"_So naturally I think something in the milk aint clean_," Mackey told him. "_Fine this sucker, punch his clock right?"_

"Right," Dean nodded.

"_Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado?_" Mackey continued. "_So I go, tell her I'm going blind which is true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, go home and he'll come. So I go. I set ever trap, every test in the book._"

Gen and Dean nodded.

"That's what I would have done," Dean admitted.

That's a true hunter for you.

"_Emmanuel shows_," Mackey frowned. "_He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except, he's the real deal._"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"_He touched me and my eye was fixed_," the hunter answered. "_Look, I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe._"

"Thanks dude," Dean sighed before he hung up.

Gen scrolled down the webpage, "there's an address in Colorado. I'll grab my stuff."

"I'll call Lily, let her know what's going on," Dean replied.

The two of them got up and headed out the door.

* * *

"Can you say suburban nightmare?" Gen shivered, walking up the steps to the front door of the house. "This is the freaking creepiest thing in the world."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know you don't like suburban houses." He reached up and knocked on the door as Gen punched him. "Ow!"

"Girl!" Gen teased.

A man opened the door with a smiled. "Hello?"

"Hi," Dean answered. "This is Daphne Allen's house yeah? I'm looking for Emmanuel."

"Well you found him," he smiled. "Daphne's resting, if you don't mind."

Gen stepped away whilst Dean chatted with Emmanuel. She glanced around and froze when she saw a woman bound and gagged to a chair. "Dean! Demon!"

The demon grabbed Dean and slammed him up against the door. "One wrong move, little huntress and I will snap his neck," he growled at Gen who almost had her knife. "Now, you were saying Dean?"

"You know," Dean smirked. "I'd think twice. Or don't you know that your boss issued a hands-off memo?"

The demon laughed. "Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him-a lot more than he wants you these days. So-"

Gen grabbed a pot plant off the veranda and smashed it on the back of the demons head to distract him, when it turned around, Dean thrust Ruby's knife straight into the demon's gut, killing it.

Dean pulled the knife out and kicked the body down the stairs only to have it stop at the feet of a man standing at the body of the stairs.

"Dean-" Gen whispered. "Isn't that-?"

"Cass?" Dean gasped.

"What was that?"

* * *

Gen and Dean watched as Emmanuel removed the gag and ropes that held Daphne to the chair.

"Did that creature hurt you?" he asked, caressing her face.

She shook her head. "No. But, Emmanuel…they were looking for you."

"It's ok," he smiled. He turned to Dean and offered him a hand to shake, "hello. I'm Emmanuel."

"Dean," Dean answered. "I'm Dean."

"Thank you for protecting my wife," he smiled.

"Your wife?!" Gen snapped seconds before she slapped him. "Your freaking wife?"

"Gen!" Dean yelled. He grabbed Gen around the waist and dragged her away so they were just out of reach.

"Dean let me go!" Gen yelled. "Dean I'm gonna kill him! I'm the one that made Lily move on and now this! Dean!"

"Gen don't make me send you to a time out!" Dean snapped. "I'll let you go if you promise not to attack the healer again."

"No promises!" Gen growled when he let her go.

"I saw his face," Emmanuel frowned. "His real face."

"He was a demon," Dean warned him.

"A demon walked the earth?" Emmanuel asked him.

"Demons," Gen snapped. "Whack loads of them."

"Why is she angry at me?" Emmanuel asked.

"You saw the demon's true face," Daphne whispered. She looked at Dean, "Emmanuel has very special gifts."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I've heard about-Emmanuel. That you can heal people up."

"I seem to be able to help to a certain degree," the man confessed. "What's your issue?"

"My brother," Dean confessed.

"I'm calling Lily!" Gen snapped, cutting into the conversation.

Dean's eyes widened. "Gen-no. Don't do that. It will destroy her."

Gen shook her head. "She deserves to know. I'm doing it!"

"Don't do it!" Dean warned her.

"I'm doing it!" Gen argued.

"Don't do it!" Dean warned again.

"I'm doing it!" Gen snapped, folding her arms. "Lily!"

Dean threw his arms up in the air. "She did it!"

Lily appeared in the middle of the longue room midway through eating a chocolate chip cookie. "What's up?" she grinned. "I've been stealing cookies from that annoying little orderly all day. It's mildly amusing."

Gen pointed behind her.

"What?" Lily laughed, turning around. She froze. "Cass?"

Emmanuel stared at her. "Oh my. You are so beautiful."

Lily's knees wobbled and fell out from underneath her.

Emmanuel caught her. "Are you unwell?"

"Don't!" Lily sniffed.

Emmanuel gripped her hand tightly. "I can see your face…what are you?"

Lily gasped as pain shot up her arm, through her body and crashed into her Grace like a crash test car to a wall. A bright white light enveloped the two of them, forcing the others in the room close their eyes. Lily pushed Emmanuel away from her when the light had faded away and rolled her sleeve up, tears rolling down her face.

The bond mark was shining brightly on her arm.

Emmanuel rolled his sleeve up and found a mark similar to hers on his skin. "What is this? Who are you?"

"She's an angel," Gen told him. "And archangel to be precise and she is your wife-your mate-not her!" she growled, pointing at Daphne.

Lily scrambled to her feet and wiped away the tears off her face. "Excuse me-Sam needs me."

Dean glared at Gen when Lily vanished. "Great. I was hoping to break it to him gently."

"I will slap you to Dean!" Gen growled. "You explain, I'll go take care of the demon out the front least I break a faith healers face."

Dean sighed. "I am so sorry. Please sit down and I'll explain it best I can."


	105. What Happened to Me?

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Five**

Emmanuel looked in the back seat of the impala to meet Gen's gaze as she stared daggers at the back of his head. "I don't understand why you don't like me. I just really down." The three of them were on their way to the hospital in Indiana where Sam was-it has been a very awkward drive.

Gen kicked the back of his seat. "Why don't you ask your wife? How on earth did she even find you anyway?"

"Gen!" Dean sighed. "Can you stop? You're being immature."

"She found me and cared for me," Emmanuel told them.

"Meaning what exactly?" Gen scowled.

"Oh," he frowned, shifting in his seat. "It's a strange story. You may not like it."

Gen scoffed. "You've got two options Emmanuel," she growled, spitting the name out like a piece of rotten fruit. "One-you tell us your weird ass story or two-I swear I will dress you up as a tuna and feed you to a hoard of starving cats."

He sighed. "All right. A few months ago, Daphne was hiking by the river and I wandered into her path, drenched, and confused and unclothed. I had no memory. She said that God wanted her to find me."

Gen rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak before Dean cut her off. "So who named you Emmanuel?"

" ," he answered.

Dean sighed. "Well-it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are."

Emmanuel shrugged. "Well-it's my life. And it's a good life."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah-well-what if you were some kind of…I don't know…the bad guy?"

He paused. "Oh-I don't feel like a bad person, unless of course you ask your friend in the back there."

"That's because you are a bad person," Gen growled. "And I'm his girlfriend, what did Dean tell you?"

Emmanuel looked back at Gen. "That that woman is his sister and apparently we were involved."

"Involved?" Gen laughed. "Jesus Dean! Involved? They were married for two years!"

"To an angel?" Emmanuel asked. He shook his head. "No, that's not possible. Angels don't marry humans."

Gen thumped back in her seat. "Dean I swear to God if you don't pull over and let me out of this care I will strangle him."

Dean sighed, seeing a sign for a convenience store he made himself a note to pull over when he found it.

Emmanuel sighed. "So your brother-"

"Sam," Dean added.

"Sam," he spoke, the name rolling off his tongue. "What's his diagnosis?"

Dean hesitated. "Well-it's not exactly medical."

"That should be fine," he nodded. "I can cure illness of a spiritual origin."

"Spiritual?" Dean laughed. "Someone did this to him."

"You're angry," Emmanuel noted.

He nodded. "Well-yeah. Dude broke my brother's head."

"He betrayed you," Emmanuel continued. "This…dude…he was your friend?"

"Yeah, well, he's gone," Dean replied, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Did you kill him?" Emmanuel asked. "I sense that you kill a lot of people."

Gen laughed.

"Honestly," Dean sighed. "I-I don't know if he's dead. I just know that this whole thing couldn't be messier. You know I used to be able to shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time but I always could. What Cass did-I just can't-I don't know why."

"Well it doesn't matter why," Emmanuel shrugged.

"Of course it does!" Dean snapped.

"No," he frowned. "You're not a machine, Dean. You're human. Your friends name…Cass…that's an odd name."

Dean nodded as he pulled over. "Go for a walk Gen, Emmanuel stay in the car-I'll go grab us something to eat."

Gen scrambled out of the car before Dean had fully stopped. She headed around the side of the dinner and punched the wall with a scream. "Lily please come back! We have to talk about this! Lily!"

"What?" Lily snapped, appearing in front of her, "this had better be important."

She had been crying.

Gen hugged her. "Look-I'm sorry I pulled that on you."

Lily curled her fists up, her body remained stiff. "That was awful. A few days after I find a guy I actually take some kind of an interest in my past comes back to bite me in the ass! Gen look at this!" Lily waved her arm in Gen's face, showing her the bond mark that still slightly red.

Gen opened her mouth to speak but a large crash from inside the store grabbed their attention. They looked at each other and ran inside the store just in time to see a Dean standing face to face with a woman wearing complete black leather clothing, Lily knew her instantly. There were several bodies on the floor around them, most likely they were hunting Emmanuel."

"Meg," Dean frowned. "You remember my sister, Lily?" he asked the demon.

She smirked. "Who's the short one?"

"My girlfriend, Gen" Dean answered. "What are you doing here Meg?"


	106. Memories

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Six**

"Rumours are starting to really fly about this Emmanuel fellow," Meg smirked. "My curiosity sure got revved up."

"Just tell me what you want Meg before I let Lily give you an angeloscopy," Dean scowled, growing impatient with the demon.

"Well imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with you. And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So Dean, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?"

Lily grabbed the back of Meg's head and slammed her straight into the ground, pinning her there with her knee. "You know, I didn't like you before because you kissed my husband but now hearing you speak about him like that, I will stab you in the head, slowly."

Meg laughed. "Don't tell me you're not curious, Ariel. How is Castiel alive? Last the whole world heard, he played God, went poof."

"We don't know," Gen sighed. "And for the record, he doesn't know either so keep your mouth shut."

"Lily, get off Meg," Dean ordered.

"Make me!" Lily snapped.

"Crowley hasn't heard about Emmanuel," Meg told them. "However, Emmanuel's boy count if getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust." She looked back at Lily as best as she could, "now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little, amnesia-Cass. Want to help, anything to stick it to Crowley."

Lily got to her feet. "Fine. But after this-I am going to kill you, have no delusions about that. I will kill you."

"This is a really bad idea," Gen grumbled. "Working with a demon?"

"No offence but with me and Meg you've at least got a working chance to get Cass-I mean-Emmanuel to Sam so we can hold off the demons," Lily told her. "I'll do it for Sam, doesn't mean I have to bloody like it."

Gen waited for Meg and Lily to walk about before she turned to Dean. "Her bond mark is back."

"Say again?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "That light thing back at the house?"

She shrugged. "I guess so, I think. Dean-I feel really bad about forcing her to move on and he's been alive all this time."

Dean shook his head. "We were all forcing her to move on. I should have trusted her enough to know that Cass was alive, she should have been the one to find him. Not that freaking Scooby chick."

When they came out of the store, Lily was sitting in the back seat behind Emmanuel, a hood pulled up over her head.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well this is going to be awkward."

"Tell me about it," Gen sighed.

Dean got in the driver's seat.

Emmanuel turned to Dean. "The silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should do?"

"Not speaking is probably a good idea," Meg suggested, leaving in through the gap in between the front seats. "Maybe we can put some tunes on."

"Way ahead of you," Dean replied, turning the car on.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital the first thing that they noticed was a number of men wearing dark suits at the emergency entrance to the hospital. Dean got out and grabbed a set of binoculars out of the trunk and surveyed the situation.

"Damn it," Meg frowned as the four of them joined Dean behind the impala. "Demons."

"All of them?" Gen asked.

Lily nodded. "Yup."

"How many of those knives do you have?" Emmanuel asked, pointing at Ruby's knife.

"Just the one," Dean sighed.

"And mine," Lily answered. She drew her blade out of her jacket, "so what's the plan Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Meg smirked. "What's the plan? We've got one archangel and one demon, we could really use, say another angel to help us." Her eyes flickered over to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel paused. "What is going on? You can tell me. I'll be fine."

Dean sighed. "How do you know? You just met yourself, I've known you for years."

Meg folded her arms. "You're an angel."

"I'm sorry?" Emmanuel asked. "An angel as in what Dean's sister is?" He looked at Lily who was focused more on the emergency entrance than what was going on.

Meg nodded.

Dean sighed. "She's not lying. Ok? That's why you heal people. You don't eat, I'm sure there's more."

Emmanuel stared at him. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel-it sounds pleasant."

"Well it's not!" Lily snapped. "It's bloody, it's corrupt at the best of times. It is not pleasant."

Meg laughed. "Of course you Winchester's would know all about that. Best friends, all one chummy little family."

He turned to Dean. "We were friends? I'm Cass?

They all nodded.

"I don't remember you," he frowned. "I am sorry."

"Um-guys," Gen frowned, "what the hell is Lily doing?"

Dean turned around, Lily was walking towards the demons with her angel blade in hand. She slashed her blade across the demon's neck before she touched another on, a bright light enveloped its body.

Emmanuel gasped in pain. Rolling up his sleeve he could see the bond mark on his arm glowing. "Dean-I-I don't understand."

Lily thrust the blade upwards, snapping the demons neck at the same time.

He collapsed to his knees.

"Dean what's going on?" Gen asked him, kneeling down beside Emmanuel.

"Jesus, look at that," Meg gasped, staring at Lily as she smacked down another demon, her wings folding out behind her. The demon knew that over time her wings had changed colour, they had been rainbow, black, red but now they were white-like incredibly white with the occasional light blue splash throughout. "Angel cake there is good when she's pissed."

Emmanuel looked up at Dean, breathing heavily with a thin layer of sweat across his face. "I remember you," he whispered. "I remember everything."


	107. Into Myself

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++ **

**One Hundred and Seven**

He stared at Dean, deep blue eyes, staring into his very soul. "Dean-I'm sorry-what I did-what I became-why didn't you tell me."

"Because Sam is dying in there!" Dean argued, pointing towards the hospital.

"Because of me," he frowned. Castiel looked at Meg. "Hello, Meg," he turned to Gen. "You I don't know."

"Genevieve Warden," Dean introduced her. "My girlfriend."

The angel cocked his head to the side. "Congratulations Dean…where is Lily?"

"Dean come on!" Lily shouted. "There's demons in the hospital-I can feel it. We gotta get to Sam."

Castiel headed towards the hospital.

Dean ran his hand over his head. "Damn it Cass! If you remember everything, then you know you did the best you could at the time."

"Don't defend me!" Castiel warned him. "Do you have idea the death toll in Heaven? On Earth?" He turned to face Dean. "We didn't part friends."

"So what?" Dean argued.

"I deserved to die!" Castiel argued. "Now, I can't possibly fix it…why did I even walk out of that river?"

"To fix it?" Dean suggested. "Wait-I have something for you."

"Dean come on!" Lily shouted, storming back towards them. "Bring Emmanuel so we can friggin' save Sam!"

Dean opened the trunk again and took out Castiel's trench coat. He held it out to him, "I kept it safe for you, almost had to pry it out of Lily's cold dead fingers." A smile spread across his face when he saw Castiel with his trench coat on, like old times.

Lily pulled her jacket off and threw it in the impala. "We can sit here and have tea and bloody cupcakes or we can go and rescue Sam. I am seriously not in the mood. Meg-Gen are you just gonna sit there and enjoy the show?"

Gen rolled her eyes. "Lil-sweetie I love you but close your eyes and just stop for a second."

"At the cost of Sam's life?" she laughed. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

Castiel grabbed Lily's arm, pulling her into him to kiss her.

After several minutes, Lily pulled away and slapped him, straight across the face. He shook his head and kissed her again, this time she didn't slap him. Castiel broke the kiss and gently caressed her face before disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Dean groaned.

"Sam," Lily answered just as she teleported away.

Gen rolled her eyes. "Come on boys and girls!" she ordered heading off towards the hospital.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't fix it, Cass?" Dean yelled as loud as he could without drawing too much attention to himself.

Castiel stared at Dean, his facial expression wasn't changing. "What I mean, Dean. Is there's nothing left to rebuild. The wall is gone."

"Why not?" Dean yelled.

"Because it crumbled," Castiel answered. "The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now."

Dean groaned. After everything they had been through to get this far, there was nothing he could do? Dean was gonna punch something, if Gen didn't have a good hold of Dean's arm right now he would have throttled Castiel. "So Sam's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?"

Castiel paused. "I am sorry, Dean. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. And you know that." He hesitated before he spoke again. "But I may be able to shift it."

"Shift?" Dean frowned, interest peaked again.

"Yes," he nodded. "It would get Sam back on his feet." Castiel sat down on the bed beside Sam, "its better this way. I will be fine."

"No!" Lily snapped. "Cass-no-damn it! I just got you back and now-no!" She shook her head and knelt down in front of him on the floor, "Cass-no. Just no! If you do this-I can't lose you again."

"I'm sorry Lily," Castiel whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you the way that I did. Things got out of control. We were both in over our heads. I'm sorry about Balthazar, I'm just sorry about everything."

He bent down to kiss her.

Gen had to look away, tears streaming down her face. "Dean-I can't watch this, I really can't."

Castiel pulled away. "Dean will you take care of Lily?" he asked, nodding at her.

Dean pealed himself away from Gen and gently grabbed Lily around the waist to pull her away from Castiel.

"Dean let me go!" Lily screamed as Castiel put a hand on Sam's head. "NO! CASS! PLEASE! Dean let me go!" she cried, face twisting in pain.

Sam groaned in pain. His face and his eyes glowed red, whatever Castiel was going was causing Sam's veins to bulge down in face and his arm as it made its way into Castiel's body. Sam sat up, gasping for pain.

Dean lowered his struggling sister to the floor, gently and moved around the bed to check on his brother. "Sam?"

Sam stared at him. "Dean?" He looked around and froze when he saw Castiel. "Oh my God, Cass?"

"Cass can't hear you anymore," Meg pointed out.

Sam gulped. "Dean-what's going on?"

* * *

"Dean-man-I don't know how I feel about leaving Cass there," Sam frowned, his conscious heavy as he, Gen and Dean exited the hospital.

"Well we can't bring him with us," Dean argued. "Everything on the planet's out for us, ok? Word gets out, we can't protect him."

"This is safer, Sam," Gen tried to convince him, not really convincing herself. "Every demon who knows about Cass is dead and Lily's staying like she did with you-no one will notice her."

"Not everyone," Sam answered, opening the door to the impala. "This whole, _enemy or my enemy is my friend_ thing feels kind of like a demon deal."

Dean groaned. "It's not a deal, Dean. It's-"

"It's what?" Sam cut in.

"Mutually assured destruction," Dean answered. "Look, man, I get it. She's not our friend, and the last thing all three of us want is a demon watching our sisters back but we don't have any friends any more. All our friends are dead. Lily asked Meg to back her up, she asked her because we can't back her up."

"I just feel bad, Dean," Sam frowned. "I don't really know how much more Lily can take. She may be an angel but angel's break some times to you know."

"We just have to wait and see," Dean sighed, starting the car. "But now, we've got work to do."


	108. Word of God

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Eight**

Gen was partially asleep in the back of the impala but awake enough to listen in a Dean's phone call. He was on the phone to the demon Meg, checking up on Castiel and Lily, the aforementioned who wasn't answering any calls or summons either.

She missed her best friend.

"What a bitch," Dean growled, throwing his cell phone on the dash.

Sam sighed. "Cass is still the same?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Yup. Although Meg said she's having a hard time distinguishing Cass from Lily, apparently she just sits there in the corner of the room on the drawers and watches Cass, when he leaves, she follows."

"We should go visit," Gen frowned, sitting up. "I miss her." She rubbed Sam's shoulder, "how you feeling, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged. "It's all right. It's getting better. Just wish it wasn't like the damn tape from _The Ring_. I mean, I feel like I'm ok 'cause I passed on the crazy."

Dean shook his head. "No, you didn't. You heard what Cass said."

Sam slumped further down into his seat as Dean's phone rang. No matter how much Dean told him not to blame himself, the youngest Winchester couldn't help but blame himself. Once they figured out a way to send the Leviathan's back to Purgatory, Sam wouldn't rest until he found a way to fix Castiel.

* * *

"Lily, honey, you've gotta move-you've been in that same spot for days now," Meg pointed out, sitting by Castiel's bed reading a magazine and listening to music. The demon found it unnerving to see that the angel had been sitting there for almost two weeks straight just watching Castiel's comings and goings.

Lily ignored her.

Meg sighed. She turned her gaze to the window. "It's really raining out there, isn't it?"

Her head moved for the first time it had in weeks until she could see her own reflection on the window. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky followed by a loud resounding clap of thunder. "This is irregular," she whispered.

"Ah-so you do have a voice," Meg smirked.

"This storm-the weather report said that they skies were supposed to be clear…I can feel power behind this storm," Lily warned her. The archangel could feel a sort of high pitched buzzing sound in the back of her head, it actually hurt. "Power and purpose…of a Biblical kind." She turned back and froze just as Castiel sat up in the bed.

He turned to look at her. "Lily?"

"You're awake!" Lily gasped. She jumped off the drawers, her whole body ceased up from her two week period of rock-like movement. "Meg, call Dean! Find out what the hell is going on!" She knelt down in front of Castiel and cupped his face. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?" She kissed him gently.

Meg pulled out her phone and dialled. "What up, Bullwinkle? Just a little FYI call. Your boy's awake." She scoffed. "Hey, Seacrest, guess what-not a nurse? Just play one on TV. Want answers, start driving. You better get here before these two angels start having sex on the bed." She hung up, "they'll be here soon."

Meg shook her head, neither of them were paying attention to her. She rolled her eyes and threw the magazine on the bench. "I'll be outside, don't mess the room up."

* * *

"Excuse me, lady and gentlemen, but its way past visiting hours," the orderly told Gen, Sam and Dean as they came down the corridor.

"It's ok, Able," Meg cut in when she saw them. "I've been expecting them." The orderly looked between the three of them and Meg before he walked away muttering something about policy and regulations.

"How is he?" Sam question, folding his arms against his chest.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Well-he's been alone in the same room with your sister for almost a day-I ain't even game enough to stick my head in there and see what the hell is going on."

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door to Castiel's room. "Hey Cass?"

The two angels looked up at the visitors covered by just enough of the sheets to show off more than enough flesh.

"See-told you-wasn't even game," Meg smirked.

"Hello Sam, Dean, Genevieve," Castiel nodded, keeping his arms around Lily, afraid that she could get away from him.

Gen rolled her eyes. "It's Gen. Don't call me Genevieve."

"Look at you," Dean pointed at Castiel, "walkin' and talkin and havin' sex with my sister."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Dean-back off-it's been almost a year ok?" She sat up, "relax. I'm a grown up."

"What happened last night?" Sam asked the three of them. "When you woke up?"

Castiel paused. "I heard a sound…"

"…a high pitched buzzing sound," Lily added. "Something that a normal human wouldn't have heard unless you were an angel at the time."

Dean nodded at Sam. "We think you waking up when you did is a result of us opening this," he frowned as Sam handed Castiel a bag.

Castiel opened it and fell silent for a very long time before he handed it to Lily. "If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the vault of the earth, it would end up being your brothers."

Lily pulled a black stone tablet out of the bag. "Wow-I never thought I would see this again. The handwriting of Metatron."

"Metatron?" Sam frowned. "You're saying a transformer wrote that?"

Gen rolled her eyes. "No, that's Megatron. Honestly, know your fandoms Sam."

"Metatron's an angel," Lily started to explain. "He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed."

"So that's the Word of God?" Meg asked her, tempted to reach out to touch it.

Castiel nodded. "One of them-yes."

"Um-so what's it say?" Gen asked him.

Castiel took the table back off Lily. "I don't know-Lily, can you read this? It wasn't meant for angels."

Lily clicked her fingers and on the table beside the bed appeared a roll of tissue paper and a charcoal for rubbing. She slid off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her, silently she took the tablet off Castiel and started to take a charcoal rubbing, when she was satisfied that it was perfect, Lily handed the tablet back to Castiel.

"What's that for?" Gen asked.

"Gonna go see Gabe," Lily answered. "And Metatron."

"God Scribe is still in heaven?" Dean laughed.

Lily nodded. "Last time I checked the rumour mill said yeah-my flawless Enochian is a bi-product of Metatron's teachings. All archangels are required to be taught by him."

"I've never heard you speak Enochian before," Gen frowned.

"You can't go to heaven dressed in a sheet," Sam pointed out.

Lily shrugged. "Why not? It'll be like Rome all over again."

Sam laughed. "You've been to Rome?"

"Who do you think introduced the Roman's to orgies?" Lily smirked, before turning to Castiel.

"Be careful," he told her.

"_Pah de rah_," Lily smiled, kissing him softly as she vanished.

"What did she say?" Gen frowned.

"Always and forever," Castiel smiled. "You all need to fill me in on what's been going on when I was gone. Lily has an Enochian brand burnt into the flesh on her back, it's healed but it won't go away. What's been going on?"

"You got time?" Dean asked.

He nodded.

Dean sighed. "Ok. But Cass-put some pants on first."


	109. Instructions

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Nine**

_Peace. _

_That is how she felt. _

_It had been too long since she had thought of her hearth and home and even longer since she had been there but now as Lily walked amongst the golden halls of heaven she finally felt peace._

_She ran her hands along the marbled walls, feeling the deep, routed Enochian sigils that were carved into the stone. They were old-older than she was. _

_Lily knew that the sigils were older than even Michael or Lucifer. _

_As she walked through the halls, Lily found the scenery starting to change. Instead of walking on hard stone, the archangel now walked on the softest green grass she had ever had the pleasure of walking on and she wore a white ethereal, floor length sleeveless and backless gown with a train that swept out behind her, the feathers on her wings twitched as they remembered the feel of heaven's breeze swirling around her, greeting her home. She ran her hands along the fabric, feeling the delicate embroidery of leaves and flowers underneath her hands. _

_"Well, well, well, look who walks the halls of heaven once more," Gabriel spoke, appearing in front of her. Her brother was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and tie, his dark emerald green wings were fully splayed behind him, filled with splashes of white. The strangest thing, however, was the fact that he wore no shoes. "Never thought we'd get you up here again."_

_Lily hugged her brother. "It is good to be back, Gabriel, however I have little time. I need to speak with Metatron."_

_Gabriel nodded. "I am aware that a Word of God tablet has been found. Two of Castiel's garrison have been sent to secure the prophet and take him to the desert to me taught by men." He linked his arm in with hers and started to walk through the park. "I assume you're here because of that?"_

_Lily nodded. "I am-do you know Cass is alive?"_

_"Yes," Gabriel sighed. "Naomi dropped the report on my desk not a few moments before you arrived. I can smell him all over you…making up for lost time?"_

_Lily smirked. "Yes, you could say that I suppose. Gabe, I said that I didn't have much time, I need to get back to Sam, Dean and Gen." She stopped and held up her hand, conjuring the stone rubbing. "These words weren't meant for us-just the prophet."_

_Gabriel opened the rubbing and paused. "They're instructions."_

_"You can read it?" Lily frowned _

_Gabriel nodded. "Lily-sis-I basically run this place. There is so much that I know that you will never know. The Language of the Prophets is one of them"_

_"What does it say?" Lily asked him. _

_"As I said-they're instructions," Gabriel repeated. "It says to cut off the head, and the body will flounder. Waste not thy time nor your breath upon the leviathan herd. Point thy blade at the heart of their master, for from him springs all their messages. Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal, as light and good as the leviathan are hungry and dark, washed in the three bloods of the fallen: a fallen angel, the ruler of fallen humanity, and the father of fallen beasts."_

_"The bone of a righteous mortal, the blood of a fallen angel, the ruler or fallen humanity and the father of fallen beasts?" Lily quoted. "Ok," she nodded. "A fallen angel is easy-me or Cass. The ruler or fallen humanity would have to be Crowley and the father of fallen beasts would be an alpha."_

_"All you need is the bone," Gabriel smiled. "And I can give you the location but I cannot get it for you."_

_"Lay it on me," Lily smiled. _

_"Find the bone of a nun-Sister Mary Constant," Gabriel advised. _

_"Thank you Gabriel," Lily smiled. _

_Gabriel looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "Lily-I need you to stay out of this fight."_

_She blinked. "Come again? Did I hear you correctly? You want me to stay out of one of the biggest fights since I was cast out of heaven? Have you lost your mind? Why would you ask this of me?"_

_Gabriel sighed. "Some information has come across Naomi's desk in relation to a prophecy-we don't exactly know what it means but I want you and Castiel to keep out of this."_

_"What kind of prophecy?" Lily asked._

_Gabriel shook his head. "We don't have the whole thing so I'm sorry I can't tell you. I would have you trust me though."_

_Lily sighed. "Gabe-I'm not staying out of this fight. End of story. You'd have to send my atoms to ever corner of the universe to do that and even then I would find my way back to my family. I had thought you would understand that."_

_He laughed at her. "I thought that would be your answer, my very little sister." He placed a kiss on her head, "good luck. Don't be a stranger, come and see me once in a while when you don't actually want something out of it…just please be careful."_

_Lily smiled. "Don't worry about me, Gabe. I'll be fine."_

_Gabriel frown and watched her walk away. _

_"You couldn't tell her?" Naomi questioned, appearing beside Gabriel._

_The archangel shook his head. "No. I couldn't tell her-not without the other half of that scroll. We're running out of time."_


	110. Knife to the Heart

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Ten**

After a small scale search and unable to find the boys and Gen, Lily decided to return back to the cabin and get her bearings before she headed out again.

The only problem when it came to being tracked by angels as well as demons was the God damn angel proofing. Lily could never find them-it made her annoyed at herself because she still needed to put the magic coin in the impala or in Gen's mustang to keep an eye on them.

When she arrived at the cabin, both the impala and the mustang were parked in the driveway, Lily smiled and walked down the road still in her fancy stolen bed sheet. She made a mental note to summon some new clothes after she cleaned herself up.

The closer she got to the cabin, the more she realised that something was wrong, the door was completely smashed in and she could hear people talking-well arguing. She sighed and clicked her fingers, the sheet vanished replaced by a black denim mini skirt, a blood red shirt and a pair of her signature Converse All Stars in a vibrant blue this time.

"Please, Castiel," a male pleaded. "We have to follow the code. Help us do our work."

"He can't!" Dean argued.

"We don't need his help or his permission!" argued a female.

Lily heard the sound of rushing wings as she stepped inside the house. "Is there a problem?" she asked, scanning the scene noticing two angels but sensing a third.

The blonde turned to her. At first she didn't know what to make of her but she covered her surprise up rather quickly. "Hello, Ariel."

The second angel appeared in the room with a young teenage Asian American boy. Both sets of eyes fell on Lily as she stood in the exit, hands behind her back. "Ariel-we thought you were dead."

"Hester, Inais, give the prophet back," Lily ordered.

"We have our orders," Inais answered. "Ariel-you of all people must understand-"

"I will not ask again," Lily cut in.

"You can't take Kevin!" Gen argued. "We're trying to clean up one of your angels messes!"

"She's right," Castiel nodded. "And angel brought the Leviathan back into this world and they begged him not to. They begged him not to do it."

"Look!" Dean growled. "Just give us some time ok? We will take care of your prophet."

Hester scoffed. The look on her face indicated that she was about ready to kill given a moment's notice. "Why should we give you anything after everything you have taken away from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost. And for that you're going to pay."

She made for Dean but Castiel inserted himself in front of him. "Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect."

"No Castiel!" Hester growled before she backhanded Castiel.

Inais and the third angel slammed the hunters up against the wall to stop them from going to aid Castiel. Lily drew her angel blade and stabbed the third angel through the chest, killing him.

Hester grabbed the collar of Castiel's shirt and he knelt, dazed on the ground.

"No more madness!"

_Punch!_

"No more promises!"

_Punch!_

"No more new Gods!"

Hester drew her angel blade.

"Hester no!" Inais yelled, struggling to keep a hold of the prophet and not expose himself to Lily. "There's so few of us left!"

She turned to Inais. "Stay out of this!" she snapped. "You wanted free will!" Hester sneered at Castiel. "Now I'm making the choice."

Lily appeared in front of Hester as she stabbed the blade down straight into her chest.

Gen screamed as she struggled to get herself off the wall. "LILY!"

An eerie silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the scene that had managed to unfold in the cabin.

A bright white light blazed out of Hester's chest, when she fell to the ground Meg stood behind her with a smirk on her face. "Someone had to."

Castiel caught Lily as she collapsed backwards on the ground, he put his hand on the blade that was still buried in her chest and gripped it but didn't pull. Lily cried out in pain and swatted his hands away but Castiel didn't move. "I have to pull this out," he whispered, staring into her flickering blue eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Why didn't she die?" Gen gasped, relief written all over her face.

She nodded, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I need some towels, something to stop the blood flow," Castiel shouted out to no one in particular, tightening his grip on the blade.

Gen took off into the bathroom and came back with some clean towels that she thrust into Castiel's face. The angel pushed the towels around the wound before he wrenched the blade out, a sickening crunching sound was drowned out by Lily screaming in pain.

Castiel threw the blade aside and pushed the towels down to stop the blood flow. He gently caressed her face. "You need some rest. The damage to your body can be healed but the damage to your Grace will take several hours to heal."

"Ariel is an archangel," Inais explained to the stunned on-lookers. "Only an arch can kill an arch and that is why she didn't die."

Gen let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus, scare the hell out of me next time."

Castiel picked Lily up off the floor and carried her into the back room. He kissed her head and closed the blinds before heading out to clean up the mess he had made.


	111. Supernatural Partners In Crime

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Eleven**

Several hours later when Lily woke up she found herself alone in the cabin without a single soul in sight. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and after a quick downwards glance at her clothes she leant down to untie her shoes.

She could have just clicked her fingers and cleaned herself up but Lily wanted to feel the hot water running down her back. It had literally been months since she'd had a shower and Lily was in some serious need to do so.

Lily kicked her shoes off and started stripping out of her clothes, she had just about unclipped her bra and was about to take it off when she found herself starring face to face with Bobby Singer. "JESUS CHRIST BOBBY!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, dismissing the alarm bells that were ringing in her head concerning the fact that her dead father was Swayzing it in the cabin. "CAN'T A GIRL HAVE SOME PRIVACY!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that you're not at all concerned about me being here?"

"You're not just gonna stand there are you?" Lily yelled. "Turn the hell around!"

Bobby turned around. "Ok I'm turned."

Lily clicked her fingers-obviously at this point a shower was going to have to wait. "Ok-I'm clothed. What the hell are you doing here Bobby? Shouldn't you be having a sweet ghostly reunion with Karen?"

Bobby faced her. "I stayed."

"Well obviously," Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes. She sat down on the bed, "Bobby-the hunter in me is telling me to send you straight onto the next freaking life and prey for the best but the daughter in me misses you."

"Dean left my dang flask here," Bobby growled. "I'd be out helpin' the idjits but I can't go where my flask isn't. I'll tell you where those idjits have gone if you take me with you."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Lily asked. "You realise that you don't have to right?"

Bobby smiled.

"Where are they?" she asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Find an alpha to get the blood for that weapon," Bobby replied.

Lily walked into the longue room and searched for one of many bowie knives that were hidden around the place. "Right, I remember, the blood of the fallen, the blood of a father of the alphas and the blood of the king of the fallen as well as bone of a saint."

"What you doing?" Bobby asked.

Lily rolled her sleeve up and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard before she sat down.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked her again.

"Leaving my blood here for the boys," Lily answered, drawing the blade across her skin on her forearm whilst holding her arm over the cup. "They need the blood of a fallen angel so here it is. I'll always be more than happy to bleed for my family."

"Well aint that just puppy dogs and sunshine," Bobby drawled.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Jesus Bobby," she laughed clearing the blade off and getting back to her feet. She scribbled down a note on the whiteboard on the fridge and put the blood in the fridge. "Where's your flask?"

"Safe," Bobby answered.

She went back into the bedroom and found the safe in the bottom of the closet. "Um-Bobby-we have a problem."

"Balls!" Bobby growled, staring at the angel proofing sigil carved into the safe.

"Those sons of bitches," Lily snapped, snatching a post-it note off the safe door.

_Naughty, naughty_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Gen_

"Bitch is smarter than I give her credit for," Lily sighed. "Note to self-keep an eye on that." She looked backwards at Bobby, "I'm sorry man-short of taking the safe with me there is nothing I can do."

Bobby looked at her for a few seconds before a sly smile formed on his gruff face. "I have an idea."

* * *

Lily looked in the rear view mirror of the mustang at the safe that sat in the backseat and sighed. Not only was Dean gonna kill her for bringing Bobby with her but Gen would probably rope her wings together and throw her off the edge of a cliff when she found out that Lily had hotwired her baby and stolen it to take to Wyandotte, Michigan.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked her, sitting in the front seat beside her.

"Wyandotte, Michigan," she answered. "Our Lady of the Scapular Parish has a vault of books underneath the church grounds."

Bobby laughed. "No it doesn't."

Lily nodded. "Yeah it does. It's part of a vault belonging to a group of men and women that keep myth and lore safe-it's one of the Men of Letters vault. That's how we're gonna find the bone of Sister Mary Constant and let me recharge quicker than I can."

"So this church is your version of a supernatural PCP?" Bobby asked her.

Lily stared at Bobby. "Come again?"

Bobby smirked. "I was a kid once too you know."

Lily laughed. "Bobby? Dude, you're awesome."


	112. True Form

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twelve**

Lily knelt down in front of the alter, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of her as she paid her respects to her father and his human son. With such close contact to holy ground the archangel could feel her strength already returning.

If Meg hadn't killed Hester Lily would be chasing after the angel so fast she'd leave a Road Runner cloud behind her.

"Welcome to Our Lady of the Scapular Parish," boomed a voice from her left. "It's refreshing to see such young people getting an interest in the church these days."

Lily finished off her prayer and she got to her feet she made the sign of the cross against her chest. She turned to face the bishop that was walking towards her, "young?" she smirked. "I wouldn't exactly call me young."

The bishop watched in a mixture of horror and delight when he saw her wings unfold behind her. "Forgive me," he whispered, falling to his knees.

Lily placed her hand up against his face and kissed his head. "Please, stand. I am unaccustomed to people getting on their knees in front of me…unless you're wearing a tan trench coat and your name is Cass…I'm a little off topic here-I need to see the vault."

The bishop looked at her. "The vault?" he questioned.

"Lying to me isn't really a good idea," Lily warned him. "I need to see the Men of Letters vault-I'm looking for a bone-the bone of a righteous nun-Sister Mary Constant."

The bishop got to his feet. He looked her over, "what did you say your name was?" he asked her.

"Ariel," Lily replied. "You can call me Ariel. Look-I'd like to stay so that we can talk religion until the cows come home but I'm in a hurry-the vault please."

The bishop swept his hand behind him and led Lily off towards the door that he had come out of. He turned a light on and walked towards a fireplace at the back of the room. It was white marble, reminded Lily of one of those old Victorian style houses with those grand fireplaces. He opened the small glass door of the mantel clock that sat above the fire place and moved both the clock hands until they both sat on the twelve.

Behind the clock she could hear the sound of moving gears and the brick wall behind the fireplace slowly moved upward revealing a room hidden in the wall.

The bishop turned to her. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Lily shook her head and moved towards the fireplace but stopped. "Actually-on second thoughts-how are you with safe cracking?"

* * *

"Are you one hundred percent sure that Gen is gonna be happy with you leaving her car at the church?" Bobby asked Lily as the two of them walked away from the mustang.

Lily shrugged. "Probably not, I just need to make sure that she has no sharp objects on her when I go back."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Dean's got his hands full with that girl."

Lily laughed.

"So where we heading?" the hunter asked her.

"Poveglia," she answered. "According to the Men of Letters records, the bones of the nun were moved to the island in 1814 to protect them. Books says the bones are hidden in the basement of the old church."

"Million dollar question," Bobby spoke up, "what's protecting the bones?"

Lily shrugged. "Well that's the fun part now isn't Bobby?" She held up the custom leather bag with the devils trap branded into the black leather, "we got a salt and iron crow bar, iron knuckle dusters, a sawn off shotgun with salt rounds and some nifty little daggers made of iron and some more made of silver-damn Gen knows how to party."

"If Gen wasn't going to kill you before she certainly is now," Bobby smirked.

Lily laughed.

Bobby turned around and saw that Lily was gone.

"Balls!" Bobby groaned, following her.

* * *

The worst time for her cell phone to have rung was right at this moment when Lily was arms deep in a room full of pissed off vengeful spirits but hey-sometimes the fates are against you.

Lily swung the iron bar straight through the spirit of a girl in an eighteenth century hospital gown as the theme for Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen started ringing through the basement.

"Now?" the archangel hissed. "Really?" She flicked open the phone. "You could have called at a better time Gen!"

"_WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR!_" Gen screamed over the speaker.

"Can she call you back?" Bobby yelled, his hands in the middle of a spirit working on shredding it.

"Can I call you back?" Lily asked Gen.

"_DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME OR I SWARE I WILL RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARC YOU!_" Gen screamed.

"You're threatening me with the Arc of the Convenient?" Lily asked her, taking out another ghost. "You do know it can't actually hurt an archangel right?"

"_THAT'S COMPLETELY BESIDE THE POINT!_" Gen roared. "_WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR!_"

"I'm hanging up," Lily growled, slamming her phone shut. "Bobby-I need you to leave."

"What?" Bobby growled. "There are seriously pissed off spirits gunning for you-I can't leave you."

"You either leave me or I send you straight upstairs," Lily warned. "I'm gonna go full Biblical on this mother."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, ya idjit."

Lily paused. "Fine-take my body-possess me-Bobby-this vessel will survive if you shelter in it-my Grace has worked its way into every corner of the mind and body. You're about to see what no human will ever see ever."

Bobby watched as a bright white light ripped itself from Lily's body and started to take form beside the now empty vessel.

_Bobby you can ill afford to waste time_.

The ghost stepped into the empty body, finding it difficult to control, he was using every ounce of strength he had to just make it walk. Turning the head, Bobby found himself staring at something that could simply be described at elegant.

Two large white feathery wings with splashes of blue spread out behind the creature with the cat-like face, elongated neck and bright blue eyes, the body was humanoid and covered in a fine layer of white fur, the long gangly arms reached almost to the ground, its legs were equally longer and ended in three long toes, but the creatures feet didn't touch the ground. The torso of the creature held a bright blue shining light that Bobby knew had to be its Grace-Lily's Grace, Lily's waist and chest were covered in a light blue silk that seemed to sit just perfectly to prevent exposure.

"Lily? Is that you?" Bobby asked her, voice filled with fear and deep seated appreciation.

_The bones are in the tomb Bobby, take one and only one or the ghosts will come back._

"Right," Bobby nodded. "This is ridiculous." Bobby shielded Lily's eyes as he forced her body to make its way over to the tomb where the bones were being held as a searing light filled the room.

* * *

"God damn it Gen would you stop pacing!" Dean yelled, watching Gen as she paced the cabin for the millionth time.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Gen hissed. "Lily took my car! My baby! My beautiful, beautiful car and your sister violated it!"

"Would you relax?" Lily spoke.

Gen grabbed Lily when she appeared in the room, slamming her up against the wall. "Where the hell is my car?"

"Would you let me you, ya dang idjit," Lily growled.

Gen paused. "Wait-hang-what-who-Jesus-Bobby?"

Dean froze. "Excuse me-Bobby-you're meant to be in the closet!"

Lily raised her eyebrow in the most Bobby-like manner as she watched Dean disappeared into the back room. "One of you idjits angel proofed the safe, Lily brought the safe with us when we went to find the bone."

There was a flash of light in the room that completely destroyed the table in the kitchen. Standing on top of the table was something straight out of Sci-Fi film.

"What the hell is that!" Dean yelled, pulling out his pearl handled gun.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, pushing his hand away. "That's Lily! This is Ariel's true form."

"Say again?" Sam asked. "If Lily looks like that-what do you look like?"

"Bobby would you care to step out?" Castiel asked.

Lily's body dropped to the ground and Bobby's ghost stepped away from her. "Well that was uncomfortable," he groaned. "Never wanna do that again."

"Lily you should return back to your vessel now before you fracture the fabric of reality," Castiel warned.

"Great!" Dean groaned when the creature vanished, light surrounding the vessel. "Calling all bets on a Winchester breaking the universe."

Gen rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

"Says you," Dean argued. "_She violated my baby_?" he quoted.

Gen punched Dean in the arm. "What if it was the impala, huh?"

Dean scoffed. "That's different!"

"Would you two stop with your crap!" Castiel yelled, helping Lily sit up.

"Do you have the bone?" Sam asked her.

Lily nodded. "Yes." She pulled a long bone out of her jacket, it looked like it came from the tibia of a person's leg. "You got the blood?"

Her brother's nodded.

"Let's send this mother back to Purgatory," Lily smirked.


	113. Killing Dick

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirteen**

Lily and Gen stood on the top of the building across the street watching the Sucrocorp Building across the street. "So you're telling me that Dick Roman purchased this and is using the business to add his freaky grey puke to the human populace?"

Gen nodded. "To sum it all up-Yup."

Lily nodded. "Huh. Fair enough." She handed the binoculars to Gen with a sigh. "So you put the borax in the water system?"

She smirked. "Of course I did. All you got do it Molotov the building when the boys come. Did you rig the explosive?"

"Stupid question," Lily answered. "So Dean's got a demon and my barely there bond mate to back him up, Sam is going in the back way and you and me get to blow up the building with borax bombs and then set off the borax filled sprinkler system. Hell of a plan, Gen."

Gen raised an eyebrow. "We ain't got much of a better plan." She sighed, "listen-Lily…when you get in there keep an out for Dean and I'll watch out for Cass. Deal."

"Deal," she smiled.

"I really love him, Lily." Gen frowned.

"I know," Lily sighed. She looked at Gen and opened her jacket where the blood soaked bone was in her pocket.

Gen gasped. "What does Dean have?"

"Cow bone," Lily answered. "I've got this Gen-trust me, I've got this."

Gen shook her head. "How? Why?"

"Fixing my mistakes," Lily answered. "If I hadn't found Eleanor and taken her blood, none of this would have happened. This is me-fixing my mistakes."

Gen went to say something but stopped just as the impala came screaming into view. "Thank God," she smiled. "I was beginning to think Dean got lost."

Lily pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number that would lead her to a disposable cell phone. "Three. Two. One. Boom."

Gen watched with a grin on her face when an explosion rocked the building. "You ought to do that stuff for a living. Where did you learn that?"

"Dad," Lily smiled. She drew her angel blade and tossed a spare over to Gen who at the same time tossed her over a super-soaker full of borax laced water. "Let's do this."

The two of them took off running down the stairs that went down the side of the building and into the streets. Gen got the first Leviathan in the face with the borax, Lily cut off its head and kicked the severed limb away from the body.

"Man I feel like a kid storming the cardboard fortress," Gen groaned, taking out another Leviathan.

Lily paused. "Ok-Dean's making his way to the lab, first left, second right, third flight of stairs then keep going until you find him." She hugged her friend. "I love you Gen-go be with Dean and tell them I am sorry ok."

Gen nodded and tore herself away from Lily to go find her man.

Lily closed her eyes and teleported to the lab.

* * *

Dick held a bottle of creamer up in his hands with a sickly smile spread on his face. "You know, I think this might end up the slickest little genocide in history."

"Thank you, sir," the lab tech smiled.

Dick shrugged. "Just sayin' I smell a promotion." He paused for a moment to drink the creamer as slicing noise cut through the silence and he turned around. "In this world I knew it was customary for pets to return back to their owners via animal control but to come back on their own is some achievement."

Lily sheathed her angle blade and threw the super soaker to the ground. "Hello, Dick."

"Good to see you again," Dick smiled. "You're just in time for our grand sell out."

"I blew up half your building," she frowned.

Dick shrugged. "Well, it's only half a building. We always work things out in the end." The Leviathan's eyes flashed up to the viewing window above the lab. "Look-we have an audience."

Lily looked up just in time to see Dean slam his arms up against the glass and him silently yell her name. Her eyes flickered to Gen and Castiel than she looked back at Dick and pulled the bone out of her jacket.

"Well good on you," Dick smirked. "Pulling that together with your idiot brothers. A-plus, Lily."

Castiel appeared beside Lily. "I thought you could use some help."

"Dean pissed at me?" Lily answered.

"Boy is he ever," Castiel replied.

Dick rolled his eyes. "This meeting is over." Castiel and Lily looked at each other before the angel moved towards Dick. The leviathan flung his hand out, knocking Castiel into the wall.

Lily swung around and stabbed Dick in the chest with her angel blade and Castiel grabbed a chunk of Dick's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. "Lily! Do it now!"

Lily stabbed the bone into Dick's neck. "Hostile take-over eat your heart out."

Dick's face transformed into a mouth full of teeth and the flickering, protruding tongue. He roared before his face returned to normal. Stumbling backward, he grunted and black goo started to run from his nose and mouth.

Lily stepped backwards as waves of energy started to pulsate off Dick before rushing back into his body. Her eyes flickered to the doors and the last thing that Lily saw was Sam coming into the room with the prophet before Dick exploded.

* * *

The only thing that Lily was aware of as she was slowly waking up was that she was no longer in the lab.

"Wake up," Castiel spoke, his voice cutting through the darkness.

Lily sat up, groaning. She opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

Castiel paused. "You don't know?" he asked her.

Lily shook her head. "Last thing I remember was Dick-exploding into black goo."

Castiel nodded. "You're an archangel. Where would Dick Roman go in death?"

Lily scrambled to her feet, dusting off the dirt on her ass and her legs. "So-you're telling me that we're in Purgatory?"

Castiel pulled a twig out of her hair. "Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity."

She looked around, watching the rustling trees, ever sense, heightened to tell her that something bad was going to happen. "How do we get out?"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're a bag of kittens, Cass." She pulled her blade out of her jacket and grabbed Castiel's hand when he pulled out his.

"Well," Castiel smiled, softly, "at least we're here together."


	114. Blood Magic

**++++++ Ok just a note to my lovely readers, season eight, as awesome as it was, wasn't really my kind of cup of tea and so I'm going to tweak things just a little tiny bit, I really, really, do hope that you enjoy it ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen++++++**

**One Hundred and Fourteen**

For the fifth time Dean checked his watched as he paced backwards and forwards across the emergency room waiting room of Saint Joseph's Hospital in Phoenix, Arizona. _Damn it Gabe, where are you?_ Dean cursed.

He glanced down at his hands, there was so much blood on them. A little voice in the back of his head wanted to know if a person could actually loose that much blood but Dean was doing everything he could to try and ignore that voice. He'd called Gabriel on the way to the hospital and the archangel had answered but took off again when Dean had told him about what had been found in that vampire nest.

Gabriel had promised that he would be back but he hadn't kept that promise.

"Excuse me Mr Winchester?" a doctor called out, holding a clip board in his hand. "I'm Doctor Chase Lester, can I have a word with you about Ms Warden?"

Dean stopped his pacing and made it over to the doctor in three long strides. "How is she, doc?" Dean asked.

The doctor's face was set in a grim line. "I always hate to be the one to tell people this news but Ms Warden has suffered a first trimester miscarriage due to a heavy blow to the abdominal area-the bleeding fortunately will stop on its own."

Dean blinked. He hadn't even known she was pregnant until an hour and a half ago. "I-um-thank you doc. Can I see her now?" he asked.

"Room fourteen," the doctor answered. "But before you do, might I suggest you clean up a bit?"

He stared at his bloodied hands again and nodded. "Thanks." Dean pushed passed him and went in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

_Dean couldn't believe his luck when the scroll first touched his hands. _

_He'd found it sitting on a dank, dusty old bookshelf in the back of the vampire nest, for some reason he'd been drawn to the old parchment above anything else. The vampires were second at best. _

_He rolled it open, studying the Enochian drawn-no, drawn wasn't the right word-painted on. Dean knew that he could never read any of this but something in the back of his mind told the hunter that the scroll was important. _

_"Dean!" Gen screamed, bringing him sharply out of the trance he was in. "Dean! Something's wrong!"_

_Dean rolled the scroll back up and looked over at Gen. She knelt on the ground, the final vampire decapitated beside her as she clutched her stomach in pain. "Gen?" he gasped. Dean dropped the scroll and rushed over to her. "Gen, what happened?"_

_Gen winced. "My stomach-Dean…" she brought her hands up, they were covered in blood. "Dean-something is really, really, wrong."_

* * *

Gen was lying on the bed in her room, staring out the window at the busy city when Dean came into the room. She looked at him, a weak smile flickered across her face but didn't stay there.

"I'd ask if you were feeling ok but that would be crap," Dean smiled weakly, closing the door behind him. "I should have never asked you to come hunt that nest with me. We'd both been out of practice for months."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Dean."

Dean took his jacket off and threw it on the chair in the corner when Gabriel appeared in the room wearing the same suit and tie that he was wearing earlier. The archangel was holding the scroll in his hands like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean snapped. "You said that you would be back!"

Gabriel rubbed his temple. "Dean-there are much more important things in this world the issue you and your girlfriend are having."

Dean punched him. It didn't hurt Gabriel but it was cathartic for him. "What the hell do you mean? There is nothing more important that Gen! You could have saved our child!"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Gabriel sighed. "I really am-but I stand by my statement. This scroll was of the utmost importance to me and mine. We've been searching for it for almost two years months now."

"Well maybe you can explain why the hell I was going all Gollum on it when I should have been watching out for Gen!" Dean snapped.

"The only way we could have found the scroll was to implant suggestions into hunters everywhere to find the scroll," he confessed. "Once found, the hunter was meant to bring it to a particular location at a particular time and deliver it to me."

Suddenly Dean lashed out, grabbing Gabriel around the collar of his pristine suit and slamming him up against the wall. "If you hadn't been messing with me I would have gotten to Gen sooner, I would have been paying more attention! Give me one good reason I shouldn't stab you with your own blade?"

"Dean, let him go," Gen frowned. "Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything."

Dean slammed Gabriel up against the wall as he let him go. "Explain to me something Gabriel-why let us loose our baby? Is that scroll really worth it?"

"It's the second half of a prophecy regarding the birth of a new species of angel," Gabriel replied.

"The birth of a new species of angel?" Gen asked, cringing at the word birth.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. A very powerful species of angel, born of two angelic parents bonded in body, mind and Grace."

"Lily and Cass?" Gen whispered. "But we have no idea where they are." She looked at Dean, pity on her face. The eldest Winchester hadn't mentioned his sister about thirteen months, in fact, she was the reason that Dean no longer spoke to Sam.

The youngest sibling wanted to give up hunting after everything that their family had sacrificed. Dean wouldn't buy it, he wanted to bring Lily and Castiel back from wherever they had gone after Dick exploded in a shower of black goo but Sam couldn't. They had argued and Sam left. For a while it was just Dean and Gen on the road but after three months they gave up and Dean came back, defeated and moved into Gen's place.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes-we do. When Roman died-where did he go?"

Dean frowned. "Purgatory?"

"Bingo," Gabriel nodded. "We've been sieging Purgatory for months now with no luck. Purgatory seems to be eager to hang onto an archangel and a seraph no matter what it costs them."

"So how do you plan on getting them out if Purgatory won't give them up?" Gen frowned.

"Blood magic," Gabriel answered. "Blood magic combined with my own powers, the blood of family and Death has graciously offered to create a much needed solar eclipse."

"When?" Dean asked. "And what do you mean by the blood of family?"

"Two days," Gabriel answered. "And what I mean is your blood, Sam's blood and the blood of little Clair Novak who has already donated some."

"You stole blood off a child?" Dean growled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You make it sound bad Dean. Remember-two days, western shore line of Fern Lake at 3:47 in the afternoon. You will need to be there."

Gen nodded. "Let's get them back Dean."

* * *

Sam stared uneasily over at Gabriel and the angel Naomi as the two of them talked in hushed tones over a rock that the bowl with the mixed blood cocktail sat on. He shook his head and looked at his watch, it was 3:45, in two minutes he could see his sister again-he hoped.

Gabriel took his jacket off and rolled the sleeve of his shirt up so that he could cut his wrist and add his own blood to the mix. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Dean mumbled.

The archangel cleaned the blood from his healed cut and pulled his sleeve down as the moon started to block the son. Gabriel picked up the bowl of blood and walked over to the rock circle that Dean and Sam had made on the ground where he placed it dead centre. Stepping back, he opened his mouth and started chanting. "_Lanua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento. Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae. Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam. Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem_."

Gen stared up at the sky. "Apart from not being able to see-nothing's happening."

Just as the words left her mouth, the shoreline erupted in a burst of fiery white light. When the large roaring sound and the bright light started to fade the first thing that they saw was an incredibly filthy Castiel and Lily standing there in the middle of the shoreline arguing with each other.  
"Damn it Cass! I asked you to do one thing! One thing and that was look!" Lily snapped.  
Castiel stared at her with his head cocked to the side like a stoic angelic puppy, those baby blues focused on Lily. The angel was sporting a beard which actually suited him. "I was looking."  
Lily groaned. "At the clearing Cass! Not at me! I said look out for any vamps or leviathans or anything like that so I could clean all the Leviathan blood off me."  
"But you were much better to look at," he pouted.  
"Cass I love you but we really need to talk about this communication thing," Lily warned him. "You can't just be going off track here. Purgatory isn't exactly the kind of place to let one's wander to forbidden fruits."

"I wasn't aware your fruits were forbidden," Castiel shrugged.

Dean paused. Castiel, angel of heaven, had just shrugged. It was an incredibly human thing to do.  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Gabriel finally spoke, getting tired of them arguing. "Or do you just want us to leave?"  
Lily froze. Her eyes flickered to Gabriel before her body could catch up. She squealed and ran to him. "Gabe!" she grinned, hugging him. "If this is an induced hallucination I don't care I am loving it!"

Gabriel laughed. "You don't half smell."

Lily ignored him, searching the faces of each of the people standing on the shoreline. She planted her hands on her hips, "why did you bring us back?" she asked, eyes watching the moon as it moved out from in front of the sun. "The cost would have been high. What world ending situation brings us here?"

Gabriel cleared his throat. "First you two clean up-then we can talk."

Lily and Castiel glanced at each other. Their battle worn bodies and faces gave off only one emotion and that was plain and simple mistrust. It made them all wonder what had happened to them both in the fifteen months that they been gone.


	115. Not So Well

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**NOW WHO IS READY FOR TONIGHT MY BELOVED SPN-ERS?**

**CAUSE I SO AM!**

**GOOD HUNTING**

**One Hundred and Fifteen**

Castiel studied the Winchesters very closely as Lily knelt down by the lake with the simple intention of having a drink. Water in Purgatory wasn't very clean nor was it very nice, it was one of those simple things people took for granted.

"Cass?" Dean called out, grabbing his friend to give him a hug. "It's bloody good so see you again. We had no idea what happened."

"Evidently, standing too close to an exploding Leviathan sends anyone in the immediate vicinity to Purgatory," Castiel explained in the single, monotone voice he always had. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Oh my God! Cass! It's like drinking freaking air!" Lily grinned from the lakeside. "I missed freaking water! I could skinny dip right now, I tell you."

Sam cleared his throat. "Please don't."

"It's the simple pleasures in life, hey?" Gen joked. She held her stomach and grimaced in pain. It was way too early to be doing this.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "How are you, little bro? How have you been?"

"We spent the last couple of months talking about our feelings…it was oddly comforting," Castiel shrugged. "When one is fighting a constant battle apparently it helps to speak about how you feel."

Dean laughed. "Cass, you poor bastard."

Castiel turned to him. "I would hardly consider myself to be poor, speaking about your emotions helps. The sex afterwards is also a bonus."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Ok Cass, how did you even find the time to have sex in Purgatory?"

Castiel opened his mouth but Lily covered it with her hand. "That's enough from you Cass," Lily cut him off. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

The angel smiled. "I do like the sound of that."

"Can I interrupt?" Naomi questioned, stepping forward. "Ariel, Castiel, my name is Naomi."

Lily nodded. "I know who you are."

"And I have only heard of you," Castiel confessed. "You run the intelligence division of heaven. Lily would said that you are above my pay grade."

Naomi smiled. "I guess you could say that. Listen-I must confess-there is a reason why we brought you back from Purgatory."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Angels, man. Never bust you out of jail out of the goodness of their heart." She turned her head to Castiel, "I need a shower-I'm feeling particularly dirty and am interested in finishing off what we started."

"I thought you said that your fruits were forbidden?" Castiel asked her. "Or was that a situational statement?"

She nodded. "Situational, Cass."

"Right," he nodded. "Naomi, Gabriel-Lily and I have been through a particularly rough several months-perhaps this world ending problem can wait."

Dean shook his head. "Cass it can't wait!"

"I see no burning meteors in the sky," Castiel answered. "No demons congregating on mass, you haven't sold your soul and Lucifer isn't chasing Sam and although I do not know Genevieve, she appears to have a head on her shoulders to know enough to not make deals of any kind." He pursed his lips together. "Lily I just realised you are right. Your family is train wreck."

"A train wreck?" Sam quoted staring at Lily. "You called us a train wreck?"

"Call it like I see it," Lily smirked.

"Can you keep your sarcasm to a minimum?" Gabriel snapped. "We need to talk about the two of you and the child you're going to have."

Lily burst out laughing.

Her reaction wasn't what the collective audience was expecting.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lily laughed. "You bring me back from Purgatory just because me and Cass are gonna have a baby?" She leant on Castiel for support. "You should do comedy Gabriel-you really missed your calling when you ditched being the Trickster."

"The scroll says-" Naomi started.

"Since when was the last time that our kind did something because a piece of paper said so?" Lily asked. "It's like Dean following instructions on how to drive around New York-doesn't happen"

"Listen, Lily-" Gabriel tried to say.

"No you listen!" she snapped. "You don't get to just drag us out and lay this shit on us! It's not funny Gabe! I can't be a mother to some prophecy baby because I don't know how to be a mother-I never had one. So take your baby scroll and shove it up your heavenly ass."

"Lily," Gabriel snapped.

Lily stared at him through the darkest set of blue eyes from a dirty, black smudged face. "No, Gabriel. No." She vanished off the shoreline leaving a pair of shoeprints in the rocks and sand that slowly filled up with water.

Castiel sighed and followed her.

"Well that went well," Gen sighed.

"Can you find them?" Sam asked.

Gabriel paused. "No-Lily spent a long time hiding herself from angels. Powerful I may be but only God can find an archangel who doesn't want to be found."

"So we wait?" Dean groaned.

The archangel nodded. "Yes."

"Well can we do it somewhere warm?" he asked.

Sam smiled.

Fifteen months and his brother hadn't changed, he had and obviously Lily had but Dean was still insanely grounded yet cracking at the seams.


	116. Avoiding the Issue

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**And holy crap did anyone watch Supernatural? Well that was an incredibly stupid question, of course you all watched it but wasn't it friggin' amazing and totally sad but totally awesome at the same time?! **

**I love you all SPN-ers!**

**One Hundred and Sixteen**

"This place looks like it hasn't been lived in for a while," Castiel noted, running a finger along the dust above the fireplace.

Lily came out of the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel. Finally after fifteen months of cold baths in cold ponds or no baths at all, the angel had spent almost an hour in the shower just letting the hot water run over her body and after a quick argument with Castiel over the beard he was now so fond of she managed to talk him into shaving it off.

"Well I think Dean is living with Gen-not sure about Sam but I don't think he's living with them," Lily answered. She dumped the towel on the table and opened the fridge hoping to find maybe even a leftover beer but nothing. "We need to do a supply run."

"We don't eat," Castiel reminded her.

"Occasionally I like to feel like a normal person," Lily retorted. "And if that means eating when I don't need to then so be it."

"Do we plan on staying here?" Castiel questioned.

She shrugged. "Dunno-where do you want to stay?"

"Here," he answered. "The place is already angel proofed and demon proofed." Castiel cleared his throat. "Lily-I need to ask you-why were you so defensive about what Gabriel said?"

"Angels can't have kids, moron," she reminded him.

Castiel rolled his eyes at her. He figured that Lily and her brothers did it enough-why wouldn't he? "I meant what you said about being a mother."

"Forget it Cass," Lily frowned. "Can't you just sit here and bask in the fact that we are back? We're back on Earth after months of running and hiding from monsters of every variety that I have ever hunted-we're back. And I have fifteen months of Doctor Who to catch up on. Instead of running and hiding every waking moment of the day I wanna watch crap TV, read and just be with the man I love."

Castiel paused, she could see the cogs ticking over in his brain as he mulled over the situation. "We are back," he spoke, the words rolling off his tongue.

Lily grinned. She pushed Castiel backwards on the couch and sat face forward on his lap. "Yes baby, we are home," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"What if someone comes?" Castiel asked her, breaking the kiss.

"Considering it will take them the better part of a day to figure out where we are and then travel here I think we could probably exercise on the air of I don't care," she shrugged.

The angel smiled. "Well-in that case I should probably continue doing what I was doing before we were pulled back."

Lily smirked. "So you're just gonna watch me?"

Castiel paused, his mind working overtime trying to process that particular thought. "Lily-I-bedroom right now before I defile the couch."

"Defile?" Lily smiled. She licked her lips, "now that's a thought."

* * *

"This is the only place that I can think off that Lily and Cass would come to apart from those friggin' caves in Mexico," Dean growled, throwing the key of the impala onto the dash once they had parked.

"Well you've got two outcomes," Sam told his brother. "One-Lily and Cass are there or two-some other hunter has moved in."

Gen took her seat belt off. "Only one way to find out."

Dean sighed. "How are you copping with all of this?" he asked her. "I mean, Cass and Lily-their magical prophecy baby."

Gen shrugged. "How do you want me to be Dean? It's not like I'm going to magically be well again so soon. You just gotta give me time Dean."

"What's going on?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"Well I guess we solved the issue of who is staying at the cabin," Gen frowned, pointing at the doorway and at Castiel who had just appeared wearing a dark blue suit and went inside.

"Those sneaky, winged freaks," Dean growled. He jumped out of the impala and yelled. "CASS!"

Castiel turned around and straightened the new suit he was wearing. "Hello Dean. Lily said you would figure out where we were." He opened the door and called out to Lily as he walked inside.

"See I said twenty-four hours," Lily smiled. She winked at Castiel, "good thing I went out and got beers." She sat down beside Castiel. "What kind of game are you guys playing getting into the business of angels? I love Gabe but dude has changed and Naomi-well let's just say that woman is the angelic version of the heads of the CIA, FBI, NSA, KGB and MI6 in one freaking person. Don' get into bed with them. I'm warning you to stay away. Then there's this whole magical prophecy baby which after this discussion we will never speak about again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Me and Gen-we lost our baby so that Gabriel could get his filthy little hands on that god damn scroll."

Lily cocked her head. "You and Gen-?"

Sam folded his arms. "Huh. That's what you weren't telling me. How long?"

"Two days ago," Gen frowned.

"And she's already out hunting?" Sam snapped.

"Gabriel came and started talking about getting you back and Gen said we should do it," Dean objected. "Don't pin this back on me. After not hunting for months all of a sudden we both have the balls to go out hunting again, don't tell me you didn't feel it Sammy. Gabriel said he implanted the suggestion to all hunters to look for this scroll."

Sam paused. "Now that you mention it-I did but Amelia sort of kept me grounded."

"Amelia?" everyone asked.

"Not the point," Sam sighed. He looked over at Lily who was still starring at Gen. "Um-Cass-I think she broke."

Lily coughed and cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she whispered. She stood up and walked out the front door, the sound of ruffling feathers alerted them that she was gone.


	117. Guardian Angel

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Seventeen**

It was late at night and raining heavily as Lily walked down the side of the road in Fairfield, Iowa. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to see the other pedestrian coming towards her so when she slammed into him, he dropped all his groceries.

Lily apologised to him and bent down to pick up the containers of salt then she froze. Her blue eyes flickered up to a familiar face that she had seen once or twice before going to Purgatory. "You're the prophet, Kevin Tran!"

He looked at her, fear flickered through his eyes before he abandoned his supplies and took off running.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Seriously kid?" Lily teleported in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Kevin-I'm not gonna hurt you-I'm not a demon."

"I know!" he gasped. "You're an angel…angels can't be around me they get killed. Angels were looking after my mother and they all got killed."

"I just spent fifteen months in Purgatory," Lily told him, "fight off vampires, werewolves, God only knows what else. Demons would be a blessing right now…so, kid, need a hand taking the shopping home?"

Kevin paused. "Um-ok."

Lily clicked her fingers and the bags appeared in her hands. "Where we going?" she asked.

"My place," he answered. "Perfect place to hide from Crowley."

Lily laughed. "Ah-my favourite king of hell…how is the little bastard?"

Kevin sighed. "Well-after you and that other angel disappeared when Dick Roman exploded, Crowley kidnapped me."

"And you escaped?" Lily smirked. "Wow-kudos kid. Not many mortals can escape that slippery bastard." She looked up at the abandoned church that was coming into view and laughed. "A church?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "never actually thought about using a church as a batcave."

Kevin stared at her. "Ok-you're a geek?"

"Under this incredibly hot exterior is the heart of a true geek," she smiled. "Doctor Who, Transformers, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings-the whole nine yards baby."

Kevin pushed open the door to the church and let Lily inside before shutting the door behind him. "What's an angel doing walking around Iowa at eleven at night?"

"My own personal witness protection program," Lily replied. She started unpacking the supplies and threw him some salt, "if you're worried about demons fix the salt line."

"What do you mean by witness protection program?" Kevin inquired. "What are you doing here? You should be in Purgatory-no offence."

Lily pulled herself up so that she was sitting on top of a pew. "Well the angels upstairs pulled me and my mate out of Purgatory because of stupid magic scroll."

Kevin laughed as he worked on fixing the salt lines. "Magic scroll-magic tablet-sounds like the same deal."

"Destiny sucks ass," she sighed.

Kevin sat down beside her. "Besides my girlfriend Channing, this is the longest conversation I've ever held with a girl, and a Winchester no doubt. Your brother's by the way-are a pair of gigantic tools."

She nodded her agreement. "Yup-I agree with you there." Lily sighed, "so this scroll apparently explains about a new species of angel being born from two angels. I told Gabe to shove it up his heavenly ass."

"You said that to an angel?" Kevin questioned, shock written all over his face.

Lily laughed. "Sure did."

Kevin smiled. "Wow." He leant forward, elbows on his knees and supported his head with his hands. "So, you're hiding because of a piece of paper that tells you you're gonna have a baby. That could be like six years or even sixty from now."

She shook her head. "No, not it's not." Lily sighed. "I'm an angel-I know when a new life starts Kevin-six weeks. I'm six weeks pregnant with a baby I am more terrified of than facing Lucifer in the cage or the Leviathan or any other kind of hell that can be imagined. I couldn't tell that to my best friend or my brother because they just lost their baby. When they told me I ran like a child."

Kevin sighed. "I've been living in a church for two months-I can't judge you."

Lily laughed. She ran a hand through her wet hair and sighed. "You hungry?" she asked him. "I could really go for a burger and some fries."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kevin asked.

She nodded.

"What's it like?" he asked, looking at her stomach.

Lily shrugged. "It's odd-I can feel emotions, mixed emotions. I sort of found out after a fight with some vampires. I was cleaning up in the river whilst Cass was watching charge and boom it was like I had a whole new something going on there. It was easy to hide from Cass because we were always using power but now that we're out it's not gonna be too long at best before he finds out." She cleared her throat, "now it's my turn. Why did Crowley kidnap you?"

"He had a tablet," Kevin answered.

"Another tablet?" Lily breathed deeply. "Wow. So we got the Leviathan tablet where we found out how to defeat them, and Crowley's tablet?"

"Demon," Kevin answered. "It had instructions on it, I didn't get to read much off it but there were instructions on it for how to kill demons with a spell." He gestured around the room at the symbols painted on the walls and the door, "got these kick-ass sigils from the tablet."

"I recognize just about all of these," Lily smiled just as the floorboards of the church started to shudder and break, destroying the huge devil's trap in the room. She shot Kevin a look and got to her feet and summoned her angle blade, "think we might have to take a raincheck on that burger."

Kevin nodded. "I think you might be right," he gulped, watching two demons burst in through the door.

"We'll burger later," Lily grinned when she jumped straight into the middle of the fight with the two demons. She slammed the first one up against the wall and stabbed her blade straight in through its head as the second demon went for Kevin who produced a supersoaker full of holy water.

She came up from behind him and shoved her blade straight through his chest.

"Well that was some show," Crowley grinned, clapping his hands as he stood in the doorway of the church. "Hello, Lily. Where's your strapping trench coated mate?"

"Away," Lily answered when a young Chinese girl appeared next to Crowley.

Kevin lowered his supersoaker. "Channing?"

Lily rubbed her forehead. It was so like Crowley to use such an assbutt tactic like this. "You're girlfriend?" She could see the demon inside her. "Got news for you Kev-she ain't your girlfriend anymore."

Crowley chuckled. "What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing." He looked at Kevin with a smug smirk. "Last time we danced you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what-come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to-What's-the-Point U?"

Lily stepped in front of Kevin, gripping her blade tightly. "The prophet is under my protection, Crowley."

Crowley laughed. "Under your protection? Lily, for the memories we share I beg of you hand the prophet over before I paint the walls with your blood."

Lily sliced her hand open with her blade and spun around to do the same to Kevin's hand. "This is gonna feel weird," she grinned before she slammed their bleeding hands together.

"NO!" Crowley roared.

"Blood by blood," Lily whispered, Kevin's arm starting to glow and when he wrenched his arm away he shook his hand, trying to get the feeling back. "Can't hurt him now if I know where he is and when he needs me. Just call me his self-appointed guardian angel." She grabbed his arm again and waved at Crowley with a wink before the ground swept out from underneath them.


	118. Lies

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Eighteen**

"It's been hours," Sam argued with Dean for the hundredth time, "she isn't coming back! Face it Dean, we need to go out and look for her or at least summon her ass back."

"Would you please stop referring to my mate's rear like that?" Castiel asked, flicking through the TV channels searching for something to watch. "It's not a topic of discussion I feel comfortable with anyone but myself talking about."

Sam got to his feet. "I'm going to look for Lily."

The front door swung open and Lily came walking in with a paper bag and the distinct smell of burgers around her. "So nice of you to wait up," she grinned, chucking the bag on the table, followed by her jacket. "You can come in, Kev-they won't bite."

Kevin came into the cabin with a frown on his face. "This place is even worse than the church."

"Well you had a good thing going until Crowley found ya," Lily smirked, opening the bag and throwing a burger over to him. "Meal of champions, prophet of the Lord."

Castiel stood up. "Where have you been? I have grown worried."

"Had to go for a walk," Lily shrugged, "clear my head, found Kevin here hiding in a church in Iowa, then Crowley found us, blah, blah, blah."

"Nice of you to come back," Dean growled. "Gen's pissed at you because you took off after she needed you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Wow-domestics, great."

"Shut up, Kevin," Lily growled. She slammed a pen and paper down on the table, "write down as much of that Demon Tablet that you can remember."

"Slave driver," Kevin mumbled, sitting at the table.

Castiel crossed the room and grabbed Kevin and Lily's hands then held them up. "What did you do?" he asked Lily.

Lily frowned. "When a person becomes a prophet the rules are that they go to the desert to learn the words from men and they get a guardian angel to protect them-Kevin never went to the desert and never got his angel so I created a bond."

"Are you at any way injured?" Castiel asked her.

Lily shook her head. "Say again?"

"Did you in anyway injure yourself?" he repeated himself. "Because that was a stupid thing to do. Kevin Tran hasn't been taught-only a taught prophet can be partnered with a compatible angel and you're an arch-"

"Would you stop?" Lily cut in. "I did what I had to do at the time Cass-you know that most off all-after everything we've been through in that place you've got no right to suddenly be picky over what I can and cannot do."

"I was picky," he nodded. "However I kept it to myself because there was just the two of us. As you said to me approximately twenty-three hours ago we are back."

"I can take care of myself Cass," Lily reminded him.

Kevin cleared his throat.

Lily shot him a look. "Kev-the list. I'm gonna go talk with Gen." She marched herself into the back room, pulling her shirt wet off at the same time. "Scoot over babe," Lily smiled, pushing Gen over on the bed.

Gen sat her phone down on the bed. "You left."

She sighed. "Think of it from my point of view-my best friend tells me that she lost a baby right after I get pulled back from Purgatory and told I'm gonna have some magical prophecy baby-It's a little much to take in."

Gen wrapped her arm around her and they both fell backwards on the bed. "I'm sorry-it's just hard to talk to Dean about this. He blames himself but it's my fault because I took a test less than two hours before we left to go clear out that nest."

Lily shook her head. "Babe it's not your fault. Not at all-don't blame yourself at all. Never blame yourself. Blame Crowley-I find it helps to blame everything on Crowley."

Gen chuckled. "You're such a looser." She pulled Lily in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're back-everything just sucked without you. Sam and Dean fought like crazy then they split. One moment you were there and the next-just gone. Crowley came in and took that nerdy little Asian prophet-"

"Kevin?" Lily smiled. "Yeah dude's in the other room."

"You don't waste time do you?" Gen laughed.

Lily shook her head. "Nope."

There was a knock on the door. "You girls descent?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Gen smirked. "We're having a naked pillow fight."

"That would be hot if Lily wasn't my sister," Dean smirked on the other side of the door.

"Dean, can you not talk about my mate like that?" Castiel asked from the other side of the room.

The girls laughed.

Lily sat up as Dean came in. "I'll leave you two to talk. I have to sort out some issues with Kevin. Boy misses his mother and I think before we get any more work out of him he wants his mum."

"Love you," Gen grinned.

Lily smiled and left the room.

God she felt like such a bitch for lying to her best friend and her sibling and not telling them but she didn't know what to do.


	119. Mrs Tran

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Nineteen**

Lily poked Kevin in the side as the young prophet slept on the couch. His eyes flicked open and widened when he saw her, she covered his mouth and indicated to him to be quiet before she lifted it away.

"What are you doing?" Kevin whispered, trying not to wake Sam, Dean and Gen.

"You want your mother don't you?" Lily asked him.

Kevin nodded. "I want to see her-will you take me to her?"

Lily nodded. "I'm your guardian, Kevin. All you need to do is ask." She grabbed her jacket off the table whilst Kevin went about grabbing his stuff. "Where's your mum live?" she asked him.

"Neighbor, Michigan," Kevin answered.

"We should be back before they wake up," Lily told him, heading quietly to the front door. "If not, it's like a day and a half drive to Michigan so they won't follow us."

"What about Castiel?" Kevin asked, he didn't like the angel very much.

"Cass is trying to sooth stuff over with Gabe," Lily answered. "Seems like me telling him to shove it up his heavenly ass didn't go down well." She cleared her throat. "I thought after we bust your mum out of demon prison we should get that tablet."

Kevin shrugged. "My mother first?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Yup-the tablets are important but not as important as a child's love for his mother. Unfortunately not a lot of people get that, Kev." She stopped in the doorway and went back to Dean's jacket that was hanging over the lounge to grab Ruby's knife out of the pocket before giving it to Kevin.

"What's this?" Kevin asked.

"Stab them with the pointy end," Lily advised. She pulled her jacket on and touched two fingers to Kevin's head, ending the two of them in the middle of an upper middle class suburban neighbourhood.

Kevin shook his head, staring around at the bustling neighbourhood that he hadn't seen in over a year. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're amazing?"

"On a number of occasions," she smirked, the two of them taking cover behind a bunch of trees.

Kevin went to go to his house but Lily stopped him. "Kevin-you stop and you observe."

"Observe what?" Kevin asked her.

"Demons," Lily answered. "Crowley's got your mother better guarded than Fort Knox. See the mail man?" she asked, pointing out.

Kevin shrugged. "Yeah? That's Carl. So what?"

"Carl's a demon," Lily answered. "So's the gardener. And I can feel a demon in the house-with your mother. Come on chuckles," she grinned. She patted him in the shoulder and stuck her hands in her pockets as she across the pavement and into the deck with Kevin tagging behind her. She knocked on the door and looked back at the mailman with a wink, watching as his eyes turned black.

A middle aged woman answered the door, when she saw Kevin she froze up. "Oh! Kev-" she gasped. "Kevin?"

"Hi mum," Kevin smiled. He put his right foot forward but stopped. "Can I hug her?"

Lily nodded. "She's clean."

Kevin hugged his mother.

Lily slipped in past them, following the smell of sulfur.

Another woman stood in the middle of the lounge room, eyes as black as sin. "Winchester, Crowley said you would come." The demon threw back its head and black smoke poured from the host mouth.

_"Et secta diabolica, omnis congregatio, omnis legio, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis spiritus exorcizamus_," Lily recited, she wouldn't get close enough to get the demon before it took off. The demon was pulled back into the woman before Lily placed her hand against her head, light poured from her eyes and her mouth than she fell dead to the floor.

"Um-Lily," Kevin frowned. "You killed my mother's friend."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Did you really have to kill her?" she asked. "Who are you anyway?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "Mum-this is Lily Winchester, Lily-this is my mum-Linda Tran."

Lily held out her hand. "Hello Mrs Tran."

"Manners on someone so young are rare," Linda replied, shaking her hand. "What was that?"

"Demon," Lily answered.

Kevin cleared his throat. "You know like that movie the Exorcist?"

Linda stared at her son. "Is that what you've been doing all year? Watching TV and chasing demons? Kevin, you're a good boy, you don't need to be shacking up with some blonde bimbo."

Lily laughed. "I'm twenty-six Mrs Tran and I'm married. He's not 'shacking' up with me, I save his life and come to think of it, yours. Otherwise the demon would have warned Crowley." Her phone rang in her pocket. "Excuse me, I have to take this," she smiled when she saw it was Dean. "Loose something, Dean?" Lily asked him.

"_Where the hell are you_?" Dean yelled over the phone. "_Even Cass can't find you._"

"Kevin and I are safe," Lily answered. "Took out a couple of demons, got Kevin's mother-she's fine by the way. We're gonna go get the tablet he has hidden away."

"_Lily you can't just go running off like that_," Castiel warned. "_Gabriel said that there are still Leviathan out there_."

"Cass, this is something I gotta do," Lily sighed. "Once we have the tablet I'm gonna send Mrs Tran your way-Kevin and I are gonna go on a little spirit walk. I love you Cass but you gotta let me do this. I don't need time to chill. I've been at this for a long time, I can't sit on my hands."

"_I'm coming to find you_," Castiel replied, reaching out through their bond.

Lily hung up as Castiel appeared in the living room. "Damn it Cass!" she growled.

"It's strange to not have you next to me," Castiel frowned.

"Where did he come from?" Linda asked when she came into the living room with Kevin.

"Castiel, this is Linda Tran, Kevin's mum," Lily sighed, introducing them.

"Hello Mrs Tran," Castiel nodded. "May I please speak with Lily in private? We will step outside."

Linda shook her head. "No, stay. Kevin can help me pack. We have to go get that tablet."

"Be assured, Mrs Tran," Castiel advised her, "there are others coming who will help protect you. Her brothers and her friend are coming to assist us. Two angels and one prophet are ill equipped to fight demons if they come after us which they will."

"Till then its hex bags, shitty hotels and getting inked up," Lily sighed.

"Say what?" Kevin frowned.

"Anti-possession tattoo," Lily answered. "I don't need one cause hello, angel but you will need one to keep the demons out."

Linda shrugged. "Fine."

"Mum?" Kevin frowned, horrified.

"What?" she asked her. "Like it's my first tattoo."

Lily turned back to Castiel once Kevin had left following after his mother with a look of shock on his face. "Are you mad at me?"

"You're blocking me," he frowned. "You've been doing so for weeks."

She sighed. "Cass I'm not blocking you. I'm just trying to keep some stuff private." _Like the fact that you're having a baby_, her vindictive side sneered in her mind.

"Like you having sex with Crowley?" Castiel asked.

Lily stepped back. "How did you find out about that?"

"Sam told me," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. Of course Sam had told him. "You want to do that now?"

He sighed. "You thought I was dead. I do get that you were upset and grieving."

"It started off trying to kill him," she answered. Lily cupped his face in her hands. "Cass I love you but I don't need you to shadow me all the time and I won't shadow you unless you want me to."

"I will always worry about you," Castiel told her. "Location has nothing to do with it. I will go and speak with Sam and Dean." He kissed her before he left.

"You should tell him," Kevin frowned, stepping back into the living room. "Cause you're not gonna be able to hide a baby for long. Maybe another couple of months."

"Kevin don't worry about me," Lily smiled. "Let's go get this tablet. Where did you hide it?"


	120. Invitation

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**And I gotta say - I do love Ezekiel **

**One Hundred and Twenty**

The tablet wasn't there when Lily and Kevin went to retrieve it.

After a brief discussion with the security guard and a jump over to the local prison followed by an undesired discussion with a pawn shop owner-Lily finally had an address-Room 126 at the Quality Inn.

As the three off them approached the room a man called out for Kevin, when they turned Lily raised an eyebrow at his immaculate suit as well as the cane and top hat that he was wearing. She flicked her blade out of her jacket and waited. "Can I help you?"

"Relax, Lily Winchester," he smiled. "I'm not going to steal the prophet away from you." He smiled at Linda, "and you must be Kevin's mother-my name is Beau, it is my absolute pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it. "Now imagine my luck. Here I was working so hard looking for you that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you."

Lily stuck her arm out in front of Kevin. "What is it?" she asked, sticking her hand out.

Beau produced an envelope from his jacket pocket with Kevin's name written on it in gold lettering. "It's an invitation, Lily Winchester, to a very exclusive auction."

She rolled her eyes. "That tablet. You're selling the tablet."

He smiled. "Well, when we acquire an item as hot as the Word of God, it's smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such desperate need of a headliner for tonight's gala."

"He's not going in without me," Lily scowled.

Beau chuckled. "You're feisty, incredibly feisty. Impending motherhood does that to a person I suppose."

Lily raised her blade, ready and willing to strike. "How did you know about that?"

He laughed again. "My dear, it's in my right to know. I acquire rare items to auction off and you my dear are a rare item. A pregnant angel, I could earn a lot for you."

Lily stepped closer to him, snatching the invite off him. "See-the best part about being an arch is that I am older than anything you can through at me. Even the bastard, Plutus that you work for. I will accompany the prophet and I will be bringing some guests. That invitation better have room for guests."

He rolled his eyes. "If you're worried about the safety of the prophet, rest assured that we have a strict 'no casting, no cursing, no supernatural hoodoo policy. My liege has warded these premises against Hell, Heaven and beyond-quite necessary with some of the players we see. And incidentally, quite possibly, the safest place your prophet could be. Auction starts at seven-be there and bring something worth auctioning."

Kevin turned to Lily when Beau disappeared. "Great-what are we gonna do?"

Lily looked at her watch. "The boys and Gen should be here in like twenty minutes-we get a room and we wait. There has to be a way to get around this. Auction like this takes only huge amounts of money or rare objects…"

Linda cleared her throat. "What did that man mean about you being pregnant?"

"Exactly what he meant," Lily answered. She bit her lip. "We need that tablet. Short of auctioning myself off I don't know what we can do."

"Absolutely not," Kevin and Linda shouted at the same time.

Lily threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. Maybe Gabe would let me borrow something from heaven." She turned at the familiar sound of the impala pulling up in front of the hotel. "Not a word about the baby to anyone. They don't know," she told Linda. "So don't say anything please."

The occupants of the impala got out of the car and came over.

"Got the tablet?" Dean asked her.

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Kevin stashed it, got stolen, tracked it to a pawn shop and it got sold to Plutus-God of Greed." She handed Dean the invitation. "We're going to an auction."

"With what?" Castiel asked her. "We have nothing to auction off."

"We wing it," Gen suggested. "Get Kevin close enough to memorise the whole tablet than Lily or Cass dives into his brain, pulls the image and one of you write it down."

Lily shook her head. "I don't think it's gonna be that simple."

Dean groaned. "Nothing is. Can't one of you bust in and steal it?"

"Guarded well apparently," she answered.

"I hate doing shit the normal way," Gen groaned. "Ok-me and Sammy stay in the impala with Mrs Tran, hold the fort and work on as backup. Lily, Dean, Cass go in with Kevin."

"I'm not leaving my son," Linda told her.

"Stay close and be careful," Lily warned her. "Kevin give Dean back the knife."

Kevin handed Dean Ruby's knife. "Lily gave it to me," he added when Dean scowled at him.

She shrugged. "Sorry Dean-not really used to asking for permission to take things I was in Purgatory after all."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Lily-you've never asked for things. You just take. You're the bratty little sister from hell."

"Heaven," Lily corrected him with a smile. "Heaven, Hell and Purgatory-wow I travel. My frequent flyer miles would be off the charts."

"You're such a funny little shit," Dean scowled. "Let's get this auction out of the way."

"I just need to get into something a little more high flying," Lily grinned.


	121. Matching Bid

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-One**

Dean glanced down at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes, muttering under his breath about his sister being more than fashionably late-the auction was to start in ten minutes.

"Don't worry, Dean," Castiel assured him, "Lily will be here." Just as the words came out of his mouth, the dingy warehouse doors opened and she walked in with a young man in a Wiener Hut uniform with the name Alfie on the name patch. They were speaking like old friends with a bit of a laugh going in between them.

"Finally!" Dean growled. "Where've you been?"

"Ran into an old friend," Lily smiled.

"Hello Dean Winchester," Alfie smiled, grabbing Dean's hand to shake it. "It is an honour to meet you. I am Samandiriel but please call me Alfie. And Castiel, it is also a pleasure. You should come back to heaven some time-you still have supporters up there."

Castiel shook his head. "I cannot return to heaven-not now. I have too much to atone for."

"Do you know what your problem was?" Alfie asked, offering constructive criticism with a cheerful smile. "Too much heart."

"You're an angel?" Kevin asked him.

Alfie nodded. "Sorry about the vessel-best I could do on short notice, Kevin Tran. I'm here for the tablet-we angels protect the Word of God as well as." He turned back to Lily, "it is good to see you again, Ariel. You should come back some time, Gabriel is doing a fantastic job despite his many, many flaws. We could use more angels in the fold-so many have died or left-Ezekiel being one of them."

"Ezekiel left?" Lily frowned.

Alfie nodded. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find a seat."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The kid is twelve."

"Samandiriel is a high respect soldier," Castiel scolded. "He is also millions of years old."

Lily grinned and went to sit down at the end of the row with Linda. The mother smiled at her and patted her leg whilst everyone else started taking their seats.

Beau rapped a gavel against the sounding block. "Ladies, gentlemen, and…other, welcome to this once-in-a-lifetime event."

Crowley cleared his throat as he sat down behind Alfie. "Slumming it are we, Samandiriel?"

Alfie ignored him.

Beau cleared his throat. "The first name in the magical and alchemical estoerica. Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched, and we stand by our products."

Lily watched out the corner of her eye and Dean pulled his wallet out. _Silly boy_, she thought. _It's not that type of auction…I thought Cass explained it to you_.

"Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus," Beau announced. "Let's start the bidding with-um-three tons of dwarven gold?"

"What's that?" Kevin whispered to Lily when the bidding started.

"Hesperus is the son of the Dawn Goddess Eos," she whispered back. "The amulet of Hesperus is basically a living star because Hesperus is the evening star."

"SOLD!" Beau shouted, slamming the gavel down. He cleared his throat and stared down at the paper in front of him. "Next item up for by, the hammer of Thor, Mjoelnir."

An elderly man raised a piece of old wood. "A finger bone from the frost giant, Ymir."

Ok, so not a piece of wood.

Beau looked to his right to Plutus who was otherwise occupied, he shook his head.

The man cleared his throat. "Uh-the bone and 5/8 of a virgin?" he asked, holding up a bloodstained brown paper bag.

Beau slammed the gavel down. "Sold!" He looked off to the next item that appeared on the presentation table. "Our next lot-the Word of God." He picked the tablet up with a smile. "Capital G—very old and very rare."

"Three billion dollars!" Crowley shouted out.

Alfie stood up. "The Mona Lisa."

Crowley, rolling his eyes got to his feet. "The real Mona Lisa-where she's topless."

"Vatican City," Alfie continued.

"Alaska," the King of Hell smirked.

Beau shook his head. "Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks."

Crowley sighed. "All right-the moon."

"You're bidding the moon?" Dean laughed.

Crowley shrugged. "Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?" he laughed.

Beau shook his head. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding we're going to add an item to this lot." He smiled and pointed at Kevin, "Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord."

Linda gasped when Kevin appeared chained near Plutus.

Dean stood up but one of the auction employees forced him back into his seat.

"Mr Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet," Beau smirked. "Which makes them a perfect matching set."

Crowley laughed. "So out of your league."

"So," he smirked. "So I hear a bid of-"

"Enough!" Lily cut in, getting up. "You're giving me that tablet and Kevin-now."

Beau stared at her. "May I remind you the rules of this establishment?"

"I am playing by the rules," Lily informed him. "I'm offering myself up for payment of the Word of God and the prophet Kevin Tran."

"Perfect," Beau grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Does anyone have anything else to offer that matches up to the price of a pregnant archangel?"


	122. Pressure

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Two**

Lily closed her eyes and stared down at the concrete floor, holding her breath as both Dean and Castiel jumped out of their seats, almost knocking them back. It wasn't exactly how she planned on telling her family that she was pregnant but Kevin and the tablet was a little more important at the time.

The time being five seconds ago.

Castiel grabbed both her arms and turned her. "Lily what is he talking about?" he gasped, shaking her a little. "Look at me Lily! Is this man telling the truth?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Cass but we need Kevin and that tablet more than we need me." She stepped out of his grip. "Please don't hate me."

"Anything?" Beau asked, a smirk on his face, his eyes focused intently on Lily.

"My soul!" shouted Kevin's mum. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed Lily's hand to squeeze it. "I bid my soul."

Lily shot a look at Linda, grabbing her hand and clutching it tightly.

"Mum!" Kevin gasped, shaking his head. "No! Mum."

"That's a big move," Dean frowned, still staring at Lily. Castiel had gone oddly quiet.

Plutus moved in his seat. "Interesting."

Crowley laughed. "If it's the souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls."

Lily laughed. "No you can't. It's not the quantity is it?" she asked the god. "It's about the sacrifice."

Plutus nodded. "This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr Crowley?"

Lily pushed past Castiel and hurried out the door in search of somewhere silent-suddenly she felt very vulnerable and very upset. But that wasn't her-that was the baby.

"How long have you known?" Castiel asked coldly, following her. He slammed the door behind him and grabbed her arm. "Lily how long have you known?"

Lily tried to pull away. "Cass you're hurting me!"

"How long have you known?" he demanded to know. His wings flickered out harshly behind him with a single snap.

"Let go!" Lily snapped.

"Not until you tell me how long you've known!" he yelled, his voice getting louder.

"A while!" Lily gasped.

"How long is a while?" Castiel asked her, still keeping hold of her arm.

"Seven weeks!" Lily growled, finally wrenching her arm away. "The night before we killed those vampires near the gorilla-wolf den was the time of conception."

"Whilst we were in Purgatory," Castiel whispered. He shook his head. "This isn't possible Lily, angels don't conceive like humans do. I tried to tell Gabriel that, we cannot know the outcome of such a condition. And to top it all off-Crowley now knows which means he will be after you. How could you do that?"

"I was trying to protect the prophet!" Lily snapped. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do as a guardian? Protect my charge?"

"You are not hunting anymore!" Castiel told her. "Lily this could kill you both. I won't allow it."

She laughed. "You won't allow it? This isn't the eleventh century Cass and I'm an angel-an arch."

Castiel grabbed her hand and pushed it up against her stomach. "Lily just stop for a moment-think about it please. This is a life, a new form of life-our child." He cupped her cheek, his scowl vanished and was replaced by a gentle smile. "It has thoughts-feelings-powers that we can only begin to understand. And not only is it a child of heaven but hell and purgatory, we have no idea what it will do to you until you give birth."

Lily sighed.

The bastard was right as always.

"Cass-I promise I will slow down until I start to show," she offered. "But Kevin needs someone to look after him and until then it's me."

Castiel sighed. "Until you show than you stay behind on a hunt. Research only."

Lily laughed. She was a hit and punch kind of girl not a stay and research kind of girl-that was Sammy. She sighed. "Cass-we need to find somewhere to live-we can't be living at the cabin forever."

"Leave that to me," Castiel smiled, leaning in to kiss her, hand still on her stomach. "You will be a beautiful pregnant mate. I will need to speak with Dean about something first, though."

There was a knock on the door and Dean came in with Kevin and Linda. "You two ok or do I need to bring in a ref?" Dean asked.

Lily shook her head. "We're fine Dean…a little bumpy but fine."

Dean hugged her. "Bold move sis, congratulations on the little cupid you've got cooking in the oven."

"Dean," Castiel frowned, "it isn't baking a cake and since you have already met a cupid-"

"Ruining the moment here Cass," Dean cut in.

"Can we do the congratulations later?" Lily asked. "Cause we need to sort out what's happening with Mrs Tran, she is about to lose her soul, isn't she?"

Dean sighed. "We need a plan."

"We should speak with Samandiriel," Lily suggested.

"I'll go with you," Castiel offered. "I am not leaving you out of my sight now that Crowley knows."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

The two of them left the room leaving Dean to speak with Linda and Kevin-it was gonna be a long night.


	123. Abject Failure

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Three**

"Can't you make her say yes?" Lily asked Alfie as the three of them stood talking in the corner of the waiting room.

Alfie shook his head. "She won't say yes, Mrs Tran is determined to put her faith in the Winchester family-no offence, Ariel but it seems suicidal to me."

Lily sighed. "They're my family-it's not suicidal."

Alfie frowned. "Ariel-the Winchester may be a famous name amongst our world but it also has a reputation attached. Dean and Sam are known to use people to get what they want and by being a Winchester that puts you in that bracket to."

Castiel stepped in closer. "Do not insult my mate like that," he warned. "Lily does not use people to get what she wants. If you were to use that term to describe me then so be it but that is not my mate."

Alfie looked back at Lily. "Speaking of which-you need to be careful now-both of you. It won't be long until word of your-" he paused, "-condition spreads. There are some in heaven who already think your relationship is bad enough but now that you are pregnant it may push some over the edge with the desire to take actions into their own hands. Not to mention Crowley knowing."

"Thanks for the advice, Samandiriel but we can take care of ourselves," Castiel replied. "No harm will come to my mate and my child or Crowley will be the least of everyone's problems. I will make what Lucifer did appear to be child's play. If anyone speaks to you about us then you tell them what I said." Castiel put his arm around Lily and steered her away.

"Wow Cass," Lily smirked, "that was kinda hot."

Castiel smiled. "I understand this to be a compliment-thank you."

"Take it in the spirit in which it was intended," she smiled. "We'll make a human out of you yet."

The two of them headed into the room where they were keeping the items that had been won at auction.

Dean leant up against the wall, putting his phone in his pocket, Kevin was beside him. "Any luck with Samandiriel?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Kevin."

Kevin sighed. "What you did for me was brave. Thank you."

"Where's Mrs Tran?" Castiel asked.

"I'm here," Linda smiled weakly, walking in through the door.

"What will you do with her soul?" Lily asked the god, he sat on the table watching the scene with interest.

He shrugged. "Whatever I want. I might sell it, or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other precious objects that you so nearly became a part of, let them keep me warm at night." He laughed at Linda who clearly looked afraid. "Whenever you're ready, dear."

Castiel grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it.

Linda held her hand out.

"Wait!" Dean yelled. He walked up to her and pushed up her sleeve.

"The tattoo!" Lily gasped.

"Hello boys," Linda smiled, eyes turning red.

"Crowley," Lily gasped.

Crowley flung his arms out, sending anyone in the near vicinity away from him.

"No you can't!" Plutus gasped.

Crowley smiled. "Your girl Friday showed me a few loop holes," he shrugged, indicating to Beau. "And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain."

Beau stabbed Plutus in the neck as Crowley disposed of the other guard in the room. "Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough."

"Get out of her!" Kevin yelled.

Crowley laughed. "If I had a nickel for every time someone screamed that at me."

Lily whistle at Crowley, her angel blade in one hand and a second blade in the other. "Come on Crowley, getting in touch with your feminine side?"

He laughed. "I'd rather get in touch with your feminine side but you've already got a bun in the oven. A rather pricy bun might I add."

The two of them launched into a fight that only lasted a few moments before Crowley grabbed the Word of God Tablet. "One out of two aint bad."

Lily swore as Crowley took off, she went to follow but Castiel stuck his arm in front of her. "Cass-"

Castiel grabbed the second blade off her and took off running after Crowley with Dean.

"Dean no!" Kevin yelled, giving chase leaving Lily and Beau.

Beau laughed. "Oh I am going to have so much fun with you," he smiled.

"You can kiss my fun loving ass!" Lily replied, slashing at the annoying little jerk.

He grabbed her arm and pulled a gun.

Lily chuckled. "I'm an archangel you moron-a bullet won't do jack."

He aimed it up against her stomach. "Then how about I kill that nasty little thing and call it a day?" he smirked.

Lily froze.

Beau laughed. "Well look at that! The mighty angel of the Lord, a soldier of the Neo-Christian God is frozen in fear."

"I'm not frozen in fear," Lily growled, wrapped her hand around the barrel of the gun. She slammed her flat hand in her chest and sent him flying straight into the wall. She walked over to him, kicking the gun aside before she knelt down, "I was merely shocked by your lack of respect for an expecting mother." She wrapped her hand around his throat and lifted him up so that he was a few inches off the ground. "And you threatened my baby." She twirled her blade around and stabbed her blade straight in through between his eyes as well as a few inches of concrete wall.

Lily wrenched the blade out and headed out at a run to find her boys.

She found them just in time to see Crowley toying with them, back in his own body.

"I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice-run. Run far and run fast," Crowley warned. "Because the Winchesters-well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody." He winked at Lily with a smile. "Toodles."

And he vanished with the tablet.

Lily swore. "Damn it! After everything we went through to get that tablet now Crowley has it."

"It's ok Lily," Castiel tried to assure her.

"No it's not!" she argued. "I'm going for a walk!"

"You can't go alone!" he argued.

"There's a dead Mr Peanut in the next room that says different," Lily snapped before she teleported.


	124. It's a Start

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Four**

On the way back to the hotel with Dean and Castiel the five minute trip seemed like the longest. Sam and Gen threw questions at them about where Lily was and what had happened to Linda and Kevin who had taken off out the doors before Dean and Castiel but the boys didn't answer.

Well not until they got back to the hotel.

"You ok Cass?" Dean asked, tossing the keys to the impala on the bed with his jacket. "You've barely spoken a word."

"How to you expect me to feel Dean?" Castiel asked her. "Lily betrayed me. She didn't tell me so no Dean-I am not ok. I am beyond ok Dean."

"What the F is going on?" Gen asked. "What happened in there?"

They ignored her.

"Come on Cass it's not that bad," Dean tried to argue.

"Not that bad?" he quoted, using air quotes on the word 'bad'.

Dean frowned. His first thought was where the hell did Castiel learn to do that?

"Yes it its bad Dean," the angel continued. "I tried to explain to Lily but I think she was only agreeing to get me off her back. Samandriel already warned me that there are angels in heaven are already are against what Lily and I have done but this-Dean this is dangerous for Lily and myself but to you and Sam and Genevieve as well. We have no idea what will come of this."

"Cass it can't be that bad!" Dean tried again.

"Dean what is going on?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Cass? Wanna explain?"

"Lily is pregnant," Castiel told them.

"Say again," Gen gasped, folding her arms. The universe was a cruel bastard-it wasn't fair that she loose her baby and Lily get one that she didn't even want it seemed.

"Lily is pregnant," Castiel repeated.

Gen shook her head. "I heard you the first time Cass-how? I didn't think angels could even have babies."

"Well it seems that they can," Dean replied. "Cass-you're words are a little out of whack. Lily didn't betray you. She was doing what she thought was right at the time."

"Dean I didn't want to find out that way!" he grumbled. "The ideal moment in time is not to find out your mate is pregnant when she's offering herself up as payment for the prophet and the Word of God. I did not want to find out that way. She should have told me the moment she knew. Keeping it from me for seven weeks was a betrayal Dean."

"Seven weeks?" Gen and Sam both shouted.

"That means it happened whilst you were in purgatory," Sam pointed out.

"You can see why I am so worried," Castiel told Sam. "And the fact that Crowley has already made his intention very clear on our very 'pricey' bun in the oven."

"So where is Lily?" Sam asked. "If Crowley already knows someone needs to be with her."

Gen sat down on the bed and found herself staring at the ugly hotel carpet. This kinda news was a lot to take in especially so soon after losing her own baby.

"Lily is blocking me," Castiel answered. "I knew that something was wrong when she started blocking me but I thought that since we were on the run all the time that she had to deal with it somehow."

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Well the right thing," Castiel answered. "Lily and I are already bonded which works in our favour but I would like to marry her properly-according to human customs. When we bonded we did it hastily in the middle of a war and I have been meaning to ask but the time never presented itself properly." He looked at Dean. "I understand that it's customary to ask the father for permission to marry his daughter but since John Winchester is dead I would ask you Dean."

Dean snorted. "You already knocked her up dude."

"Dean I want to marry your sister," Castiel replied. "Please."

He rolled his eyes. "Cass-really. You don't have to do any of this."

"Dean, please," Castiel repeated.

He sighed. "Fine. Yes, you can marry my sister."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel smiled softly. He looked up at the roof and closed his eyes. "Gabriel I need to down here, please come."

Following the sound of rushing feathers, Gabriel appeared in the hotel room. "Evening gang," he grinned like he used to. He frowned when Castiel stared at him. "What's up Cassie? You look like someone died."

"Lily's pregnant," Castiel told him.

"Well you didn't waste time," Gabriel smirked. "Where's my baby sis?"

"Took off," Dean answered. "Gabe she was pregnant when we pulled them back from purgatory."

Gabriel paused. "Well-wow. We did not anticipate that."

"Crowley knows," Sam added.

"And that just keeps on getting better and better," Gabriel groaned. "Ok-" He clicked his fingers and Lily appeared kneeling on the ground playing around with a young lanky snow white dog.

She looked up with a sigh. "Of course you'd call Gabriel. You know this ganging up on me isn't fun you know?"

Gen stood up and walked over to Lily. Lily got to her feet and Gen slapped her. "You bitch!" she snapped. "How could you do that to me when you know what happened? You sat there and lied to me!" She slapped her again and stormed out.

Dean took off after her.

Lily clenched her fists but didn't do anything. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did," Castiel nodded.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "So Castiel told me. Congratulations sis."

"Says you," Lily frowned. "I know zero about being a mother," she shot off, kneeling back down beside the pup to pat him. "Animals I understand-demons I understand, babies and being a mother-that's not what I know. Isn't that right Grady?" she asked the dog.

Sam crossed his arms. "Huh. Dean's not gonna let you keep that dog."

"Dean can go jump in a lake," Lily replied. "I don't have to answer to Dean or Gen or Gabe or you-Cass," she frowned, looking back at her bond mate, "is a different story. Can you forgive me?"

Castiel sighed and knelt down beside her. "Not right now but it doesn't mean I love you any less, Lily. It just means that I need to keep an eye on you a little closer."

She nodded. "Guess I deserve that too. I'm sorry I kept it from you Cass…will a kiss make everything a little better?"

"Couldn't hurt," Castiel smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

The dog barked at him and scratched at Castiel's leg.

"Stop that!" Castiel ordered, staring at the dog. "Sit down, pup."

He whined in the back of his throat and sat down, legs slightly to the side.

"His name is Grady," Lily laughed.

Castiel went back to kissing Lily.

Gabriel slung his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Let's go find that dope brother of yours and his girlfriend cause I am not watching those two go at it the way they're going."

"I'll take the dog," Sam sighed. He picked the pup up, "Dean is gonna kill her," he groaned leaving the hotel room.


	125. Plan B

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**I do apologize for my lack of postings last night but i was too busy watching the Walking Dead on FX which was totally amazing might i add. **

**One Hundred and Twenty-Five**

"Lily I'm not gonna argue with you over this!" Dean shouted behind the closed hotel room door.

"Just say yes and be done with it!" she shouted back. "It's not as though I need your permission to keep Grady anyway. We're staying at Rufus' old cabin so Grady will be staying there with me and Cass."

"I'm taking the damn dog to the damn vet," Dean yelled.

"Don't you dare touch my dog Dean Winchester!" Lily argued.

Sam looked at both Gabriel and Castiel who were sitting outside the hotel room, Gabriel was playing with the white pup and Castiel was staring into space. "Are you really gonna marry my sister?" Sam asked her.

Castiel nodded. "Yes-and it's not like Dean says because I got her knocked up. I would have asked her but we were in the middle of a war so we bonded, then Lucifer rose and she threw herself into hell and well you know the rest."

Sam laughed. "Cass-this is the twenty-first century, you don't have to be all prim and proper."

"Yes I do," he nodded. "I've even got a ring-" Castiel stopped talking and met Gabriel's gaze. He could tell that Gabriel could feel it as well.

"You feel it too Cassie?" Gabriel asked him.

Castiel nodded. "Yes." He stood up and slammed the door open, interrupting Lily and Dean's argument. He grabbed the remote off the bed and turned the TV on, more specifically the news.

"Cass what's going on?" Dean asked, looking at the picture of missing five-year-old Aaron Webber.

"This boy has gone missing," Castiel announced.

"No offence Cass but is this really our problem?" Sam asked. "We've got other things to be worried about what with Lily and the baby and the things that will be after her."

"Aaron Webber is a prophet," Gabriel explained. "Or he would be. Like Kevin. Where is Kevin, by the way?"

"Safe," Lily answered. Being his guardian she knew where he was pretty much all the time. "Sam I need you to check some other names for me, look at the National Missing Persons Database."

Sam opened his laptop. "Shoot."

"Luigi Ponzi, Justine Hunt, Maria Williams, Dennis Adams, Krista Hill and Sven Austin," Lily listed.

Sam typed the names in and paused. "Yup-all missing people who went missing under weird circumstance according to the report. Why?"

"They're prophets," Lily frowned. She grabbed a mineral water out of the hotel fridge and took a sip.

"Prophets?" Dean frowned.

The angels nodded.

"All angels instinctively know the names of every prophet from the past, the present and the future," Gabriel explained.

"So this list of prophets are people that are going missing?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "Until the next generation is born-plus Kevin Tran or course. The other seven are future prophets, since only one can exist at a time."

Sam cleared his throat. "How is Kevin a prophet if Chuck is a prophet?"

Lily spat her water out before she started choking on it.

Castiel stared at her and shook his head. "Chuck-I'm not sure-he must be dead."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

They had liked Chuck a lot.

"When a prophet dies another takes his place," Lily coughed. "They don't know who they are until others come and take them to the desert to learn the words followed by an angel becoming their guardian."

"What's the bet that Crowley has something to do with this?" Sam suggested.

"The tablet," Dean and Lily answered at the same time. "He's getting desperate."

Sam pulled up another screen. "Ok so some weird mojo went down when these prophets were taken, tornadoes, sever lightning storms, frog plagues-"

"Lower level demons nabbing heavy-duty cargo," Dean groaned. "Kidnap the vessels of God's word and the world implodes."

"We could use Kevin as bait to draw out Crowley," Sam suggested.

"No!" Lily, Castiel and Gabriel shouted.

"Good idea Sammy," Dean smiled. He pulled out his cell, "we need all hands on deck here peoples-and dog," he added, growling at Grady.

All the dog did was wag his tail and yap at him.

"If you're using Kevin as bait I am not sitting on the sidelines," Lily informed Dean. "Baby or no-Kevin is my charge and I simply refuse to not be there for him."

"You will not leave my sight," Castiel told her.

Lily grinned, still all tingly from their afternoon tryst.

Dean went to dial Gen but his phone rang first. "Speak of the wench," he smiled. "Gen-you ok?" he asked, stepping away for some privacy.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "If Crowley got his hands on a list of names then someone had to give it to him."

"Go find out who," Lily ushered.

Gabriel gave a two fingered salute and vanished.

"You ok?" Sam asked her, referring to her choking hazard earlier.

Lily nodded. "Ah-yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Chuck Shirley, Prophet of the Lord or Lord himself as he should be called.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to Grady. "You're gonna be real handy Grady," she smiled, playing with his ears. "Good boy gonna kill his first demon?"

"Don't talk baby to the dog," Sam sighed.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "Dean hates it when I do that," she smirked. She stood up, "we get what we need and meet back up in an hour?"

They nodded.

"Awesome," Lily grinned.

She vanished followed by Castiel leaving Sammy with Grady.


	126. A Trade

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Six**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kevin asked her again, the sixth time in five minutes.

Lily sighed. "I'd be lying if I said that it was but I really don't think so, Kevin. But you've got me and Cass watching your ass-here take this-" She handed him a gold coin about the size of a small biscuit.

"What's that?" Kevin asked her, taking it.

"Enchanted coin," Lily answered. "I'll find you wherever Crowley takes you."

He stuck the coin in his pocket as he saw Sam, Dean and Gen on the other side of the park standing behind Castiel who was sitting on a park bench. "He's really watching you like a hawk isn't he?"

She nodded. "Yup-it's kind of annoying. Try explaining to him that it's not the fifteenth century and that I don't need to be a shut in-although I spent the fifteenth century possessing a noble called Elizabeth."

Kevin shook his head. "You're unusual. I didn't really expect this kind of behaviour from an angel. You're so down to earth-almost human. You even have a dog-I wasn't even allowed a pet when I was growing up."

"Neither was I," Lily answered. "When I was seven I was walking home from school when I found a box of kittens-I knew dad wouldn't let me keep them but I took them home anyway. Picture a skinny runt walking down the road with a box of meowing kittens. Dad wasn't home in the apartment we were renting."

"That's very human of you," Kevin laughed. The prophet was just killing time until Crowley realised he was actually on the radar again and came for him.

She laughed. "Anyway-dad was on a hunt so Dean was looking after us and when Dean came home after me I tried hiding them but Sammy found them and dobbed on me. I think he was trying to earn some cred with Dean," Lily laughed. "I used some money I had stolen to buy kitty litter, kitten food and I looked after them-all six of them. Since I never slept it was no trouble looking after them. But first thing Dean did when dad came home a week later was dob on me. Dad almost tore up the place looking for them-yelling at me-first time I ever cried as a child and a human. He took them away and dropped them off at the local animal shelter and I cried and cried for days. An archangel of God and I cried. I love animals, understand them better than humans really."

"Any other interesting stories from our childhood or can I take the prophet now?" Crowley asked, appearing in front of them with two of his lackeys.

Lily turned around. "Well-if it isn't the King of Hell himself gracing us with your presence."

"Tell Moose and Squirrel that I can see them," Crowley smirked. "I've got this place crawling with my men."

"Gee that's funny," Lily sneered, "crawling is just how I imagine you. Like the leach that you are."

Crowley smirked. "Is that anyway to treat me? We were together for a long time, Lily. I hate to leave things on a bad note. Maybe I can be godfather to the little brat you're having."

Lily pulled her blade out of her jacket but left it resting on her thigh. "You're not going anywhere near by kid-you'll be dead before you get anywhere near them."

He laughed again. "As much as I would love to sit around and have tea I'm on a tight schedule." He held out his hand, "bring me the prophet."

Kevin looked at Lily. _Make sure you come and get me like you promised._

_You still got that coin?_ Lily asked.

_Yup_, Kevin thought back.

_Then I'm coming to save your ass,_ Lily replied. _When he gets you to read that tablet just lie. Say anything you can-make up a story just don't tell him anything. We're not less than an hour or so away._

Kevin stepped away from Lily and placed himself unsteadily beside Crowley. "Promise?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Always. Catch you on the flip side kid."

"You're farewell's warm my heart," Crowley laughed.

"What heart?" Lily asked him.

Crowley clicked his tongue at her. "Play nice, dove or I won't. I'm currently in a happy mood." He snapped his fingers and Kevin vanished. "I am curious to know why you're handing him over though. But my mother always said don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Bigger things to worry about," Lily lied. "Like the fact that I'm about to become a mother and having Kevin around is dangerous to me."

"Self-preservation," he smirked. "I wonder who exactly is talking there-Lily or Ariel? See, I'm betting its Ariel because Lily isn't a selfish little bitch like she is."

"Do you really want me to stick my blade in through your nose?" she smirked. "Cause I'm gonna."

Crowley laughed again. "Feisty," he smirked. "That's what I've always loved about you-and the sex-well that was amazing. You always had a nasty streak Lily-embrace it."

"Drop dead," Lily growled.

"I'll be seeing you," Crowley smirked.

Lily turned away from him when he disappeared.

She made her way back to the others. "You sure that coin will work?" she asked Gen.

Gen nodded at her. She was still obviously pissed at her because the hunter wasn't speaking a word. She grunted at them when Dean brought her back from the bar she was in and enchanted a coin for them to track Kevin with but that was all the interaction that Lily had with her best friend.

"I wonder if Gabe knows anything yet," Sam frowned.

Castiel shrugged. "It's possible. We should return back to the hotel so we can track the coin."

Lily grabbed Grady's lead off Sam. "I'll met you back at the hotel."

"We'll meet you back at the hotel," Castiel corrected, getting off the bench.

She rolled her eyes. Castiel was determined to follow through with not letting her out of his sight. It was cute…in an over bearing mother kind of way. Castiel was acting in a way that he thought he needed to act, at least that was what Lily was telling herself.

When it came to impending parenthood the two of them were hopelessly clueless.


	127. Sitting Out

**Please accept my apologies for the lack of posting at the moment. We have bad bush fires in the area so power has been a little sketchy at best. **

**Thank your for your continued patience. **

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Seven**

"I don't feel at all comfortable with this," Castiel muttered under his breath as the two angels sat there waiting for Sam, Dean and Gen to break the wards on the factory.

"You've expressed your dissatisfaction about this on numerous occasions before," Lily replied. "Fact of the matter is that we need to rescue those prophets and using Kevin was the only thing we could come up with in such a short moment in time."

Castiel turned to her. "I meant you going in there."

Lily sighed. "Cass, honey, we've talked about this."

"You talked, I listened but I didn't tell you how I felt," he replied. "I don't want you to fight anymore. I've spoken with Gen whilst you were waiting for Crowley and she knows a doctor that has agreed to monitor your pregnancy."

Lily shook her head. She was pretty sure that Gen was pissed off at her but apparently not as pissed off as she thought. "Cass-"

Castiel held his hand up to silence her. "Lily-I've put up with a lot from you-you Winchester's have a stubborn, pigheaded sense of pride. You and Sam and Dean don't listen to instruction because you believe that what you are doing is the best course of action above all others."

Lily frowned, she could see he was pretty pissed off at her.

"You will stop hunting Lily for the well-being of our child," he continued. "If you don't listen to me I'm sure Gabriel can assist me in binding your powers." He looked back at the factory. "I'm not trying to control everything you do but you don't listen to me and that is your problem. You don't listen to anyone because you think what you know is the right thing. You're acting like a fifteen year old teenager that thinks they know everything."

Lily sighed. "Ok Cass. I promise. I will give up hunting and I'll go see this doctor. Might watch this Twilight that everyone speaks of. Apparently it's popular and about vampires-at least that's what IMDB says."

Castiel kissed her moments before Lily got a text message from Dean.

"Back entrance is open," Lily answered. "You go Cass." She pulled her blade out and handed it to him. "When you bring the prophets out, tell them to come here-I'll heal any that are injured."

Castiel took her blade and disappeared from beside her leaving Lily no choice but to sit there one the hood of the impala and do an imaginary play-by-play of events in her mind. She placed her hand on her stomach and waited.

Patience certainly wasn't her strong point but she had promised Castiel-well not promised but simply stated that she would remain behind the voice in the back of her head told her.

"Well don't you look bored?" Gabriel smirked, sitting beside her.

Lily jumped. "Bloody hell Gabe! Since when did you have ninja skills? Usually I can hear you pop in. Got your wings on silent?"

He shook his head. "No. I just came back from a meeting with Naomi. Seems we have an angel missing."

"One of our own is working with Crowley?" Lily asked him.

Gabriel shook his head. "Not so much working with Crowley but missing in action. It's Samandriel."

"Oh," she frowned. "Do we know where he is? Samandriel and I fought together, he would never give out the location or names of the prophets unless it was under torture."

Gabriel pointed at the warehouse. "We think he's in there."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Gabriel I promised Cass I would start sitting out to protect the baby."

"Really?" Gabriel asked her. He sighed. "Since when do you listen to anyone besides them multiple-personalities in your head?"

Lily punched him in the arm. "Eat me Gabe."

He sighed. "Ok-well-eating you aside which is clearly Cassie's job-two archangel's are better than one."

"One archangel is better than an army of angels," Lily pointed out. "Gabriel-I promised Castiel I would stand aside until the baby is born so this is me standing aside. I'm not going to break that promise because our relationship is about compromises and I've been putting myself in front of us for so long. I can't help you Gabe-I'm sorry."

Gabriel cleared his throat and got off the impala. "It's about time."

Lily cocked her head. "What's about time?" she asked.

"This is what Michael and Raphael and I tried to teach you from the moment that you were created," Gabriel lectured me. "Self-sacrifice."

"Is this the same Michael and Raphael who tried to kick start the end of the world?" Lily asked him, a slight playful glint in her eyes.

Gabriel smiled. "I'm glad you decided to sit on the sidelines…the prophecy that said two angels would bare a new breed of angel but also that this child would close the gates of hell forever."

Lily paused. "Not even born yet and already something is expected of the baby." She slid off the hood of the impala, "go help. I'll man the fort-or woman the car-maybe I'll put some Spice Girls on the radio just to screw with Dean."

Gabriel nodded. "Be back in a flash."

Lily got into the car and waited.


	128. Leah Tate

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Jen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Eight**

Lily sat in the car, legs out the window listening to Survivor when someone tapped her leg. Sitting up, the archangel found a slightly bloody Sam and Dean standing there with Gen and Kevin and a line incredibly frightened looking men and women.

"Gabriel?" she asked. "Cass?"

"Banished," Gen grumbled, licking the blood off a split lip. "Crowley the little bitch banished them before they could get to the angel he has."

"Samandriel," Lily breathed. She got up and went over to Kevin, Crowley had tortured him, he was bruised and bleeding, a bandage on his hand to stop the bleeding from the finger that he was missing. She placed two fingers up against Kevin's head and when she pulled them away, he was no longer wounded. "You need to be more careful," she smiled.

"Thank you," Kevin breathed.

Lily clicked her fingers and the prophet's vanished. "I take it Crowley's cleared out?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah-took off with all his black eyed bastards. I don't know where he's gone."

Lily bit her lip. "He's got Samandriel still-we have to find him."

"We will," Dean assured her. "But right now we gotta go back to the hotel and get the hell out of dodge. We can plan when we get back to the cabin."

Gen cleared her throat. "Actually I was hoping to take Lily to see a friend of mine in New York-she's a doctor that has offered to monitor her pregnancy."

"Isn't there like a minimum number of weeks before they can do the scan thingy?" Lily asked her, hands in her pocket.

"Scan thingy?" Gen laughed. "Babe, I love you to death but read a book. It's called an Ultrasound."

Dean sighed. "Ok. Fine, me and Sam will look after Kevin whilst you and Gen go do your thing-we'll meet back at the cabin in a couple days."

The girls nodded. The two of them watched the boys drive off before Lily teleported the two of them to the middle of Central Park in New York.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Lily questioned, following Gen through the park.

Gen shook her head. "I was never mad at you-upset because you didn't tell me you were pregnant but the bar tender made some point about you not telling me because how does one tell you good news after hearing bad news." She took her jacket off, the warm breeze meant that she didn't need one. "I tell you, Lil, bar tenders are councillors than Dr Phil."

The archangel sighed. "I am sorry about it Gen. I really am."

"Just forget about it," Gen grinned. "Now, the doctor that's gonna monitor you and little blip is a friend of mine-Leah Tate. She's a hunter's kid, knows all about us and the job but opted out. I called her and she agreed to look after you."

The stopped and waited for a couple of cars to drive by and continued on.

"Leah said that normally you have to wait a minimum of ten weeks before you have your first ultrasound but since this is the first angel baby in the history of the weird and slightly creepy she has no idea what to do," the hunter continued. "There really isn't any law on this-no one knows what's gonna happen."

"That's comforting," Lily groaned.

Gen led Lily to the hospital that was loaming a head of them and after getting directions from the orderly at reception, they made their way to Leah's private offices.

Lily was stunned as she was introduced to the doctor. She wasn't expecting a mousy petit woman with a grip that could kill a bear but she was a hunter's kid.

"You must be Lily Winchester?" Leah smiled, offering the two women a seat. "You three Winchester's have some reputation in the world. I've heard a lot about you. Some good, some bad."

Lily sat down. "Thank you for seeing me-it wasn't really my idea. I'm being ganged up on."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Whore."

"Douche," Lily replied.

Leah smiled. "Well, I must say-I am incredibly excited about this. A pregnant angel, any normal person would jump at the chance but the hunter in me coverts this opportunity. You need to be protected and watched over because let's face it-we have no idea what could happen." She opened up a note book, "how along do you think you are?"

"Seven weeks, two days," Lily answered. "And it's not an estimate. I know that exact date. Benefits of being an angel."

Leah started scribbling down her notes before she ordered Lily into the next room for an ultrasound. "Take your pants off and let's get this started. After we can talk about some vitamins that you could take but I don't know if they will do any good."

Gen followed like a hawk.

Lily kicked her shoes of and her pants before she lay down on the table. "I don't eat-not really unless I'm bored."

"That's something that you will need to do-start eating," Leah told her. "I'll give you some booklets on foods that you should eat and foods you need to stay away from."

Lily lay back and shivered a little when Leah put some kind of cold gel on her pelvic area. "That's cold!" she gasped.

Leah laughed. "So you said that you're about eight weeks pregnant?" she asked.

Lily nodded, staring at the roof. "Yeah."

Leah paused as she worked. "So what I'm looking for is a healthy embryo-" she stopped. "Hang on."

"Really?" Lily exclaimed. "Leah-we've known each other all of ten minutes but you do not tell an expecting mother to hang on!"

Gen squeezed Lily's hand. "What's happening in there Leah?" she asked.

Leah cleared her throat. "I'm detecting two heart beats."

Lily tightened her grip on Gen's hand. "Say again?" she squealed. "Two? That's twins right?"

"Sure is," Leah smiled. She pulled the monitor around so that Lily and Gen could see the screen. "Take a look."

Lily frowned. All she could see was a bunch of white and grey and black shapes. "I have no idea what this is."

Gen giggled. "You sound like Cass!"

"Bite me," Lily grumbled.

Leah tapped the monitor, circling two particular images that were different from the rest. "This is what you're looking at," she smiled. "Baby one and baby two. Now you will find out the sex of your baby when I do another ultrasound at eighteen weeks as is normal but I want to give you an ultrasound every month just to be on the safe side."

Lily frowned. "How did I not know there was two? I should have known that there were two babies but I couldn't."

"Not everyone is perfect," Gen reminded her. "You included. Can you print off a picture?" she asked Leah.

"Sure thing," Leah nodded.

Gen grinned. "Cass is gonna die when you tell him it's twins-twice the trouble if you ask me. You excited?"

Lily waited for Leah to hand her the small photo and stared at it. She really couldn't see what the fuss was about but humans were a fickle species, easily amused by new things. "Yeah," she frowned. "Excited."

That was a lie.

Lily was scared shitless.


	129. Abaddon

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Nine**

Gen and Lily had been at the cabin for almost three days catching up on anything and everything that had happened whilst Lily had been gone when Gen got a phone call from Dean.

"What's he want?" Lily asked, sitting on the lounge, midway through an episode of the Walking Dead.

"He's texting me a set of coordinates, wants us to meet him-says we have a case," Gen replied.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Lily asked her.

Gen cleared her throat. "He was adamant that I need to bring you along. Some guy just appeared out of their closet and cuffed them to a chair."

Lily snorted. She clicked her fingers and changed her clothes before she got out of her seat and went to scribble a note on the whiteboard to leave Castiel whenever he chose to show himself-banishment sigils were always a fickle thing. She slipped the ultrasound photo in her pocket and waited for Gen to grab her duffle.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked her.

"Hotel in Kansas," Gen answered.

Next thing the hunter knew-the two of them were standing just outside the impala.

Sam who had been waiting outside for them waved then girls into the room.

Sitting at the table across from Dean was a man wearing a clean pressed blue suit with a comb-over very reminisce of the late 1950's.

"Glad you two could make it," Dean smiled. "Our friend here isn't a demon or a shapeshifter but he wont tell us anything-Lily do you mind?" he asked his sister.

Lily pulled her jacket off and knelt down in front of him. "What's your name?" she asked him.

He laughed. "I'm not a child-don't presume to treat me as such."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I just think it's polite to know your name before I reach into your mind and bulldoze through your memories. Or you can tell us-we've got a pretty broad spectrum when it comes to understanding."

He shot a look at Dean. "I am quite certain that this is all beyond your understanding, especially to your alpha-male-monkey friend. Violence will not help you comprehend this any easier."

Dean reached over the table and grabbed the front of his jacket before aiming the gun in his face. "Let me tell you what I understand. Some asshat pops out of my closet asking about our dad, smashes up my ride. So why am I not getting violent again?"

He paused. "John Winchester is your father?"

Just as he said that, the closet door to the left started to shake and rattle.

"Guys this doesn't look at all good," Gen whispered.

The man got to his feet. "We need to leave. Now."

Sam dug through his bag and tossed Lily her angel blade. "Cass dropped it."

"Run!" the man yelled.

The closet door burst open followed by a flash of bright light, a woman with dark red hair and a green dress stepped out. She looked around. "Henry-silly man. You forgot to lock the door. But then, spells never were your best subject, were they? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want? And I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly."

Lily got to her feet and gulped. She could see the demon inside this woman shining like some kind of sick beacon of darkness.

He shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

The woman laughed. "You're not a fighter, Henry."

Dean went to fire his gun but the woman flung them all into the walls.

"Josie," he gasped. "I know you're still in there. You must fight this."

She laughed. "I'm afraid Josie's indisposed, pet. It looks like it's just you and me."

Lily got to her feet and twirled her blade around in her hand. "And me-don't forget me, Abaddon."

She stopped. "Well, well, well. It must be desperate times if angels are walking the earth-especially an archangel. I do like your meat suit, Ariel. It's so plucky and blonde."

Dean lunged forward and stabbed her in the back with the demon-killing knife, Abaddon screamed and fell to her knees with a gold light spilling out of her body.

"Go! Go!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. There was no way that Ruby's knife was going to work-not on a Knight of Hell. She started pushing them all from the room as Abaddon got up, the knife having no effect on her.

"That should have worked," Dean growled as they got into the impala.

Lily flicked the impala door shut. "GO!" she yelled, hitting the roof off the impala.

Dean reversed out of the spot and took off. "Who the hell was that?"

"Abaddon," Lily answered. "A Knight of Hell."

And not just any Knight of Hell-her Knight of Hell.


	130. Apes

**I do apologize for the lack of updates-we still have pretty heavy fires raging away in NSW one of which is only 24 km away from where i live, the whole valley is covered in a thick cloud of smoke-it's awful. Also it was my birthday and my wedding anniversary so I went away for the weekend.**

**Thank you all for being awesome and patient but for being mostly awesome. **

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty**

Lily leant up against the side of the impala, arms folded across her chest whilst she watched their new friend vomit his guts up on the side of the road. Gen snorted under her breath and muttered something about him being a pussy causing Lily to laugh.

"Now that you're done blowing chunks, you want to tell us who Betty Crocker was?" Dean asked using less tact that was needed.

"Abaddon," he answered. "She's a demon." He cleaned his mouth and turned to look at Lily, "And who are you?" he asked her. "Abaddon knew you."

"You first," Lily answered. "She called you Henry-I'm assuming Henry Winchester of the Men of Letters? Disappeared in 1958 leaving behind John Winchester and his mother Elizabeth behind."

He nodded. "Yes. My name is Henry Winchester…you're all very calm about this."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, calm. Dude's time-travelling through motel-room closets? Yeah I'm totally calm about this."

"If you can take me to John, we can clear this all up," Henry frowned.

Dean shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Henry asked him.

Lily sighed. "Because he's dead."

Henry grew pale.

"You asked me before who I was," she continued. "My name is Lily."

Henry shook his head. "No-it's something else…Abaddon knew you. How can Abaddon know you?"

"When you explain, we'll explain," Dean answered.

"May I suggest doing this inside?" Gen asked them all. "There's a diner about ten minutes down the road. I'm starving and I think we need to be all sitting down for this little episode of Jerry Springer."

Lily got back into the car, hand on her flat stomach which she rubbed the whole way to the diner, a weird smile on her face. Twins…bloody hell…if they could find Castiel she'd jump at the chance to show him the ultrasound photo I'd taken pretty much everywhere with her since Leah had given it to her. She hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the diner when Gen pinched her arm.

"What the hell?" Lily growled.

Gen laughed. "Can you say that?" she teased.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Gen as she climbed out of the car. Sam, Dean and Henry were already inside the diner talking. "How long was I sitting there?"

"Ten minutes," Gen replied. "I ordered for you-a wrap with fish, not chicken and a dean got a strawberry milkshake because you're five." They walked inside and sat down at the table, Gen sitting practically in Dean's lap.

"Miss anything interesting?" Lily asked them. Henry was sitting there holding a black and white photo of their father.

"General introductions," Sam answered. "We're trying to figure out how to clean up Henry's mess."

"You mean Abaddon?" Lily asked before a waitress sat their food down in front of them.

Henry nodded. "She has to be stopped."

Dean cleared his throat. "How come she didn't die when I stabbed her?"

"Because demons can't be killed by run of the mill cutlery," Henry replied, picking at his food. "At the very least, you'd need an ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds."

Dean pulled the knife out of his jacket. "That's what this is."

Henry's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?"

"Got it off a demon," Dean answered. "We've been around the block so many times we've left grooves in the pavement."

"Would this portal still be open?" Sam asked.

Henry shrugged. "I highly doubt it. Why?"

"I'm just thinking if we can't kill this Abaddon than maybe we can shove her back where she came from," Sam frowned. "How did you do it?"

"Blood sigil," Henry replied "Blood leads to blood or their next of kin."

"But Abaddon came through," Sam objected. "Can you create this blood sigil again?"

"My blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time," he listed. "I would need those and at least a week for my soul to recharge but yes it's possible."

Sam sat back in his seat. "You tapped the power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that." He shot Lily a look but she was too busy making love to her food to notice.

Henry frowned. "You should know this. What level are you?"

"What level?" Dean asked.

"Level of knowledge," Henry explained. "You're Men of Letters, correct?"

"They're not," Lily answered. "None of us are, Henry."

Dean coughed. "Lil, I'm a little rusty on my boy bands, men of what?"

"Men of Letters," Henry tried again. "Like your father who taught you our ways."

Sam paused. "Our father taught us how to be hunters."

Henry laughed. "You're not! Are you? Hunters? Well…" he looked at the four of them sitting at the table and shook his head. "Hunters are apes-you're supposed to-you're legacies."

Gen cocked her head to the side. "I may not be a Winchester-I'm a Warden and we come from fifty generations of hunters so next time choose your words wisely."

"And who are you?" Henry asked her.

"Gen Warden," she replied. "Ape."

Dean rubbed her arm. "It's ok Gen. We need to figure out how to stop Abaddon."

"You don't," Lily answered. "I do. Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, handpicked by Lucifer from among the first fallen and made into demons." She shifted in her seat, "the demon knife won't work on her, period." She sat her blade on the table, "this however will have a chance. Only problem is that Abaddon has a similar weapon that can kill me. Archangels and Knights of Hell are the same but at opposite ends of the fight. If I go her, she can end me."

Gen shook her head. "You're not going at anyone! You're about to become a mum, babe. You promised!"

Lily sighed. "I know but no offense, no one here has the strength to fight Abaddon. Last time an arch faced off against a Knight of Hell they triggered Mount Vesuvius and that was only Raphael."

Henry cleared his throat. "Earlier on, Abaddon called you Ariel-as in the archangel Ariel?"

Lily smiled. "The one in the same."

"That's impossible," Henry whispered. "Angels don't walk the earth…not unless-"

"Twice," Lily cut in. "Twice we've averted the apocalypse, some of us just chose to stick around. I've been in this body since before it was born."

"How is this possible?" Henry asked.

Lily smirked. "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Henry replied, eager to listen and ready to learn.


	131. It's Between You and Me

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-One**

After catching Henry up on everything that he had missed out on, Lily and Gen split from the boys to go and find the ingredients to send their grandfather back home whilst they searched for an old Men of Letter's clubhouse.

Lily was sure that she had seen some of the ingredients that Henry needed in the vault hidden underneath Our Lady of the Scapular Parish church in Wyandotte, Michigan but before that she went back to the cabin to fetch Grady-dog could use a bit of an afternoon out.

"How you feeling?" Gen inquired, searching a cupboard full of bottles for some sands of time.

"Fine," Lily answered, hand running over the tomes of magical lore that were stacked in the bookshelf. "Those books that you gave me are incredibly confusing. Some say one thing and others say another thing." She leant up against the bookshelf and lifted her shirt up, it was weird actually feeling the embryo's growing inside her, she had tried several times to determine the sex of the twins but she wasn't having any luck.

"Everybody has something different to say," Gen sighed, finally finding the bottle she was looking for. "Sands of time!" She grabbed it and sat it in the bag on the table with the angel feathers Lily had plucked from her own wings. "I wish they didn't write these damn labels in Latin."

Lily smiled. "These books say that I need to have someone who is trustworthy enough to be godparents to the twins. Apparently the responsibilities of a godparent is that they provide spiritual guidance for them but since they're going to be second generation angels I don't think that they will have a lack of spiritual guidance."

"Are you asking me to be a godparent?" Gen grinned. "Man I have so many Godfather jokes right now."

"Really?" Lily exclaimed. "You're such a dork Gen."

Gen grinned. She leant up against the table, "I would be honoured to be their godmother." She reached over to hug her, a smile plastered all over her face. "What about Cass?"

"We gotta find him first," Lily answered. "Those banishments throw us off. It's hard to see where he is when he's been banished. Hopefully he can make his way back soon-I need him. I love you all but it's not the same without Cass. He keeps me from doing stupid things like planning on taking Abaddon."

"The boys will come up with a plan, they always do," Gen assured her.

Lily sighed. "Man I hope so."

Gen cleared her throat. "So you got a name for these kids?"

Lily shrugged. "No idea. I actually hadn't thought about it."

Gen smiled. "Gen's a great name."

She laughed.

"Tears of a dragon-top left shelf behind you!" Gen grinned.

Lily grabbed the bottle and put it in the bag. "I'm going to send you back to the diner where we had diner last night-I need to pay a visit to Gabriel if he's still upstairs or not off playing with Cass wherever he is."

"Make sure you come back," Gen smiled, shrugging the bag onto her back.

Lily placed her hand on Gen's shoulder and sent her way with Grady before she headed up.

* * *

_The last time that Lily had been up in heaven she was wearing a white flowing dress, this time she was wearing white jeans, white boots, a simple white shirt and a white jacket and instead of a garden she was walking along some kind of sandy dune that reminded her of the movie the Mummy. _

_Lily laughed when she saw Castiel and Gabriel sitting underneath some kind of gazebo in similar white suits having tea. "Well that solves the age old question of where the hell you two are," she laughed. She pulled a chair up and sat down, "it's been like four days-we were getting worried."_

_"It's my fault," Gabriel smiled. "I was keeping Cassie for a catch up on everything that happened in Purgatory." He shifted in his seat and waited for Lily and Castiel to kiss before sitting a cup of tea in front of her. "What brings you upstairs?" _

_"Abaddon," Lily answered. "She's here."_

_Gabriel sat forward. "Are you sure?"_

_Lily nodded. _

_"Who is Abaddon?" Castiel asked. _

_"A Knight of Hell," Gabriel answered. "Hell's version of archangel's. Each of us arch's has one." He sighed, "Cassie said that you no longer fighting so how do you plan on dealing with her?"_

_Lily shrugged. "No idea. Abaddon followed Henry Winchester through a time portal he hacked his soul to generate. He has something Abaddon wants so we're hoping by sending him back she will follow him but when it comes to my brother's nothing ever goes to plan."_

_Gabriel laughed. "I hear that. Will you need any help?"_

_Lily nodded. "Maybe-hey can I speak to Cass? Alone?"_

_Gabriel looked between the two and vanished leaving them alone. _

_"Is something the matter?" Castiel asked her. _

_Lily dug the photo out of her pocket and held it out to him. "Gen took me to see a doctor."_

_Castiel stared at the photo. "What is this?"_

_"Ultrasound photo," Lily answered. She leant sideways and circled the different shapes. "Doc says it's twins."_

_The look on Castiel's face was worth the wait. He grinned like a fool, pushing back his chair he knelt down in front of her and leant forward, placing his head against her stomach. "What's it like?" he whispered._

_"Noisy," Lily laughed. "I can hear thoughts-not quite make out what they're saying but I know they're doing something." She ran a hand through his hair, "I love you Cass, so much. I never got to thank you for giving me this gift."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one carrying them. God creates life, you created life."_

_"We created life," Lily corrected him. "I watched a movie a few years ago called Silent Hill and this particular line I never even thought about until now-mother is god in the eyes of a child…I used to look at my mum like that…"_

_"I love you Lily," Castiel smiled. "And I want to marry you properly."_

_She snorted. "Because you knocked me up?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Dean said the same thing. It's so crass." _

_Lily laughed. "Of course I'll marry you Cass, if you're asking just because you think it's the right thing to do than don't ask-we're already bonded, it's enough for me."_

_Castiel rubbed her face. "It's not for me. I will provide for the three of you. A house, a place to call home-you deserve it." He leant in and kissed her, hand remaining on her stomach listening to them think. _

_It was perfects._


	132. Another One Doesn't Bite the Dust

**Sorry about the wait-I had a really bad case of writers block for this chapter but i was able to start another FF called Sins of the Father if you're interested in a read.**

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Two**

By the time Lily and Castiel found Dean and Gen they were just about to enter a warehouse in the middle of nowhere with Henry and no Sam.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Lily asked, surprising the hunters.

Dean jumped. "Damn it Lily! Wings on next time!"

"Where is Sam?" Castiel questioned, looking around searching for Sam.

Dean sighed. "Abaddon took him. Listen we have a plan-"

"So do I," Lily answered. She looked at Castiel and her mate nodded just before she fluttered out.

Dean glared at Castiel. "Where did she go?" he demanded to know.

"Abaddon is Lily's Knight of Hell," Castiel explained. "Only an archangel created at the same time as their knight can defeat them."

"She could die!" Dean argued. "Damn it Cass! What about the baby? Did you think of that?"

"It is twins and yes I did think of that," Castiel answered. "We both did-we sat down and discussed this together right after I asked her to marry me. She said yes in case you're wondering."

Dean blinked. "Twins? Jesus Cass you don't half do things do you?" he asked.

Henry looked confused. "Wait a minute-who are you?"

"Castiel," he answered, offering Henry his hand to shake. "I am going to marry your granddaughter."

Henry shook his hand and stared at Dean. "Times have changed, pregnancy before marriage must a common thing these days. John would be appalled."

Gen's eyes widened. "Um Henry-it's the twenty-first century."

"That still doesn't make it right," Henry replied just before a white light exploded out of the warehouse followed by a burst of black smoke smashing through the warehouse window.

"Abaddon," Castiel whispered, following the smoke as it left the warehouse.

"Lily!" Dean yelled, running into the warehouse.

The rest of them followed.

When they got inside, Lily was kneeling beside Sam, hand over his torso, glowing brightly as it healed him from an obviously mortal wound. A bloodied angel blade sat on the ground beside her.

"Lily what happened?" Dean gasped.

* * *

"Where is Sam?" Castiel questioned, looking around searching for Sam.

Dean sighed. "Abaddon took him. Listen we have a plan-"

"So do I," Lily answered. She looked at Castiel and her mate nodded just before she took herself into the building where Abaddon was with Sam.

The knight held Sam's arm behind his back at an odd angle, her black eyes danced with humour when she saw Lily appear. "Hello Ariel, long time, no see. How are you?"

"I'm not here to engage in pointless small talk with you," Lily replied. "I'd like my brother please."

Abaddon laughed. "Still funny I see. But that's not going get your brother back. I want Henry and I want the box now bring them to me or I'm gonna kill your brother."

"I'm sorry Sam," Lily whispered before she threw her angel blade straight into Sam's chest.

Sam's face twisted in surprise and pain when Abaddon let him go. She held out her hand and underneath Abaddon a series of thick red lines started to run themselves along the ground creating a devils trap on the floor from Sam's blood.

"What is this?" Abaddon screeched.

Lily ignored her. "_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino,_" she started, reciting a particularly painful exorcism in her mind. "_Qui fertis super caelum, caeli ad Orientem, Ecce dabit voci Suae, vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_."

Abaddon coughed, spilling black smoke into her hands.  
"_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te_," Lily continued.

"Stop!" she coughed.

"_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas_," Lily continued, eyes flickering to Sam when he finally closed his eyes. "_Eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt_."

Abaddon threw her head back and the smoke poured out of the host's mouth.

Lily pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit it before throwing it at Abaddon's body. "_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine,_" she continued watching the smoke swirl around as the body burnt. "_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae, te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri._"

When the last words left Lily's mouth she ran over to Sam and ripped the blade out of his chest. She flickered over to Abaddon's smoke form and after a split second thinking she leant over and broke a section of the devil's trap releasing the demon before turning her attention back to Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy," she whispered, placing her hand over his chest to heal him.

"Lily what happened?" Dean gasped. He looked around at the burning body and the devil's trap. "Whose blood is that?"

Sam's eyes burst open and he sat upright gasping for breath. "Lily?" he whispered, rubbing his chest where the wound had been.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Lily whispered. "I couldn't engage her so I needed another way and a devils trap was the best solution but I needed blood to do it but I needed you out of the way."

Sam starred at her, betrayal and confusion plastered on his face.

"Where's Abaddon?" Henry asked.

"Gone," Lily replied. "I tagged her with an exorcism and a couple of lines of Latin that will prevent her from finding a host for a while." She cleaned her blade off on her jeans and stood up.

"We need to focus on getting Henry back home," Dean sighed, "before Abaddon finds a body."

"He can't go home," Castiel warned. "By doing so you'll change the time lines. Everything that happened could change, creating a paradox."

"What do you mean I can't go back home?" Henry whispered.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "If you go home everything that happened over the past eight years could change. Mary won't die, all those people John saved when he became a hunter, and the people that Sam and Dean have saved, even Lily and my own timeline could dramatically change. My family could be erased. I won't allow it to happen."

Gen raised an eyebrow. "Well if he can't Doctor Who it back home what's he supposed to do?"

What indeed?


	133. The Bunker

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Three**

Standing outside a rather ominous looking rusty door in the side of a mountain they watched Henry as he fiddled with the lock on the door with the key of the box that Abaddon had wanted. "What's he doing?" Gen frowned, leaning against the hood of the mustang.

"Going into a dark, dangerous place without checking for signs of any evil nasty thing in this world?" Lily suggested with a shrug. "Sounds like a Winchester thing to do. Could be the name."

Dean elbowed her. "We come from two great lines-the Campbell's and the Winchesters-the brain and the brawn."

"Yeah and you're the brawn," Lily retorted, rubbing her ribs. "I'm the brains, Sam's the pretty one-especially with that hair."

Sam rolled his eyes at her but didn't say anything to her.

"Do you mind?" Henry scolded, sticking his head out the doorway. "It's like dealing with a bunch of children."

"Well they are your grandchildren," Castiel pointed out.

Lily threw a bag at Castiel and grabbed her own before she headed into the entrance and down a small flight of stairs until she stopped on some kind of balcony. Someone's flashlight hit a console revealing 1950's style communications equipment when they all stopped behind Lily, Henry having disappeared into the darkness.

"Son of a bitch," Dean groaned, looking around.

"Look at this," Sam pointed out, "ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve centre. The Men of Letters used to run this place."

"Henry did say that they ran a dispatch on their own team of hunters," Dean answered his brother. Suddenly there was a large sort of buzzing sound, a thick electrical current filled the air. "Lily? Cass?"

"Right here," Lily answered, coming up beside Dean.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Just making sure that you two ain't getting frisky back there," Dean shrugged as the lights came on revealing Henry standing at a switchbox with his hand on a lever.

"Welcome to the bunker," Henry announced, throwing his arms up around him. Behind the last of the Men of Letters, the hunters could see a large attractively furnished room with bookshelves full of books, polished wooden floors and large wooden tables. _Get Thee Behind Me, Satan_ by Ella Fitzgerald started to play on the radio before Gen turned it off.

"Sammy," Dean gasped, a giant smirk on his face, "I think we found the Bat Cave."

"You're such a dork," Gen told him.

"This is a safe place," Castiel noted as his eyes searched the bunker, "for Lily to stay safe whilst she carries the twins."

"Twins?" Sam repeated. He folded his arms, "since when?"

"Since I took her to the doctors," Gen announced. "A friend of mine is monitoring the pregnancy."

Lily walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a book down. "This place has better books than the places I've been to ever-Henry this is amazing." She looked at him with a smile, "do you mind if I call you Henry?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I figured that this is the least I could do for you all after you saved me from Abaddon."

"She'll be back when she finds herself another body," Lily sighed. "I should have killed her."

"And risk yourself and the twins?" Castiel asked. "Not a chance. If we're staying here we need to stock up on food and supplies."

"There are some rooms down the hall," Henry told them, "it's not much but it's where my friends used to stay when they were here."

"Speaking of-where is everyone?" Gen asked. She looked over at a chessboard that had an ashtray and two abandoned cups of coffee. "Cause it sure looks like they took off in a hurry."

"I wasn't exactly around to know," Henry replied.

Lily sighed. She could sense a few arguments in the near future between these two, especially with the remark he made about female hunters earlier on. She honestly couldn't blame Gen for asking questions about why this place had been abandoned but Henry was going out on a limb here for them.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked her.

"Tired," Lily replied. "They're chatting up a storm, they're happy to be here. Kinda like Dean in a way." She looked at her brother who was eyeing a sword on the wall with a glint in his eye. "Thank you though."

Castiel rubbed her stomach. "I made you a promise Lily, I will find us a home to live in but for now this will do."

"I love you," Lily smiled, kissing him.

"I love you," Castiel replied.

Gen threw a chess piece at them. "Quit making me wanna Exorcist moment myself," she grumbled. "Stop making out and help us look around already."

They laughed and followed Henry down the hallway.


	134. Fourth Month

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Four**

Lily was too occupied looking at her growing belly in the mirror to notice Castiel standing there watching her, a look of adoration written all over his face. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked standing there with my offspring in your belly?" Castiel asked her.

She smirked. "They're called babies, Cass," Lily told him, rubbing her hands over her tiny belly. "Not offspring. I got side tracked because I can't fit in my goddamn jeans anymore. Then there's the whole bloody sensitive gums when I go to brush my teeth, and theses bloody pains I'm getting up my side."

Castiel walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "You are a grump," he whispered in her ear. "You are a beautiful grump."

Lily growled. "These freaking things are taking over my mind. All I can think about is how pretty everything looks and how complicated. And I'm tired-I don't get tired Cass! I can't do this for another five months!"

He kissed her and rubbed his hand on her stomach. "Yes you can. You survived hell for twelve months, purgatory for twelve months, you can survive nine months of carrying our offspring-babies. I'm thinking that maybe keeping you stuck in the bunker is not such a good idea. Perhaps you should go shopping with Gen-she's been nagging me about it for a few weeks now."

Lily snorted. "Yeah-shopping for maternity clothes-Piper said it right when she said they don't have anything with less frills and in black. I wanted to throw the laptop at Sam when laughed at me but Henry has a thing about violence." She pulled her shirt down and slumped down on the bed where Castiel lay down beside her. "I feel like a freaking bird in a cage, Cass. I wanna fly but I can't." Castiel pulled Lily in beside him and kissed her head as she continued to rant. "I'm an archangel, I fought side-by-side with Lucifer-not one of my greatest moments in life-and walked the earth for a millennia. I've fought demi-gods, the devil, my own kind, the Mother or All-well to be fair I was more being beaten up by her-"

Castiel cut her off by kissing her. "Don't you have an appointment with Doctor Tate today?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm not done kissing you yet," Lily whispered in a husky voice, planting her lips on his. "I've got you all alone, finally for the first time in a long time."

He grinned and flicked the door shut with a slam before pulling Lily on top of him to continue kissing her.

* * *

"Seriously babe why did I let you talk me into this?" Lily groaned when Gen threw yet another set of maternity clothes in her basket. "It's pink and it has frills, would you wear it?" she asked her.

Gen wrinkled her nose. "You're pregnant-it's supposed to be all puppies and kittens and shit."

"If another person's puts their hands on my stomach again I will smite them," Lily growled, staring at the sales assistant behind the counter who had touched her stomach at least six times since they had been in the store.

Gen laughed. "Well-don't mess with the pregnant archangel." She put the pink shirt back onto the rack and handed Lily a black dress, "what about this? It's stretchy and you can wear it on its own or with some leggings."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Gen dropped it in the basket, "isn't this more fun than zapping yourself some clothes?"

"If you say so," Lily grumbled.

"You were happy when we left," Gen pointed out.

"Yeah because I just finished having sex with Cass!" Lily replied just a little loudly getting the store clerks attention. "That was blissful, shopping is hell and I can say that with all honesty because I've been in hell."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Drama queen episode aside-have you picked out some names?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Cass and I spoke about it a few days ago-we've got two names picked out which I'm not telling you."

"But-" Gen objected.

Lily shook her head. "I am not telling you Gen. It's a surprise."

Gen sighed. "Fine-spoil sport." She threw some more clothes in the basket, "has Cass given you a ring yet?" she asked her.

Lily shook her head. "No. But I don't need one, I've got the bond mark-to be honest I think the whole marriage thing is ridiculous because we're already bonded on a cosmic level."

Gen shook her head. "You literally take the fun out of everything. I've already picked out the perfect dress for you and a stunning outfit for me."

"Gen!" Lily gasped. "Really? Babe, honestly. You have got to stop playing around on Polyvore when you're in between cases. It's bad enough with Henry strutting around the place refusing to allow me to even do research because it could exhort me. He asked me if my doctor had given me a lying in date a week ago. I wanna tear my bloody hair out."

Gen laughed at her. "I'm sorry-so what exactly have you been doing during your 'lying in' period?" she teased.

Lily punched her in the arm. "Research. Trying to find out anything about these little things-like what they can do besides close the gates of hell."

"And?" Gen added.

Lily sighed. "And watching the Walking Dead."

Gen's eyes lit up. "I love that show! Seriously I was so excited when it started. I'm such a Reedus Slut."

Lily stared at her. "A Reedus Slut?" she repeated. "Oh babe, honestly."

"So who's your eye candy?" she asked her.

"I don't have one," Lily answered. "I don't need an 'eye candy' when I have Cass and I am carrying his children."

Gen crossed her arms.

"Fine! It's Rick!" Lily answered.

Gen grinned. "I love you babe! Now let's go pay for your new wardrobe and then we'll go have some lunch."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I had more fun when I instigated the Spanish Inquisition," she mumbled under her breath.


	135. Sixth Month

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Five**

_Thud!_

Castiel looked over the top of the book that he was reading with a frown. He paused and waited before he went back to what he was reading.

_Thud!_

Looking over the top of the book for a second time, Castiel waited then went back to the beginning of the sentence.

_Thud!_

He sighed and sat the book down then got out of his seat to follow the sound until he found Lily sitting in the middle of the underground garage bouncing a tennis ball off the wall in the wall with one hand and rubbing her belly with the other. "Lily-what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Counting," she replied. "The twins and I are up to one thousand and seventy three."

"Are they speaking again?" he asked her, getting down on the ground and placing his head gently on her stomach. He closed his eyes, a blissful, idiotic grin forming on his face, "they know I'm here," Castiel whispered. "They're happy…I can sense it."

Lily ran a hand through his obsidian hair and rested her head against his, closing her eyes. "And you?" she whispered.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be, Lily," Castiel whispered.

_Click!_

Lily and Castiel shot up to see Gen and Dean standing in the doorway of the underground garage, Gen with her phone in her hand. "When did you two get back?" she asked.

"Come on," Castiel smiled, helping Lily to her feet. "How you even got down on the floor is a mystery to me."

"I'm gonna go get ready for dinner," she smiled, walking from the room.

Gen punched Castiel in the arm. "Did you get it?" she asked him.

"If you're referring to the ring than the answer is yes," Castiel replied, rubbing his arm. "It took me a very long time to get it." He straightened his vest up, "you should have a shower, you've got vampire blood in your hair," he told Gen as he walked out of the garage.

Dean looked at Gen. "Yeah you missed a spot."

* * *

Sitting there staring at the food in front of her Lily could only focus on the people around her. The twins were chattering up a storm this evening but the thing that concerned her the most was the atmosphere of the restaurant.

Everyone looked so happy, so relaxed, even those who were there with their children. No one was fighting or messing around, everyone was simply just relaxed and calmed. Lily knew it had to be the twins-they did this a lot, having a calming effect on people.

"Lily?" Castiel asked cutting through the silence. He grabbed her hand, "are you not hungry?" he frowned.

She smiled. "Can't you feel it?" Lily questioned, motioning to the room around them. "Everything's so calm…peaceful. I've been in restaurants where parents are screaming at their kids for being misbehaved but here everyone's so polite-even the chef is singing."

Castiel paused. "I can feel it. These children are going to be a force to be reckoned with. It often is the case that objects of prophecy don't meet the expectations required of them. But I don't think this is the case."

"That's only because they've got you as a father," Lily smiled.

"Please," he smirked, "after the sins I have committed."

They both started laughing.

Castiel sat back and dug something out of his pocket. "I have something for you," he smiled, getting up and coming around the table. He knelt down in front of Lily and opened up a small box that sat in the palm of his hand. "I understand that this is the custom amongst humans…getting down on one knee and presenting you with a ring."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get up," she told him. "I'm a Winchester, we don't really have a romantic bone in our body."

He paused. "I don't understand, Gen said that this would be appropriate."

Lily leant forward and kissed him. When she pulled back, "it's fine Cass…you're too good for me despite everything that I've done. I wanna be with you until the end of time and even beyond that and I will be-trust me."

Castiel opened the box and revealed a silver ring with a blue gem. "Sam said that you dislike gold and that blue is your favourite colour. This is blue tanzanite, it's found in the foothills of Mount Kilimanjaro. I wanted to fix the flaws-"

Lily cut him off. "I love it Cass…it's perfectly flawed just like me." She let him slip it onto her finger before she kissed him again. "I love you," she whispered.


	136. Vows

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Six**

When Castiel saw her walk down that sandy hill arm in arm with Dean wearing that dress he reached out and grabbed Sam's arm instinctively as his heart jumped out of his chest. Sam turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the site of the clearly terrified angel.

Lily looked absolutely stunning in that layered light blue dress that just flowed around her and moved like water.

Gabriel coughed and shifted, no matter what anyone said-he wasn't going to make a scene and cry.

Dean looked around and winked at Gen as she stood barefoot in the sand wearing a royal blue dress with silver stones splashed across the front. She winked back at him and gave a little wave to Lily.

When Lily and Dean got closer, Dean kissed her softly on the head and whispered into her ear before he handed her over to Castiel and went to stand beside Sam. Lily had seen them in suits before but they had actually out some effort into what they wore today and how they looked-Gen would have killed them if they hadn't.

Lily took Castiel's hand, she could feel the warmth and nerves on his skin. She smiled at him and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Castiel and Lily," Gabriel smiled slyly at them, "know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal and sacred bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real the ideals that to you, give meaning this ceremony and to the institution of marriage."

Lily looked at Castiel as nerves ate away at her stomach. She forced her stomach to remain calm but all she wanted to do was jump out of her own skin. Castiel looked just as nervous as she was-even more so.

She wished that her parents could be here but Henry was and in the last six months she'd gotten close to her grandfather-they all had. When she gently squeezed his hand he squeezed back and nodded his head once at her.

"With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand-fasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" she asked them.

"Yes," the two of them answered.

Gabriel produced a length of white silk rope literally out of nowhere and grinned. He cleared his throat and held it on to the rope. "In many cultures it is believed that all things share characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the four cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is according to this belief that we align ourselves with these elements. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union."

He tore his gaze away from the bride and groom before looking at the small number of guests that were there. "Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East and the element of Air, for openness and breath, communication of the heart, and purity of the mind and body," Gabriel recited.

"Blessed be," repeated the guests.

"From the east you receive the gift of a new beginning with the rising of each Sun, and the understanding that each day is a new opportunity for growth," Gabriel continued.

"Blessed be," they spoke again.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South and the element of fire, for energy, passion, creativity and the warmth of a loving home. From the fire within you generate light, which you will share with one another in even the darkest of times," Gabriel announced as a light started to glow around Lily and Castiel.

"Blessed be," the guests spoke again.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the element of water, for your capacity to feel emotion. In marriage you offer absolute trust to one another, and vow to keep your hearts open in sorrow as well as joy," Gabriel carried on.

"Blessed be," the guests answered.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the element of earth, which provides sustenance, fertility and security. The earth will feed and enrich you, and help you to build a stable home to which you may always return," Gabriel finished with a soft smile.

"Blessed be," the guests spoke, Lily and Castiel were still glowing. There wings were fully visible behind them now and solid. Their separate colors were melting away and changing to match, they were a deep midnight blue that glittered in the sunlight, a row of white feathers mixed with the blue feathers.

"Lily and Castiel," Gabriel started. "I bid you look into each other's eyes. Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?"

"We will," the two spoke as the first cord was draped over the couple's hands.

"And so the first binding is made," Gabriel informed them. "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will," they answered as the second cord was draped over the hands.

"And so the binding is made," Gabriel spoke again. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will," Lily and Castiel announced as the third cord was draped over the couples' hands.

"And so the binding is made," Gabriel grinned. "Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will," they spoke as the cord was threaded around their hands a fourth time.

"And so the binding is made," he announced. Gabriel tied the cords together with a smile on his face. "Lily and Castiel, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars you love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

Gabriel smiled. "Do you have anything to say?" he asked the two of them.

Castiel took Lily's other hand gently and he smiled. "Lily, I am going to give you and the twins everything that you will ever need and more. I will always look after you and love you no matter where I am. No amount of space and time can ever stop me from loving you."

Gen made some kind of romantic awing sound which made Lily grin.

Lily smiled at him. "I already have everything I have right here," she whispered. "I'll love you until the world stops spinning. So much has happened to us over the last five years-hell, purgatory, the leviathans, Lucifer, Michael…time stands still when I'm with you."

Gabriel went to say something but the two of them beat him to the punch and kissed. He raised an eyebrow at Dean and cleared his throat. "I didn't tell him that they could kiss," he pouted.


	137. Not for Long

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Seven**

"Seriously Cass I can't goddamn see!" Lily growled as she stumble walked down a footpath with Castiel's hands over her eyes. "I'm gonna trip and kill myself!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Castiel replied, bringing the two of them to a stop. "You can open your eyes now."

When Castiel pulled his hands away and Lily opened her eyes she found herself staring at her childhood home with a for sale sign out the front that had sold splashed across the wood. "Cass you didn't?" Lily gasped, staring at the house, memories of that night flooding back to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked her. "I spoke with Sam and Dean and they gave me their consent to purchase this house-"

Lily threw herself at him and covered his face in kisses before finding his lips. "I freakin' love you right now Cass!" she grinned. "Good lord this is perfect!" She grabbed his hands and jumped a little before rubbing her belly and cursing. "Can we go inside?" she grinned. "When can we move in? I'm sick of living at the bunker."

"The house hasn't been warded yet," Castiel answered. "But I wanted to show this to you before someone spilled their guts-an odd saying if you ask me." He turned around and spied the real estate agent waving him over. "I will be back," he smiled, kissing her again before leaving her alone.

Lily grinned and walked up to the front porch. When she was a toddle, Lily had taken her first steps here on the porch and John was there to catch her each and every time that she fell, kissing her scraped knees and playing with her. She'd only just gotten into imaginary tea parties when Mary was killed.

She ran her hands along the door and gripped the door handle with a huge grin on her face before opening the door. The foyer of the house was exactly the same as it had been when the three of them came to Lawrence almost thirty years ago, the house even had the same scent.

"I'm home mum," Lily whispered, walking through the house.

_…mumma I wanna play with Sammy…_

_…let your brother sleep, Lily. He's still very little…_

_…Lily give me my soldiers back…_

_…no…_

_…play nice Dean…_

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and paused, Lily was simply too afraid to lift a foot and go up the stairs. The last time she had been upstairs was when John had dragged her, Sam and Dean out whilst the house was burning out of control.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Crowley asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Lily spun around, her hands automatically went to her stomach. "CASS!" she yelled.

No answer.

Crowley laughed as Abaddon appeared beside him. "Oh Cassie's gone a long, long way away. The angels can enlist human's to help so I thought why can't I."

Lily stumbled backwards as more demons appeared in the house. She tried to teleport out but was having no luck.

Crowley laughed at her. "Nice try luv, but I drew some enochian to stop you from doing a runner. You're powerless and completely human at seven-no-eight months pregnant." He glanced at Abaddon, "I'd like you to meet my new business partner."

One of the demons held a knife against her throat. "Be a good little bitch and don't move or I will slit your throat. You're far enough along to cut them out of you."

Crowley clicked his tongue. "Oh, no, no, no. We need mummy here to keep the little babies in order. We keep her alive."

Lily closed her eyes as the ground swallowed her up into darkness.

* * *

"Dean quit playing with the goddamn scimitar," Gen grumbled, watching Dean was he swung the blade around the library for the sixth time that evening. "You'll poke someone's eye out."

Dean smirked. "I'll poke something alright," he teased, moving his eye brows up and down causing her to explode into a parade of giggles. Dean sat the blade back down and came over to distract her from her studying. Just as the two of them where starting to get a little frisky under the clothing there was a burst of hot white light in the room. When it disappeared the two hunters were staring at Castiel who was in a bloodied heap on the floor.

"SAMMY!" Dean roared. "HENRY!" He jumped up and ran over to Castiel to help him get to his feet. "Cass what happened?"

"Crowley…Abaddon…" Castiel whispered. "They jumped me."

Sam and Henry ran in.

"Where's Lily?" Gen shouted.

Castiel glanced up at her, worry plastered all over his face. "I went back," he coughed, spitting up some blood, "she's gone. Crowley has her…"


	138. Crossroad Blues

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Eight**

Gen stared down at the small box in her hands with a sigh.

_Graveyard dirt…check._

_Bone of a black cat…check._

_Photo of myself…check._

_Yarrow…check._

_Jesus I hope I'm doing the right thing…_Gen thought, kneeling down to make a small hole in the middle of the crossroads. When the hole was covered, she stood up and did a complete three sixty turn seeing Lloyd's Bar and her mustang but nothing else.

"Dang it!" Gen hissed. A few weeks before Lily had been taken by Crowley, Gen and Dean had been swapping stories, it had only been two nights that she remembered Dean telling her about the crossroads in Mississippi and the bar, it had only been two nights ago that Gen formulated a plan. No one would notice that she was gone, Sam and Henry were too busy chasing every contact they ever had to put their feelers out for Crowley, Dean and Castiel were god only knows where and Gabriel was on the war path smiting everything left right and center, nothing was holding him back, not even Naomi who Gen had learnt was a control freak as well as a bitch.

"Well, well, well, Genevieve Warden as I live and breathe," retorted a voice behind her.

Gen spun around, knife in hand only to lower it when she saw an African American woman standing in front of her. "Are-are you a crossroads demon?" she asked.

She blinked and her eyes turned red, matching the red silk dress that she wore. "I am indeed. You know, Crowley predicted that one of the boys would try and make a deal and he banned us from even answering the summoning's but he never said anything about you, Genevieve." She smirked. "Now what can I interest you in? A baby perhaps? Money?"

Gen paused but shook her head. "I have enough money and when it comes to having a baby…it will happen in time-I know it will. You know what I want."

The demon laughed. "The location of the angel and her unborn brats."

"I will give anything," Gen bartered. "Anything. You can take my soul and do whatever you want with it I just want my friend back."

She laughed again. "A deal like this needs a little more than a soul. I'm going out on a limb here, Crowley will destroy me when he finds out that I'm here. I want…" she smirked, "…the location of that bunker of yours. And I will claim the contract in one week."

"One week!" Gen exclaimed in horror.

"One week-take it or leave it, hunter," she replied. The demon crossed her arms and waited for Gen to mull it over. "Tick, tock."

Gen sighed. "Fine! Now just shut up and seal the freaking deal already!"

The crossroads demon laughed. "Just like a Winchester-straight to the point." She came over to Gen, heals crunching against the dirt and gravel on the ground. "Give us a kiss," she smirked.

Gen closed her eyes trying not to think how gross this was going to be getting violated with demon tongue but just as she was inches away from the demons face, she heard her scream. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see light flash out of the crossroad demons mouth and eyes before she dropped dead on the ground. Standing behind the crossroads demon was an immaculately dressed Spanish looking man wearing a black suit with a loose red shirt underneath his jacket.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gen snapped. His eyes slowly turned yellow, sending Gen stumbling back and reaching for her knife. "Yellow-eyed son of a bitch!" she growled. "What the hell do you want?"

He laughed. "In answer to your first question-my name is Malakye and I am here to help you, Miss Warden." He stepped over the demons body, "you were about to make a mistake my dear, sealing the deal with that demon. Crowley would have found out in an instant."

"Oh and you can help me?!" she snapped. "I somehow doubt it's out of the goodness of your black little heart."

Malakye grinned. "Miss Warden, this is out of the goodness of my heart. A certain mutual party requested my assistance."

"Who?" Gen demanded to know.

"Lucifer," he replied.

Gen snorted. "Yeah-like Lucifer would want to save Lily."

"You would be surprised," Malakye retorted. "Lucifer loves his little sister and the thought of Crowley having his claws in her made him turn to me for help. He's still an angel and the thought of a demon having two angelic offspring got him and Michael all riled up. It's the talk of hell. Literally."

Gen paused. "And what do you get out of this?"

Malakye smirked. "I'm a General of Hell, Miss Warden. Crossroad demons…Knights of Hell…they give the rest of us purebloods a bad name. This is a chance for my faction to take charge and set Hell straight again. You can keep your soul, you can keep your bunker safe." A small group of demons appeared behind Malakye, all were dressed in a similar fashion-even the women. "I have thirteen demons including myself, they call us the Unlucky Thirteen-look us up when you have the chance but know this-I'm only offering to help you all once. That's it."

Gen didn't even hesitate as she held her hand out to Malakye. When the demon shook her hand, a bolt of lightning struck the ground only inches away from them. "Done," she answered.

"Call the Winchesters," Malakye instructed. "We've an appointment at the End of the World."


	139. The Plan

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Nine**

Dean pulled the keys out of the impala's ignition with a sigh.

He and Castiel had been following up a lead in Ohio when Gen called him to get them to meet her back at Bobby's old place. Coming back to the salvage yard was hard for Dean but he couldn't focus on that now, not when his little sister needed him and he was the one keeping Castiel grounded.

Castiel got out of the impala without a word-three weeks and the angel hadn't spoken a word apart from the occasion grunt here and there. The two of them could see Gen leaning over the hood of the mustang looking over a map as Sam and Henry pulled up behind the impala.

Gen wasn't alone.

A man wearing a black suit was leaning over the map, tapping a section of the paper. They were speaking in hushed tones but the closer they all got, the two of them stopped chatting and turned.

Gen rushed over to Dean and hugged him. "Baby, I missed you," she whispered, covering him in kisses.

Castiel pulled his angel blade from his jeans. "Genevieve, please do me the courtesy of explaining why there is a demon here," he ordered her in a cold voice, staring at her companion as he straightened his suit cuffs.

Dean pushed Gen to the side and drew his pearl handled gun. "Gen? Babe, care to explain?" he asked, Sam and Henry approaching them.

Gen pushed Dean's arm down. "Dean, Cass, this is Malakye-he's given me Lily's location."

"You know where Lily is?" Sam asked, catching the end of the conversation.

"We don't trust demons, Gen!" Dean snapped, pulling his arm back up.

Malakye laughed. "I'll give you that, Mr. Winchester but I am no ordinary demon." His eyes turned yellow for a couple of seconds before returning back to their normal chestnut brown.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, ready to pull the trigger.

"You're a general?" Castiel asked him, blade still in hand but willing to listen. Right now anything was better than nothing-even a demon.

"STOP IT!" Gen yelled at the top of her lungs. "Malakye's here to help!"

"Miss Warden is right," Malakye smirked, "if I hadn't offered my assistance than right now she would only have a week to live. You see I found Miss Warden here almost ready to seal the deal with a crossroads demon."

"What?" Dean growled.

"Huh," Sam frowned. "Well I'll give you this, you really are a Winchester, selling your soul to save a family member."

"Damn it Gen!" Dean hissed.

"Get off your high horse," Gen snapped. "You sold your soul for Sam because you love him, I was just doing the same for Lily. God only knows what Crowley and Abaddon are doing to her."

Henry folded his arms. "Alright, Malakye, where is Lily?" he questioned, willing to listen.

"A deserted hotel called the End of the World in the middle of the Chihuahuan Desert in Mexico," Malakye answered as everyone surrounded the map.

"Before you go any further," Castiel cut him off, "we need to call Gabriel." He looked up at the sky, "Gabriel-we found Lily."

Suddenly the sound of ruffling feathers filled the air and the junkyard found itself suddenly full of angels of all different shapes and sizes, skin colors and sexes. Gabriel speared in between Sam and Dean wearing just jeans, boots and a jumper instead of his regular suit. "Where?" he questioned, glancing at Malakye. "And why is there a General of Hell here?" he added.

"I'm helping," Malakye replied. "I was asked my mutual friend of ours-Lucifer."

Gabriel frowned. "So my brothers asks you to help and you do?"

"Lucifer loyalist," Malakye replied. "Isn't that right, Meg?" he asked, staring at the new comer to their party.

Meg smiled. "Anything to stick it to Crowley," she teased.

"Great more demons," Dean mumbled.

"Dean this is a good thing," Sam advised him. "Crowley will have the place warded against angels but not demons. This hotel-the End of the World-you said it's in the middle of the Chihuahuan Desert in Mexico?"

Malakye nodded. "The desert planes are flat, you can see anyone coming for miles. The plan is for myself to go in and break the wards on the ground level so the angels can come it. That leaves the hunter's you've got ready to attack to break the wards as they go up. The angels will follow."

"I'm assigning you each a guardian angel," Gabriel advised Sam, Dean and Gen. He motioned to three angels standing by and they walked over. "Sam, this is Lare," Gabriel pointed, introducing Sam to a young woman with mousy brunette curls and green eyes. "She's going to watch over you whilst we organize this little attack. Too much has been invested in the Winchester family to see it cleaned off the map so early."

Lare nodded stoically at Sam but didn't say anything.

"Gen, this is Nathaniel," he continued, motioning towards a rather young looking man wearing jeans, Converse and a red and black stripped shirt.

Gen grinned. "Oh my god he's adorable!" she laughed. "How old are you?"

"Infinitely older then my vessel," he replied, his voice cold. "This was the best that I could do at such short notice-his soul is pure and he prayed for purpose in his life so I gave it to him."

Gen ruffed his hair up.

"Stop it," he hissed under his breath. "Stop touching me!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to Dean. "Dean this is Sariel."

Dean looked at the angel standing there with her bright pink spiked hair and nose ring wearing clothing her could only describe as punk. "No thanks," he grumbled. "I already have an angel."

"Dean is right," Castiel replied. "We do share a profound bond-however," he added, "I will have other things on my mind besides taking care of Dean." He looked at Sariel, "thank you, sister."

Sariel nodded at Castiel.

"So how many angels we got?" Dean asked, turning away from his guardian angel.

"Two hundred," Gabriel answered. "Hunters?"

"Fifty," Gen answered. "All we gotta do is put the call out."

"Lucifer loyalists?" Gabriel asked again.

"Meg, myself," Malakye replied, "and twelve others. Miss Warden and I discussed that we will wear a blue arm band to tell us from Crowley's people." He folded the map up, "put the call out to the hunters. The angels can pick them up and bring them to Nuevo Leon-it's far enough away to avoid suspicion but close enough to prepare."

"Let's do this," Dean growled. "Come on Tinker Bell."

Sariel stared at him. "My name isn't Tinker Bell," she grumbled following him back to the impala.


	140. All Hell Breaks Loose

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**One Hundred and Forty **

Lily had seen a lot of shitty motels in her life but this one took the cake.

Honestly the staff were rubbish.

The only solace that she got these days was by hiding in the bathroom humming _Hey Jude_ to the twins just like Mary used to do to her. She was pretty sure judging by the pain she was getting in her stomach that the twins wanted out any day now. Looking at the calendar on the wall Lily preyed to her father that they wouldn't be born on Christmas day, anything earlier would be great-anything whilst she was with her husband and her family would be even better.

"Hiding in the bathroom again?" Crowley asked, standing in the doorway.

Lily glared at him. "It's bloody hot everywhere else you gigantic ass!" she snapped.

"Temper, temper," Crowley warned her. "Otherwise somebody won't get to see her babies when they're born. Any day now I would assume."

"How very like you to pick on innocent, pregnant women," came an unfamiliar drawl from the bedroom.

"Malakye, you little shit," Crowley grumbled, turning to face the demon. "What give me the pleasure of this visit?" he asked the demon. "And why on this good earth is she with you?"

"Keep it in your pants," Meg sneered at him.

Lily glanced up when she saw Meg but the demon didn't even pay attention to her.

"What are you doing here, Malakye?" Crowley asked him.

"I wish to talk," he answered. "Away from prying ears if you don't mind."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Fine." He left the bathroom with Malakye, the two of them talking about something that sounded important but Lily couldn't quite hear.

"Up you get," Meg ordered Lily, putting her arms underneath Lily's shoulders. "We're busting out of the mental asylum."

Lily struggled to her feet. "What? How?"

Meg shook her head and put her finger to her lips. "Shh," she ordered. She sat Lily down on the bed and strode over to the window with the Enochian on it and raised her elbow to smash it only to get thrown into the wall.

"Naughty, naughty," Abaddon smirked, waving her hand in Meg's direction. She grabbed Lily's arm and ripped her off the bed. "I'm getting bored of waiting-I want those kids and you will not get in my way, mama bear." She pulled a knife out of her jacket, "this is gonna hurt."

"Not as much as this will!" Meg hissed, stabbing an angel blade straight through Abaddon's chest.

Abaddon threw Lily away, she hit the bed and bounced off, landing on the floor with a painful groan. She wrenched the blade out and turned to face Meg. "I'll make you regret that you little bitch."

Meg laughed. "Naw the little demon is a little cranky."

Lily held her stomach in pain. "Meg!" she cried out. "I…"

"Not now!" Meg yelled, hitting Abaddon in the face. She glanced over the knight's shoulder at Lily and froze when she saw the wet patch spreading out around her. "Seriously? Now? Goddamn it, Lily. You have the worst timing!"

Abaddon grabbed Meg and threw her away from Lily. "Or the best timing," she smirked.

"Nope," Meg announced, "the best." She swung her arm backwards and smashed the window. "The eagle has landed," she smirked.

* * *

The moment that Gen landed in the foyer of the hotel with Nathaniel all hell literally broke loose. She lost sight of her guardian angel the moment the young host dove straight into a group of demons. She stabbed a demon with an angel blade and hit another in the face before throwing holy water at him.

"Come on Sammy," she mumbled. Gen glanced up at the motionless fire sprinklers preying to whoever was upstairs that Sam would be successful in his part of the plan.

"Eyes open Gen!" Gabriel shouted out, banishing a demon before it managed to snap Gen's neck. They met a quick glance and nodded before returning to the fight.

She cut her way through anything that got in her way until she finally got to the stairs that led upwards. Gen pulled her phone out-nothing from Meg. "Shit," she swore, taking off up the stairs.

Lily had to be in one of those rooms.

* * *

Sam could hear the sound of fighting behind him but he couldn't focus on Lare otherwise he could drop a word or a phrase and he'd fail at his job. "Henry," he shouted out, "got the crucifix?"

Henry pulled a silk wrapped object out of the bag he was carrying, carefully he unwrapped the item and handed Sam the heavily adorned and blessed crucifix. "Yup-what do I do with it?" he asked.

Sam opened the vat of water with a groan. "Drop it in," he told Henry.

Henry stared at the religious artifact and with a great sigh, he dropped it in the vat of water.

Sam opened the book he had brought from the bunker and found the place that he was looking for. "_Exorcizo te, creatura aquæ, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in nomine Jesu Christi, Filii ejus Domini nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti: ut fias aqua exorcizata ad effugandam omnem potestatem inimici, et ipsum inimicum eradicare et explantare valeas cum angelis suis apostaticis, per virtutem ejusdem Domini nostri Jesu Christ: qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos et sæculum per ignem._"

Henry manage to stop the demon before it reached Sam, killing him. He felt a great sense of pride followed by a sharp stab of pain from his stomach when the knife pierced his flesh. "Sam…" he gasped in pain, bringing the demon knife straight through the demon's mouth.

Sam glanced back, pausing, about to drop and help Henry but Lare reached him first.

"Keep going!" she ordered.

Sam nodded. "_Deus, qui ad salutem humani generis maxima quæque sacramenta in aquarum substantia condidisti: adesto propitius invocationibus nostris, et elemento huic, multimodis purificationibus præparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde; ut creatura tua, mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones morbosque pellendos divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum; ut quidquid in domibus vel in locis fidelium hæc unda resperserit careat omni immunditia, liberetur a noxa. Non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens: discedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici; et si quid est quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti, aspersione hujus aquæ effugiat: ut salubritas, per invocationem sancti tui nominis expetita, ab omnibus sit impugnationibus defensa. Per Dominum, amen._"

Now it was Dean's turn.

* * *

The basement was dark and empty as Dean and Sariel struggled to find what they were looking for. It wasn't hard with his new guardian angel making a small amount of light by letting off a small glow.

Dean dropped the containers of gas on the ground and knelt down to test the generator. "No gas-just like Malakye said-keep an eye out Tinker Bell."

"Stop calling me that," Sariel grumbled, blade at the ready.

Dean set about fixing the generator so that they could get the sprinkler system working. He stopped occasionally as the sounds of fighting got closer and closer but each time Sariel snapped him back to reality. In his whole life Dean had never seen so many demons or angels or hunters fighting in once place before-the death toll would be huge.

Fumbling around with minimal light, Dean poured the jerry cans of gas in the generator before struggling to turn it on.

"Come on Cass," Dean preyed, shouting out to Castiel. He pulled out his gun and knife before heading past Sariel.

"Where are you going?" his guardian asked him.

"Find my sister," Dean replied with a scowl.

* * *

Castiel stepped over the bodies of various demons and angels littered across the floor as he searched for what he was looking for.

The emergency sprinkler system.

"Cass!" Gen shouted, catching up to him. "Found the sprinklers yet?"

Castiel shook his head. "Lily's in pain-I can sense it."

Suddenly Gen's phone beeped.

She whipped it out and read a text from Meg. "Room 142-Abaddon's there."

Castiel grabbed Gen's arm and the two of them teleported to Lily and Meg.

Abaddon had Meg's angel blade in her hand and was about to kill the demon only for Gen to throw holy water in her face. "Go to Lily!" Gen shouted, looking around for a sprinkler port. She found one on the roof of the room. "Meg get out of here! Take Malakye and his men and get out!" she shouted. Gen stood up on her tippy toes and flicked the lighter on just as Meg vanished just as the sprinklers burst to life.

Lily cried out, pain shooting through her body. "Cass!" she screamed.

Castiel ran to her side. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "I'm splitting in two," she gasped. Lily screamed again.

Gen planted herself in between Castiel and Lily and Abaddon and held up the dropped angel blade. "You'll have to deal with me to get to them," she hissed.

Abaddon smirked, her face half melting from the holy water. "My pleasure, you little bitch." The last remaining Knight of Hell moved towards Gen only to be consumed by a brilliant hot, white light. Lily's scream echoed through the hotel as the clouds rolled in, thunder and lightning ripping through the sounds of combat.

When the light cleared, Gen found herself staring and a small man wearing a pure white suit. "Who the hell are you?" she gasped, ready and waiting for an attack.


	141. Born Under a Good Sign

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**One Hundred and Forty-One**

"I'll repeat," Gen repeated, a scowl on her face and her whole body rushed with adrenaline and itching to attack something. "And don't lie to me because I will stab you."

Lily screamed, she clutched at Castiel's hand as he stuffed pillowed underneath her back to prop her up. She was trying her hardest not to burst into tears. "I can't do it Cass! I can't do this!" she screamed.

"Genevieve I need help!" Castiel shouted at Gen.

"With what?" Gen snapped. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know what to do!"

Castiel turned around to speak but froze when he saw their guest. "Chuck?" he questioned. "How-how did you get in here?" he asked just as Sam and Dean burst in through the door, soaking wet.

"Chuck?" both Sam and Dean asked, a look of surprise on both their faces and confusion on Gen's.

Chuck carefully removed his jacket and draped it over the chair before he rolled his sleeves up. "Now let's see what we've got here," he smiled in a calming tone, sitting down beside Lily. "There you are Lily…" he whispered, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Because you didn't need me until now," Chuck replied. "Plus-I couldn't very well miss this now could I?" he smiled. "Where is Gabriel?" he asked.

"I saw him downstairs," Gen whispered. "Dean-what the hell is going on?" she asked him.

Dean shrugged. "I don't understand-if Kevin is the current prophet where does Chuck come into this?"

Chuck ignored him. "Genevieve, do me a favour and get me some sheets, and some warm water."

Gen did as she was asked and vanished into the bathroom, moments later she came back and sat everything on the opposite bed.

Chuck kissed Lily's head as she gripped Castiel's hand tightly, almost crushing it, the angel looked like he was about to lose his cool as he waited, feeling every burst of pain Lily did. "I'm here because you need me, Lily. I could no longer ignore the fact that one of my own was in pain. There are so very few of my children left anymore. You and Castiel will be an inspiration-trust me."

"One of my own?" Dean quoted. "What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped, starting to lose his cool.

"Dean that's no way to speak to anyone," came the familiar voice of Mary Winchester before she materialized on the bed beside Lily.

"Mum?" the boys both gasped.

Mary smiled at Lily, "there's my baby girl…I always imagined that angels were watching over my boys but I never thought that one would become a member of our family."

Lily whimpered as a contraction shot through her body.

"Bloody hell it's getting crowded in here!" Gabriel announced, appearing with Henry and Lare.

"Dean we should wait outside," Sam told him, "there's still a fight going on out there," he added, staring at Mary as she whispered to Lily.

"Wait outside with your father," Mary instructed.

Sam and Dean both stared at her, not realising that John was there in the room with them. Their father put his hands on their shoulders and before they could say anything, John Winchester steered them outside to wait and to guard.

Gen pushed Gabriel and Henry out. "I'm staying," she told Dean, kissing him quickly before slamming the door in his face.

Dean slammed his fist into the wall, you could barely hear it over the heavy rain, the thunder and the lightning raging outside.

"How is this even possible?" Sam finally asked, staring at their father. "You're dead."

"Straight to the point, Sammy," John smiled. "But today, Mary and I are here for Lily and our grandchildren. You've got some friends in very high places, son." They all stared at the room as Lily screamed again and they heard Mary shout at her to push. "Tell me, Dean-the nerdy looking guy with the black hair-is that Castiel?"

Dean laughed. "Yes-that's Castiel."

John nodded. "Huh," was all he said.

"Wait-are you John?" Henry asked, cleaning his bloodied hands. "John Winchester?" he asked.

John paused, staring at Henry before his eyes widened in confusion and a little bit of horror. "Dad?" he asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look-talk about awkward.

Henry went to speak but was cut off by the sound off a screaming baby. He stopped. Over the sound of the thunder and lightning, fighting and dying, life and death, they could hear a screaming baby in the middle of everything.

Inside the room they could hear muffled shouting and some footsteps before Castiel came out holding a small wrapped bundle in his arms and an idiotic grin plastered all over his face. He closed the door behind him. "I thought I would come and introduce you to Balthazar John Winchester," he grinned.

Gabriel watched in stunned silence at the sight of three generations of Winchester crowding around the forth, tough exteriors gone to be replaced by looks of sheer wonder. He shook his head and came over to join them. "Balthazar?" he asked Castiel.

"It was Lily's idea," Castiel answered. "In honour of the fallen." He extended his arms out to John and waited for him to take the baby. "And John in honour of you."

John patted Castiel's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Welcome to the family son," he smiled.

"Give him here," Dean grinned, eager to hold Balthazar.

John handed him to Dean. "That suits you, son," he smiled.

Dean didn't hear him. He looked down at his nephew. "First thing you need to know, Zar, is that I'm the favourite uncle."

"Oh in your dreams, jerk," Sam laughed.

"Language in front of the kid," Dean warned Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're a freak," he laughed.

The door opened a second time and Gen handed Castiel a second, smaller bundle. "One boy," she smiled, "one girl."

Castiel took the baby. "Raziel Mary Winchester, welcome to the world," he smiled, kissing her on the head softly. He looked up at Gen, "Lily?" he asked.

"Ok for now," Gen smiled, pushing the door open. "Chuck wants to speak with you all."


	142. This Moment

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++  
**

**One Hundred and Forty-Two**

Castiel walked back into the room, Raziel in his arms, eyes focused one hundred percent on Lily who was lying on the bed looking like she'd gone ten rounds with the devil himself. He smiled and sat beside her, handing Raziel over. "Raziel you know your mother," he whispered.

"Dean give the baby back," Gen urged Dean who was holding tightly on Balthazar.

Dean's bottom lip dropped a little but he gave Balthazar back to Castiel. "As much as I want to enjoy this blissful moment, Chuck-what the hell is going on? How are you here?"

"I've always been here," Chuck announced. "From the moment you walked in my door as the boys I wrote about in my books to the moment you sent Lucifer back to the cage-I gave Lily the right to seal them back in the cage."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Are you trying to tell us that you are God?" he asked him.

"I'm not trying to tell you," Chuck answered. "I am telling you. Things were getting worrying up there so I decided to come down and try to live amongst my own for a long time. I admit, even I lost faith for a long time until I met you three." He indicated to Sam, Dean and Lily. "The Winchesters…" He laughed.

Dean punched him straight in the jaw. "Damn it Chuck!" he growled. "We looked for you for age! The world almost ended because you didn't step up and stop your kids from acting out!"

Chuck rubbed his jaw. "Dean would you believe me when I said that I believe that everyone should have their own path in life, even my angels? Look what happened when my angels discovered free will…" he indicated to the new family sitting on the bed. "It's not every day that you can claim you have God as a grandparent. Free will created these two precious gems. Descendants of not only the great Campbell and Winchester family but of angels…everything has led to this moment. Here. Now. You can't fight destiny Dean."

Dean snorted. "Destiny? Was it destiny that Azazel came into Sammy's nursery and bled in his mouth then killed our mother?" he snapped. Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Was it destiny that we spent our childhood bouncing from one job to another whilst our dad died a little inside every day?" John looked away. "Was it destiny that we were supposed to go through the hell that we went through every single day? What about Henry? Was it his destiny to miss out on his son's childhood?" Henry stared at John. "No sir, I don't believe in destiny because destiny has destroyed our life."

"Trust me Dean," Chuck smiled. "If you weren't following destiny than you would have never met Genevieve and she wouldn't carry you a son."

Gen laughed. "We had our chance."

Chuck winked at her. "He'll be a little rebel, Genevieve. With parents like you two."

Gen's jaw dropped. "What? Dean-what?"

Dean was speechless.

Chuck pulled his jacket on. "I'm a merciful god," he grinned. "Lily, Castiel, parenthood isn't easy, believe me. Your children will rebel, they will fight you every step of the way, ignore you, scream, shout, stamp their feet and say that they hate you but everything they do is an action that is trying to impress you. They love you no matter what they do."

Castiel kissed Lily on top of the head. "What happens if we need guidance?"

"Look to your family," Chuck advised, indicating all around them. "It's only going to get bigger." He buttoned his suit jacket up then went over to John and Mary. "You've got twenty-four hours before I send death to come back and get you. No more than twenty-four hours, do you understand?"

They nodded.

Chuck turned to Henry. "You were brought here for a purpose, Henry Winchester, Lare saved your life for a purpose…you may not understand this now but you will in time."

Henry patter John on the shoulder. "I'd like some time to catch up…John."

John nodded. "I won't lie, it's a little weird seeing you here like this…but I know you did the best you could."

Chuck moved on to Sam. "Accept that date with Leah Tate…you might like where it goes," he grinned. Leaving Sam he turned back to Gen and Dean. "Seven months or freedom-enjoy it whilst it lasts and don't be afraid to raise him as a hunter…he's a got a big part to play."

"Father?" Lily called out.

Chuck turned back to Lily and Castiel. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" she asked him. "Will we see you again?"

Chuck shook his head. "I shouldn't think so. But you don't need me. If I had realised that heaven and earth would be this way if Gabriel was in charge I would have left him in charge sooner."

Gabriel laughed. "Thanks dad."

Chuck smiled and then vanished.

Lily kissed Raziel on the head. "What do we do now Cass?" she asked him.

"Enjoy life," Castiel replied. "Look after our family, provide them a home, safety. There is nothing more that we can give them apart from our undying love."

Lily leant into him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Castiel smiled.

Gen jumped down on the bed, a grin splashed across her face. "I wanna hold them!" she declared just as everyone started talking.

Lily looked over at Sam and Dean, they were all grinning like fools.

This was one of those rare moments where everything in life was good.

Apple pie good.


	143. Epilogue One

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or ay affiliated characters apart from my OC's Lily and Gen ++++++**

**Epilogue One**

Sam was sitting alone in the waiting room at Mount Carmel East Hospital playing with his phone when he saw Lily and Castiel out the corner of his eye. He had to say it was pretty weird to see his big sister playing domestics-neither of them worked, hunting was a full time job but they weren't running credit card scams or anything either.

He'd always been meaning to ask but didn't want to pry.

He got to his feet and hugged Lily when she gave the pram to Castiel. "Gen's still in labour, they had to manually break her waters before I got here-hey Cass."

"Sam," Castiel nodded in that same stoic voice he'd always had.

"Dean's totally freaking out," Sam smirked. "They said the baby should be along soon."

"Oh I bet," Lily laughed.

"I understand the stresses of impending fatherhood," Castiel cut in, defending Dean. "It can be…taxing."

Sam laughed. "Taxing? Cass, dude, the twins don't sleep, they don't cry, you two don't sleep-it can't be that bad apart from the demons but the place is protected right?"

"Gabriel does a very good job at looking after the house," Lily nodded. She looked down in the pram at the twins. Raz was chewing on a biscuit and Zar was sucking intently away on his dummy.

A small, petite nurse came through a set of hospital doors holding a clipboard. "Sam Winchester?" she called out.

Sam stuck his hand up. "Right here."

"Room thirteen," the nurse told them. "Mrs Winchester is back in her room, mother and son are doing well."

The three of them grinned before they pushed past the nurse without a thank you or anything-she was used to it.

Gen was lying on the bed looking like she was completely stoned-Lil remembered a few months ago the hunter had declared she was going to be so drugged when she squeezed that watermelon out of her that she wouldn't know what was up or down.

Lily had laughed at that-girl was lucky. She was given birth in a room full of ghosts, humans and angels in the middle of a battle with Crowley and his demons without drugs.

"You look like shit," Lily informed her.

Gen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot to put my makeup on, whore."

"Douche," Lily laughed. She looked over at Dean who was sitting in the arm chair by the bed feeding the baby wearing that same leather jacket that he always wore.

Lily grabbed Gen's hand when she sat down. "The nurse said it was a boy. What's his name?"

Dean looked up. "Well-Gen and I were talking and well-"

"Robert John Winchester," Gen answered.

Lily grinned from ear to ear. "Bobby John? Man, Bobby would be so proud."

"Can I hold him?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at Sam. "Hands off, sasquatch!"

"Dean!" Gen yawned. "Don't be rude."

He ignored her.

It was odd to see the head of their family, Mr Insensitivity himself, staring so intently with so much emotion at that tiny little thing wrapped up in his arms.

"Cass-the present!" Lily remembered.

Castiel pulled a package out of the bottom of the pram and handed it to Gen. "Congratulations, Genevieve," he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Gen rolled her eyes, she'd given up a long time ago trying to get Castiel to stop calling her that. She peeled away the tissue paper on the package and found a mint green blanket folded up inside. "Thank you," she grinned when she noticed the Enochian sigils weaved in the fabric as well as the anti-possession mark in the corner.

"Just being careful," Lily declared.

Castiel nodded. "You can never be too careful."

Dean finished feeding Bobby before he got to his feet and handed him back to Gen. When he turned, he found himself just inches away from Gabriel. "Dude-personal space."

Gabriel stepped back. "I heard along the grape vine that little baby Dean was born half an hour ago. I wanted to pay a visit."

"Over here Gabe," Gen smiled.

"He's short," Gabriel frowned.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, he's a short human. They don't all come out grown up Gabe."

Gabriel shrugged. "I was gonna say short like his father, you didn't let me finish."

"You'll never harsh my buzz, Gabe," Dean declared, snapping a shot of his girl with his son on his phone.

"What's his name?" Gabriel asked.

"Bobby John," Gen answered.

Gabriel nodded. "Old man will be proud. Good on you Gen."

"Give Aunty Lily a hold," Lily ordered, a smile all over her face before Gen gave her Bobby to hold.

Thus the next generation was born.


	144. Epilogue Two

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Epilogue Two**

Castiel, angel of the Lord and father of two stood leaning against the door frame of the twin's playroom watching them as they played with their mother on the floor.

Normal children would have had things like block and cars or dolls and stuffed animals to play with but these two were not normal children. Gabriel had graciously gifted the twins with some very peculiar items for Christmas that were carved in a variety of different Enochian sigils, when they verbally worked out what the sigils were, they would morph into something different forcing them to do the exercise again.

At six years old the twins were already more advanced than any normal child would ever be and as second generation angels both Castiel and Lily had no idea what their full potential would be besides a cryptic prophecy from the mouth of a prophet thousands of years ago. Growing up would be hard for them, they wouldn't be able to do a lot of things other children could do since they already rapidly healed an injury and didn't sleep-their latest achievement was teleporting all over the place and Raz had already learnt how to molecularly deconstruct something by watching Gabriel do it.

Dean had been furious when she tried it out on the impala.

School was especially hard for them. They both got incredibly bored but were adamant that they wanted to go to school with Bobby to watch out for their cousin so Lily and Castiel had enrolled them at the same time as Gen and Dean enrolled Bobby at the school near where he lived in Ohio. It didn't matter since they could teleport so they used Gen and Dean's place as the enrolment address.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked him.

"That we should do this again," Castiel smiled. "More children."

Lily laughed. "You don't have to push them out, Cass. And I doubt that we would get another like these two-they were conceived in Purgatory."

"You always glowed when you were pregnant," he replied, a soft, adorable smile all over his face. "You are the most adorable creature in the world."

She blushed. "What time's everyone arriving?"

Castiel checked his watch. "Next ten minutes. Sam and Leah said they have a surprise for us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly I don't even know why they bother. I know Leah is pregnant. I'm blonde, not blind."

"Is Uncle Sam and Aunty Leah gonna have a baby?" Raz asked, eyes wide at the prospect of another cousin.

Zar screwed up his face and ran over to his father. "No more babies!" he declared, stamping his little foot.

Castiel chuckled as the familiar sound of the impala parking in the driveway came through the open playroom window. He picked Zar up, "now no picking on Bobby."

"I never pick on Bobby," Zar replied, using his most adult sounding voice.

Raz nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah you do."

Zar stuck his tongue out.

Lily picked Raz up and they made their way downstairs as Dean and Gen let themselves in.

Bobby came in behind with a set of headphones in his ears and a gaming device in his hands wearing a shirt that said _Zeppelin Rules_ on the front in faded print. He was so much like Dean in so many ways. Both angels wanted to know if Dean and Gen were gonna have any more-but then again with Zar and Raz they already had three children.

"I smell pie!" Dean declared as he hugged Lily. "Cherry?"

Lily laughed. "Yes."

Gen hugged her. "Sam and Leah are right behind us. Leah is totally preggies right?"

Lily burst out laughing. "Yes I know! Apparently it's a big secret or something."

"Bobby let's go play!" Raz whined as loud as her voice would allow it.

"Come on Bobby!" Zar shouted, dragging Bobby off with on hand whilst Raz held onto the other.

"That boy is so screwed," Dean declared.

Gen snorted. "Dean! Oh my God really?"

Dean shrugged. "I call it like I see it. Kid's doomed. We should start on kid number two."

"Not in my foyer!" Lily cut in as Sam and Leah came in.

Another round of hugs and catch up small talk, the six of them were in the backyard watching the kids play.

"So, Cass says you have something to tell us," Lily grinned, watching as Leah sipped water instead of wine.

"We're pregnant," Sam announced.

Gen and Lily high fived each other across the outdoor setting.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously are you two five?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

Leah shook her head. She was always so nervous and feeling very out of place when the six of them got together-yes she came from a hunter's background but she'd never been through what the five of them had been through.

When they had told her about the many apocalypses that they had averted, the Leviathans, Lucifer, Purgatory and the prophecy surrounding the birth of the twins she almost didn't stay with Sam, she hadn't realised that being a Winchester came with a huge level of danger and fame.

"How did you know?" Leah asked.

"Osmosis," Gen declared with a huge grin. "Congratulations you two."

"Ditto," Dean grinned. "I'm stoked that there will be little Sammy's running around all over the place. Although they'll do less damage than what these two do."

"It was one time Dean and she did fix it," Castiel reminded him. "Eventually. And she was sorry, she cried for a week thinking that you hated her."

Dean chucked. "I don't hate her, I hate Gabriel. He steals my niece away from me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Gen, Leah, come check on the turkey with me."

The women stood up and disappeared into the house leaving the boys to catch up.

Life was good.


	145. Epilogue Three

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily**

**Epilogue Three**

"ROBERT JOHN WINCHESTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gen yelled at the top of her lungs from the bottom of the staircase.

Footsteps from upstairs alerted her to her sons presence in the house and the when the top stair creaked she looked up to see her son fumbling down the stairs, dark circles around his eyes, making him look like a raccoon. "Yes mum?"

"Wow don't you look like shit," Dean blurted out causing Gen to elbow him. "I mean," he corrected, "where were you last night?"

"In bed, asleep," Bobby lied, hoping his parents would believe him.

Gen scoffed. "Bobby, I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday. You weren't home in bed asleep, you were out again with Zar and Raz weren't you? Do you want me to angel proof your room?" she asked, meaning it as a punishment.

"Would you?" Bobby pleaded, his cloudy green eyes growing wide. "Please? Mum, they're killing me! I mean literally killing me. I can't sleep, they just pop in at all hours of the night wanting to go out and kill demons."

"Kill demons?" Dean growled, growing serious. "You kill demons with the twins? Damn it Bobby! Man I am gonna kill Cass and Lily-they know better!" He folded his arms, "bloody hell! Bobby, help your mother with the sigils, I'm gonna rip Cass a new one! You're seventeen-we agreed no hunting until you were eighteen! You promised."

Gen rolled her eyes. "Yeah like you always did as you were told when you were Bobby's age. I mean, killing demons aside, you were a little hell raiser-never doing your homework, missing school."

"Never doing my homework?" Dean quoted. "What the hell Gen? You never even went to school."

"Point?" Gen smirked.

Bobby groaned. "I'm human-I need to sleep. Please!"

"Go take yourself a shower and get ready for school, your father and I will charm your room," Gen smirked.

Bobby hugged his mum. "I love you so much!"

Dean chuckled.

Bobby bounded back up the stairs and his parents followed him.

As they were working on the Enochian symbols on the doors and the windows there came a crash from right outside Bobby's bedroom door. Gen ripped the door opened and the two senior hunters found Zar and Raz on a pile of limbs on the floor.

Dean smirked. "Well-look who's forced to use the door like a normal person."

"Hello Uncle Dean!" Zar grinned, getting to his feet. He pulled the sleeve on his suit jacket to straighten himself out. Dean couldn't help but think how much the little bugger looked and acted like the Balthazar he was named after. Yeah he was only seventeen but he looked older than he actually was, wearing anything but a suit with a loose dress shirt underneath made him look incredibly odd. Dean wondered if Castiel or Lily had noticed-he knew they would have, nothing got past those two.

Raz jumped to her feet, stopping to punch Zar in the arm. "I told you that the jump felt wrong, next time listen to me." She waved her blonde curls out of her face and smoothed them on her head. "Where's Bobby?"

"Shower," Gen replied.

"Why are you proofing his room?" Zar inquired.

Dean rolled his eyes. "As if you don't know. Do your parents know you're off killing demons?" he asked.

The twins shook their heads.

"You're not going to plead with us and ask us not to tell?" Gen frowned, puzzled.

Again they shook their heads.

"Look at it from our POV," Zar spoke. "We don't sleep, we do all our homework, what do we have to do during our spare time? We don't watch TV and we've read just about everything we can get our hands on, mum and dad are always off working on a case for Uncle Gabe, killing demons is pretty much the only thing we can do-any kind of hunting."

"Besides," Raz grinned, "it's really fun stuff up any plans that Crowley has going on."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You three are messing with Crowley? Bobby is so grounded."

Zar shook his head. "Just me and Raz. Bobby is innocent."

"This is serious," Dean warned him. "Bobby is my son and I will never forgive you if you get him killed."

"We understand," they nodded.

"No more night hunts," Gen added. "At least not without us knowing."

They nodded again. "Yes, Aunt Gen."

"And take Bobby to see Shan in New York, he'll mark him up with an anti-possession tattoo. At least we know he won't be sneaking behind our backs with this," she continued.

"Yes, Aunt Gen," they nodded for a third time.

Bobby came out of the bathroom pulling his shirt on, smiling when he saw how berated the twins looked.

"Ready for school?" Raz asked him.

"Bags in the kitchen," he answered. Bobby grabbed a pair of joggers out of the wardrobe. "Home around three."

"Wait," Dean called out. He dug in his pocket and tossed Bobby the keys to the impala.

"Really dad?" Bobby grinned.

"Don't hurt her," Dean warned. "Have fun."

"I call shotgun!" Raz grinned, zapping herself of the house.

Zar followed.

Bobby groaned. "Guys! Wait up!"

Gen and Dean laughed as their son ran from the house.

The next generation was coming on nicely.


	146. Epilogue Four

**++++++ I do not own Supernatural or any affiliated characters apart from my OC's Gen and Lily ++++++**

**Epilogue Four**

"DO IT BOBBY!" Zar yelled at the top of his lungs, through a cracked and bloodied lip.

"Suck on it Crowley!" Raz snapped, eyes fixated on the King of Hell in all his former glory trapped in a devil's trap in the middle of the abandoned church.

Crowley's eyes searched the room trying to find Bobby but it was only him, the twins and several of his demons in a Mexican standoff. Oh God how he hated those twins, they had been nothing but a boon to him and his kind since the day that they were born.

When Zar, Raz and Bobby went hunting it was like Dean, Lily and Sam were hitting the road again.

How he loathed it.

"_Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele,_" Bobby recited over the rectory PA system that he had been working on fixing whilst the twins took care of the demons."_Defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus._"

"It's gonna take more than an exorcism to kill me, luv," Crowley laughed.

"Maybe," Zar shrugged. "But we're not trying to exorcise you!"

"Just your people," Raz told him as a huge black cloud billowed above Crowley before it was forcibly dragged towards the now glowing ground.

"_Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno_," he continued.

Over the PA the twins could hear the distinct sound of breaking wood.

"They won't kill him," Crowley smirked. "They'll save that for me."

Zar disappeared from beside Raz and appeared inside the devils trap with Crowley. "Go to Bobby!"

Raz shook her head. "Bobby can take care of himself, Zar. You and me, this is what we do. Crowley's been our target since we were born. Once we sort him, we go directly for the Gates of Hell. Shut it for good," she argued as a second set of demons smashed their way into the church. Raz drew her angel blade and jumped head first into the fight.

Crowley punched out at Zar, his arm was knocked aside and Zar head butted the King of Hell in the face and slammed him up against the invisible wall of the devils trap. "You're not half the little shit that your father is!" Crowley yelled, hitting Zar in the face.

"Differing opinions," Zar laughed, spitting blood at him.

"You know what gets me?" Crowley smirked. "You're an angel, how can you be an angel and bat for the other team?"

"I'm gay, you make it sound so tawdry," Zar argued.

"Zar, are you gonna kill each other or you just gonna stand there and have tea?" Raz yelled as she struck down a demon. "Honestly Zar!"

The subject of Zar's sexuality had been of little consequence in the Winchester family, Sam and Dean had found it odd at first and somewhat against what the bible said but who really cared if he was happy right?

Every demon that they came across tried using it as cannon fodder against him but Zar was a duck. It didn't bother him.

"Somehow I doubt Crowley makes a good Early Grey," Zar replied before Crowley punched him in the face.

"ZAR!" Raz yelled at her brother as a demon made for him.

Before she could get there a silver blade was thrust straight through the demon's chest, killing it. Bobby stood there, face bruised and bleeding but not too worse for wear. He smiled at his cousin and stared on another demon.

Zar pinned Crowley against the invisible wall and drew his angel blade.

The blades that the twins had were two of a kind, instead of being silver like a regular blade was, they were white with black Enochian carved into the metal. "Raz!"

Raz pushed a demon aside and ran to her brother. Just as he struck down into Crowley's chest, she struck upwards, the two blades meeting right in his heart.

Their eyes met over Crowley's body and after an eternity in a moment, they wrenched their blades free, his body falling to the floor, flickering as the demon died.

Bobby limped up beside them, holding his chest to support a couple of broken ribs. "Dad's gonna be pissed that he missed that," the hunter declared.

"Take a photo," Zar shrugged. "It certainly is one for the scrap book."

Raz burst out laughing as Bobby dug his phone out of his pocket, dropping the keys to the impala on the floor. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the keys before Bobby could stop her. "SHOTGUN!" she yelled before she teleported.

Zar grinned and followed.

"Guys!" Bobby groaned. "You couldn't at least fix my ribs first!" he shouted, limping out to the impala. "It's my car!" Bobby was just as anal retentively possessive about his car as his father had been, probably even more so actually.

Raz turned the car on as Bobby got into the passenger side of the car. "If we shake it now we can make it back to Lawrence for Meg's birthday."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Really? We still going to that idjit's party? It'll be full of screaming sixteen year old girls who will fawn over Zar until they find out he's gay then pout at how all the best men are taken-and can one of you fix me? I feel like I got hit by a bloody bus!"

Zar flicked Bobby in the back of the head, only the smallest touch was needed to fix every injury the human had. "Better sunshine? You're just jealous that both sexes love me."

"Well who couldn't?" Raz smirked. "Everybody loves Tinker Bell."

"Jerk," Zar laughed.

"Bitch," Raz retorted.

"Idjits," Bobby declared, washing his hands of the two of them as Raz pulled out onto the highway as AC/DC's _Highway to Hell _started to play.

The next generation had taken over.

Everything had come full circle.


	147. Author's Note

Wow-the end of the road...it's kinda a little bit sad actually.

I'd like to thank all of you who stuck with me throughout this project and those of you who let me bounce ideas off you at three am in the morning-Yes Jazzy-Winchester that is you-you're all amazing as is our fandom.

I listened to a number of songs throughout this which you can see attached below-i hope i can broaden your musical selection.

Crawling – Linkin Park

The Dark Collide – Penelope Austin

Gone- The Butterfly Affect

Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi

Congratulations – Blue October

Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran

Hesitate – Stone Sour

Lego House – Ed Sheeran

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

Demons – Imagine Dragons

You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC

The Bird and the Worm – The Used

Broken feat Amy Lee – Seether

Together Again – Evanescence

In The End- Linkin Park

Classic – MKTO

Drifting – Plumb

Shoot to Thrill – AC/DC

Monster – Paramore

I'm Only Here For a Moment – Aura Dione

Through Glass – Stone Sour

Back in Black – AC/DC

It's Been a While – Staind

Eye of the Tiger – Survivor

Smiling Faces Sometimes – Undisputed Truth

Carry On My Wayward Son – Kansas

Unfinished – Stone Sour

Shintoushite – Suilen

Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini –Serigei Rachmaninoff

Another Perfect Day – Boom Boom Satellites

Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine

Dying to Leave – Egypt Central

Roar – Katy Perry

Rock and Roll – Avril Lavigne

No light, no light – Florence and the Machines

A Thousand Years P1 – Christina Perri

A Thousand Years P2 – Christina Perri

I have some others stories that I'm working on at the moment so please feel free to visit my profile and take a gander and my stuff.

I would also recommend Hunter's Angel-a Supernatural FF-and Sweet Child of Mine-a Walking Dead FF-by Jazzy-Winchester.

Those of you who reviewed my stuff and stuck with me (eiahlaie, jenniferwinchester12, OoShaythePandaoO, Sspot, cherryorpeach) you're all just pure gold.

To the precious cherub who accused me of ripping off another FF all i gotta say to you is that all fan fictions are a ripoff of the original show hence why its called fan fiction. The story that you're referring to is actually where i got the idea from, we all get inspired when we read other's work otherwise there could be only one Winchester sister fic, or one Destiel fic-there wouldn't be such a diverse range of stories over the 17.3K mark and there wouldn't be a at all.

To the rest of you:-

YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC AND AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL!

Signing off


End file.
